Through the Mirror
by Unseelie Sidhe
Summary: When is life ever as it seems? Kagome finds that she likes the changes......
1. Chapter 1

When he initially came upon the small bundle lying slumped on the forest floor, his first thought was to pass on by. It wasn't much, even smaller than the laundry sack a village woman would carry to the river to launder. The frost of winter's beginning lay thickly over it.

He was within feet of it when it suddenly gave a feeble tremor, the movement releasing the scent of-

_Female?_

Curiosity drew his eyes toward the shape as it gave another small shiver. The scent was very young, not much more than a girl; something sweet and faintly tart. He found himself slowly kneeling at the girl's side.

A soft length of dark, sun-streaked hair pooled on the ground and trailed over her face. Careful fingers swept back the strands and surprise flickered in the youkai's eyes.

He pursed his lips. Hmm…

_It was the priestess._ The girl that traveled with the hanyou, the one that had come to claim this time as home.

_Oh yes, he knew where she'd come from._

A faint clicking sound called the youkai back to himself and he realized it was the sound of her teeth chattering as she shook.

His beast sat up and took notice. He scowled, wishing it would shut up as it pawed at his curiosity.

His eyebrow lifted minutely, then he shrugged, yielding. _So be it then._

Overturning his original intent of walking on by, the demon carefully eased the girl into his arms and lifted her against his body as he stood.

_She was so very small…weighing practically nothing at all._ Something about that thought felt strangely wrong, as if her form should have mirrored the size of her spirit.

Her skin had a faintly blue cast to it and he realized that she was closer to death than he'd originally thought. He shifted her into one arm, then quickly shrugged his fur from his shoulder. Releasing the charm holding it to it's currant size, he then wrapped the girl in it. Her face he left exposed so that she could breathe, but he lifted her high enough to hide her face against the warm curve of his throat and monitor her breathing against his skin.

He never questioned why he'd taken her into his care. And later he would wonder, but for now it seemed as if his beast had taken a sudden and intense interest in the girl. _The annoying thing always did get him into trouble._

No matter.

He swiftly retraced his previous path, backtracking toward a small cave he'd remembered a ways back.

Moving silently over the now falling snow, he left no prints to mark his passage, wishing to keep himself free of trouble for the night. He lifted his nose, scenting the air and finding it free of predators. When he arrived at the cave a few minutes later, he ducked low and entered.

He carefully placed the girl on the ground then unsheathed a sword, one of a matched pair, and sank the blade deeply into the stone at the mouth of the cave. The blade crackled with energy for a moment, then spun a barrier over the opening.

Nodding to himself, the demon then turned back to his newly acquired charge. She wasn't looking any better and he felt an odd twinge of worry. The trembling had ceased and he knew it wasn't because she was recovering. Her body temperature was dropping so low that she would soon freeze to death.

His brows drew together in a faint frown, before he removed his boots and wet kosode. The inner layer he left on to help him warm her as he lifted the edge of the fur. He climbed in with her, carefully wrapping himself around her small form. A youkai's normal temperature usually ran much higher than a human's and he was hoping it would be enough.

He wrapped the girl into his clothing, the fur warming her back and himself pressed tightly to her front. Her cold lips brushed against the hollow of his throat, her faintly chilled breath wafting softly against his skin. His mouth tightened a bit in annoyance. _Why wouldn't she warm up?_

He raked the claws of a powerful hand through the stiff, frost covered strands of her hair. The other wrapped tightly around her body and he noted with dismay that she was only wearing soft sleeping apparel.

What the hell was the half-breed thinking to allow her out like this? And in such weather? Even he should have been able to sense the chill on the air.

The girl began to shake a bit with renewed chills, unconsciously burrowing into him.

He felt a bit uneasy as she didn't lose the unhealthy pallor of her skin, nor did she regain consciousness. He cursed as he pulled her tighter.

The softness of her odd garments split under his claws as he gently stripped her of the damp fabric. Something he should have done _first_, he growled at himself, tugging damp strips of black cotton from under the fur.

Somehow, he suddenly became hyper-aware of the body pressed against his own as he tangled her up against him.

_Do. Not. Dare…_He snarled at his beast in warning.

But she's was so soft, it returned.

_I do not take females while they are unconscious._

Well apparently, the beast grumbled, we don't 'take' females at all.

Golden eyes narrowed. _And you know very well why that is._

He had the impression of rolling eyes. If she doesn't warm soon, you may not have a choice, it pointed out.

_DO NOT EVEN THINK TO-_

Do not lie to yourself, you never have before. Yes, you would wish that this was a more ideal situation, but this would not be 'force'. His beast scoffed at him, mocking him for even attempting to fool himself into thinking that the concept didn't interest him. He rolled his eyes and sent it a rude mental gesture.

So maybe it did, he just didn't want to have to do such. It would create new and most likely unwelcome changes to the girl's life, especially because she was human.

_So many complications..._

But it was soon becoming an inarguable point. He would have to. Despite the…uncomfortable…though necessary actions.

His highly practical mind swiftly sorted all possible outcomes and came to a conclusion. Considering the swiftness of the beast's claiming of her into his care, there truly was only one way to finish this.

He would have to 'steal' the female from his brother. Though not a common practice, it was acceptable in youkai society. Given her innocence…and she was…it could not be contested by the ruling courts.

Decision made, the demon pulled his inner haori free, then slowly untied his hakama. This would be painful, to the both of them. He very carefully pinched a nerve in her neck, not wanting her to wake while he did this and knowing her body would respond even while unconscious.

Youkai could extend their auras to a certain degree, but it required a significant connection between the two doing the sharing. It was mostly done between those of the opposite sex, though it could be done almost as easily between males, less so for females.

He bent and gently nipped at a slender shoulder. She tasted…lovely. This would be easier than he'd hoped. Another nip to the underside of her jaw caused her small body to shift.

When his tongue skimmed lightly down the curve of her throat, the faintest of sounds escaped her faintly purple mouth. He watched the movement of those puffed lips and bent to capture them with his own.

_**COLD!**_

His beast wanted to recoil in shock, but he carefully convinced it that the outcome would not be to it's liking. It pondered. Then accepted.

He kissed her again and now the beast understood. Sesshomaru needed to warm them to keep them from frostbite.

Heat pored through his system and he flooded her body with warmth. There was an instant response and her arms slowly lifted to curl over his shoulders, holding him to her. Long, slender legs shifted to hug his hips, cradling his body as if made for him, and he suddenly purred. _Yes, she was definitely soft._

And even unknowing, her actions were delightful. The arousal he'd suppressed when he'd first thought of this suddenly released full force. He savored the deep bowing curve of her lower lip as he went so hard so fast that it actually _hurt._

Pushing it into the hallow of her hip helped a bit, and he indulged. This was…amazing. Her scent teased his already heightened senses, drawing out his more animal impulses and he clamped his teeth over her shoulder, holding her still as the sensations had her shifting against him.

He managed to keep from breaking skin, but it was a close thing.

He let his hands slowly wander her body, following dips and sleek curves under silky flesh. Her slowly warming skin quivered under his stroking hands.

_Not long now._

Sharing ofthe ki was accomplished one of two ways. The first, and most common, was to bond the other to the one in need, almost like a mate, though temporary. This solution was impossible for the Taiyoukai. The other was to physically link himself to the girl and hold the link until she was safe. A female youkai would link to a male by accepting him into her body for the duration, while a male youkai would drive himself into the female.

His wide mouth curved. _Such a hardship…_

She squirmed again and he shifted onto his back, the position he'd chosen for the night. It would allow her to sleep on a warm surface and keep her off the ground, while keeping her under the pelt. He curved his hands over her backside and pushed her down, rotating her hips against his. Another small moan slipped between her softly parted lips. Lifting her up his body placed him smoothly between her spread legs, and he slid against her heated slickness. The whimper that escaped her drove his beast on as he pressed himself against her clitoris, nudging against it slowly as her legs tensed. One hand drifted under her backside to spread the folds of her curiously bare mons and expose her more thoroughly to his touch. Her breathing hitched, one hand clutching his shoulder. Another firm push and he slowly sank two fingers deep inside her, stretching her, purring for her as she flinched at the intrusion that ended her virginity.

_So tight…_

He would have to be exceedingly cautious as he did this. He remembered his brother warning him once, when he was little more than a cub, that humans were not generally built to mate with demons and that if he ever did, that he'd have to keep himself tightly controlled. He wanted to worry, but he also could not help anticipating how she would feel.

Even if he couldn't finish this, this was something to savor.

She was slowly relaxing against him again, accepting the gentle thrust of his fingers into her body. Even more carefully, he added a third, just as he nudged against her yet again. Small hands kneaded his shoulders and she sighed in pleasure.

He couldn't believe how responsive she was. _His_ kind were born with an innate knowledge of pleasure. She reacted so perfectly to him that he found himself wishing she were awake, wanting to hear his name on her lips.

Suddenly she tensed, and then moaned as her inner muscles rippled over his fingers. It was time.

He spread her again as she came, easing himself into her. A soft cry came from her as he forced the thick head through the small entrance, stretching her tightly around his cock. He knew it hurt but he hoped it was easier on her to have waited until she'd released. Muscles rippled against him, drawing him deeper, even as she squirmed in protest. He bit her just a bit harder, enforcing dominance. She stilled, but stayed tense as he drove himself deeper.

He hissed. She was so unbelievably tight.

He felt like a bastard as he caught the scent of her tears. But it was too late to stop, even if it hadn't been necessary. He would stay inside of her for the night, despite the fact that she was so small he could quite literally feel the shape of himself against the outer softness of her belly. She shivered against him, once again tightening on him, and he growled. She went still and he ran his hands down her back to sooth her.

And when she finally relaxed to the point that he heard a delicate snore, he smiled softly, even as he desperately wanted to finish what his body clamored for. He knew he would remain inside her for the night, his demon nature keeping him hard until the next morning.

But it was against the rules. She was not his mate. And he couldn't force her, despite what his beast urged.

_He'd never slept so badly, and his dreams taunted him._

_ %%%%%%%%%%%%_

This Unseelie Sidhe owns nothing but her imagination, and a few Tora brothers


	2. Chapter 2

The girl blinked sleepily as her eyes opened.

Though not much of an early riser, her last few years had ingrained in her the ability to function while only half conscious. Sometimes, that was a very good thing, when taking into account a certain loud mouthed hanyou.

At other times…

Strange colors and sensations were slowly filtering into her fogged brain.

_She never remembered her sleeping bag looking like a huge fur throw...or the ground being so warm._

_'Although just a bit lumpy'_, she thought with a frown.

She reached out and touched the fur.

Hmm… Felt real enough. Though she'd never felt anything so soft. She couldn't help running her fingers through it again with a small shiver of appreciation as it tickled her palm and wrist.

She debated simply letting the strange dream continue its course, but something was nagging at her. She wasn't altogether comfortable, her legs stiff. Something else was hurting and she blinked.

Then her eyes went wide and she abruptly joined the land of the living.

_'That's not right.'_ THAT had never hurt before…Why was it now?

Kagome carefully reached out and curled her fingers into the fur, giving it a small tug. Frigid air gushed into the tiny gap, her breath a thick vapor, before she hurriedly pushed the fur back into place. The swift movement, however, jarred her and she gasped in pain.

_The ground suddenly shifted under her…_

Kagome went stone still…and so did the arms looped about her waist.

_**ARMS!!**_

Her heart thudded painfully in fear.

Other facts now began reporting in to her spinning mind.

She was naked.

Her bed, lumpy though it was, was as soft as velvet to the touch.

It shifted again, and she bit back a gasp. It was most definitely alive. And quite distinctly male, judging by the alien contours. One of which…

She whimpered as she became aware of just what was causing her discomfort. She couldn't help the quiver of fear that ran down her spine, and she bit her lip to stifle any other sound that felt the need to escape.

A small hand reached up and slowly pulled down the fur.

She had no idea what she had expected but it certainly wasn't this!

In all her time roving the feudal era, she had met many attractive male beings. The high youkai being amongst the most stunning.

One tiny secret she had always kept was the fact that she found Inuyasha's older brother to be the most handsome male she'd ever seen.

_This_ male looked as if he'd been beaten near to death with the 'gorgeous-stick'.

The Killing Perfection had just been topped.

Now, Kagome hadn't forgotten her current position. No. But when one is placed into such an alien position, one observes all facts before jumping to hasty conclusions. _'Especially when in the clutches of a demon!'_

1. Yes, she was naked. But she well remembered the night before and being from a modern time, was well aware of the best method of coping with hypothermia when out on the road.

2. And yes…he was inside her, but…she could feel no bruising on her body, nor the sting of claw gashes. So, apparently, violent sex wasn't his thing.

3. It was abundantly clear that he'd saved her life. And despite her fear (and the loss of her virginity, which she would mourn later) Kagome was a highly rational person. Her time spent around a highly _ir_rational hanyou had honed her logic and judgment to a fine…_patient_…degree.

4. He would not have laid her atop his own person, dismissing his own comfort, if he intended to simply rape her and then walk away. It was not logical and therefore not likely of a high demon.

_But oh, boy…was she in it this time._

She looked up at her apparent savior and could not help but give a sigh of delight at the sight of him.

He was quite obviously a predator. The powerful slope of muscle and fluid shift of tendon under velvety flesh the color of fresh snowfall proclaimed his nature rather distinctly.

Strangely, he reminded her just a bit of the Western Lord.

_'Must have been the hair…'_

Though _this_ youkai's was even more beautiful. A pale shimmering silver, it flowed in a satin drift across the fur and over the cave floor. _'No bangs'_, she noted absently.

He shifted under her, yet again, and Kagome watched his face for signs of awareness.

_She wasn't quite ready to deal with this yet._

Arced brows drew up as his lower lip tightened fractionally. That mouth was a work of art, Kagome thought absently. Wide, firm, and generous, the upper curved like a bow, the lower fuller and unabashedly sensuous.

He wasn't Japanese, she realized suddenly. The arrogant thrust of his jaw and high curve to his cheekbones were European, as were the shape of his eyes and the classically proportioned nose.

And his height…

Even connected as they were, her head barely brushed his shoulder. _Great Kami, he was a giant! His arms were easily the diameter of her thighs!_

She suddenly felt like she was being watched and found unblinking golden eyes scrutinizing her from under thick lashes.

She had shifted backwards as if to escape, when he hissed and tightened his arms to hold her still. His body gave a shudder, flexing gently inside her, before he once again went still with a low groan.

"_Kyrr!_ Please...do not do that again," he murmured, eyes closing as his teeth clenched. Kagome gasped as the tone rippled over her skin like warm, thick honey. His voice was low and husky, with a faint purring lilt. His voice _was_ sex.

_He'd said please_, she suddenly realized in awe a second later. High demons _never_ said 'please'!

He lay for a few more moments, as if to calm himself, before his eyes opened once again to lock with her own.

"I'm guessing you would like an explanation," he finally said. "I didn't-"

"Rape me. I know."

One brow slid up in surprise, before his mouth quirked. "Thank the gods for that," he said quietly.

He sat up carefully, one arm wrapped under her backside to keep her from shifting and reached for his haori, helping her into the warm garment.

Kagome hugged the thick fabric to her small form, flinching as he slowly lifted her from his body. He seemed to wince in sympathy, gently closing her legs and lifting her to sit sideways in his lap after he'd donned his hakama.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I didn't have much of a choice."

She looked at him in question.

He eyed her. "How much do you know about Demons" He questioned.

"Some. My adopted sister is a taijiya, and she wanted to make certain I was not ignorant of your ways."

"Ahh…" a faint smile curved that beautiful mouth and Kagome felt her heart flutter a bit. "And did she inform you about _ki_ sharing"

"Well, she said it was done to aid others but she didn't know how it was accomplished."

"Well….now you do."

For some reason, his tone made her blush and she heard his soft rumble of laughter in response, reminding her of his still heavy arousal as she shifted in his lap.

He felt her stiffen. "Ignore it," he said.

She looked at him in shock. "But-"

"It is nothing you need worry about."

Now Kagome was questioning whether or not she really was awake. She knew she wasn't much to look at, but his body was definitely responding to her. And he wasn't demanding she let him finish.

Her eyes caught on his striking markings as she pondered the situation. They were dark as sin over his pale skin, almost tribal looking as they flowed over heavy shoulders and around his collar bones like a torc, before coiling about his upper arms like tiger stripes. A pair of deep crimson stripes curved about his powerful wrists, another set licking over muscled hips, before dipping below the low-slung hakama.

He was truly exotic. But who was he?

"You mentioned explanations?"

"Quite. Ask away. I'll elaborate when needed."

The cold air once again gave her chills and he pulled her closer, wrapping them in the fur.

"First of all, who are you?"

He gave a hint of a smile. "I will answer. But two conditions."

She looked at him a bit oddly, but agreed.

"One, you remember that I haven't hurt you. Two, that explanations about _me_ will have to come another day."

"I guess I can live with that."

"You know me."

Kagome looked him over in confusion. She was quite sure she'd never seen him before.

Then, before her astonished eyes, more markings seemed to bleed to the surface of his face.

That of two deep crimson slashes over his cheeks…And a blue, crescent moon on his brow.

Kagome felt her heart drop in an attempt to hide under her stomach.

_Sesshomaru._


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing Kagome wished for in those first few chilling seconds was for her body to melt into a puddle, find the nearest crack in the cave floor, and sink in far enough that even he wouldn't bother to dig her out.

Said _he_ being the male whose lap she was presently occupying.

Her clenched eyelids and pursed lips spoke of determination, but the male could only guess about what. He felt no flare of power, so apparently she wasn't attempting to purify him.

_'C'mon!'_, Kagome silently begged. _'Melt, already! Or at the very least, if you're going to kill me, get it over with!'_

When the expected blow never landed, one eye slowly cracked open to look at the youkai.

Her fear was quite obvious, the scent of it sharp in the cold air.

"I'm still not going to kill you," he said with a touch of amusement.

The other blue eye opened and she seemed to study him carefully.

"But that's what you do. Always with the 'Die, Inuyasha' and then the attempted melting of _me_." She watched him suspiciously.

"Do you still trust my word?"

_Once, over a year ago, when she'd still been hunting the shards, she'd gotten in over her head while trying to slay a particularly nasty cockroach demon. It didn't help that Kagome was terrified of bugs and so it had soon cornered her with the intent of eating her._

_But just as she'd shut her eyes and sent up what she thought was her last prayer, there was a high-pitched shriek, just before her legs had been splattered in goop._

_And there he was, in all his pristine glory, calmly shaking his sword free of blood and ichor before sheathing it in one economical movement._

_She'd stood there in stunned silence, waiting for him to remember her so he could kill her._

_But he'd simply pinned her with his unreadable golden eyes. "I gave my word," he'd said calmly._

_Huh???_

_He had cocked his head a bit. "When you asked to hunt your little jewel shards on my land."_

_OOOOH! THAT'S what he'd meant._

_When they'd first arrived at his border, they had stayed the night just at the edge, Inuyasha not wanting to have to watch for his brother while the humans were asleep. Kagome hadn't felt right about just invading like the hanyou had planned. She didn't wish to have to fight the Taiyoukai and whatever nasty they might encounter._

_She knew he could be reasoned with. One only just had to be polite._

_So with the story that she was off for a bath…which __**was**__ true, by the way…Kagome had very quietly walked across the very outermost border, then sat quietly to wait. She knew how sensitive Koga's nose was, and she was fairly certain that the Taiyoukai's was at least as keen._

_She wasn't wrong._

_She hadn't waited more than five minutes when the tall, graceful form of the youkai moved from the trees and stopped before her._

_"What do you do here, human?" She was very thankful he hadn't simply killed her before asking, but she felt this had to be done._

_Kagome had gotten hastily to her feet and given the lord a respectful bow. "I wish to ask permission to hunt on your grounds tomorrow for the Shikon shards."_

_He was intrigued that she would ask. "And will you not do so regardless? Even without my permission?"_

_"I would not wish to do it."_

_"But you would do so."_

_She took a deep breath. "Very regrettably. I do not wish to have yet another fight on our hands. And if there was even a shred of proof that the shards had moved on, I would insist we circle your lands and continue on."_

_He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. She was telling the truth._

_She stood before him, shaking like a leaf with fear but still brimming with determination._

_He was impressed. And…faintly amused._

_"Agreed."_

_She blinked at him in confusion._

_"If you can keep your…companion…from damaging my property and attempting to draw me out, I will agree to this."_

_She smiled at him in gratitude and he was struck by just how warm that smile was._

_"Oh, thank you!" she said with a small, excited hop, her voice lowered so as to not offend his ears. "We will leave just as soon as we find the shard."_

_He gave her a faint nod, then turned on his way._

_"And you shall be safe on my lands," had been his parting comment._

_~"And you shall be safe on my lands." ~_

_This was their last day here, and they would cross back over his border in the morning. But he had appeared._

_And he had kept his word._

Kagome had since come to understand that Sesshomaru was oneof very few beings that always kept his given word.

Even tothose he did not think worthy.

And now, sitting in his lap and wrapped in his clothing, completely vulnerable should he attack, she felt a bit comforted by that fact.

_"-remember that I haven't hurt you."_, he'd said.

And he hadn't. He'd simply saved her life.

Sesshomaru felt the small body in his arms begin to relax by slow degrees, her breathing slowing to a more normal pattern, while her heart beat stopped thudding quite so badly.

Small, white teeth gently gnawed at her soft lower lip as she contemplated.

The fear was still there, but she managed to set it aside for the moment.

"Why did you need to…to-" She wanted to continue her questioning from before, but got stuck on the rather embarrassing one.

He could tell she was having trouble spitting out the question, so he hazarded a guess:

"Get inside of you?"

_Bingo._

She blushed furiously at the bluntly stated query, but nodded.

"Demons are able to connect…_life forces_ I guess you would call it. There are two ways. One is for a temporary mating, which some youkai will later sever when it becomes inconvenient. My kind do not believe in this practice."

"The other is to connect, physically, in such a way that the aura _overlaps_ is the best way I can think to explain it."

"Among my people, we believe a mating should be permanent. Like your human weddings. A temporary mating is distasteful, little better than taking a concubine."

Not all of the answer sat well with her. Oh, not the part about his people's taking of permanent mates but rather the implication that he was unwilling. She'd known, of course, about his dislike of humans, his distaste for his brother…hanyous…Well, a lot of things really. But, this one hurt. She was not worth-

A long finger suddenly tipped her chin up and forced her to look at him. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "You are wrong. To have taken you as my mate without your consent, is almost worse than rape. You could never be free of me, not in all the millennia we would live. You would never be able to touch another male, never bear their children…_never leave me_. You don't know me as a mate should, nor did you choose me. You should _have_ that choice."

"You aren't Sesshomaru."

His sudden smile was just a bit wicked, faintly curved fangs glinting teasingly, and Kagome's brain short-circuited just before her lungs shut down, preventing a whimper from escaping.

She'd always wondered what it would feel like to be 'struck dumb' and now she knew.

Oh, Dear God, he had _dimples_.

The male watched, intrigued, as the little human went dewy-eyed as she looked up at him. Delicate fingers gently skimmed over the indentations and he restrained himself from laughing, not wanting to startle her.

_'Imply that you'd not be opposed to her because of her species, something that should have shocked her, and she ignores it in favor of dimples.'_

He'd have to remember that about her.…

Kagome suddenly snapped back to herself and hastily withdrew her hands.

_She was stroking the demon lord! Notgoodnotgoodnotgood…Bad hands!_

He was still smiling.

Nothing good ever came from him smiling, even she knew that.

But he seemed amused, and not currently inclined to kill her, so she forced herself to calm.

"Sorry."

Those damned dimples winked at her briefly as he chuckled.

"Does it seem as if I mind?" he purred.

_This Sesshomaru was a pod person_, she finally decided. That, or he'd been put under some strange spell. Because _this_ Sesshomaru was acting strangely…pleasant.

_'I am so confused…'_

"Sorry…still stuck on 'How fitting, that you should be dallying with humans'; 'You seek your own level at last.' "

He winced. Those were some of the first words he'd ever spoken in her presence. "Fair enough. Though admittedly, not my finest hour."

_That was damned close to an apology_, Kagome thought as she gaped at him. Something she'd never thought to hear from the likes of him. _And never to her, human and __**female**__ as she was._

"It was…klækja-fullr. Unnecessary. I have nothing against you personally." He gave a sigh. His grandfather would have whipped him for some of the things he'd said, despite how much it was deserved.

However loud-mouthed or disrespectful she had been, she had still only been a young girl and he should have been more lenient. It was unbecoming of his station.

_Father would have been so proud_, he thought in disgust. Bastarðr.

"Did you…just apologize…to me? Bu-but I'm human!" She was so startled, that she didn't catch his slip.

"I don't hate all humans, per se. Admittedly, I dislike most. But not all."

"Bu-bu-but-" Kagome was frustrated that her mouth seemed to have stopped working, no longer taking dictation from her spinning brain.

"And no…I never hated you. I was frustrated by you, irritated by you, and occasionally amused by you. I'll even admit to being confused by you a time or two. I don't know you well enough to hate you."

"And I wouldn't hate you just for being human. In all honesty, our first few encounters aside, I haven't thought about killing you in quite some time. Not since you begged me for the halfling's life, after he'd turned for what I understand was the third time?"

She managed what she thought was a valiant effort to not faint from shock.

_And she was still sitting in his lap…_

She was relieved to find that the conversation was having a relaxing effect on certain…_parts_… of the Taiyoukai's body, where it was pressed against her own.

_Well, he __**had**__ said to ignore it._

Though honestly, a tiny part of her was just a bit disappointed. _GRRRR..._

She just hoped he didn't notice.

Sesshomaru's eyes hooded as they veiled the sudden gleam. Oh he'd noticed it alright. His beast was absolutely purring with pleasure at the delicately spiced scent, but fortunately his control held out.

_At least for now._ His claws sank slowly into the rock, unconsciously kneading as his other arm encircled her waist. _Every good hunter knows when to pounce…and when to wait._

She was studying him again.

She could not figure out how he looked so different!

Taller and more powerfully built than any feudal era male she'd ever seen in Japan, there was no way he was a native.

So what was going on?

"Is it in the rules to ask why you don't look as you used to?" she finally asked.

"Another day."

She nodded, accepting, though not happy with it. She absently stretched her legs to relieve the stiffness from sitting so long with them pulled tightly against her.

An involuntary cry was wrenched from between her clenched teeth as the forgotten ache made itself painfully known.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, before he carefully set her down and moved to the mouth of the cave to gather some snow from the ground. As he walked back to her, he found her slowly parting her legs to see the dark, rust colored streaks at the tops of her thighs.

_Her virginity. He still felt guilty, though that would change nothing._

Kagome watched him approach, fighting to keep from covering herself from his gaze. He may have taken her virginity but she didn't remember any of it.

The snow melted almost instantly in his hands, and he used it to carefully cleanse her faintly bruised flesh.

He must have been a bit rougher than he'd thought…

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his voice low and velvety. "I did not intend to injure you."

A small hand hesitantly touched his arm, and he looked up.

"I kinda like being alive," she said shyly.

A rueful smile faintly curved his mouth, before he shook his head. "I had no idea you would be hurt so easily."

A dark brow lifted in disbelief.

"How many other virgins have you encountered that _don't_ feel pain when their maidenhead is torn?"

"I wouldn't know."

Huh? How would he miss such a-

"I gave _my_ first time to save your life."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

a.n. - Is it just me, or is our beloved youkai being extremely loquacious…?

~vocabulary~

**kyrr** - _be still_

**klækja-fullr** - _disgraceful_

**bastarðr** - _bastard_

Maidenhead - old term for the hymen (bit of skin torn during some girls first time)

p.s....please forgive the lame writer who has no internet and so can only update once a week... ::hides::

Thought you might like this quote:

I have spent most of the day putting in a comma and the rest of the day taking it out.

— Oscar Wilde


	4. Chapter 4

To say that she was taken aback would have been an understatement.

Astounded. Dumbfounded.

Flabbergasted.

_Yeah…those terms worked..._

Kagome didn't even register when the male once again cuddled her into his lap.

_"I gave my first time to save your life."_

_Not possible. He had to be joking. _

_Does he even know how to joke?_

But she remembered the disgust on his face when he'd mentioned how some youkai would set aside a mate. _That explained so much…_

_And it gave her insight into his hatred for his brother. If his father had brought home another woman…then his father must have dishonored Sesshomaru's mother._

It was something to consider.

_But not right now._  
Right now, she had to come to terms with the fact that not only was now what this era considered a 'fallen woman' (She scowled at the term. What a ridiculous notion. As if now that she'd 'known a male', she'd suddenly feel the urge to bed every male in sight!) but also that she had lost her virginity to someone she barely knew.

_And suddenly she realized that she knew even less about him than she had thought._

Although from the feel of things and the distinct lack of…_emissions_, neither one of them had enjoyed it very much. It said a great deal about his self-control, if not his honor, in not taking advantage.

Her fingers absently stroked through a silvery lock of the male's hair as she considered her new situation.

Sesshomaru smiled, wondering if she even knew what she was doing. Going by the faint furrow of her brows and pucker of her lips, not to mention her fear of _him_, he was betting she didn't. He wasn't about to draw her attention to it.

_What beast __**didn't**__ like to be stroked…?_

He wasn't showing any signs of impatience, and Kagome took that as a good indication that he was willing to let her think. However, she was surprised when she realized he'd once again maneuvered her into such close contact.

Startled blue eyes flew towards his and he simply raised a brow. "You were shivering."

Something told her that his tone was just a bit too innocent. But, being as how he'd just blown all her previous conceptions of him out of the water, she wasn't about to question him.

_Who knew what new thing he'd say to shock her next? _

So, she'd concentrate on the facts as she knew them:

1. He had saved her life. That was onthe top of the list and the most important.

2. He apologized for his previous treatment of her. He actually seemed to mean it. And while he'd had to utilize extreme methods to do so, he had done so quite generously, especially given what she now knew about his…inexperience.

3. Kagome was not the type to thumb her nose at anyone who had been kind to her.

This left her with one option, as she saw it. She wanted to find out everything about this 'new' Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but be curious…

_And he's so beautiful_, the giddy little school-girl voice in the back of her head giggled, even as she watched the stripes and crescent markings fading from his face.

"Did you win?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"You looked like you were having an argument with yourself. I was just wondering if you won."

A faint splash of color bloomed over her cheeks, and he found himself delighted by her response. He was quite thankful that his beast had such an inquisitive streak, though it's currant smug rumble made him wish he could throttle it.

Kagome 'eeped' when the youkai suddenly stood with her cradled in his arms. He reached down to shake out the fur, then set her down and wrapped it around her.

It was as he was shrugging into his kosode, a rather fascinating display when watching the sinuous play of muscle under pale skin, that she noticed he was without his usual armor. In fact, she was almost too distracted to notice when he spoke to her.

"What?"

He hid a smile when he took note of the direction of her gaze and repeated his question.

"May I ask why you were out in this weather?"

"Oh. Well…I got lost."

"And just how _did_ you become 'lost' in the woods, dressed as you were?"

Watching her nibbling at her lower lip almost threatened to distract _him_, so he turned around to continue tying the sash about his waist.

He heard a sigh. "I was following Inuyasha."

He just barely managed to repress the snarl that sprang involuntarily to his lips.

"We had been out in the snow for days when we finally convinced him to let us return for a few days and rest. Sango was already sick with pneumoniaand Miroku had a few broken ribs from a scrap with a stubborn boar, so I was hoping to go home for a few hours.

She barely registered the youkai kneeling before her as she continued.

"Miroku and I had been caring for Sango for days, keeping her full of fluids, while Sango's neko companion kept her warm."

"Why did the halfling not wish to bring you back?"

"He thinks that if we just continue on, ignoring our 'human failings' as he calls them, that they'll go away."

She started when a low growl rumbled from the Taiyoukai, but she continued.

"After we arrived, the snow really started coming down. I went home for a time to gather things for the others. Apparently, when I left, Inuyasha had some kind of tantrum and ran off. That was just a bit before sundown. I returned today, just before noon, and tried to find him to bring him in for lunch."

"Yesterday."

"It's been that long?" Her eyes rounded.

"I found you last eve sometime, after sunset."

_That long…? She had wandered for what felt like an eternity, lost amongst trees that looked no different than any of the rest, unable to see beyond the distance of a few feet and terribly afraid that she was walking in circles._

"Anyway…I walked in the direction of the God Tree, a favorite brooding place of Inuyasha's. I got there…and he _wasn't_ there."

"And you walked there in your-" he lifted a scrap of her clothing.

Her eyes widened a bit. "My pajamas! Did you have to…err-"

"Slice them? Yes. They were in the way."

"Oh."

"You may keep what you are wearing."

She sighed in relief and clutched the thick wool tighter, disliking the thought of having to travel in the buff.

He smiled faintly when he saw that it swallowed her to her knees.

She carefully stood, cautious of her sore body, and moved slowly towards the cave mouth so as not to trip over the fur still wrapped about her. "What time is it?"

"Close to dawn. Too early, yet, to return you."

She nodded, turning a bit to look at him over her shoulder. "Will you…visit me?"

His soft laughter vibrated against her back as warm arms wrapped around her body from behind. "Most assuredly. In fact," his chin gently nudged the top of her head. "I suspect you'll see me quite often."

She blushed, but couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"And am I to take it, by that lovely blush, that this pleases you?"

"No comment."

Another laugh came from the usually taciturn lord.

"I'm going to assume that this is where I give more answers."

"About?"

"_This_. Our current situation, as it were."

She turned, giving him her full attention, then squeaked as he once again lifted her into his arms and sat her in his lap.

_A newfound personality quirk?_

The contact seemed to content his beast, however, so she let him have his way.

_Who was __**she**__ to complain…?_

"I told you that my people very rarely mate more than once and never will we take a lover. I also told you that I didn't take you as mate, because you were not conscious to make that choice."

"Go on."

"As it stands, I'm in a bit of a quandary. My higher reasoning says to leave you be."

"But…?"

"My beast says to keep you. And I'm inclined to agree with it."

Her shock was obvious.

"So, while I understand that you barely know me and what you _do_ know is not very confidence inspiring, I would at least like the opportunity to get to know you."

Her smile was small, but honest. "Considering the circumstances, I think that is a sensible suggestion. What we did…is not all that commonplace where I am from, either."

"Your people do not take lovers?" He had been under the impression that it was common among humans.

She really wished he wasn't so blunt about it! _Must be his animal side._

"Some do, I suppose. I was taught that I should wait until I was sure I had found my special someone."

"Hn. Then I must express my admiration of your teacher."

"My mother, actually. When my father…left, he left her with child and nothing but a broken promise. He had asked her to marry him, talking my mother into his bed with that assurance. My mother, who grew up on a shrine, and who never learned to distrust anyone."

Her lower lip trembled as she spoke. She didn't know why she was confiding in him, telling him something that not even Inuyasha knew. And yet, despite the fact that she barely knew him(or maybe because of that) it felt right. _Trust had to start somewhere._

"She almost had to drop out of school entirely. In my time, men and women go to universities until they are in their early twenties. My mother was nineteen when she had me and her parents, though disappointed, supported her until she'd finished her education and made a living for us. She swore her daughter would never learn about life as she did."

She felt him go still and turned to see him intently watching the ground.

"Don't."

He looked at her, his eyes regretful, something she never thought she'd see. But she didn't want him to feel remorse.

"I'm alive. That's not something I'd trade for a measly bit of skin. And I don't feel taken advantage of. I think it's fairly obvious that you didn't get anything out of it," she said, even as she absently threaded her fingers through the fur of his pelt. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty."

His answering smile was rueful.

"I just wanted you to understand why I am the way I am. It is out of respect for my mother."

"She sounds worthy of your respect," he said.

Kagome smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her mother that the feared Western Lord had said such about her! She would be absolutely delighted.

"When you say 'your people', did you mean your family or demon's in general? When you said your people usually only take one mate, I mean."

"That would be my family. But many youkai clans follow this belief."

She fidgeted a moment, looking at her hands.

"Ask."

She appeared to be mulling over her wording as he gently swept a strand of hair away from her face, before once again tilting her face up to look at him.

"Ask your question."

"Your father…and Inuyasha's mother…" She couldn't finish.

He sighed. "My father took a mistress whom he later married, unable to mate her because he was already mated to my mother. And for many reasons, he later…disposed of my mother, to take the human as his mate."

She gasped in dismay. _It was one thing to know he disliked Inuyasha's mother, but quite another to know that his reason was painfully justifiable._ She didn't want to hear anymoreand he seemed relieved to stop talking about it.

"So…how do we do this?"

He glanced up in question.

"Our continued association. I can't tell Inuyasha. He'd do something stupid." '_He might hurt me_,' was the implication.

"He does not know my scent. And I can easily evade him, if you wish." Not his usual way, but if that was what she wanted...As if he'd _want_ to speak to the _bikkju-sonr_.

"He's your half-brother. He knows your scent."

He chuckled. "Did you think the change was only skin deep?"

"But…I thought it was impossible to change a scent. I know it's possible to _mask_ one, but to completely _change_ it?"

"He smells what he wants to. What do I care if it's not the correct one?"

_Oh…wow._

"But, won't he smell you on me? Even if he doesn't know who you are?"

He gave her that wicked smile of his. "Oh he'll smell me. Not what we _did_, as I didn't finish. That particular scent won't be present, and the only evidence of your loss will simply appear like every other blood scent."

_That was convenient._

Kagome thought it over. It just might work. And she would be given the time to unwrap this intriguing new enigma that was the Taiyoukai.

"Alright then," Kagome finally said. "We have a deal."

She lifted her hand to seal the agreement, but he just laughed.

"My people don't shake hands."

She raised a brow in question.

She went still as he suddenly threaded his fingers through her hair, immobilizing her.

"We have another way." His voice took on an animalistic purr. "It's called the Kiss of Promise."

And he dropped his lips to hers.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	5. Chapter 5

"KAGOME!!!"

The raspy voice of her friend called out in relief and joy when the little priestess' head poked around the hanging over Kaede's door. Sango threw herself upward and struggled to her feet.

Kagome smiled and hurried over, wrapping her arms around the sick girl.

"How are you feeling," she asked.

"How am _I_ doing?? How are _you_ doing? _Where have you been??!_" Sango's breath was short from her illness

"I um…got a bit lost?"

Sango looked her over. The girl didn't look any worse for wear. Though…she was fairly certain she'd never seen that particular haori before, its deep silvery shading unique.

"Are you alright? Last night was so cold."

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine. I took shelter in a cave."

A cave? The other girl must have seen her expression, because she hugged her tighter.

"When I finally reached the God Tree, the snow was coming down so thick there was a 'white out'. I think I somehow wandered into the woods. That," she said with a small laugh, "or I managed to circle the stupid tree a few thousand times!"

"But you're alright?" Sango asked worriedly. "No frostbite or missing toes?"

"No, okaasan!" Kagome sat in a chair and lifted small feet to display them for Sango's perusal. " See, everything's intact!"

_Err…mostly._ Kagome hopped her faint blush would be attributed to the warmth inside the dwelling.

There was a sudden clearing of a throat and Kagome looked up…to see Miroku studiously gazing up at the ceiling. "Err...Kagome….might I suggest that you re-arrange your clothing?"

To her surprise, the pervert was not being a pervert. Her clothing had ridden up with her movement, showing quite a bit of her thighs.

She eeped, blushing fiercely as she lowered her legs and dragged down the soft wool. "Sorry, Miroku…"

He saw look of surprised approval on Sango's face and smiled. "No need."

He bent over and bussed Sango's cheek as she blushed. "It may have taken me a while…but I _am_ learning."

He would have been unable to explain his sudden aversion to ogling the girl.

The huntress watched him with wide eyes. _Wow._ She heard a small giggle from behind and turned. Kagome grinned at her, playfully batting her lashes while puckering her lips at Sango.

Sango scowled at her friend before she slowly moved back to her nest of bedding in front of the stove.

Kagome knelt beside her, laying a hand over her forehead. "Your fever feels better."

"_I_ feel better. Those _pill_ things you had me swallow seem to have done wonders. As did those foul tasting medicine lumps."

"I'm glad. I was worried."

"_We_ were worried about _you_! Why were you gone so long?"

"I fell asleep."

The other girl eyed her. "And your sudden wardrobe change?"

Blue eyes looked at anything but her. "I refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself."

A quiet snort reached Sango's ears, and she turned to see Miroku's shoulders jerk suspiciously.

"What are _you_ laughing about, monk?"

He turned and did one of those amazing expression changes of his where one moment he was doing something mischievous and the next, his was the image of innocence. "Nothing, my dear."

That's when Sango saw it.

A small, red mark decorated the girl's throat. Sango's eyes widened as she reached up and pulled back the collar of Kagome's clothing. "Kagome…where did you get _that_?"

Kagome reached up to touch it.

_"You're going to __**what**__?"_

_"Mark you."_

_Curiosity got the best of her. "How? Why?"_

_"Why? Because scent marking you will proclaim designate you as protected. Youkai are possessive by nature, myself particularly. I'm not willing to give you up to some foolish male with a yen for jewel shards."_

_"But that just leads us back to where we started. Inuyasha will lose his mind when he smells you!"_

_"You think he ever had it to begin with?" His tone was wry._

_Kagome scowled at him and he couldn't help thinking that her agitation was…enticing, what with the way her cheeks flushed and her heart rate increased._

_"Does he hurt you when the wolf pup comes calling?"_

_"Wolf pu- You mean Koga?"_

_"That is his name?"_

_"Koga is the 'wolf prince', yes."_

_She felt his amusement at the title. He was distinctly unimpressed. "And what does the halfling do when the 'wolf prince' appears?'_

_"He yells a lot, before he starts a fight which neither of them has ever really won."_

_The male laughed. "If this is his normal behavior, then yes, he will be agitated. But he'll get over it."_

_She nibbled at her lip, and he smiled._

_"How are you going to…mark me?"_

_She gasped as he suddenly leaned down and set his mouth against her throat. Hot chills ran down her spine as velvet lips nipped, before his tongue rasped upwards over the slender expanse. Her eyes closed as the tips of his fangs followed back down the path, teasingly grazing the skin, before he lightly suckled the delicate flesh in the vulnerable hollow of her throat._

_'Is this what it would feel like to swim in lava?' His touch burned, her body melting like hot wax in the afternoon sun…_

_She couldn't help the tiny, breathy moan that escaped. He groaned in response, before lifting his head. His tongue trailed briefly over her lower lip before golden eyes locked with hers from under lowered lashes._

_"Oh," she breathed._

Sango and Miroku watched, one in shock and the other in fascination, as a silly grin suddenly covered the girl's face.

"It was a gift."

_"Why did you do that?"_

_There was a faint baring of fangs as he smirked. "Because I enjoyed it."_

Miroku's perverted nature suddenly kicked in…for once giving him the correct answer, though he kept it to himself.

"From???" Sango asked.

Kagome's smile was sheepish. "A friend."

"It's a scent mark, isn't it."

The girl dropped her eyes to the floor.

"From a youkai."

Kagome looked up, uncertain of the other girl's reaction.

Sango suddenly smiled, wide and gleeful.

The silly little dance the huntress did while sitting on the floor made the other two laugh. "Kagome's got a new youkai friend!"

Even though she was laughing, Kagome was still a bit hesitant. After all, these were her friends. Well, more like family. She didn't want to keep things from them and she had already refused to give a name.

"You're not mad at me?"

Sango blew her a raspberry, something she had picked up from the futuristic girl. "_Mind_? HAH! I'm _thrilled_!"

"But-"

"Kagome, excluding a certain loudmouthed hanyou, you have excellent judgment in friends. And a mark like that isn't given on a whim."

Kagome absently stroked it with a fingertip. "Oh."

Miroku narrowed his eyes as if in thought, studying Kagome's new 'decoration'. "Just how _did_ that get there?"

Sango scowled, before she shot out a fist and thumped the monk in the leg hard enough to knock him off balance.

"Pervert."

Miroku's trademark lecherous grin spread over his handsome face when he saw the way Kagome blushed furiously. "Ahhh. So _that's_ how."

Kagome's scowl was half-hearted at best. "Hush, you."

He managed to straighten his face as she stood, moving towards her pack for clothing.

As the other girl knelt, Miroku noticed that her feet were in much better shape than they should have been, given the circumstances. She'd left in her slippers, the thick hard-soled type.

She'd returned barefoot.

But as Miroku stepped out onto the porch while Kagome changed, he noticed that her footsteps started no more than five feet from the steps.

_Fascinating…_

So…Kagome's new 'friend' (and he was still unsure if that was the best term) was capable of flight. And with the cold temperature, everyone in the village was happily ensconced in their warm homes, failing to see the girl's arrival.

Or her escort.

It was as he'd received permission to re-enter the hut that trouble hit the roof, literally, in the form of a white haired hanyou.

_"KAGOME!!!"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_foul tasting medicine lumps_ = Halls


	6. Chapter 6

"_KAGOME!!!"_

The sudden bellow from outside made all of them jump.

_"YOU BETTER BE HERE, WENCH!"_

Snow crunched underfoot of the approaching hanyou. All three occupants of the small hut took a deep breath in preparation, before a white haired head appeared around the door hanging.

"There you are. Where the hell were you?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, her lips tightening. "I was lost."

The hanyou sneered. "What were you doing out there anyways, you stupid girl?"

Her delicate nose flared in rage. "I was looking for _you_. Lunch was ready and I went to call you in, as I was the _only human_ currently functioning at full capacity."

He snorted. "I told you. Humans are weak."

The flare of her aura caught him off guard, and he felt holy power singing him. "Ouch! You bi-"

The unexpected, out of season suntan he suddenly acquired shut his mouth with a snap. It was painless, adding insult to injury by proving just how much control she'd gained over her 'non-existent' powers.

Blue eyes sparking, Kagome barely refrained from uttering the subduing spell.

_She wasn't going have him later say that she'd needed any help putting him in his place._

Inuyasha eyed the girl. _Something was different about her, but he couldn't put a finger on what…_

There was something…

Her clothing was wrong, for one. That was definitely a male article of clothing, though not one he'd ever seen before.

But that wasn't it.

_There was something in her aura….something new._

To Miroku, the hanyou looked dazed. His own holy powers allowed him to see some of what Inuyasha was seeing, but not all.

Though what he _did_ see was beyond his understanding.

Her aura swirled like living fire. The new additions danced gracefully with the dragon-scale shimmer of Kagome's pale blues and golds. One moment shades of crimson and sharp yellow flickered through it, then the next deep blue and darkest black.

It took him a full five seconds to shake himself out of his stupor.

A small tug on the edge of his robes brought his attention to Sango's worried face.

_"What?"_, she mouthed.

He raised his finger to his lips. _"Later."_

She nodded, though she didn't look at all pleased about it.

The question was: did Kagome know about the change?

Her anger was almost tangible as she glared at the young male. But she didn't give any indication that anything was amiss, so he was leaning towards thinking she was unaware.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood, unmoving, just inside the doorway. She held her position against the far wall, unsure of his change in attitude.

In the past, he'd been rather unpredictable in temperament. Things done to make him happy could backfire horribly. She remembered the time she'd made him a birthday dinner and he'd quite literally thrown the food in her face.

_"I don't need your charity, bitch!" _

She'd cried for over an hour, surrounded by a pile of food that had taken her days to prepare, before Miroku had distracted the loud mouthed hanyou so Sango could help her towards the well.

She'd stayed home for a week, Miroku having sealed the well to keep Inuyasha from coming after her.

He'd paid for helping her.

_Kagome heaved her infamous yellow bag over the side of the well with a grunt._

"Welcome back, Kagome."

The monk's voice came from the right and Kagome turned towards him.

She gasped. "Miroku…"

His smile was painful, but genuine. One violet eye was blackened, bruises littering his bare arms and ribs. Scratches curved across his biceps, over his shoulders, and down his back.

All of them___looked about a week old._

She'd stifled a sob, and ran over to the seated man.

"I imagine it looks worse than it really is," he said, trying to placate the girl.

But it didn't help and guilt overwhelmed her. "You should have let him come after me."

"No."

"But-"

He'd laid a finger over her mouth, silencing her. "No. You needed a break, and they really aren't that bad. They're healing nicely and you've taught Sango well enough that she was more than capable of taking care of things."

"But…you're hurt. And Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha blew up and then an hour later he left. Once Kaede had supper prepared, he reappeared. Along with an apology." He neglected to mention that the words had been coaxed from him at the point of Sango's sword.

Other days, he was incredibly kind…

He'd once held her the entire night as she'd cried herself to sleep after witnessing a massacre in a fishing village. She'd fought with everything in her, before being trapped within a barrier placed by a miko to keep 'the Shikon miko' away from the danger posed by the raiders.

She'd watched the priestess, who was just barely older than herself, be cut down scant feet from her. Everyone died, down the smallest child.

And there was not a thing she could do other than scream.

Not even Inuyasha could bring himself to speak to her, simply rocking the girl in his lap as she sobbed herself hoarse, his ears pinned back against his head as if to block out the sound of her grief.

She'd had nightmares for months.

He'd never mentioned it, only shaking her awake when her screams became too loud.

But lately…it seemed as if the good times were no longer outweighing the bad. And she was weary of it.

Inuyasha suddenly stepped closer.

"Where is he," he growled, following his nose into the darker corners of the building.

"Where is who, Inuyasha," Miroku asked.

"I can smell him!"

His actions were erratic as he searched.

_Something seemed to be disturbing him._

The scent led him closer to Kagome, and he realized it was coming from _her_. Or, more specifically, from the haori she wore over her clothing.

His amber eyes narrowed in anger.

"Take it off." The words were bitten out through clenched teeth.

Kagome flinched at his tone. But she stood her ground, lifting her chin in defiance. "I will not strip myself for your pleasure."

His eyes widened in surprise at her disobedience before a low growl emerged from deep in his throat. _**"NOW,"**_ he barked.

Her hands came up in a defensive gesture. "N-no" Her voice wavered a bit, but she refused back down.

He was mere feet from her, intending to rip the offending garment from her shaking form, when the strange manifestation in her aura suddenly flared up in aggression.

It was then that it occurred to the hanyou that the scent was tied to this…_other_ presence.

Kagome had been given the mark of a _'chosen'_.

Rage flared, slithering through his body like some living thing.

A human wouldn't have known all the details of such a mark, as it was something that had to be _felt_ to be truly understood. He, himself, was only just able to grasp it.

It looked almost like a scent mark…but there was just a bit more to it.

Like all scent marks, it bore the scent of the youkai who had given it, and carried a 'power signature' for lack of a better term. That signature acted as a warning to any who would approach the bearer of said mark. _This_ particular mark, however, had been infused with a bit of the youkai's actual power, not just the usual taste of it.

_Due to the nature of youkai, such a mark was even more of a rarity than the touch of the divine._

This power tasted molten and dangerously seductive. Powerful beyond anything he'd ever encountered.

Yet, it didn't welcome _him. And for just a moment...that knowledge was painful._

Strangely, this realization served to calm him somewhat.

"Who is he, Kagome," he asked quietly.

Kagome pressed her lips together and for a moment, he was certain she wouldn't answer. Then:

"A friend."

He waited. But she was mute.

"That's it? 'A friend.' Doesn't this 'friend' have a name?"

She simply looked at him with wide, stubborn eyes.

The sense of betrayal was staggering.

_But why did he feel this way? He didn't really like her as anything other than a traveling companion._

Did he?

In the three years he'd known the girl, she'd changed drastically. When he'd met her, she'd been loud mouthed and foolhardy, her personality defined by her era.

Over time, as she'd traveled and become accustomed to his era, a new side of her emerged. Her brashness melted away as she matured, her nature polite and generous. Sweet and just a bit shy, but mischievous and full of life.

And, despite her clothing, she was unusually modest for her time. Once she'd discovered the popular opinion of her clothing, she'd begun dressing in a way that reflected that modesty, but in a slightly male fashion. She spurned the traditional garb of a Miko in favor of loose, masculine style clothing. The result was…charming, the soft fabrics draping over her small body, giving her an almost child-like appeal.

_But, she wasn't Kikyo_. He knew that fact well, having learned it in detail as Kagome's personality began to diverge further from his love's with every day that passed. She no longer even looked like her.

Much.

Some days, he'd look at her and see the woman he'd loved with all of his being.

It hurt when reality would set in and he'd feel as if he'd just lost her all over again. It used to give him a bit of comfort when she'd look at him with stars in her eyes.

But it seemed as if she had moved on.

Part of him wanted to be grateful. He _knew_ he could never have been with her without sometimes seeing her predecessor, and that would have been beyond unfair to her.

He wouldn't allow himself to like her.

Even if it tore away bits of his slowly mending heart.

_Kikyo…I miss you._

He hadn't told the girl that he was intending to use the 'Wish' to bring back his love. _She probably wouldn't take it well…_

Though…maybe now she would not care…

And something about that hurt. Badly.

Kagome had moved on, and not towards that annoying wolf bastard.

Did he feel betrayed…

_Yes._

Kagome saw the confusion enter Inuyasha's eyes, before he turned from her to sit facing the doorway.

She knew that had been too easy…knew that this would not be the end, but was grateful that it was finished for now.

The other two sat quietly, wondering at Inuyasha's sudden retreat.

They were thankful for Kagome's reprieve…it could have been so much worse.

But without knowledge of the nature of Kagome's mark, they could not have known the reason for Inuyasha's withdrawal.

The mark had been especially hostile towards him**.**

In his four hundred years of life, he'd only twice encountered a mark of it's like. Both had been from enormously powerful beings.

Though, neither had reacted to him in such a manner.

He was confused, something he hated with a passion.

He knew something had happened to the girl out there. That he couldn't sense _what_, was maddening.

But, with time, it would be discovered. And he had all the time in the world.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	7. Chapter 7

The bowl sat abandoned beside a red-clad form.

Now, on most days, said bowl would be emptied numerous times before being dutifully washed, then packed away for later.

On this day, the noodles sat in cold, bullion flavored water.

Soggy.

Limp.

Ignored.

But the figure seated against the tree remained uninterested.

His ears twitched intermittently, absently tracking the movements of the others as they moved about the campfire.

It was now the evening of the fifth day after Kagome's 'adventure' and the ramen once again sat on the ground, soon to be disposed of.

It's living companion sighed inaudibly as he stared into space.

_When had he lost her?_

Three years.

He'd owned the girl's affections for three years. He hadn't been unaware. He'd simply taken it for granted. And if at first he'd been inclined to return them, now that the situation had changed, he'd never thought they'd cease.

Even in death, Kikyo continued to love him. And Kagome was, after all, Kikyo's reincarnation.

But it seemed as if this was yet another way in which the girl's personality had diverged from her predecessor.

His amber eyes shifted to watch the girl with her companions.

A small smile curved his lips as he watched the monk take a face-plant into the dirt after once again having groped Sango. The huntress shook her first at the downed man, but he could see the amusement in her eyes.

Miroku shook off the blow as he got to his feet and reclaimed his seat.

Kagome muffled her laughter behind her hand, blue eyes sparkling in the firelight. She shook her finger in a chiding fashion at the wayward monk, before gathering all of their dishes to take to the river.

It was as she moved toward him to fetch his own that he remembered his anger at her, growling as she approached.

She hesitated, and something in her eyes dimmed, before she squared her shoulders and snatched up his bowl as she swept by him.

Sango glared at him and he returned the gesture. She shook her head in disgust as she moved to lay out their bedding for the night.

Miroku sighed.

"When are you going to stop pouting, Inuyasha?"

The question startled the hanyou a bit, before he bared his teeth. "I'm not pouting!"

"Really? Then what would you call it?"

Inuyasha lunged to his feet and stalked over to the other male.

"How dare you take her side," he hissed.

Miroku closed his eyes, as if looking at the hanyou was tiring.

"It was only a matter of time," he finally murmured. "What did you expect?"

"The bitch betrayed me!"

Inuyasha suddenly found himself backed into a tree, the monk's staff pressed threateningly across his throat. Violet eyes burned in rage.

"How _dare_ you say such a thing about Kagome! It wasn't bad enough that she waited for you all this time? You _knew_ you would not choose her and_ still_ you strung her along. What, it never occurred to you that she wished for someone to love her _back_? If it would not be you to give her such, how _dare_ you behave in so cowardly a manner as to not tell her!"

The hanyou growled at the monk but Miroku ignored him, his staff sparking with holy power.

"That girl has given you everything she had. She has saved your life, provided for your comfort, fed you, clothed you and shared the love of her family. All of it given generously and without reservation. So I will not sit here and listen to you badmouth someone I care for so deeply."

The staff was slowly removed, but Inuyasha was too taken aback to notice.

"Did you think no one else would want her? That no one would notice how special she is? _Did you think she would wait forever_?"

Miroku turned, eyes briefly finding Sango's as she moved to finish her chores, before backing away from Inuyasha. "I care for you, Inuyasha…you are family to me. But I will not hear such things said of Kagome."

He finished speaking just in time to see Inuyasha vanish through the trees.

_Such lessons were always painful. And it was far past time for the hanyou to grow up._

But was he ready?

~*elsewhere*~

Kagome bit her lip as she finished washing the last bowl.

Ironically, it was Inuyasha's bowl. A bowl that she had filled for him over and over again in the past few days, only to have him ignore it.

_Why couldn't he just get over it?_

Granted, he'd never been the most rational of men and was admittedly quite self-centered on occasion, buthe had never refused food before. She hastily wiped away a tear that threatened to fall.

Kagome slowly packed up the dishes, before she moved away from the river bank, leisurely sinking down onto the grassy hill a few yards away.

_'You knew this would be hard. You shouldn't complain about it_ _now.'_

She sank her teeth sharply into her lip, the sting helping to drive away the urge to bawl. She wouldn't to cry over his selfishness.

These past days, she had wondered…more than once…about Sesshomaru's dislike of his brother. When seen from the other side, it had looked like simple racism.

But…what if it was something else? _Something like what she was currently witnessing?_

She'd never thought he would hurt her like this. He had always been the one he considered her closest friend.

_"The bitch betrayed me!"_

She'd heard him as she'd walked away, something that wasn't that difficult what with the way he'd hollered.

_She'd_ betrayed _him_?! WAS HE DELUSIONAL??!! How dare he!

That was it….the last proverbial straw. Only she was no damned camel.

She was done.

And just like that…it felt as if the weight of the universe suddenly dropped from her shoulders.

She felt…free.

Kagome went still. It couldn't be that easy…could it?

All this time spent mooning over Inuyasha, her heart breaking every time he left to chase after a shimmer of silver in the trees. Soul stealers that brought him eagerly to Kikyo's embrace like an eager puppy.

_'He was the bitch'_, some resentful, heretofore unknown voice spat.

Her hand flew up, covering her mouth as if someone would hear her sudden mental outburst.

_Which was silly…_

Actually, it was silly, Kagome thought with a small laugh.

The sudden image of Inuyasha in drag, face panted like a geisha's as he minced along through the woods on his way to dally with his lover, unexpectedly sprang to mind and the laugh became full-blown.

_He probably would if Kikyo asked it of him._

But as the amusement faded, she was once again struck by the distinct lack of loss she felt. Had she simply failed to notice how her 'love' for him, or even the affection, had faded?

She must have, because this wasn't simply anger.

It felt like the deepest, most soul-felt release.

Did she hate him? No. But her respect for him was gone.

Which brought her back to now, and her unexpected friendship with a being who, in the past, she'd only held respect for.

That and a great deal of fear.

Now, she could honestly say that she liked him. He had a wicked sense of humor that he utilized with a sly, skillful dexterity.

That and he could actually hold an intelligent conversation. A rarity in her world of arrogant, lecherous males.

_Not that he didn't have his own brand of arrogance._

Now that his aim was no longer geared toward maiming Inuyasha and taking a sword that she'd discovered he really didn't desire, that arrogance of his was strangely attractive, often manifesting itself as nothing more than an amazing self-confidence.

_He definitely deserved every bit of it, as beautiful as he was._

She still couldn't believe that he wanted to get closer to her. She was…Well, nothing really.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost missed the sensation of cool satin coiling into her lap, tickling her bare ankles where her feet tucked under her thighs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	8. Chapter 8

Blinking, she looked down at the glowing spill of silver pooling over her thighs, it's metallic hue echoing the pale blue cast of the moon.

She turned to look over her shoulder, just as a massive body draped itself lightly against her back.

Tawny eyes and a deceptively lazy predator's smile.

_Sesshomaru._

She almost hiccupped in surprise, but managed to swallow it. "Um…hi."

"Good evening, ást-igr."

She looked at him in question. "Astee-?"

"ást-igr."

"What does that mean?"

His smile dimpled, briefly, but he refused to answer.

"So," she said, still faintly unnerved by his proximity, "Nice weather we're having…?"

He laughed softly.

To her credit, though, she soon relaxed against him. "I didn't think that I'd see you again so soon."

"I haven't as many responsibilities as I once did. Hopefully, I won't be gone as long next time."

_That often…?_

He couldn't see her face, but he felt her surprise. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. She wasn't disturbed by the prospect of being with him. In fact, he could feel the slightest bit of anticipation emanating from the girl.

It was the nature of the surprise that disturbed him, as if she couldn't fathom the fact that anyone would want to be close to her. That bikkju-hvelpr younger brother of his had done a wonderful job of tearing down her self-confidence.

Heavily muscled arms coiled around her waist and Kagome eeped as rosy color climbed her cheeks. He laughed, even as he decided that he was going to make it his duty to fix her current outlook.

"So tell me, did things go as you believed? With the halfling, I mean."

He felt the smallest of tremors run through her and tightened his hold on her.

"He didn't take it well."

"Go on…"

"He hasn't really spoken to me since that morning. In fact…he's pretty much only growled at me."

"There's something else."

"Well…yeah. About an hour ago…he said that I had betrayed him…and called me a bitch."

"Really." There was a faint snarl in his tone.

"Maybe I did betray him?"

"In what way?" Now he sounded irritated. "When he decided to indulge in necrophilia and leave you for a dead woman? Or when he uses you to find his precious jewel shards."

"But I broke-"

A long finger pressed against her lips, silencing her. "At what point did anyone force you to be here?"

"Well, no one, but-"

"No. You do it for your honor, yes? That is more admirable than you know. Grown males all across the land would not have done the same, while you are little more than a girl."

Kagome sat quietly, eyes on the ground…but she was listening.

"You do everything for him that a mate would and he allows it. He does not permit you to have many friends, afraid that you will leave him. And, he has called you a bitch."

Something about that word coming out of his mouth was faintly humorous and she smiled.

"You would only be a bitch if you were mated by a canine demon. You have not been. It is his way of making certain you are not looked at by other males."

"In my time, there is never an occasion where being called a bitch is anything less than insulting."

"You could never be his bitch anyway," he murmured. "I'd _like_ to think you had better taste."

She giggled, body curving backward into him.

The youkai's more bestial side took note of this, calling his attention to the many enjoyable outcomes. _Not the least of which being her growing comfort with his person._ It seemed that she also had a great desire for physical contact that could be fed by the lack of inhibitions inherent of his animal nature.

"How did the rest of your pack take it?"

"Pack? Oh- you mean Sango and Miroku?"

"Them."

"Well, Sango mostly wanted to make sure that I was alright. She was the first to find that mark you left on me." She sent him a blushing glare.

"Feima," he chuckled.

She made a move to lean away from him, but he tugged her back.

_Yeah…it was definitely a new quirk he'd developed._

"Anyway, once she had satisfied herself that I returned undamaged, she decided that she has happy I had 'a new youkai friend'. She actually started dancing."

He laughed. "And the male?"

"Miroku? He's generally very easy-going. Though, for some reason, when Inuyasha appeared he was a bit unsettled by it but he got over it."

_So, the monk could 'see' the mark. Interesting…though he doubted the human could truly understand it._

He'd done it on instinct, something in him demanding he give her just a bit more.

_He couldn't say that he regretted it._

His only concern was the day he'd have to explain to the little female he'd Chosen. Of course, there was a great deal of other things left to explain and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"You went home for a time?"

She smiled. "Yes. The day after I returned, Inuyasha had some sort of temper tantrum. He left for a while and I was able to return home for the night, where I collected more things for the others that I had forgotten the first time."

"Why didn't you stay longer?" If the halfling was acting so childishly, he couldn't understand why she'd returned so swiftly. Must be an over-developed sense of responsibility. Not something he'd normally have a problem with, but in this case? There was always such a thing as too much.

_The severe self-deprecation would also have to stop._

Kagome sighed. "I can't. It wouldn't feel right."

He grunted his displeasure with her response.

She hurried to defend herself, something that further nettled the Taiyoukai. _She shouldn't have to defend herself. Especially to a being that, until just recently, was the enemy._

"I can't just sit there! There's so much that I'm responsible for! If it wasn't for my stupidity, then most of the things that have gone wrong in the last three years would not have happened!"

The low growl that emerged at her declaration of stupidity made her jump, but she continued.

"I'm the reincarnation of a powerful priestess, which has to count for something. I have to do all that I can to help…even if I _wasn't_ responsible."

A hand suddenly covered her mouth, stifling her continued diatribe. "I've heard this all before. Change the subject please."

It was an order.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Tell me about…your family."

_He was certainly curious lately…_

But she could never resist the opportunity to talk about her family!

It was some time later, after she'd begun telling him a story about her younger brother and his discovery of video games, that she realized that she'd been sitting for hours, regaling the Western Taiyoukai with tales of her very human family and listening to him laugh.

_'He had a nice laugh'_, she decided. Warm, deep and genuine as it rumbled through his body and into her own.

"…and the first time he realized that he could control the figures on the screen, he asked our mother if he was a kami. Mother smiled, and said that he just may be. He immediately ran to his room, determined to write the book of 'Souta's Rules'."

"How long ago was that?"

A soft smile lit her features. "Let's see….Souta was…four I believe. I was almost seven when he was born. Seven years ago."

"And your brother's sire?"

"Died in a car accident on July forth, five years ago. Hit by a car of American tourists celebrating the day of their country's independence."

She found herself plucked from the ground, then placed in his lap. She smiled.

"American?"

"About one hundred years ago- Well somewhere about then, anyway- Spain sent a trio of ships to discover a new trading route. They ended up going the wrong direction, traveling toward a new continent that was eventually labeled 'North America'. One of the countries on the northern American continent was titled 'The United States of America'. July fourth was the day that they finally declared their freedom as an independent country from their mother country, England."

"How did your mother handle it?"

If it had been anyone else, Kagome might have clammed up, certain they only wished to hear gory details and wallow in her mother's sadness. But a demon didn't have those values. At least, most didn't.

Then there was the respect that was plain in his tone.

_'He knew all about losing family. He had lost his parents, after all.'_

"It was harder on her than she let on. With Souta being so young, he couldn't understand why his father didn't come back. For the longest time he was sure it was his fault, because he thought his daddy was mad at him for leaving the light on in the car. He didn't understand that a simple recharge of its battery had solved the problem. Then later, he was certain he'd killed his father because he thought the battery had died again."

He had a general understanding of cars, as the girl had spent a great deal of time with her _next-father_, learning about them as he tinkered with old ones. It had been something that Kagome had grown to love, as it helped to bond them.

When the scent of salt water hit the air, he was almost sorry he'd brought it up.

She hadn't known until later that her own love of cars was, ironically, something she'd inherited from her own father, a smooth talking Irishman.

"We eventually moved back to the family shrine and mother looked after Grandfather, as grandmother had passed away a couple years before. It helped to keep her mind off it. But I don't think she's ever really going to recover from him…those two were so much in love."

"Love is such a rarity," he said softly. "They were lucky to have found it."

_And what had he seen in his long life to have caused him to say that in such a tone?_

"My mother," he began in a faintly hesitant voice, "was given to my father as part of a peace treaty. She had never seen him before the day she was locked into his bedchamber to 'cement the deal'."

He was grateful that she didn't look at him as he began. He'd never spoken of this before, but her bravery in telling her own story made him want her to understand him better.

"She was told that if she pleased the lord, she would be given to him as his mate. My mother was horrified, as she had only just begun to get over the loss of her first mate, a male she'd grown up with and...loved… He'd died in a raid half a century before. Her children were removed from her and left behind, so that they would not interfere with her new duties."

"She was a chieftain's daughter, so duty and honor had been bred into her for generations. She was ordered by her father to never raise her hand to her new lord, as it was considered 'unbecoming' of a female in her new country. She never did."

Kagome could feel that something awful was coming. Something in his tone made her want to quiet him…never to know what it was he was going to tell her. But she wasn't a coward…if he was willing to tell her, she would listen.

"Her children by her first mate were not even fully grown when she had to leave them behind. My brothers did their best to raise my sister, but it wasn't easy."

"I was born to the newly mated pair just a few years later. The _Inu No Taisho_ was highly displeased." His upper lip curled in disgust. "It seems I took after my mother's people too much for his tastes. But he concealed his disappointment, grooming me to become his 'perfect son'."

"It was centuries later that I discovered that I had had another sibling…a little sister. When she also showed no sign of the desired characteristics of her father's inu clan…he took her out into the woods and left her with a hungry clan of weasels. I am told that she fed the young of the clan lord for two whole days."

Kagome felt her stomach heave, her eyes tearing in an effort to hold her supper down. _'Oh dear god…'_

"When he could not have the offspring he wanted from her, he began forcing himself on her in attempt to have his way, as irrational as that idea was. He failed, and so began turning his attentions on mortal women, as no demon female would have him. He was in the home of a far relative, when one of the village girls caught his eye. She was nothing special, really, but he took her, recreating her into a minor hime so as to be acceptable to the other lords. She was with pup within the first year."

He stopped for a second, maybe to re-gather himself, and Kagome found herself pressing against him as if to offer some form of comfort for the old hurt.

"The day he brought home his human lover, he threw my mother to his men. _'Here, see if you can succeed where I failed,'_ he said. And she never raised a hand to defend herself. Not even when they killed her."

He was a bit startled when she suddenly wrenched herself from his arms, until he heard the sounds of retching from where she'd run away.

The sound of her breathing was a bit erratic as she re-gained her control, then moved back to the river to wipe her face. Afterwards she returned to him, purposefully curling herself in his lap on her own.

He reached down, lifting her chin to meet his grief filled eyes. "I've never told anyone any of this."

Her small hand reached up, stroking through a silvery lock. "No one will hear it from me."

The slightly fierce tone to her voice made him smile for some reason. "I know they won't."

She returned his smile.

"There are other things," he continued, "but I think it might be best to finish the story another day."

When her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, he was a bit startled. But he wasn't displeased.

She hugged him to her tightly. And suddenly realized that her time with him, despite his revelation, was the most peaceful time she had had in a long while.

But it ended much too soon.

_"KAGOME!!"_

She jumped.

"Kagome! Where are you?!"

It was Sango, looking for her.

Kagome gave a humorous human approximation of a growl as she climbed off him. "She's still too sick to be out here!"

_"KAGOME!!!???"_

The youkai stood in a swirl of silk, and she turned back to him. "Will I see you again soon?"

"Tomorrow night, if you like."

Her smile was brilliant in the darkness. She hopped onto her toes, tugging at the front of his kosode.

Amused, he bent forward at her urging. And received the brush of her lips over his cheek in return.

"Bye!"

And she was gone.

Sesshomaru laughed as she disappeared from sight.

He almost couldn't wait to see what the coming days would bring.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_vocabulary_

**ást-igr** - _dear_

**feima** - _bashful girl_

**bikkju-hvelpr** - _bitch's whelp_

_a.n. It occurred to me, later, that some things I have written are just a bit more confusing that I has been aiming for._

_1. A Chosen mark is __**not**__ a Mate mark_  
_2. I realize that in the original story, Inuyahsa is only two hundred years old, but it did not make sense in my story…my apologies_  
_3. I also realize that the description I gave of Kagome in this story was very similar to the one I gave in my short story, but a) that is how I see her, and b) with such a tiny space to give all the different facets of her personality, there is very little that I could do to change it, and not change her_


	9. Chapter 9

_She smelled like him again._

That was the first thought that crossed Inuyasha's mind when he returned to camp at dawn.

The scent clung to the girl as if to mock his loss of the girl's affections.

Being with Kikyo should have helped…but it hadn't. It had only driven home just how much his lover had changed. And not for the better.

It seemed that the more he gave to prove his devotion, the more she took and rubbed his face in it. She'd become especially talented in rubbing _Kagome's_ face in his emotional infidelity.

He always felt terrible when it happened…though somehow, he never managed to bring himself to stop it.

_'I should have…Kagome never deserved to be hurt like that._

Maybe he should just be thankful that Kikyo had yet to tell Kagome about his physical infidelity.

It didn't matter how many times she had 'sat' him in the first couple of years, she didn't deserve to have her heart trampled as he knew it had been.

A part of him wondered if there was any way to rectify the situation, the part of him that forced him to continue through life when it had seemed the most hopeless. But even then, it would once again be offering the girl false hope.

And he wasn't so sure that her new male would allow it, after the way his ki had flared into her own when he'd approached in a threatening manner.

Another part of him wanted to tear into the girl for her betrayal of him.

_How dare she give her affections to another after promising herself to him?_

But…had she ever actually promised herself to him? his more rational side prompted.

Had she really offered any more that her presence by his side? A presence that he had spurned…

So, if she had _not_ stayed by his side, didn't that make it his _own_ fault?

_Maybe._

His head hurt.

He didn't want to think about things like this…didn't want to give up his moral high-ground.

Then he scowled. No, he wasn't in the wrong. _She_ was!

She knew about his life and she _still_ flaunted her new 'friend'.

_Friend_, he sneered. Yeah, right. _And Miroku was a virgin! _

When she had returned after meeting him for what he assumed was the first time, he had smelled the male's arousal all over her, even if it was somewhat dissipated.

He wondered how long it would take for his newfound rival to con his way 'into her pants' as he'd heard her call it. After all, she wasn't very bright. She was friends _with_ Koga, after all.

_That wolf always __**did**__ want to rut the girl._

He snorted to himself. Not that he could blame him.

The little priestess had this way about her that made nearly every male in her vicinity want to throw her down and take her. Despite all the time he'd spent with her, not even _he_ was immune.

So what if he'd told her how much less attractive than Kikyo she was at every opportunity presented.

_She wasn't._ But he wasn't blind, either.

His mind whirled with thoughts and confusion. It had all seemed so much clearer when he was withKikyo.

But even as he sat and watched while Kikyo had bathed away the after-effects of their rutting, something that for the life of him was unable to call lovemaking, he had wondered where the girl had gone after his actions had chased her from camp. Wondered if she would go straight to her youkai.

She must have. Traitorous bitch.

_But still he watched her…_

She could hear him muttering to himself from where she lay against the base of the tree he perched in.

His speech was quiet and sporadic and she only caught tiny bits, such as 'bitch', 'stupid', and 'Kikyo'.

_Was it too much to ask that he not complain for a while?_

Apparently it was, because he only continued and all the while she felt his eyes glaring down at her.

She cringed. She didn't want to have to deal with him again so soon.

A particularly vicious curse finally drove her from her safe haven under the blankets and Kagome scooted forward to stir up the fire. She must have startled Inuyasha into awareness, because she was suddenly met with his silence.

_Thank god for small favors,_ she thought wryly.

Now all she had to deal with was his dirty looks and suspicious eyes.

Shrugging away her worries, she pulled her pack to her and began removing supplies for their breakfast.

Humming to herself, Kagome slowly made her way to the river to fill the largest of the cooking pots, before carrying it back towards camp.

She felt eyes on her the entire trip, though they were not friendly. She assumed, correctly, that it was Inuyasha watching her. She wondered if he were hoping to catch a glimpse of 'her mysterious youkai', as Miroku had put it.

She huffed. _It would be a rather chilly day in hell before he'd manage to catch his brother so unawares._

She lifted her chin. It wasn't her concern. Not any longer.

She carefully set a small, mesh sheet of metal over the stones around the small fire and placed the pot underneath, setting about to make pancakes.

She remembered the first time she'd made the food. She'd watched as Sango had managed to put away more than she, Miroku, and Kaede combined. The sheepish smile the huntress had offered had made Kagome laugh, right before she mixed up a new batch. Once she had been certain that Kagome didn't think less of her for displaying her very healthy appetite, Sango hadn't bothered to hold herself back. And pancakes had been her favorite ever since.

She hummed to herself as she worked, carefully flipping the sausage so that they were crisp and properly browned.

There was a rustle and then Sango's sleepy face emerged from under her sleeping bag, something that had beengifted to both she and Miroku. _She couldn't say that she'd ever found anything more convenient than the puffy sack of bedding._

Her stomach rumbling hungrily, Sango hurriedly washed her hands and face in the water Kagome had set aside for just that purpose, before taking her place on the fallen log that was serving as seating before the fire.

As she was served and began to dig in, another head popped out from beneath his bedding, soon following Sango's example and then eating with a blissful expression.

It was as the humans savored their breakfast that the hanyou suddenly noticed something. Or rather, the _lack_ of something.

There was no plate prepared for him…

He waited to see if Kagome had noticed.

He wanted to see her jump in embarrassment as she hurriedly corrected her gaffe…_just so he could turn her down and once again leave her food uneaten._

It had become the best way he knew to reject her and make her feel unwanted…by insinuating that she was unable to satisfy his stomach…or any other hunger.

_So it was childish…he didn't care. He was too angry with her to care._

But she continued on as if he didn't exist.

He snarled. _The bitch was ignoring him! How dare she!_

She flinched a bit at the angry sound, but other than that, she refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his existence.

He was out of the tree before the other two could blink and they scrambled to their feet to defend their friend…But it was unnecessary.

Something seemed to burn over the flesh of his extended hand like molten fire and eagerly ate at his skin as if it had an appetite and will of it's own.

He shrieked in agony.

The three humans watched in astonishment as Inuyasha suddenly wheeled and dashed away in the direction of the river.

_They hadn't seen a thing to cause such a reaction…_

Howls of pain and rage echoed through the trees as the injured hanyou held his damaged appendage under the swirling water.

_That bitch…_

His hissed between his clenched teeth as the sharp, searing sensation made him wish he could remove his own hand.

The little whore had attacked him…She had to of.

He didn't know how she had done it…_but he was sure it was her. _

"Did either of you see what happened?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

Both girls turned to him with a solemn shake of their heads.

"I've never seen him react like that," Kagome murmured, wide eyed.

"It almost liked like something was attacking his hand, by the way he acted," Sango added.

The hanyou had run off with his hand clutched to his body as if to ward off some unseen assailant. She remembered that he had acted in a similar fashion once before, when he had been thrown into the heart of an active volcano while battling an oni. He'd managed to break his fall by digging his claws deeply into the stone wall as he'd descended but he'd been unable to keep one of his feet from touching the lava. He'd been unable to walk properly for a week, despite his hanyou healing.

_What could have provoked such a reaction? She knew she'd done nothing to him, her only reaction to his threat being a flare of her aura and the panicked widening of her eyes._

But something obviously _had_ happened. And from the threatening glint in his narrowed amber eyes upon his return, he was going to try and get revenge on her.

Her two companions were of a like mind and resolved to keep a wary on the fuming hanyou.

Kagome bit her lip and followed the others to the river where she proceeded to wash their dishes.

_What else could possibly go wrong?_

Kagome found out.

She wanted to pound her head against the nearest tree in frustration.

How could she be so foolish??

Here she was, with three years of living the truism 'expect the unexpected' under her proverbial belt, and she had forgotten one of the very first rules!

The pack had been in the middle of a particularly grueling battle with a demon ape with a pair of jewel shards imbedded in his forehead, and right in the middle of the perfect shot, Kagome's bow had snapped.

It couldn't have come at a worse time, and she scrambled desperately for something to defend herself with.

She knew better! Sango had taught her to take care of whatever weapons she possessed, be they mental or physical. It was another reason the huntress insisted on them staying fit.

But the strangest part of the entire interaction had been when the ape had made gestures to attack Kagome…and had suddenly stopped. It's eyes had moved over her in confusion, before they widened.

That had been the end, because the ape had taken one smell of her and had taken off in a seeming panic.

And now…

Kagome lay on her back in the dirt, baffled and apprehensive.

_And the eyes of a furious hanyou watched her every movement with suspicion._

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	10. Chapter 10

When the group had settled down for the night, Kagome quietly crept across the forest floor and tapped Sango and Miroku on their respective shoulders. Inuyasha was not far off and she wanted to keep him in the dark as long as possible.

The monk sat up alertly, before placing his hand over Sango's mouth to demonstrate the need for quiet.

The huntress nodded, before the three leaned in to whisper.

"Are you off, then?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to go see if _he_ can tell me what's going on."

All three knew which _he_ Kagome was referring to.

Miroku reached under his pillow for the stack of sutra he had prepared in advance. Hours before, he and Kagome had held a written conversation on a scrap of paper with one of her wonderful 'pens'. Because of his religious training, he had been educated and so he'd begun this method of communication with the girl in order to plan outside the hanyou's keen hearing. Sango, who had at first been rather frustrated at being kept out of the loop, had soon talked the other two into teaching her to read.

At the current time, they had planed that Kagome would leave camp and attempt to contact her new friend for information.

The situation was confusing in the extreme. It was Sango who had insisted Kagome talk to her youkai, fairly certain that he would have at least an inkling of what had 'attacked' their absent companion.

Kagome wasn't sure, but had agreed due to the bizarre nature of the situation.

Miroku reached out and carefully placed one of the spells on the huntress, effectively blocking her scent. Kagome handed Sango her night clothes and Miroku turned his back as she changed into them, before burrowing into Kagome's sleeping bag. It was a well known fact that Sango sometimes would be unable to sleep and so would wander for hours on some nights. The clothing she had just donned was a favorite of Kagome's, bearing her scent.

It just so happened that Kagome was often given to sleeping with her bag up around her ears and her head buried under one of her pillows. Unless Inuyasha were to yank the blankets down, which at this time was highly unlikely given his currant dislike of the bag's usual contents, he would not discover the deception.

Another set of sutras had been prepared to restrain the hanyou just in case he somehow got wise and tried to follow Kagome.

The mini-sized Kirara mewed at her and head butted her as she walked to the edge of camp and Kagome leaned down to stroke the tiny feline. Apparently, demons of her type would never truly stop growing all throughout their lives. She'd just hit another growth-spurt and had happily allowed the girl to ride along with her other two charges, making certain that Kagome would need to interact with Inuyasha as little as possible.

With a last kiss for the purring little beast, Kagome crept away through the trees.

"Do you think she'll find him?" Sango whispered.

Miroku stroked his chin in thought, before raking his hair back from his eyes with a sigh. "I hope so. I've never seen anything like that."

Sango watched him thoughtfully. "You saw something…other than what I did, I mean."

"Something. I've no idea what."

"What did you see?"

"I'm honestly not certain. There's…_something_ in her aura that's not hers. When Inuyasha moved toward her the way that he did, that extra bit swirled through hers like something living."

"What did it look like?"

In most cases, Miroku would not have tried to describe the way a person's aura was supposed to look, as they would not have understood. But Sango, having been raised among people who _did_ understand such things, had a better understanding.

"Have you ever heard of a demon transferring parts of their powers into a human?"

Sango went so still that he was not even certain she was breathing.

"Sango?"

She jerked, then seemed to collect herself a bit. "Describe it."

"Are you-?" His words were cut off as her hand covered his mouth. "I'm fine. Now, tell me what it looked like."

"Fire."

"Fire…?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"It looked like fire."

"That's all?"

How could he describe the other element? There had been something terrible, though beautiful to it, like the most hazardous narcotic. Addictive, dangerous, and absolutely deadly in the wrong hands.

"_Chaos…_"

"What?"

"I cannot describe it."

"Were the elements fighting with Kagome's aura or enmeshed?"

"Neither."

Sango's brows puckered in confusion.

"They were…dancing together, for lack of a better term."

Something about his description nagged at some distant memory but to her frustration, she could not pull it to the surface.

"Sango?"

"They have not mated," she said quietly. "But they have been very close. He is protecting her."

"That was _him_?" Violet eyes widened. "I thought she had done it. I mean accidently, but with his help."

"No. He did it, though I can't say that I'm sorry he did. However, I'm not certain if what he did was conscious or not."

"Reflexive?"

"Exactly."

He pondered the new bit of information. Unfortunately, it only added to his confusion. That, and witnessing the ape's fear when it had encountered their friend further threw him off. _Just whom had Kagome befriended?_

Kagome sat quietly under the tree, observing the stars as she waited.

_And hoped._

Would he find her? Or would she wait in vain?

_She should have known better…_

A dark form detached itself from the trees and moved to stand before her. Her eyes widened in shock…_and just a bit of appreciation._

It was Sesshomaru…but he was dressed in a fashion she'd never imagined him in.

Long muscled legs encased in smooth black leather, booted to mid-thigh. The boots fastened up the sides in intricately patterned steel slide-hooks. The pants, looking soft enough to stroke, were laced instead of buttoned or zippered as they would have been in her own time.

The kosode was also missing, replaced by a lightweight linen shirt and a loose, open fronted jacket-like garment. He knelt in front of her and his hair, pulled back at the nape, slithered over his shoulder and coiled between his booted feet.

"I hadn't thought I'd see you this night," he said with a faint smile. "Is anything wrong?"

"I needed to ask you something."

He nodded, shifting to sit on the ground.

"This morning….something odd happened."

"Explain."

"Well…I had just gotten up to make breakfast and I had finally decided to stop cooking for Inuyasha, as he had refused to eat what I had made him for the last few days. It must have offended him, because he moved to attack me."

_So, the halfling considered her to be the alpha bitch in his pack. The unintended slight must have stung…_

"What happened then?"

Kagome noticed right then that he didn't ask if Inuyasha had injured her.

"What did you do?"

He gave her an innocent look, but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

The faint scowl she gave him almost made him smile.

"I made certain nothing could harm you."

"But…it looked like he got burned."

"It does seem that way. But he'll heal. Unfortunately."

His unrepentant honesty was oddly soothing to her worn nerves. "There was one other thing."

A brow arc'd in question.

She explained the episode involving the ape demon and watched his eyes widen with amusement.

"What?"

He smiled. "Nothing."

She huffed. "Fine."

She started to stand, then eeped as she was lifted from the ground.

_-three_

-two

-one

Thump. She landed on leather clad thighs. The shift of muscle under her rump threatened to distract her, but she realized that he'd intended just that.

"Spill."

He shook his head and gave in. "You remember when I marked you?"

She fought off the blush. "Yes, I remember." _Like __**that**__ could be easily forgotten…_

White teeth flashed in the darkness as he observed her face. _So she was cute when she was embarrassed, how could he help himself?_

"I gave you a bit of my power. Not much more than a taste, really."

She nodded, eyes wide. Then she sighed. "I don't know whether to berelieved or insulted."

"Insulted?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, he wasn't running from _me_."

She felt his body shake with laughter, and she smiled. She supposed it _was_ pretty humorous. She wasn't very intimidating.

"So, he was running from _your_ ki. But...how did he see it and not Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha more than likely _did_ see it but he did not know it would physically assault him. It's a rather…_unique_…marking and he would not have encountered it's like often."

"I didn't know that it was even possible to do something like that."

He hummed in acknowledgement, arms tightening around her body.

Kagome braced her palms against his legs, shifting into a more comfortable position. The youkai suppressed the groan that tried to escape as a rounded portion of her anatomy _pressed down_. Leather brushed her skin, and she raised her eyes in question.

He smirked. "I wasn't planning on seeing you tonight."

"You dress this way often?"

"Often enough."

Her hand absently stroked the leather over his thigh as she contemplated his answer. "It doesn't seem very….lordly."

"It isn't. At least, not _here_."

She scrutinized his oh-so-changed face. A few things were beginning to add up. His coloring, his features, his amazing size….and the way he never seemed to feel the cold. His current attire also factored in.

It was common it parts of Europe. Northern to be exact.

"You're Scandinavian."

His smile was wide and pleased. "I'm impressed."

She felt a thrill of pride at the look he gave her.

"Sometimes I forget that your time encourages female learning. Though, I think I prefer it that way."

So he had no liking for empty headed females. _As if she'd needed yet another reason to like him._

She felt a cold breeze whip by and shivered. She was soon covered by the heavy outer garment he had been wearing. Wrapping it about herself, she shot him a grateful look.

There was a sudden beeping sound and she started before realizing that the alarm on her watch had gone off.

He reached down and ran careful fingers over the glass face. "What is this?"

"A watch. It tells time."

He lifted her wrist, studying the piece, before laying her hand in her lap. "You have to leave."

Something in his tone hinted at disappointment. She turned to look into his bright eyes. "I can stay for a bit…if you want me to."

The faintly bashful tone of her voice made him smile. He moved backwards, finding the tree trunk with his back and leaning against it, cradling her closer against his body. "I want."

She smiled back at him, blue eyes shining, before she pressed her check against his chest and let herself go limp. He held her as he felt her succumb to sleep, letting her have the rest she must have needed.

The moon passed behind the clouds and blotted out the light. Luminous eyes suddenly flared, glowing fiercely in the darkness as the Taiyoukai kept watch over his small companion.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	11. Chapter 11

It was some time past the midnight hour when the youkai finally convinced himself that it was time to return the female.

He truthfully didn't want to. She was soothing to his beast.

Yet he had no wish to make life harder on her than he already was. He would have already dispatched the hanyou, if he hadn't been necessary to the girl's quest. But he absolutely refused to give her up. _He'd already given up too much._

She was the very first thing in his painfully long existence that he'd allowed himself to have. Sure, he might wish that he could have met her during better times…when the world might not burn at the flick of a deranged madman's wrist.

He growled. He had something to protect now. Something his father had always mocked him for. It was in an Inu's very nature to protect. But the Inu no Taisho had taken everything from him in a bid to cripple his emotional capacity. Something he never should have done, as it was that very protective nature that gave an Inu strength.

It was his own foolishness that had blinded him to his 'pup's' true nature. He didn't _need_ something to protect in order to be stronger. He did, unfortunately, have a heart. And it had been held hostage for a millennia.

_Stupid old man._

He stood, a fluid shift of muscle that kept the girl from waking, then began making his way through the woods and towards the camp of his despised sibling.

The darkness was almost total, shadows obscuring the trail Kagome had left as she'd gone hunting him.

He smirked.

_Luckily, he also lacked an Inu's poor night vision._ His eyes brightened, gleaming eerily in the shadows.

He suddenly leapt upwards, landing lightly on a broad limb and loping along the treetops, silent as the surrounding night.

So many things in his life had been held captive against his 'good behavior'. And maybe, he reflected, that was why he'd never taken a good look at the female he carried. His beast might have seen her…_really_ seen her…and demanded he have her. He could never havetaken that chance before. She would have been yet another thing to be taken from him.

He remembered some time ago, a little girl he had rescued in a human village. She'd been afraid of him, but she had tried to tend him despite it. His beast had taken one look at the child and demanded he look after her welfare.

He had failed.

He'd been preparing to depart when the musky scent of ookami had reached his nose….and the scent of the little girl's blood.

His beast had yowled in fury, and it had been all he could do to keep from tearing apart those who had decided the tiny cub was fair prey. He had soothed it by resurrecting the girl. Ironically, he'd used the fang of his father to do so and he'd done it with the emotion his father had tried to destroy in him. He'd never understood why he'd been given the sword, as he'd obviously never been intended to use the thing.

She had followed him for three days when he, sadly, had to make the decision to leave her behind. So he'd hunted through the surrounding villages during the next days, finding a kind childless couple who were only too happy to take in the sweet girl.

_Rin._

She'd cried as he'd left her, thinking him to be abandoning her just as everyone else had. But then Jaken had made a tactless comment about how she was getting better than 'something as useless as she' deserved. And she knew, then, that the youkai was only seeing to her well-being. The imp would kill her as a hindrance if given the chance and the lord _knew_ it.

Behind the loud-mouthed imp, the lord's eyes had watched her with solemn intensity. And she suddenly understood that he didn't _want_ to leave herbut rather had no choice.

When Jaken turned with self-important abruptness to 'lead the way' down the road and away from the 'disgusting humans', the girl had given him a wide gap-toothed grin. He hadn't returned the gesture. But she caught the oddly playful wink he sent her, before he turned and left.

Now…_now_ he was free, due to the stupidity of one of the guards who was a holdover from the time of his faðir.

And Jaken had met the end of his claws on a warm summer night as his usefulness to his superiors came to an end. He may not have typically enjoyed imp blood, but that night it had been a most satisfying taste. He'd knelt in a pool of gore, blood smeared over his blunt muzzle and splashed up his forearms, while he'd licked himself clean with a satisfied rumble.

Jaken, who had been a useful little spy of his father's family, discovered the painful meaning of 'The Killing Perfection'. His eyes had widened in an almost humorous manner as he found himself face to face with the truth of his 'master'.

The traitorous bleyði-maðr bastarðr had screamed for hours. Rather impressively for his pathetic stature, the youkai mused.

Kagome shifted in his arms and he was brought to the present. He smiled, watching as her cheek settled over his heart. The irony was, she wasn't too far off.

Everything he had learned about her before their fateful little encounter had only given him a healthy respect for her. Now, he actually liked her. The problem was containing his growing desire for her.

But, while he could play with her and learn about her, he would not take the next step without her asking. She would have to be the one to take whatever she might want from him.

Though she wouldn't have to try very hard, he thought wryly. He was pretty much hers already.

But waiting was a bitch. Maybe he could have pushed her along with a bit more information, such as how he was now unable to take any mate other than her. He'd already burned that bridge.

_Gleefully torched it_, would be more apt.

He'd danced the edge when he'd told her that his people would not take a temporary mate. That much was true. But he'd neglected to inform her that just being with her the way he had had sealed his fate. It was the reason he'd not allowed himself to finish with her. If he had, he'd have had no other choice but to mate her, and he didn't want to take that decision from her. Now, he could only wait for her to demand her rights of him as a courted mate. And he _was_ courting her, _although maybe not in a way she was used to…_

Though, by the scent of her current dreams, it wouldn't be far off.

_Thank the gods…he couldn't take it much longer…_

Sixteen hundred years of celibacy was more than enough.

The camp finally came into sight, and he landed silently beside an empty pile of bedding. For a second he paused, as the scent of it did not match his female. But then he caught the faint scent of the huntress and realized what they must have done to fool the halfling. _Rather clever of them_, he decided.

He heard a tiny mew as he moved to settle the miko and looked up to see a minute female neko. He smiled, nodding to the mononoke he tucked the girl into her bedding. The dainty feline, seated on her haunches, pulled her forepaws together under her and dipped her head in a respectful bow.

He chuckled, before he bent and lightly nuzzled the neko's cheek in greeting. A tiny purr met his pointed fey ears as Kirara returned the gesture. The neko looked at him, then pointedly at Kagome. Her eyes returned to him in question.

_Are you the one?_ she seemed to say.

He nodded, holding out his hand, palm up and fingers spread. Flame suddenly danced about his fingers and Kirara watched in awe.

_He would be worthy_, she decided in that split second way that all felines have. He would keep Kagome safe and protect her overly kind heart.

She nodded, before prancing forward to curl against the girl's hip.

The Taiyoukai gave the neko a short stroke behind a small ear, before pressing his lips briefly to the human's. "Good night, ást-mær," he murmured.

He gently removed his clothing from her grip, then shrugged into it as he stood.

Kirara saw the way he hesitated, as if unwilling to leave. But practicality prevailed and he soon disappeared from sight.

"Kagome…?"

The voice was barely more than a whisper as something gently shook her shoulder.

She scowled, pressing her face deeper into her pillow.

Another shake, this time accompanied by the blankets being lowered a fraction.

"Just a minute, momma," she said, her voice rough from sleep.

Violet eyes widened, then crinkled in amusement. "I sincerely hope that I don't look like your mother, Kagome."

The male voice so close to her sent a brief panic through her before she placed it.

_Miroku._

"We need to get you into your own bed," he continued.

Kagome squinted upwards, realizing that the sky was just beginning to lighten. "How did I get here?"

"You did not walk?" Confusion colored the smooth voice.

"No…I fell asleep with-" She suddenly cut off, realizing how the pervert might interpret that.

He grinned, but managed to keep from making a remark at such an easy opening. "Then I imagine he must have carried you back. Though I am a bit surprised that he managed to sneak past Kirara."

Said feline blinked at him sleepily, before her rosy eyes closed. A small, kitten-like snore escaped the little beast as she decided to ignore the noisy humans.

They laughed softly and Kagome moved to shake Sango, who smiled at her sleepily as they switched beds.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Somewhat. Want to discuss it during our bath later?"

Sango nodded, then rolled over and rejoined the land of dreams.

The other two followed not long after.

Kagome again awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. This time when her eyes opened, the sun shone down brightly as she groaned, before shoving herself clear of her sleeping bag.

The fire had been stirred and she huddled before it as Miroku passed her a steaming bowl of oatmeal. She gave him a grateful smile, warming her hands against the bowl, then taking a careful bite. It was the perfect temperature and she marveled that he'd known even as she dug in, her stomach rumbling in hunger.

It was as she was gathering her bathing supplies that Inuyasha returned. She never looked at him, relying on her senses to locate him. He made it much easier by growling at the four of them, before settling in to wait for the females to take their bath. Not even _he_ was foolish enough to attempt to demand they skip it. Kagome, being from the future where daily bathing was regarded as the norm, and Sango, growing up with the knowledge that a human's bodily scent was much easier to hide from youkai if it was cleansed from their person every day, had taken baths as close to daily as they could manage for as long as he could remember.

It was also a ritual of sorts and the girls used the time to talk and bond. They would not lightly give up their time, and he wasn't willing to spend his time in a self-made crater when he was refused.

_He had conveniently forgotten that it had in fact been many months since the last time he'd been subdued in such a fashion._

Sango was silent as she waited for her friend to finish tidying her belongings. She observed the way the girl attempted to ignore Inuyasha. And the way that she seemed to become more apt at the practice as the days wore on.

It was almost heartbreaking to see. Inuyasha had finally pushed Kagome to the brink…and she had stumbled over the proverbial edge. The fall, however, seemed to have a cushioned bottom because she had found that long misplaced joy. Kagome's eyes once again sparkled with liveliness, and she gave silent thanks to the girl's unnamed friend.

At this point the youkai could have been the devil himself and she would have prostrated herself at his feet in thanks for Kagome's happiness.

She had held a small discussion with the monk earlier, before they'd woken Kagome, and both had agreed that they could only be thankful for the current turn of events. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome knew the true reason as to why they had stayed with the pack.

It had been Kagome.

Kagome and her kindness. Kagome and her generosity to everyone she met. Kagome and her unending ability to give comfort to those in need. And Kagome with her impossible capacity to make anyone feel as if they could truly succeed in whatever they wished in life.

For Sango, it had been the belief that she would one day rescue her brother and that she would do it the honorable way, with her own strength and determination. It helped that she had been given the ability to do what she saw as her calling in life…protecting the innocent.

For Miroku, it had been the ability to see that he wasn't really as much a victim of his past as he had allowed himself to be. She gave him back a respect of himself that he'd never even known was missing. For that, he'd never leave her side. He owed her his life so many times over that he knew he'd never be able to repay her. Yet, she never asked a thing from him.

And for all of that, they loved her.

The girls stepped away from the males and wandered down the path to the spring.

It was as they finally turned the corner and disappeared from view that Miroku lost his smile. It was the opportunity that he had been waiting for.

A surprised hanyou was suddenly yanked from the over-hanging tree-limb and golden eyes blinked into violet slits. The monk had always been unusually strong for a human, and now that strength was employed to subdue the struggling male.

But all struggles came to a halt when he felt holy power begin to crackle against his throat as the monk's staff was brought into play.

"We're going to have a little chat, you and I."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_~vocabulary~_

_**faðir**__ - father_

_**bleyði-maðr**__ - cowardly, craven_

_**bastarðr**__ - bastard_

_**ást-mær**__ - darling maid, sweetheart_


	12. Chapter 12

It was after the girls had settled and Kagome had repeated the information she'd gained from Sesshomaru that Kagome suddenly found herself staring into the water and unable to articulate some of the uncertainties she'd been having.

She desperately wanted another girl's opinion, not to mention Sango's knowledge of male youkai.

She was almost positive about the way she wanted to begin the conversation when Sango beat her to the punch.

"You have questions. About his intentions, I mean."

"How did you-"

Sango giggled. "I know you well, my dear."

Kagome grinned. _It was nice to have someone so close to her own age to talk to about such matters._

Sango looked at the girl with a touch of quickly hidden concern. "Is something wrong?"

"NO! Well…I mean…not _wrong_, per se. Just…confusing." She wrung her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

When Kagome looked at her, she could see the embarrassment, not to mention the uncertainty.

"On my word as a Slayer, I will never reveal what you tell me. Not without your direct consent."

Sango rarely gave her word. It wasn't that she was dishonest. Only, she believed that a word given to too many was worth too little.

Kagome nodded, before moving over to sit next to her 'elder sister'.

"It has to do with….how I met him. There was a little more to it than I said."

Sango nodded. She had suspected as much, but had held her peace while she waited for Kagome to come to _her_.

"Do you remember how I had said that I had fallen asleep?"

"Yes?"

"Well…I was almost dead. I had gotten hypothermia. He had to...warm me up." Her face was a bit rosy.

Sango had a good notion about what was coming and so kept her silence.

"He shared his ki with me."

Sango looked fascinated. "How did he do it? Do you remember?"

Kagome's blush darkened. "Well…I don't _remember_…but I found out when I woke up."

"Go on."

"He had to, well, _be with me_. You know…"

"Oh…" Sango said quietly.

"But he didn't….finish."

"Finish?"

Kagome made a gesture, unable to verbalize the act and Sango's eyes widened before she also blushed. "Oh!"

"He said that it was because I hadn't chosen him as a mate. He didn't want to take the choice from me."

Now Sango looked astonished. "Really?"

"Yeah. And it made sense at the time."

"But now?"

"Well, he's very friendly. He likes to touch me, almost constantly. And he kissed me. Once, anyway. He likes to tease me. But-"

"But he's not taking it further. And you want to know why?"

"Yeah…"

"Is he _just_ teasing you? Or is he also asking about you?"

Kagome blinked. The youkai _had_ been rather curious about her. "He's asked about my family, and what he calls 'my pack'."

"And he's told you about himself?"

"Some."

Sango suddenly grinned, wide and gleeful.

"What?! What's going on?"

"He's courting you!"

"Huh?" Kagome gaped at her.

Sango chortled. "How do you feel about him touching you?"

"Well, at first it made me nervous…"

"And now?"

"Well, I guess I just got used to it. I _like_ it now." Kagome looked at her friend, surprised.

"He's been getting you accustomed to his touch! That's part of the courting process."

"Then why hasn't he…?" She couldn't finish the question, too embarrassed to continue.

Sango smiled, even as her cheeks reddened. "He's waiting for you to take the next step."

"But, how?"

"Well….Is he handsome?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes."

"Then…act on it."

"But-"

"No buts! _That's_ what he's waiting for!"

Kagome bit her lip. "Are you sure? What if he-"

Sango laid her hand over the girl's mouth. "He won't reject you."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked as Sango removed her hand.

"From what I was taught, male youkai of certain breeds and clans are not allowed to just _claim_ a mate. He has to earn her. And this is just a step. He's made his interests known as far as he is allowed. It's up to you to take the next step."

"So I just…?"

"You said he's kissed you?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then return it!"

And if things went the way Sango thought they would, her sister would find herself mated in no time at all!

"Just walk up to him and _kiss_ him? Don't ask?"

"Nope. In fact, you could probably go further and he'd be more than happy to reciprocate."

"Oh." _Well then…_

Sango suddenly looked at her. "Just out of curiosity, what kind of youkai is he? This manner of courtship isn't common in most parts of Japan."

_But was it common in Scandinavia?_

Sango saw the expression on the other girl's face. "No, I take it back. I shouldn't have asked. I apologize."

"I'm sorry, Sango. I'm just not ready yet."

Sango winked. "I understand. Really, it's more than alright."

"You sure?" Kagome hated keeping secrets. Especially from Sango.

"Absolutely."

It would almost be _worth_ the wait to see the hanyou's face when Inuyasha finally realized that he'd well and truly destroyed any hope he might have held to keep the girl for his own. And when he finally realized that Kikyo was a poor substitute... She could have rubbed her hands together in glee, but she kept the emotion to herself.

It wasn't her place to influence the outcome of this rather fascinating new situation.

_'But no one said she couldn't cheer them on!'_

_"Let me go, monk…"_ The words were forced out in a low growl.

Miroku smirked. "As you wish."

He pulled away.

Inuyasha sneered at the other male's retreating back.

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha was suddenly up close and personal with the dirt.

_What the hell…_

"I'm not too proud to use any advantage, Inuyasha. Osuwari."

The monk's robes hit the ground beside the flattened Hanyou, just before a foot impacted his ribs. "What the fuck-"

"Ah, ah. Watch your filthy tongue." The monk's staff set his head to ringing as he circled his prey, movements for once unencumbered by his clothing.

"Bast-"

"Osuwari."

The slur against the monk's parentage was cut off by a mouthful of dirt.

Miroku faked a yawn when the other male finally managed to lift his head. "I can do this all day. How 'bout you?"

Inuyasha snarled.

"No?" Miroku drove his fist into the hanyou's face. Something cracked and Inuyasha spit out blood.

"How does it feel, Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice lost its amusement and went cold.

The warmth bled from his eyes as he knelt before the downed hanyou, turning them a bleak shade of ice.

"You're so quick to point out how helpless she is. _How does it __**feel**__?_" Another blow and Inuyasha spat out a tooth.

"This is all about a human bitch?"

Miroku snarled.

Inuyasha found himself thrown onto his back as the monk straddled his chest, hands locked over his throat. "I don't care what you feel for her. You need her to gather your beloved shards, and yet you abuse her and expect her to come back for more. You treat her like filth for being a human girl. So tell me. What was your precious Kikyo before she died?"

"You don't talk about Kikyo!"

_"Shut. Your. Mouth."_

Inuyasha suddenly realized the precarious position he was in as holy power began to crackle menacingly down Miroku's arms. A stray lock of the Monk's shoulder length hair draped over a cold eye, a good indicator of just how enraged he was.

"You will treat her with the respect she deserves. She was a very naïve girl when she arrived here. She had no idea of the consequences of any of her actions."

"Then she shouldn't have stayed!"

"You mean when you refused to let her leave?"

He opened his mouth to protest.

But Miroku was right. He hadn't let Kagome go.

"No matter what you say to her, she's always been there for you. Every time she took care of you when you were injured, comforted and protected you during your night of transformation, despite your insults…fed you, defended you… She never asked you for a thing in return but your friendship."

_…Kagome's sad eyes watching as he returned from rutting with Kikyo…her hurt face as he blamed her for everything that went wrong…Her attempts to care for him, thrown back in her face._

He didn't notice when the pressure left his chest as he lay there, lost in thought.

It must have been over twenty minutes before he slowly got to his feet. His confusion was plain. "How did you subdue me?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. So selfish. That _would_ be his first question…

"Your rosary. It's powered by holy ki. As such, I could tap into it with my own abilities. I had not chosen to do so until just now."

It was a disturbing thought, and Inuyasha wondered how many others could have humiliated him so easily. _Had they known that he was so effortlessly controlled?_

He'd assumed it could only be done by Kagome.

_How dare they keep this from him!_ He gave the adornment a futile yank. _He had to get rid of the gods-be-damned thing…_

Miroku eyed him. And when Inuyasha turned to face him, he decided to end his lesson. "You will treat Kagome with the honor she deserves."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Or?"

Miroku's smile was chilling. "Or you will learn what the void feels like. Just remember, I haven't yet learned of away to retrieve something lost inside of it."

He turned away and Inuyasha felt an odd tremor run down his spine at the promise in the human's voice.

_He had taken the monk much too lightly…_

Sango and Kagome returned to camp full of laughter and smiles. Miroku, who was just finishing the packing of their camp, smiled at the two in welcome.

Nothing of his previous actions showed and Kagome happily went about stuffing her bathing things inside the yellow pack lashed to Kirara's back, hugging the beast when she nuzzled her human companion affectionately.

"Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes. Do you remember that meeting I had with Hacchi?"

"He had information for you?"

"He said a passerby had mentioned something about shards in the east."

The neko made an impatient sound, and the three humans clambered aboard.

Inuyasha eyed the monk warily, butif he wasn't going to reveal their previous conversation then...

"If we hurry, we can be there in two days."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other in surprise. It was the first civil thing out of Inuyasha's mouth in weeks.

"Alright," Kagome said hesitantly.

Inuyasha gestured at the three and took off.

The youkai watched as things seemed to regain a bit of normality. He'd been pleased that the huntress had advised Kagome about her current situation. And he'd been rather impressed with the way the monk had laid out his loud-mouthed brother.

He'd been half tempted to add his own rather vicious 'two cents', but decided to leave it for another day.

He'd followed them for a time, before he'd changed his course to intercept a rogue youkai.

He'd meet up with the girl later. Right now, he needed to blow off some energy.

That night, as Kagome served up dinner, Inuyasha finally came to a decision.

He may not like how things came about, but his actions were only making things more difficult; making the hunt take longer than was truly necessary.

Kagome went still as a hand dropped heavily onto her shoulder.

She turned and looked up as a bowl was silently presented. She sat for a moment, before she just as wordlessly filled the dish with the savory stew. He responded with a nod, before he moved away to eat his meal.

_And just like that, a fragile peace was formed. Things were no longer how they had been. They may never be again. But they were moving on._

That evening had gone much smoother than she'd expected.

However , Kagome had been rather on edge with all the thoughts running through her head.

_Why was Inuyasha suddenly acting like himself again?_

Was Sango correct about Sesshomaru's actions?

Should she really do as the other girl had suggested?

She sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples. Her brain hurt.

And so, on the pretext of washing the dishes…which needed to be done _anyway_…she removed herself for some time to think.

In all truth, the thought that the Taiyoukai might want her for something other than a friend was rather thrilling. _Who wouldn't want him?_

But to actually take that step…to be forward enough to-

Well, she just wasn't sure.

It was as she stood on a tree stump while looking out at the stars that a now familiar presence made its way toward her.

_Nothing like having to make difficult decisions in the moment_, Kagome groaned inwardly.

She turned and once again almost lost her breath to his moonlit beauty.

He halted just feet from her, for once only bare inches taller than her.

She steeled herself.

"I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh?" A sleek silver brow arced upward. He moved forward, stopping just before her. "What about?"

"Now or never, Kagome…" she whispered to herself.

Sesshomaru watched as she argued with herself before coming to a decision.

Small hands wrapped around his throat, tugging him downward. "This."

And she kissed him.

For a second, she panicked. He'd gone still as stone under her touch and she had a sick feeling in her gut as she realized that she'd been mistaken

Then he growled, impossibly strong arms wrapping about her small form and dragging her flush to his heavily muscled body with a hungry, animal sound. His mouth was sweetly greedy as it invaded her own, his tongue sweeping through as if to steal all of her sweetness for himself. His hair tickled her fingers and she buried her hands in it to hold him to her in an unconscious gesture of demand.

He was more than willing to provide, that strangely feline purr of his rumbling through his body and into her own.

_She hadn't expected such a reaction on his part, but she welcomed it none the less. _

Her toes left the stump and she clung to him, thighs hugging his hips to keep from falling. The muscles in his stomach contracted at her movement, flexing against her as if someone had grasped a thick pair of ropes just under the surface of his flesh and twisted. His power danced heatedly over her skin and she felt as if she might drown in the overflow of sensation.

She pulled back long enough to gasp for breath and felt his fingers curl in her hair and drag her back, unwilling to let her go. His tongue curled against her palette and she almost moaned.

Sesshomaru finally allowed her to breathe after long moments and she sucked in air in panting breaths. Golden eyes glowed in the night as he watched the girl in his arms, a sinful smile curving his lips.

"Dare I take that as acceptance of my pursuit of you?"

And even now, after having done what she had, she still found herself tongue-tied.

But she smiled.

And nodded her consent.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome sighed contentedly from her current position…perched in Sesshomaru's leather clad lap.

Things may not have been altogether right in her world….but they were surely good.

Although-

"Tell me what that means."

"Hmm?"

"Courting."

"Ah. What do you need to know?"

She reached up and tugged the length of his metallic hair into her lap, absently combing her fingers through it before braiding it.

He noticed that she always found something to do with her fingers when she sat and contemplated things. He found it endearing that she seemed fond of 'grooming' him while she did so.

"In my time, courting can be just that. A couple will spend time together on outings and goout for dinners. They will also spend time together,just the two of them. And there is no goal, other than being together."

"What about a chaperone?"

"In modern times, virginity is not a necessity in marriage. Oh, it is not looked well upon to be promiscuous, but we are expected to look after our own honor and social respectability."

"Then…you are an exception."

She blushed, but nodded. "I wanted to only be with someone…_that way_…if I knew that I would always be with only that one person."

"I don't see the problem."

"Well….that's what I was getting to. Where is this 'courting' thing going?"

He smiled against her neck. "Towards a mating."

"Huh?"

Her expression was priceless, shock and curiosity warring in her dark blue eyes. He chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter about her.

"What did you think I meant by it?"

But she was still stuck on his pronouncement, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted.

He gave in to the urge with a growl, leaning down and swallowing her gasp as his lips pressed against her own. Her fingers feathered against the line of his jaw as his tongue flicked over her lower lip, then he pulled back.

He smiled. Her eyes had drifted closed, her cheeks faintly flushed under the light spray of freckles.

_He loved those freckles…_

Her soft inarticulate murmur, as he ran his lips over them, made him purr.

A light tug on his hair pulled him back as her lashes slowly lifted, her eyes slumberous.

"You want to mate..._me_?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she couldn't believe what she thought she'd heard.

_Oh god…he was going to laugh at her...she just __**knew**__ it…_

His answer was an affectionate nuzzle and a smile.

_Oh boy…_

"Bu-but…you're youkai! And- well, any children would be hanyou!"

He laughed. "I wouldn't worry too much about that."

She sat there, studying his eyes as if to find some sign of mockery.

"You're _serious_…"

His smile was thoroughly male. "Absolutely."

"Really?"

He kissed her again, because he couldn't help himself. _She was much too sweet to resist…_

_But she __**would**__ be his._

"Really."

Her sudden smile was blinding.

He laughed as she suddenly tackled him, knocking him back against the ground in her enthusiasm. Slender arms locked tightly about his neck and she laughed with him as she lay over his sprawled form, enjoying the way every muscle in his powerful body flexed smoothly against her.

"You do realize that I will hold you to that?"

His dimples winked at her as he grinned widely, curved fangs glinting in the moonlight. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was a muffled shout from far off in the woods and Kagome suddenly realized that her friends would worry if she was gone for too much longer.

She sat up, thighs draped over his hips, then quickly scrambled to her feet with a blush as she realized the position she had placed them in.

The male stretched lazily, before flipping lightly to his feet. "You need to go back?"

"I didn't tell them that I was leaving! They will worry!"

She looked anxiously in the direction of her camp. _But she also didn't want to leave him…_

"Then…I have something for you."

She looked up at him in question.

He reached into the soft linen of his _shert_, extracting a small, silk wrapped object. She watched, wide-eyed, as he slowly unwrapped it.

Kagome gasped faintly as the beautiful piece of jewelry was revealed.

It was a silver neck ring.

The piece was fashioned as a wide, graceful band that would fit snugly to her throat. Its centerpiece, a warm honey hued stone shaped like a tear-drop, looked as if it were alive.

"Amber," he said as he saw the direction of her eyes.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru stepped towards her, then behind her.

"Amongst my people, it is traditional for the male to present his chosen female with a courting gift as a symbol of his affections." The musical lilt of his voice was even more pronounced as he continued. "It is made by the male and gifted when his suit has been accepted."

The silver, warmed by his body, was gently set around her throat. Kagome reached up to touch it, then gasped as the stone seemed to pulse under her fingers as if it had a heart beat all of its own.

Her other hand was lifted, then pressed against his chest.

Over _his_ heart.

_It was a perfect match._

He knew then, as he saw the wonder in her eyes, that his gift was both accepted and treasured. The smile that lit her face touched a place in him that had long been frozen.

Her small form suddenly hurtled towards him and he caught her with a chuckle as she attempted to scale his body in her effort to embrace him.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" _

Her gratitude was genuine and he was pleased.

Another shout, this time louder, drew her attention. She sighed in regret, before he let her slide down his body.

Her feet hit the ground and she tugged him down to press her lips to his in an all too brief kiss.

He was pleased to note that her gestures of affection were coming easier and more often as she lost her fear of his intentions.

_It wasn't yet what he wanted it to be. But given time…_

He shifted as the thought brought a distinct discomfort to a rather specific part of his body, though he was unwilling to bring it to her attention.

_He could wait. There was plenty of time yet._

Kagome turned and headed back towards her 'pack'.

Sesshomaru waited until she was beyond even his keen sight, then leapt into the trees.

He growled as his form rippled like water, then shrank into a figure his bróðir would recognize. Linen and leather became white silk and steel armor.

He sighed. He hated to do it, but it was necessary to keep up with appearances…

He pulled Tokijin as he knelt, braced his arm over his thigh…and removed the limb in a single clean, precise stroke. He gritted his teeth at the sensation, though it was one he'd grown accustomed to after he'd been careless enough to allow Inuyasha to do it the first time. _At least it will grow back in half a day's time, another one of the benefits of his breed._

He allowed a smirk to settle over his thinner lips as his 'heritage markings' curved themselves over his lean cheeks and settled under his bangs, watching as the severed appendage was consumed in flames.

_One frustration could be worked out against another, the pain of losing his arm only a minor drawback. _

It was time to go antagonize the halfling.

Always a worthwhile pursuit.

Kagome huffed as she ran through the trees, lugging the washed dishes over her shoulder.

_It was getting harder, every time, to leave him behind._

Soon, maybe she wouldn't have to.

She snorted. Maybe after she'd found a way to give Inuyasha a personality overhaul. Because that's what it would take.

She could just imagine the tantrum that would ensue if she brought Sesshomaru back to camp with her. Even if he didn't come in his typical form, the inu hanyou would lose whatever he'd possessed of a mind.

_The Koga tantrums would seem as nothing in comparison…_

But the Taiyoukai just might be worth it, Kagome thought with a giggle. She was just itching to see Inuyasha's face as she introduced Sesshomaru as her 'mate-to-be'!

_**Poof!!!**_

And his head would explode!

She felt a bit wicked to even contemplate it.

_Bah!_ She'd put up with enough of his crap to warrant such a nice little fantasy!

_And Sesshomaru would be so proud._

She smothered a chortle of guilty glee as she hurried into camp.

Sango and Miroku both looked up she skidded to a stop. Their looks of concern faded as they took in her appearance, matching grins covering their faces as they observed the merriment in her eyes.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't say a word about her prolonged absence, choosing instead to stare into the flickering camp fire. His eyes reflected the light.

And yet…she noticed that his eyes didn't glow like his brother's did.

_Nor, to her recollection, had Koga's._

She shook her head. _She'd have to remember to ask him about it later. _

Suddenly, Inuyasha growled and leapt from his tree. It struck her as odd…how much more _unthreatening_ Inuyasha's growl sounded when compared to Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome jumped at the shout, certain that Inuyasha had somehow read her mind.

"Hello, little brother."

The smooth, cool voice immediately drew her attention as it emerged in its toneless register. She almost gaped as she took in his changed appearance.

It was Sesshomaru. As he _used_ to be, in all of his cold, pristine, _single-armed_ perfection.

"What are _you_ doin' here, you prick?!"

"Why else, half-breed? To remove Father's fang from your inept grasp."

The hanyou bristled at the insult as Sesshomaru alighted from the treetops.

With inside knowledge of the Taiyoukai's true motives concerning Tetsusaiga, Kagome was forced to bite the heel of her palm in an attempt to smother her laughter.

With a howl, Inuyasha brandished the heirloom fang and sprang towards the elder male. He missed, though it wasn't by much, and Inuyasha felt a mixture of impatience and satisfaction at the knowledge.

_He was improving…coming closer and closer to finishing off his brother!_

He just wished that _today_ was the day he could finally be victorious over his full blooded sibling. On that day, he would stand with his foot resting on the neck of Sesshomaru as he pleaded for his life.

For their part, Sango and Miroku watched the fight with a detached sense of curiosity. Both experienced warriors, they could see how the hanyou's wild swings and unfocused eagerness to best his brother was handicapping him.

It was as they turned to observe the reason for Kagome's odd silence, as she was usually rather vocal in her defense of Inuyasha during his fights with Sesshomaru, that the proverbial light began to dawn on them.

_It was all a game._

The elder brother would dance about the younger just fast enough to make Inuyasha feel as if he was getting somewhere, before he was left in the dirt. Inuyasha would pick himself up, curse wildly, then hurl himself into the fray with furious enthusiasm.

He, of course, got nowhere.

Threats, insults, and promises of retribution flowed from Inuyasha's overly large mouth as his actions once again proved fruitless.

_Slash, block, parry, duck, run…it all blurred in his head._ He dodged a rather vicious slash towards his vulnerable throat, recoiling with a strange sense of danger…just as a lock of white hair fluttered gently to the ground.

From there it progressed, the pair of swords crashing one against the other in rapid fire succession. Despite his best efforts, he was always _just_ this side of connecting. Another swing and once again he fell short.

There was a strange intensity to Sesshomaru's fighting this night, as if he was determined to wear his younger brother to the point of exhaustion.

_He was succeeding most admirably._

Inuyasha's lungs screamed for air and he flinched as Tokijin once again took it's blood prize for Inuyasha's inability to dodge **[**it's**][its]** path. He was long past the point of insults, every bit of precious oxygen used to propel him away from his brother's single-minded intensity.

He hissed as he nearly lost an ear to the longer reach of his brother, dancing backwards on numb feet.

And when he finally stood panting, bruised, and bloody in the midst of a nearly decimated camp, Sesshomaru brought the 'spar' to an end with a mocking bow.

"Until later, half-breed. I do not have the time nor the patience for any more of your pathetic attempts at fighting."

Sango and Miroku, who by that time had both come to the decision to not involve themselves in any way, shook their heads at the siblings antics and set about repairing their camp for the night.

Inuyasha huffed in rage, but was unable to pursue any form of vengeance due to his extreme exhaustion.

It was as he turned to leave the camp that Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked with Kagome's.

She stood there, eyes wide and glassy with tears of repressed laughter.

His own eyes narrowed on her throat.

The courting gift shimmered like ice against her throat.

The corner of his cruel mouth lifted. "That is a unique piece, Miko."

She bit her lip, hiding her answering smile. "It was a gift from a dear friend."

"Ah." He nodded to himself, before inclining his head and continuing on his way.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched the interaction in confusion.

Sesshomaru's current direction of travel led him quite close to her and as he passed her by, Kagome caught the small wink he gave her before he disappeared into the trees.

She forced her face to straighten, though it wasn't easy, and turned to face her friends.

Three pairs of eyes were glued to her as she stood just next to her sleeping bag.

She forced an innocent expression as they eyed her. "What?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_vocabulary_

_**shert**__ - shirt_

_**bróðir**__ - brother_


	14. Chapter 14

_They didn't buy it for a moment._

Kagome felt their eyes narrow on her, and then on the silver band about her throat. "Um…heh…"

Sango debated with herself for a moment, before turning towards Miroku. His violet eyes locked with hers and the two held a brief, silent conversation, before the monk moved forward and blocked Inuyasha's way as the two females disappeared into the trees.

Inuyasha grunted, before he gave in and dropped to the ground. He panted for breath as he lay on his back, staring up through the leaves at the stars.

His voice was oddly contemplative as he began talking.

"I couldn't smell him."

Miroku eyed him, before crossing his legs and sitting beside the hanyou. "Not even a hint?"

Their animosity from before was momentarily placed aside as they pondered the significance of Inuyasha's statement.

"Usually, when he's near, I can get at least a faint trace. The bastard's always been good at masking his nasty scent. But this time…there wasn't anything. It was almost like that creepy little girl of Naraku's."

Miroku was thankful that Inuyasha was so worn out, giving him the opportunity to hold a civil conversation with the normally foulmouthed male. Getting him to talk about the Taiyoukai was usually like pulling teeth from a wounded dragon, and just as hazardous to one's well being. And for him to admit that he'd allowed his half-brother to 'sneak-up' on them was nothing short of astounding.

Never let it be said that Miroku wasn't an opportunist. If Inuyasha was too distracted to mouth off, who was he to complain?

_It didn't change anything, after all, merely made the use of force unnecessary._

And it gave Sango more time to question Kagome.

Because the Taiyoukai had been oddly polite to the girl, speaking in a non-threatening tone and even nodding to her as he'd left.

Did Sesshomaru, perhaps, know the male that Kagome had been associating with? And if so, was that being of sucha social stature that even the normally taciturn youkai would respect him?

That was another thing. Until tonight, he'd always been of the opinion that the two brothers were almost evenly matched in the area of swordplay.

It was now glaringly obvious that he had been mistaken. He could only feel grateful that he had not learned this fact to his own detriment. He could well imagine the outcome if the elder brother decided to bring all his power to bear on himself.

For all his strength and determination, he would be no match.

Fortunately, he seemed far more intent on 'playing' with his brother.

The whole incident had an oddly surreal quality to it. And for a moment, Miroku could have sworn that the elder was simply toying with Inuyasha in the way that some predators do…before they eat said toy.

It was a characteristic, however, that was absent in a canine's nature. Though he doubted Inuyasha had noticed, having spent so much of his time alone and ignorant of the usual behaviors. Oh, not that Inuyasha was stupid, far from it, but who was to say where the hanyou believed the line between his inu nature ended and his human nature began? He was willing to bet another quarter inch's growth of his kazaana that the hanyou, himself was quite unaware of where that line rode.

Just as he was unaware that he must have been the Taiyoukai's plaything for many years now.

Inuyasha may have been improving, but he was certain that Sesshomaru was _also_ improving. Improving on just how much he could taunt the younger male before the other realized he was being made sport of.

He found himself hiding a smirk as he imagined witnessing Inuyasha's revelation. It should make for a rather entertaining sight.

He heard a strange sound from beside him and realized that Inuyasha had dozed off.

He snorted quietly, before he got to his feet with soundless grace and followed the two girls.

He supposed he should feel like a traitor for turning on Inuyasha. He had been telling the truth…he _had_ seen the other male as a brother.

But if pressed to choose between the inu hanyou and the miko…he'd pick Kagome in a heartbeat.

_He owed her more than he could ever describe…_

He owed her Sango.

It had been about a year ago that he'd finally crossed a line and almost driven the young woman away for good.

He'd been up to his usual tricks…asking strange women to bear his children and groping them. And maybe now he could admit to himself that he'd continued the nasty habit after he'd met Sango so as to draw her attention. He'd figured that even her anger was better than her apathy.

He had just left the side of yet another young woman when Kagome had stormed up to him and jerked him away with her, a rather nasty scowl on her pretty face.

He'd attempted to ask her why she was so incensed, only to have her slap a small hand over his mouth. "Silence!"

He'd been so surprised that he'd obeyed.

"I want you to see the results of your lechery, monk!" she'd growled at him then.

He'd followed behind the petite Fury for a time until she yanked him to a stop. And showed him something that almost broke his heart.

There was Sango…and she wasn't alone.

A handsome young man sat with her under the shade of a canopy in the middle of the town square. The smile on her face was blinding as she laughed at something he said.

Miroku also saw how the other man was very careful to keep his hands to himself, even though he could see them clench at the effort to do so.

He'd wanted desperately to storm over and demand that Sango explain why she'd betrayed him the way she had…when he was once again silenced and dragged away.

"You brought this on yourself, Miroku."

He could hear the sadness in her voice. And when she had pulled him to the outskirts of town, his emotions hadfinally reached the breaking point and he broke down. Silently, but the tears were very real.

Kagome had sat, pulling him with her as she held him. He couldn't even remember the last time a female had simply held him without either of them instigating anything more.

"She loves you Miroku. But you break her heart a little bit more every day. You hurt now? Imagine feeling like this every time a male walks past her. Imagine wondering every time if _this_ is the day you will lose her to someone who she does not even care about, wondering if you mean that little…"

He'd never felt so ashamed.

Kagome had held him as he finally realized what he'd allowed himself to become. _Little more than a male whore…_And he would never forget her lesson. Something that she had also learned, waiting every day for Inuyasha to leave her for a long dead woman who could not have cared less about his heart.

It took him a few months, but he managed to convince Sango to trust him. He stopped touching other women…stopped with the teasing requests to have his children. And while sometimes his mouth might get away from him, or he'd ogle another girl, Sango was content.

She became his first true lover. Because he loved her deeply, just as she loved him. Something he'd never had.

He owed everything to Kagome. For the reason that, if she hadn't forced him to look upon Sango's happiness with another, he may have never managed to see how he was at fault. He would have convinced himself that he was better off without her…and never known what he was missing. Kagome had never mentioned it again, preferring to let him go about his reconciliation with the huntress in his own way.

He also took into account all the times that she had saved his life by placing her own on the line. When totaled up, he found the score woefully short.

And he found himself comfortable with that…because his life was owed to someone who would never call it into account.

_So if Kagome had found someone who could make her happy, he would do everything in his power to make sure she kept him._

After Sango had finally reached a point that she felt was far enough to thwart even Inuyasha's keen hearing, she turned towards Kagome and crossed her arms.

Kagome fidgeted under that intense gaze, absently fingering the hem of her sleeve.

When her actions failed to prompt the reaction she desired, Sango cleared her throat, watching in amusement as Kagome jumped.

"What?"

Sango felt a 'Girly Squeal' coming on, but held off. "Your new piece of jewelry. I assume that if Sesshomaru-sama mentioned it, then it must have some kind of importance?"

Kagome reached up to touch the piece, a smile covering her face. "It's a courting gift."

Aforementioned 'Girly Squeal' broke free and Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome while jumping up and down in excited little leaps. Kagome laughed, marveling at the girl whose hard life should have made such displays impossible.

It was another reason she admired Sango…her ability to take on life and keep her head high, despite the knocks.

"He asked?!"

Kagome nodded, grinning wildly.

Sango's victory dance, full of flamboyant bouncing, pulled an answering laugh from the male just emerging from the trees.

"And what are you celebrating, my dears?"

Sango went still with a gasp as Miroku joined them. Embarrassment over something that she had intended only to be seen by her 'sister' gave her face a rosy flush.

Miroku chuckled, leaning over to press his lips to her heated cheek.

"um….well…"

Her promise to Kagome kept her silent, for Sango had never been a good liar.

Kagome watched him with a considering look, before she came to a decision.

"It's not something that I wish Inuyasha to know at this time."

"Ah…." The monk nodded in understanding. "And am I to take it that it has something to do with your male?"

Her blue eyes were careful. She nodded.

Miroku chuckled, before settling on the ground. "On my word, nothing will be said to Inuyasha. Now…tell me all!"

"Miroku, you gossip queen!" Kagome laughed as she sat down with him.

He playfully batted his lashes at her and Sango joined in, holding her sides.

Kagome finally managed to pull herself together. "It's a courting gift."

The monk's eyes widened in surprise, before understanding dawned. "So…Inuyasha has sensed that the other male's attentions are beyond friendship, I am guessing."

Kagome sighed, nodding. "I don't think he has any idea that it has gotten _that_ far…I think he's still under the impression that no one would _truly_ want me."

The words, while bitter, lacked self-pity and Miroku hid his own. He knew she wouldn't want it.

"Tell me something about this youkai. What is he like?"

The small smile that crossed her face comforted him.

"He's very...playful."

"Oh?" Miroku's brow lifted in teasing question.

"Yes, 'oh'."

Miroku's smile was anticipatory as she confirmed his suspicions with a half-hearted glare. "Go on."

Sango giggled at her friend's expression. _So Kagome's male was on the more wicked side, was he?_

"He's nice to me."

And that statement alone endeared the male to Kagome's companions.

"He talks to me and asks me about my family. _Both_ of them." They smiled at her as she mentioned their place in her world.

"He likes to make me laugh. He also has an unfortunate ability to make me blush. And he's convinced that Inuyasha is a waste of space."

"Sounds like someone that I'd get along famously with," Sango stated with a narrow-eyed smile.

"I don't think you're wrong," Kagome answered.

"And you've accepted his suit?" Miroku asked.

"That's why he gave this to me." Her fingers lifted to touch the glowing centerpiece. "He made it for me."

Sango studied it, before slowly lifting her fingers. "May I?"

Kagome moved her hand and Sango reached out, gently running her fingertips over the piece. The smooth silver felt like satin against her touch. But when she came to the stone, she gasped. "It's warm!"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "I was almost sure it was alive when he gave it to me."

"I can see why," Sango answered, pressing her fingers to the 'pulse' of the stone.

Miroku fidgeted as he watched, also wanting to touch the piece for some reason he couldn't name.

Kagome saw his expression and grinned, before leaning forward. The monk reached out and set his fingers against the stone. "What is this?"

"He called it amber. If I remember correctly, it's petrified tree sap that is mined from the Baltic Sea."

At their looks of confusion, she clarified. "It's a part of the Atlantic Ocean, in northern Europe."

Sango remembered the maps Kagome had shown them of other countries and bodies of water while nodding.

Miroku closed his eyes as he attempted to 'see' if there was any power to the 'tree sap'. But it only felt soothing to the touch.

"You said he made this?"

"Yes. He said it was common where he's from. You remember when I explained wedding and engagement rings to you?"

"Ah. I understand. And as youkai mark their mates, this would then be like the first ring."

"Actually…now that I think about it, wedding rings were a custom among the _humans_ where he's from."

"Do you mind me asking what manner of youkai he is?"

To tell the truth…Kagome wasn't altogether sure. A few weeks ago, she would have said Inu without pause. But she remembered him saying that his father had…gotten rid of…his younger sister for failing to carry proper inu traits.

_Was he then something else all together? _

"Too bad we can't ask Inuyasha," Sango murmured, correctly interpreting Kagome's silence.

Miroku winced. "That would be like fuel on the fire, my dear."

Sango scowled at the ground. "I know."

"It wouldn't work anyway," Kagome sighed. "He can alter his scent."

Two pairs of eyes blinked at her in shock. "He can WHAT??!!"

"You've never heard of that?"

She'd figured that it was only her own ignorance.

"Kagome, are you certain?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"He said he was. I have no reason not to believe him. Besides…he's not prone to lying."

_That_ struck a chord, but neither could figure out why.

"Kagome…" Sango's voice was hesitant. "Is he a shape shifter?"

Kagome gaped at her. "Yes! Is that common?"

"Not really. Only among certain breeds. And none of those are canine."

"That might explain part of Inuyasha's agitation," Miroku said contemplatively.

_Sesshomaru wasn't an Inu._

The thought echoed wildly around her brain.

Oh, she knew it _was_ Sesshomaru, as he'd known some information that only he and their small pack had access to. But-

_Oh, boy…_

They watched the girl's eyes shoot wide at the new information, and silently wondered. Had she thought he _was_ a canine?

It should have given them a place to start guessing. But it didn't. Because the only canine youkai they had regular contact with was Inuyasha, whom they _knew_ Kagome was not happy with, and Koga, whom the girl only saw as a friend, despite his ardent declarations of love.

Then there was Sesshomaru. Who was a human hating, hanyou despising warlord.

They refused to even consider Ginta and Hakkaku.

Sango's brows drew together and she shared a look with the monk, before they turned back to the priestess.

"Dare I assume that you need us to stall the hanyou again tomorrow tonight?" Miroku asked with a grin.

Kagome's look was sheepish as she nodded.

"He doesn't usually mind if I ask him. In fact he seems _pleased_ when I manage to guess correctly about some bit of his past or nature."

Which she realized was yet another distinctly _non_-canine trait. For…what dog was mysterious?

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	15. Chapter 15

He never came.

Sundown passed into late evening, then on to midnight. She dozed against a tree, shivering from time to time. And still no Sesshomaru.

She sighed as she finally stood at dawn, moving back through the trees and towards camp.

She could only hope that he was alright. _It was unlike him to make her wait, let alone not show._

The sounds of the surrounding night were unnerving now that she was so emotionally unsettled.

The embers of the fire came into sight, and then the small hills of her friends' forms.

A shaken shoulder sent Sango to her own bedding and then Kagome settled into her vacant bag, pulling the pillow over her head with a sigh.

Hedidn't come for the rest of the week.

Kagome began to withdraw into herself at night, something that worried the others. Even Inuyasha found himself on edge.

Oh, she smiled during the day. Laughed with them and played and conversed with her usual enthusiasm.

But on the sixth night, she didn't even try to wait for the youkai. She lay in her bed, eyes on the stars.

_Had she done something wrong?_

The other two humans watched her absently stroke the amber against her throat and worried. Sango most of all.

_She wasn't wrong! She __**knew**__ that for Kagome to have kissed her male was the right step in the 'mating dance'._

Kagome was due to return to her own time on the next morning, her mother wanting her to have some time to relax at home.

Kagome jumped as a swishing sound suddenly broke through the stillness of the night, then turned to see Sango worming her way over the ground while inside her bag. The other girl dropped her pillow next to Kagome's, and then pulled the smaller girl into her arms.

"I'm sure that something must have come up," she whispered.

"But...what if he's decided he didn't really want me?"

Sango chuckled quietly to herself. "Kagome, it's only been a week!"

But the persistent low self-esteem fostered in her by a selfish hanyou would not allow her to shrug away the doubts.

"What if he doesn't come back, Sango?"

"He will. I promise."

Kagome sighed, ducking her head under Sango's chin. The huntress responded by brushing her fingers through the agitated girl's hair.

It could only have been a moment before the tired girl dropped off to sleep. Sango felt eyes on her and turned her head to see Miroku watching her.

_"Is she alright?"_ he mouthed, not wanting to awaken the girl.

_"She will be."_ Sango had no doubt of it. Kagome's male would not leave like this.

Miroku sent her a soft smile before he turned and settled in for the night.

In the tree above the camp, golden eyes watched the humans of his pack.

Inuyasha was torn.

He wanted to laugh at the girl for getting her hopes up. After all, she was just a foolish human. What right had she to think that a _true_ demon could want her?

The human side of his nature, the side he'd repressed for years…winced in sympathy. He knew how it felt to wonder why a lover had left.

He cringed. He was no better. Echoes of the monk's threats ghosted in his ears, and he wished he could make it stop.

But his self-centered nature, nurtured over the centuries, once again reasserted dominance and he turned away. She'd made her choice. And he had made his own.

The next day passed in the same uneventful fashion. It was for this reason alone that Inuyasha didn't even bother to fuss about Kagome visiting her family.

It didn't help that when Kagome emerged from the well house, it was to find her home empty. A note on the counter informed her that her mother and brother had gone to visit Souta's uncle.

Her beloved, though eccentric Ji-chan was also away. He and a few of his friends had decided to take a trip to the Hawaiian Islands, a rarity for the kooky old man.

_She was alone…_

She _**hated**__ to be alone._

Just then, the phone rang as if in answer to the unspoken prayer Kagome had almost offered up to keep from _staying_ alone.

She sighed in relief before hurrying to pick up the receiver.

"Sunset Shrine. Can I help you?"

"Kagome!"

"Yuka?"

"You _are_ home! I was hoping that you might have time to spare today."

"Anything special, or just-"

"Just time with my best friend!" The girl laughed.

Kagome grinned. "I'm all yours! Apparently, my family forgot that I would be here for more than a few hours and left me by my lonesome."

Of the three girls that Kagome had befriended in kindergarten, Yuka had always been the closest to her. She was also the only one who knew the truth about Kagome's 'illnesses'. Or lack thereof.

Kagome had come home from a rather exhausting argument with Inuyasha, hoping that time away and the distance of centuries between them would allow the volatile male to chill out.

She'd been mistaken and Inuyasha had come after her, both lungs working full power to give volume to his sharp tongue.

Yuka had been just inside the doorway, watching them with wide eyes. Watching as Inuyasha bellowed at her friend…who she suddenly realized looked tired and worn.

_Oh no he didn't!_

The tall girl had moved in front of Kagome with a speed that was enviable as she let the Inu hanyou have it with both barrels, proposing to remove his family jewels with a dull wooden spoon as she stared him down from his own height.

The flattened puppy ears failed to bring her out of her rant, as did the shocked gape of fangs.

Kagome had stood in stunned silence as the usually calm girl then proceeded to offer up ball-busting threats that would have done Kagura proud.

And when all was said and done, Inuyasha had left with his proverbial tail between his legs and a healthy respect for the human girl.

"That sounds wonderful," Kagome groaned.

"Inuyasha giving you trouble again?"

"Yeah. But it's not all him."

There was silence. Then-

"Kagome, have you gotten yourself another guy?!"

Sometimes, she forgot just how intuitive Yuka was. "Well…that's part of the problem."

Yuka grumbled. "Alright. Give me five minutes to run over. Then you will tell me all about it."

And it wasn't a question.

Exactly five minutes and thirty-five seconds later, Kagome found herself sitting on the floor in the family room as Yuka remorselessly 'pumped her for information'.

"-and now I'm afraid that he's decided that he really doesn't want me after all."

"Pfft. Your friend Sango is most likely right. You said he's a lord?"

Kagome had offered up a few more details to Yuka than she had to the others, simply because of their inability to 'compare notes', as it were. That, and Yuka would have no preconceived notions about Sesshomaru, as she'd neither met, mercilessly nor _heard_ of the male before.

"The Western Taiyoukai, actually."

Yuka whistled. "Whew…you certainly netted a big one girl."

Kagome laughed. "He is at that."

"Anyway, as he's in that high of a position, he most likely had something happen that he needed to take care of. Not knowing about youkai political structures, I couldn't begin to hazard a guess beyond that."

Kagome sighed. "You're both probably right. I just hate the not knowing."

"So…mall?"

One of Kagome's guilty pleasures was shopping for fabric for new clothing. She'd become rather adroit with a sewing machine, as she went through so many school uniforms. When she'd decided to 'adapt' to the more modest clothing of the feudal era, she'd begun making her own clothing with old patterns and hints from her mother. And first-hand observation of the beautiful period clothing had given her ideas that she had copied and found a market for in modern Japan, providing herself with the money for supplies. Her friends from school, both her small group and many others, were loyal customers. Her first creations had been well received and she was paid more than three times what she'd originally thought was fair.

Now, though she had little time to spare, demands came even faster from family members of the students.

The small shop that she'd found that carried the types of fabrics that she loved had set aside a few bolts of rather beautiful silks they had known she would love. They were rather proud that she created her works with their stock.

And Yuka, though not skilled with a needle, had a good eye, which she used to help Kagome with the cutting out of the patterns. Many times, Kagome would offer up a portion of the profits for her help, but the other girl always refused. Her family had money and she didn't need any more. Besides, that time became just hers and Kagome's and was more than enough.

So now here they sat, the floor of her room littered with scraps of deep blue and bronze colored silk. She was just putting the finishing touches on the pieces of trim that had been laid out, when Yuka's cell phone played out a rather funny little melody.

"Hello?"

Kagome looked up.

"Oh. You sure?"

The was a sigh.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." And she hung up.

Yuka glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. "Wow! I didn't realize it was that late!"

It was almost one in the morning, and Yuka hurriedly helped Kagome stack up the pieces of kimono. "Mum wants me home. She said that we have company in the morning, but that I might be able to come over in the afternoon."

Kagome smiled and hugged the girl. "Sounds good! You'll call?"

"Certainly." And then she left.

It was late for a girl who was used to waking with the sun, or not much after.

She brushed her teeth, took a long-awaited bath, then pulled on a t-shirt and clean underwear. She climbed into her bed and no more than ten minutes passed before she was dead to the world.

The male growled to himself as he ran through the trees.

_A week! A gods-be-damned week!_

He'd been on his way back to the western citadel, when he'd been flagged down by an ally.

His father's family had attempted a coup on the building the night before.

As it stood, the servants and soldiers loyal to the newly freed lord had held them off. But he was needed.

He absolutely _hated_ politics. And this was all that it was about. The Inu clan did not want him on the throne, just as much as he didn't want to be there. For the clan to stay in power, however, they had to have him in position. Without him, they lost their status. But they had to have him willing to be controlled, a puppet king as it were, and so had found his price in an old inu bitch.

_They must have learned about the death of his paternal aunt, the last yoke upon his freedom._

She had been the only youkai on his father's side to treat him with affection and it had been her undoing. The kindly old bitch had been taken and kept on a small estate on the borderlands. A beautiful place, but a prison all the same, as her well-being hinged on his continued good behavior.

Translation: _don't kill the Inu No Taisho's only inu-blooded offspring_, he thought with a savage curl of his lip.

He remembered that on his last routine meeting with the gentle female, almost a year ago, she had said she had found a way to free him.

He had been surprised, but he told her to be certain that she would be safe while doing so. He could never have imagined the outcome.

There had been a changing of the guards recently and a new, arrogant male had been placed in charge.

His beloved aunt had taunted and mocked the young male until his patience had broken and he'd slain her. He'd been at the very door of the estate, prepared to leave, when a howl of rage had echoed through the halls.

He'd been the first on the scene.

_Apparently, she'd found death preferable to long life in a gilded cage._

His beast had roared at their loss as he'd slain everyone in that dwelling, young and old, though it was a sop to his conscience that all had been soldiers.

The dwelling had been taken over by soldiers faithful to the young Taiyoukai.

That was when he'd killed Jaken. And he hadn't looked back.

It had taken him a week to put down the newest uprising, ridding himself of everything that threatened his home. The Inu clan was once again in the dark and he planned to keep it that way for a while longer, their spies inside his home diligently rooted out and disposed of.

Now, he only kept up the pretense of placidity until he found a way to search out every one of his 'family'. Because while he despised all of it, he had been born and bred to rule and he was determined to do it well.

_But they had kept him from his chosen female with their foolishness._

He'd tracked his half-brother's pack for hours, finding the many places that Kagome had sat….waiting for him to show.

His beast hissed, threatening to slip his skin in its temper.

His female had waited for him and he'd not come for her. He'd scented her sadness, even after the days had passed.

He had been traveling for a few hours when he realized that the tracks had doubled back to the village of Edo.

He snarled, but picked up speed as he shot through the air like lightning.

He was well aware that he was growing angrier than he should, and sought to contain it. _He would be with her soon enough._

It was as he came within sight of the small village that he realized that the most recent scent of Kagome was by the dilapidated well.

His beast pawed at him anxiously.

_How long would he have to wait for her?_

Impatience sent him closer to the odd structure.

Kagome came awake with the oddest sensation.

She couldn't move! There was something pinning her to the bed.

She went very still, searching the empty air beside her bed.

_The window was open…_

Then something behind her shifted. She realized that her legs were hugging something warm.

It moved, flexing.

A long, silk clad leg pushed forward between her own as something wrapped tighter about her waist. She blinked as she looked down. A forearm corded with muscle under a light roping of veins tugged her back into the curve of a large, warm body.

Then she caught sight of a familiar silvery mane draped over her shoulder and down the side of the bed.

She turned.

_Sesshomaru had come to her, through the well…_

How was that possible?

She reached out to touch him, hesitant, as if the image of him would pop like a bubble and she'd once again be alone.

'How had he become this important to her so quickly?'

She didn't know. Her fingers touched his pointed ear…something that she'd always wanted to do.

_Soft…_

It twitched under her light touch, before he turned and pressed against her hand with a contented rumble.

"Hi."

He smiled, his golden eyes lazy.

"How did you get here?"

"Jumped down the well."

Oh. That easy?

She sighed as he pulled her closer, burying his face against his shoulder and pulling in the scent of her.

She bit her lip, uncertain of her wish to question him, but-.

"Ask." His voice was quiet in the still room.

"What happened to you?"

He could feel her hesitation, as if she was unsure that she wanted the answer.

He sighed. "Uprising at the 'House of the Moon'."

"Where?"

"The ancestral estate of the Western Lords."

"Oh. Then…everything's ok?"

There was another question buried in her words. One he was all too aware of.

"I wouldn't have left you. Especially not that way."

"But-"

"No."

She was still stiff in his arms. "But…you could."

"I'm fairly certain that you are not intentionally questioning my honor, so I ask that you please desist until the morning."

He was so tired…he only wanted to sleep after having gone more than a week without any kind of rest. And he wanted to sleep with _her_.

The sharpness of his words made her even more unhappy. It radiated from her and he growled.

_This would not do at all._

He knew she was only stating a logical fear and his beast rumbled in irritation at his behavior.

_Fix this_ it growled in his head.

Kagome gasped as the arm about her waist shifted down over her hips. Her night shirt was tugged upwards just before her underwear was pulled from her body. There was movement behind her…then he was lifting her leg over his thigh.

She held her breath as his fingers lightly danced over the delicate flesh between her thighs. _Was he…_

Then he did.

He gently spread her, easing into her.

His husky voice whispered over her as she went still in shock. His movements were slow and gentle, his claws retracted as he stroked her with sword-callused fingertips. He grazed his fangs over her bared shoulder as she took him in, her sleep-relaxed body giving way with ease.

He purred as he came to the end of her, savoring the feel of her small, warm body.

A tremor ran through her, tightening her muscles for a moment.

"I'm not leaving you," he said softly, eyes glowing brightly in the shadows. "Not now. Not ever."

And with the undeniable proof of his presence, she found herself relaxing. She realized, then, just _how_ gentle he'd been with her the last time he'd held her like this. Because right now, he stretched her wall to wall, and she was fairly certain he'd shoved her uterus three inches to the left. It hadn't really hurt, this time…only causeda cramping, overfilled feeling.

It was strange. As abruptly as it had happened and as new to this type of intimacy as she was, his actions should have made her even more tense…but it was comforting. He was there. And he'd made certain she wouldn't forget it.

He nuzzled her throat.

"Go to sleep, ást-mær" he whispered.

And Kagome…wrapped in nearly seven feet of blissfully warm Taiyoukai…complied.

%%%%%%%%%%%


	16. Chapter 16

When Kagome next opened her eyes, the first shadows of dawn were beginning to creep across the floor. She lay in the quiet of the room, slowly allowing the new day to seep its way into her senses.

The warm thick feather comforter was tucked under her chin, blocking out the frigid air from the open window.

Open window-?

_Oh…_

Right.

The arm around her hips tightened, the heavy male body curving tighter against her back.

She squirmed as the movement shifted his position inside of her, bringing a reflexive thrust and a soft growl. He never actually regained consciousness, simply attempted to quiet his bedmate before he sank back into the land of dreams.

_How __**did**__ she manage to get herself into these situations…?_

A mental shrug was all she cared to attempt at the moment, unwilling to give up her warm nest under the blankets.

She smiled to herself. She'd always wondered why her friends had said that after having slept with their boyfriends throughout the night, it was harder to sleep without them. Her youkai radiated heat like a bonfire in the chill morning air, making the answer obvious.

She felt a bit silly, now, about how fast she'd let her doubts overtake her. She'd known for some time that she'd let Inuyasha get to her…but she'd never really realized just how much. She was just a bit embarrassed by the way she'd crumbled. _Honestly…it had only been a measly week!_

A soft nip to her shoulder made her realize that she had been fidgeting as she lay there and so shemade a conscious effort to remain still.

She could just imagine Sango's face if she told her about this…

She giggled…_as if she'd ever manage to spit it out with a straight face…_

"You just can't stay still, can you?" The low, amused voice came from over her shoulder and Kagome jumped.

He leaned up, propping his weight on a forearm as his eyes glowed softly.

She offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry…"

He chuckled, a throaty sound that sent shivers down her spine.

It broke off on a soft hiss as the tremors tightened her muscles around him.

Kagome made herself lay motionless as he gritted his teeth while holding himself still.

_He couldn't do this…it wasn't right…She hadn't asked and he couldn't take her until she did. His actions last night were only meant to comfort his female, his animal nature demanding he reassure her of his continuing desire for her._

The girl held her breath as the youkai swiftly sank his curved fangs into his lower lip in an attempt to distract himself.

A soft gasp met pointed ears as he finally managed to regain a bit of control and began to pull out.

The sensation startled Kagome and she couldn't help but follow him.

"Kagome…?"

"I-"

The hitch in her voice caught his attention. He carefully let himself sink into her, biting back the sound of pleasure that almost forced itself from between his clenched teeth as she pressed back into him in an almost helpless gesture.

"Kagome?" _Please…just tell me…_

"That feels…" She seemed unable to articulate what she needed.

He rolled his hips in a careful thrust, eyes widening as a small mewling sound broke from her throat.

"Kagome…you have to tell me what you want."

His voice was strained, the bestial undertone further eroding her ability to put a stop to her sudden need for him.

Warmth ghosted over her throat as his tongue slid down the vulnerable flesh. She trembled against him, fingers clenching tightly in the long sweep of silver hair that lay over her ribcage. And when she tugged him back up, he obliged her, covering the cupid's bow curve of her lips with his own. Her soft moan was answered with another gentle thrust.

"Kagome? I can't please you unless you ask for it."

_What was he…oh…_

"Okay."

"No…I need the words."

Her pleading blue eyes almost convinced him to let it go. But he couldn't take the chance. _He'd never forgive himself if she felt regret._

"Come now. It's really not that hard, my little feima. Just say 'I want my pleasure of you'. That's all. Then I can give you what you need."

Her face burned, but when he went still she found herself giving in. Anything to make him continue.

_"I want my pleasure of you…" _

Her voice was barely more than a whisper but it was clear. He sighed, then let himself drive forward with a bit more force.

Kagome was unsure what she was feeling. Like most girls, she'd been curious a time or two, and had experimented. But her own touch had only produced an empty, fleeting pleasure that she found not worth the effort.

This was worlds different.

It was almost uncomfortable in its intensity. His presence inside her was like a deep ache that kept building and tightening by degrees. Every thrust stretched muscles she'd never known existed as he slowly shafted her with what felt like a length of warm marble. But she discovered that the sensation was also strangely addictive, especially when he bent over her shoulder and curled his tongue around a budded nipple, drawing it into his warm mouth.

_She didn't realize just how close he was to losing control…_

The beast yowled its frustrated desire inside his head, almost succeeding in forcing him to his end. _He had to finish this…_

Kagome moaned as his thrusts increased in power and speed, then had to muffle a scream as he added to the sensation, his fingers now tugging lightly at her clitoris in tandem with the pull of his lips at her breast and the heavy thrust of him inside of her.

_Overload._

She flew blindly over the edge into a climax that was dizzying in its power, knocking the breath from her lungs.

Sesshomaru rode out the tormenting clutch of her muscles with a low growl. His skin was _crawling_ with an almost desperate need to fill her to overflowing with his own release.

She panted lightly as she lay in his arms, her body slowly coming back under her control.

There was a tormented sound from behind, then the youkai carefully pulled free of her and rolled onto his back with a groan.

_She knew he hadn't finished. Again._

She turned to look at him, concern covering her face with a small frown.

His face was taut with discomfort and frustration.

She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Sesshomaru?"

He grunted, before pulling her against his side.

"Give me a minute." His voice held the low, dark rumble of the beast.

She nodded, pillowing her cheek against his chest. A small tremor rode his body and she attempted to calm him by stroking her fingers over his velvety flesh.

She heard the soft ticking of the antique clock on her wall, a gift from her step-father only weeks before his death. The sound had a soothing quality that had comforted her for years.

Time passed in silence, both watching as the shadows lightened and the first rays of sunlight crossed the windowsill.

Finally, the youkai sighed and shifted down the bed, burying his face against the curve of her throat. Kagome's stroking fingers found new purchase in the long strands of his hair.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was faintly hesitant, as if unsure that he wanted her to speak.

He grunted. "I will be."

She bit her lip. "Was it something I did?"

He ducked his head, nuzzling his cheek over her exposed breasts. He laughed softly.

"What you did was cruel beyond measure."

Her eyes shot wide. "What did I _do_!?"

"Mmmm...you felt entirely too good." He didn't bother to hide the thick roil of arousal in his voice.

Right on cue, her face flamed. "But, then why-?"

"It is not the right time. If I decided to take it all the way, then we'd be right back where we started. Me taking the decision away from you in regards to a permanent mating."

"But you already asked…"

He groaned. "Oh, gods, don't say that. You make it entirely too tempting, and I'm not quite fully past the point of resisting."

She tugged absently at a silver lock, before once again attempting to get her answer.

"Then why did you start…um…_you know_."

She felt him smile against her breast and wondered at just how easy she felt about him seeing her in such an exposed state. "You needed it. What else could I do but provide?"

"That still doesn't explain why you stopped."

Her voice held traces of frustration and he briefly pondered on fanning it higher out of a need to see her physical agitation. But he recognized the urge as his beast's desire to then quell her tension with his body.

"If I hadn't needed to be inside you last night, then you wouldn't have awoken wanting more. So, if I created the situation, it would not be right for me to take advantage of your resultant need. To have spilled myself inside of you would destroy any choice you might ever make to _not_ take me as your mate."

"But, I _wouldn't_-"

His finger pressed her lips shut.

She blinked at him, but fell silent.

"Please allow me to do this with some semblance of my honor intact."

The quiet entreaty effectively ended her need to question him further.

_If it was that important to him, how could she in all good conscience deny him?_

She nodded her agreement, and he removed his finger, tracing it over her lips before he rose and stretched.

Kagome watched wide eyed as he stood. His back was to her and she got an eyeful of his nearly nude form. His black hakama clung to widely braced thighs as he pulled his mane over his shoulder, exposing the powerful lines of his crimson wrapped hips and well muscled backside.

She must have made some kind of sound, because he turned to watch her from over an impossibly broad shoulder. The smile he gifted her with was _almost_ innocent.

If one did not see the devil that lived in his hooded eyes.

She didn't see him move and started when his lips touched her ear. "You're more than welcome to look…"

His fangs nipped her lobe, before he stepped back and slowly tugged his clothing into place in deference to her inability to function. She blinked as if suddenly coming awake, before turning away to hide her embarrassment. A faint laugh reached her ears.

_It seemed that with the actions of this morning, they had crossed into new territory._

She'd known that he lacked the inhibitions of a human. Now she wondered just how much he'd held himself back out of a desire to keep from pushing her too far before she was ready.

Still…

He stepped out of her room and she exhaled with a sigh.

_Oh…wow…_

It was now late morning. After she finally managed to pull herself together, she'd led the Taiyoukai into the guest bathroom and showed him how to use the shower. She'd barely managed to escape with her mouth shut and her eyes in their sockets when he'd casually untied his clothes and let them drop.

More dark stripes banded his heavy-muscled thighs like the markings of a jungle beast. Though, the significance of those markings had been lost on her at the time.

She'd hurried through the door, his laughter echoing in her ears.

Standing in her shower, she'd come to the conclusion that he found amusement in shocking her. That it was his body that was doing the shocking was all the more entertaining.

She also, once again, found walking just a bit uncomfortable. She hoped it was only a matter of 'practice' before it no longer happened. Because she couldn't imagine that he would never want to mate again. And to tell the truth…she couldn't imagine never touching him again.

She'd groaned, burying her face in her hands as warm water beat against her back, and wondered if Miroku's hentai nature was somehow contagious.

Toweling herself dry, she'd hurriedly thrown on her clothing before searching out her companion.

_She wondered, though, if she shouldn't just call him her lover…because in all truth, he was._

Something to think about later, she decided with a decisive nod of her head. _When he wasn't around to muddle her thinking, maybe?_

She found him standing in the kitchen, bent over a magazine left behind on the counter…dressed in a pair of faded jeans.

Her brows shot up in surprise. Where had he gotten those?

Then she realized that he was looking through a clothing catalogue. He looked up as she came closer, a smile curving his lips. He flipped the page, then lifted his _shert_ and pulled it over his head, lifting his wet hair free of the collar. She blinked as his form blurred for a second. Then his linen top became a long-sleeved, button collared cotton t-shirt. He raised his brows in question. "Does this work?"

He was a quick study. It was a casual, comfortable looking ensemble that displayed his tall, powerful form to perfection.

"How did you do that?" she asked him with wide eyes.

He smiled. "A simple change in its form. Nothing complicated."

_What the hell…?_

But he seemed so casual about it that she wondered if it was a power many youkai wielded.

"That will work. How did you know?"

"Didn't. But adapting to one's environment is a skill taught to most young cubs. I knew this was where you'd eventually come, as I could smell the food. This clothing manual was sitting out and I decided to experiment."

_Clothing manual?_

Oh…_The catalogue. _

Well…he was close enough. No need to correct him.

She watched him absently run his claws through his wet hair, before remembering that she'd failed to give him a brush.

"Can I brush that for you?" she asked in a hopeful voice. She could have bitten her tongue. The question had emerged before she'd had time to think about it, voicing her fascination with his hair.

He grinned, those damned dimples of his teasing her. _Did she think he was unaware?_

"As you like."

She picked up her brush, before gesturing for him to sit on one of the barstools.

He eyed it. Then he turned towards her. A silver brow arced.

"What's wrong?"

He pursed his lips. "I'll break it."

_Huh?_

Well, she supposed that it _did_ look a bit fragile…

"It's a lot sturdier that it looks."

He shook his head, then curled his fingers through hers and tugged her into the living room.

"I weigh a great deal more than I think you realize."

She cocked her head as he took a seat on the sofa, flipping his hair over the back to give her access.

She shrugged. He must. After all, her bed had certainly complained of his weight with groans of protest.

She could have smacked herself for thinking of him in connection with her bed. It was hard enough functioning around him while being tongue-tied from his simple presence. Remembering what he'd done with her just a few hours before threatened to unsettle her further.

_She was certain that she would soon have a permanent blush. _

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he felt her small fingers trail through his hair. _Already__she was taking over one of the roles usually given to a mate._ Grooming a member of the opposite sex was considered an intimate act amongst his people and he was pleased that she desired to do so.

She pulled back the thick mass, before braiding it loosely.

Suddenly, her rather rotund cat Buyo leapt onto a cushion beside the seated Taiyoukai. He snarled at the male, the fur along his spine rising into a ridge.

_Now why would he-?_

Sesshomaru returned the gesture with an oddly sexy curl of his upper lip.

_Oh my god…_

_Could it have been more obvious?!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome gaped at the seated Taiyoukai in shock.

_How could she have possibly overlooked this?!_

It all added up.

The playfulness. The mysterious nature. Not to mention his infinite patience.

Then there was the fluid, effortless grace that should have been at odds with the powerful build.

All combined into a lethally perfect _feline_ predator.

To say that Sesshomaru was amused by the smaller male's antics would have been an understatement.

He'd known of the house neko's presence, but had chosen to ignore him.

The overweight male had appeared, threatened by the presence of another male in a home he'd always considered his territory. He had then proceeded to demand that the Taiyoukai demonstrate the proper respect he felt was his due as 'alpha' of the human dwelling.

Namely roll over and show his belly.

Sesshomaru had declined with a curl of his well-bred lip.

He had then informed the small house beast that he had no intention of claiming 'his' home. But he regrettably was unwilling to play at subservience to a male that existed so much further down the food chain that he would not even qualify as an appetizer.

At that, Buyo had turned with a huff and stalked from the room, his dignity offended. He, like most smaller animals, did not take into account the vast difference in their sizes.

It was as the youkai turned to investigate the odd silence of the miko that he realized he'd been made.

He took in the way she watched him…as if suddenly solving a long-contemplated puzzle.

_Well, he'd always had a liking for her rather intelligent mind._

He stood, moving around the oddly comfortable piece of furniture, to come to a stop before his stunned female.

Her eyes followed him, wide in amazement.

He let the last of his disguise melt away.

Kagome blinked as his eyes changed, the once round pupils narrowing and elongating. A perfect line of black, like a line of kohl, surrounded those exotic eyes as they added emphasis to his long lashes.

_A feline, he most definitely was._

But not like Kirara.

Kirara was rather like Buyo in temperament. Playful and sweet, but with a typical cat's sensibilities and disposition. Little hunters to the core. Which made Kirara a perfect companion for Sango.

While Sesshomaru was in a league all his own.

"What kind of cat are you?"

Simple and blunt. He smiled.

"Tora."

Her brain ground to a halt, producing the strangled sound of surprise her currently incapable mouth was unable to generate.

It explained everything.

The largest and most dangerous of the feline family.

"How is that possible? Your sire was an Inu?!"

His expression became a bit pinched at the mention of his father, but he ignored it, though Kagome wanted to bite off her own tongue in self-disgust.

"It's the reason why he detested me and my…sister. Apparently, when he was given the right to mate my mother, no one informed him of the results of such a mating. I can't even claim mixed blood."

Kagome looked at him, her confusion obvious.

"A Tora will breed true in any mating. They could have mated her to a human with the same results. A full blooded Tora cub."

Kagome gasped. "Then that's why you weren't afraid of hanyou offspring!"

He smiled almost bitterly. "Even _if_ siring a half-blooded cub still disturbed me, it could never happen regardless."

Kagome slowly circled the sofa and sat down.

_That must have been the reason that the Inu No Taisho had disposed of his baby sister, because he already had one such offspring. And as he could not very well get rid of his first born and heir, no matter his hatred of him, he then did what he could to hide his 'shame' ._

_But it also meant that he'd had Sesshomaru's mother killed for something that she couldn't have helped!_

"But…how is that even possible?"

He sighed as he stood behind her, one hand lifting to press against the back of his neck. "No one really knows."

She turned to look at him, a small frown of compassion pursing her mouth as she took in his slumped form.

_He looked so sad, just then…_

She reached up and touched his cheek, then climbed over the sofa back and up into his arms.

He was faintly surprised at the gesture. Then the next second he scoffed at himself. She never had been the type to be able to ignore another's pain. Of course she'd have put the pieces together; she was not only clever, but quick as well. He felt relief that he would not be called upon to spell it out.

Small fingers dug skillfully into his tight shoulders and neck, relaxing him.

His eyes closed as he held her warm weight tighter to his chest.

Kagome wanted to cry for him. Especially as she knew that he never would. _His childhood must have been a living hell…_

She could not imagine having to live such a life…knowing that your father hated you for simply existing…

Was Sesshomaru's dislike of Inuyasha then tied up in his painful upbringing? To know that your father favored the offspring of a woman whose very being brought shame to your mother?

_And did Inuyasha even understand? Or was he too selfish to care, assuming that it was all about the world being out to get him?_

She had the distinct impression that the answers would not be pretty.

It was only after the phone rang, startling them both, that Kagome realized that she had been beginning to doze off.

His head snapped to the side with a soft snarl as he warily eyed the shrill contraption, unconsciously placing his body between it and her.

Kagome gently wriggled free and slid down his body to answer the phone.

He relaxed when she carelessly lifted the odd thing to her ear.

"Good morning, Sunset shrine. Can I help you?"

A silver brow slowly arched. _This was a shrine?_

"Sure! I would love to see them!"

She'd mentioned that one of her friends would be coming over later in the afternoon, giving him the option to stay, leave, and/or meet the girl. He'd opted to meet the girl Kagome had labeled her _quote_ 'very best girlfriend'. _End quote_. He was also curious that she seemed to be communicating with someone through the thing.

"What?!"

He heard her heart rate increase.

"Oh _NO_! You're joking! Please say that you're joking!?"

Her voice was pleading.

"But-"

She sighed.

"Yuka…you remember what I told you about Sesshomaru?"

_She'd spoken of him?_ He smiled, pleased.

"Well, he's here."

Kagome winced as the small, tinny voice in the earpiece suddenly raised into a shout. She grimaced, pulling it away from her sensitive ear. More shrill words, then quiet. The girl carefully replaced the receiver against her ear, wary of more hollering.

"Yes, you'll get to meet him! But you see the problem."

_Problem?_

"You know that he has boundary issues!"

_He had boundary issues?_

"Well, maybe now he'll take the hint! I'm not interested in him!"

Another male. His mouth thinned.

"Yuka! I don't think you're hearing me here. You _know_ that Sesshomaru is youkai! We had this discussion. Danny doesn't seem to understand that I don't like him touching me. I'm not seeing this ending well!"

The beast yowled at the mention of another male laying his hands on what was theirs. _Oh, hell no…._

He must have failed to keep back the sound because Kagome spun to face him, wide-eyed.

She bit her lip. "Yuka…you three are gonna have to help keep him off me. Even if Sesshomaru _wasn't_ here, I always feel icky after being around him."

Golden eyes narrowed, and Kagome gulped. _That was __**so**__ the wrong thing to have said!_

"Okay…just please…don't hold it against him!"

And she hung up.

"So…heh..."

Her nervous rambling was abruptly cut short as he used his greater size to herd her backwards into the wall and then up it, pinning her there with his body.

She eeped in surprise, then went still as she took in the look on his face.

"You will tell me about this other male."

It wasn't a request. Kagome hastily went about reassuring him.

"Yuka's cousin is coming along. Her mother forced her to bring him. She doesn't understand that his manners disappear as soon as her back is turned. He also thinks he's the gods' gift to female kind!" she huffed, scowling, and Sesshomaru felt his tension dissipating in the face of his amusement. "That little jerk has been after me ever since I grew hips!"

She suddenly broke off as his low laughter registered. Her agitation had reddened her cheeks and increased her heart rate and he found himself bending to capture her ranting mouth with his own.

This time, instead of going still, she responded wholeheartedly. Her hands wrapped about his throat and pulled him down, holding him to her.

_She took him…and he relished every second._

He'd always known, ever since she'd awoken in his arms that first morning, that she held a great deal of passion in check. It called to his feline nature, demanding he bring it forth and wallow in it.

Her tongue drove into his mouth and he welcomed her with that low purring that she'd grown to adore.

It was some moments before she pulled back to gasp for air.

"And I don't like him," she finished a bit belatedly.

He chuckled. "So I gathered."

And just like that, everything was once again right in their world. _Mostly._

Three o'clock rolled around with sudden, frantic knocking at her door.

Sesshomaru had retreated into her room a while ago to meditate, giving her the space she needed to complete some school assignments that Yuka would later deliver for her. _The last bit of time she used to get on the internet and look up information on an idea that she was contemplating for later…_

She threw open the door, letting the agitated girl in.

"Where is he?!"

"Is something wrong?"

Yuka danced from foot to foot. "I just wanted to see him before Danny gets here!"

"Where _is_ Danny?" Kagome peeked her head out, searching for the obnoxious boy.

"He'll be on his way, just as soon as mum finishes lecturing him about pushing himself on unwilling girls. Apparently he groped some girl. Who then decided to attempt castration." Yuka grinned.

Kagome giggled. That sounded like him.

Yuka suddenly began rushing through the house. Apparently dissatisfied with the results, she turned and ran toward the stairway.

Kagome raced to catch up. "What are you doing?"

"I want to meet your youkai!"

She reached out and dragged the taller girl to a stop. "You don't just run and jump into a cage of wild cats at the zoo!"

"But..." Yuka frowned. "Why would he hurt me?"

Kagome pushed her back down the stairs. "I don't think you realize what a youkai truly is."

"A supernatural being. I got it."

"No. That's only a label. A youkai is an animal at heart. That or some kind of force of nature. Sesshomaru could rip you to shreds without blinking. He doesn't know you! While I doubt he actually would, he is first and foremost a predator. And you would have been charging into his vicinity without a care while his instincts have been sharpened to a lethal degree. He is not like Inuyasha. His humanity is quite literally only skin deep."

Yuka paled. Somehow, it had never occurred to her that this Sesshomaru might harm her. "Oh…"

Kagome sighed. "I don't want you afraid of him…I just wanted you to use a bit of sense."

Yuka nodded her understanding.

"Now, if you'll give me a second?"

"Sure…" She was still a bit stunned.

Kagome disappeared up the stairs.

And Yuka collapsed backwards against a wall, her heart galloping like a racehorse.

He was waiting for her in her room with a grin, sprawled across her bed as if he'd been napping.

"Was it really necessary to frighten her like that?"

Kagome smiled back. "Yes. If you had been any other, I might not have known how you would react. I wanted her to understand the possible consequences of bursting in on an unknown youkai."

"Hn. Understandable." He gained his feet in that effortlessly lithe way of his.

"And…"

A silver brow arced in question.

"I wanted to make sure you still were up for this. My friends can be a little much to take in, without adding in the extra stimuli of wandering around Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"The city that we're currently in."

"Ah."

"And…I wanted to make sure that you were alright about Danny."

He smirked. "I'll refrain from killing the boy. But if he touches you, I reserve the right to damage him a bit."

Now she looked a bit uneasy. But…

"Alright."

_The annoying jerk had a sense of self-preservation, after all…_

_At least…she __**hoped**__ he did._

%%%%%%%%%%%%

And thanx goes to Metis for reminding me of a lovely bit of poetry that I have a special fondness for!

_Tiger, Tiger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_

ps...and yes..well aware that tigers do not range in that area...but hey...creative license and all that fun stuff


	18. Chapter 18

She didn't know what she'd expected when Kagome had gone to retrieve her 'boyfriend'. But it certainly wasn't _this_…

The man-

No. Yuka gave herself a mental slap. The _male_ youkai dwarfed her petite friend as he moved down the stairs behind her.

She would have said he walked down the stairs. But he didn't. At least, not like anyone _she'd_ ever seen. His pace had a fluid quality that made him look as if he was not bound to the laws of gravity, his modern clothing somehow failing to detract from his otherworldly presence.

She'd never imagined anyone could be so pale…and still be so handsome. As if it were only natural for him to appear so.

He ducked the ceiling as it dropped along the lower flight of steps and Yuka estimated his height as being only bare inches below seven feet.

When they came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, the male stepped up behind Kagome, pressing himself against her back. His eyes lowered to focus on her face and Yuka found herself wanting to back away, that human instinct of great danger sending a chill down her spine. It wasn't to say that he was intentionally threatening her, but it was like being scrutinized by some great, hungry beast that was absently pondering on whether or not she'd make a decent meal. It was then that Yuka realized just how foolish she'd been to assume anything about a youkai. Even more foolhardy to have gone pelting about the house in search of him when she had yet to be introduced properly. Looking at him, seeing just how different he was from the loudmouthed blustering half youkai who was supposedly his brother, she could easily imagine him rending someone limb from bloody limb if it pleased him to do so.

Her face must have given some sign of her unease, because Kagome laid a hand on the arm about her waist, drawing the male's eyes to herself. And just like that, his expression warmed. He bent, smiling as he pressed his lip to her temple. His face, already inhumanly handsome, became gut-wrenchingly beautiful as his eerie golden eyes heated with emotion.

"Sesshomaru, this is Yuka. My very best girlfriend."

The towering being titled as the 'Destruction of the Circle of Life' nodded in polite greeting.

"Yuka, this is Sesshomaru. My mate-to-be."

Yuka gazed at her in surprise. _That_ had not been brought up before.

The youkai smiled, his eyes shimmering. It was the first time she had actually _said_ it and it was oddly pleasing to hear.

But that was all the conversation to be had, because a loud knocking once again drew all eyes to the front door.

"_YO_! 'Gome! You here, girl?"

Kagome groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

_It had been too much to hope that he'd have found something to distract him from coming over._

He must have taken a page out of Koga's book, because he somehow failed to miss the Taiyoukai in his hurry to get his hands on Kagome.

Tunnel vision.

It was as a strangely familiar smile crossed his face, one that put Kagome in mind of a younger Miroku, that Kagome winced at the oncoming confrontation.

Danny's eyes suddenly widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!??" The shriek of rage was strangely out of pitch as the young human male's voice broke in his temper. "Who the fuck are you?! Hey! Get your hands offa my girl, asshole!"

Danny moved forward as if to yank Kagome out of Sesshomaru's arms, but came to a dead stop when a strange growling sound reached his ears. He looked around hurriedly for the animal that had made the noise.

"'Gome…you get a dog? Cause it sounds like a really big one."

A snort came from the giant behind Kagome, a smirk curling his mouth. He bent and whispered something to the girl in his arms, causing her to giggle into her hand as she attempted to smother them.

His ego wanted to say that the guy looked like a woman with that mouth and that long hair of his…but no one could ever make that mistake.

Still, he'd been after the girl ever since he'd first met her. He'd never heard of her seeing any other guy before. His previous time with her _had_ to do some good. _There had to be a way to get her back…_

Then two more girls filed into the room. Ayumi and Eri, who stumbled to a halt when they took in the man who stood with their friend.

"Wow…! Who is _that_, Kagome?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"How old is he?! He doesn't look like he's in high school!"

"He looks like that Inuyasha creep! Are they related?"

Slivery brows lifted in amazement at the verbal barrage. Kagome could only cringe.

"Please! One question at a time!"

Eri, whose mouth was just opening to spout another question, snapped said orifice shut and both girls nodded.

"First off, this is Sesshomaru. Yes, he is related to Inuyasha. They are half-brothers. No, it is not a friendly relationship. Yes, you might call him a boyfriend. And yes…he's older."

The two girls, who luckily failed to notice Kagome's failure to give a specific age, suddenly gulped in perfect synchronization. Neither had been given knowledge of youkai existence, both Yuka and Kagome well aware of the others inability to withhold from gossiping. So the sight of the male's eyes was a bit of a fright. As was the way his face seemed so unmoving and watchful.

"Sesshomaru?"

The male turned back toward Kagome.

"This is Eri and Ayumi. Respectively."

"A pleasure."

For Kagome, watching the others react to his voice was entertaining. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all shivered as the arousing sound of it prickled at their skin. She didn't know why, but something made her turn and look at Danny. It was something she wouldn't have missed for the world.

Apparently the youkai's voice didn't solely affect females.

There was a tremor of uncomfortable awareness, followed by a strange hint of panic in the boy's dark eyes. She felt the silent laughter that vibrated Sesshomaru's chest.

Kagome just barely kept from gaping at him. _He'd done it on purpose!_

And then she saw why he had done so as the human male swiftly backed away with instinctual, modern male alarm. It was common for a young man of this time to be uncertain of their sexuality and to call it into question in such a way. Wondering if he was physically attracted to another male was highly unnerving.

_And brilliant._

Danny was unusually quiet as they gathered their things in preparation to leave.

Kagome dug out her favorite boots, a heavy pair of doc martins, and laced them up while sitting on the steps. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, before kneeling and taping a finger against the toe, a brow arcing as he felt the hardness just under the surface. She saw that he'd retracted his claws in favor of not frightening her human friends and she was thankful. He gave a faint humming sound, before he moved up the stairs, presumably to gather his own shoes. He soon returned, a pair of boots faintly resembling her own on his still amazingly light feet. He'd apparently liked the steel on her own pair, because he'd replicated it, though his was on the outside in an echo of the other boots he'd worn on occasion in his own era.

"Are we ready?"

Three heads nodded, while the fourth still warily eyed the Taiyoukai.

She smiled, catching Sesshomaru's handwith her own and pulling him out the door.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Kagome asked.

"I thought we'd make a return trip to the fabric store," Yuka offered. On days that they could not reach Kagome, they had been given Yuka's number to call. "They said that other order you made just came in this morning!"

Had she really slept hard enough that she'd not heard her cell phone? "When did they call you?"

"It was about ten this morning."

_Ahh…that had been about the time that she was taking her shower. It was also probably the reason that Sesshomaru hadn't destroyed it, as he'd also been in the shower._

The other two girls groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah! You always want to do that!"

"Can't we go to that new boutique?"

The youkai eyed them. Were all of her friends, minus this Yuka, so selfish? Because this was how she was commonly treated by nearly everyone in his own era. They all wanted something from her, be it her time or her efforts in their needy lives.

Something in his expression must have tipped them off to his displeasure, because they almost immediately stopped complaining. That something that set him apart once again caused them to attempt to swallow a lump in their throats.

_If they didn't know better, they'd swear he wasn't human._

But that was silly, right? What else could he possibly be? But that didn't stop that persistent nagging feeling that he was something _other_.

"Don't worry you guys!" Kagome's pleading voice drew their attention. "I only need about fifteen minutes at the most!"

Skepticism.

Yuka scowled. "And we'd go even if it took an hour."

They winced. "Yes ma'am."

Yuka had always held the ability to make them feel like naughty children.

And in the end, it only took ten. They walked in the door, the clerks smiled and displayed the bolts they'd set aside, and Kagome handed over the money. It was as they were heading towards the door that Sesshomaru saw an elegant, though deceptively simple, period outfit hung on the wall and stepped over to take a look.

Kagome smiled.

"This is well made." His voice was quiet with his observation.

"Thank you."

He turned to her in question.

"It's one I made a few months ago."

He smiled. 'I'm impressed. If I required a seamstress, you would most definitely be it."

She smiled in pleasure at the complement.

A clerk, who had overheard his comment, spoke up. "Your young lady here is very gifted with a needle! One of our senior seamstresses took a liking to her a while ago and showed her the basics. Since then, she's been turning out pieces like this one."

The man turned to smile at Kagome. "I would just love to know where you get your ideas from!"

_One of the minor northern youkai nobles, if he wasn't mistaken_, Sesshomaru thought as he ran his fingers over the silk.

"Kagome, you done yet?" Eri's voice came from the doorway.

Kagome gathered up her purchases and moved toward the door with Sesshomaru.

"Sorry! We're done here."

Eri and Ayumi heaved a dramatic sigh of relief, then turned and walked down the sidewalk at a fast clip. "Good!" Ayumi said brightly. "Because that gives us a few hours at the boutique before stopping at the food court!"

_A few hours?!_

Urrgle…

It was only by sheer luck that the shop had set up next to another shop that Kagome had been meaning to poke her head into for months now.

On first entering the clothing shop with the others, Sesshomaru had taken one look at the contents and almost visibly shuddered. Kagome had given him a half-hearted smile of sympathy. She'd never been one to enjoy trying on clothes and lusting over some shiny, indecently small top.

_There was a very good reason why she made her own clothing. _

She had been about to park herself in one of the overly frou-frou'd chairs by the dressing rooms as the others, even the ever-annoying Danny, tried on outfit after outfit. That was when she saw that Sesshomaru had once again disdained the use of the flimsy chairs, choosing instead to seat himself against the wall in the alcove.

_She shrugged. If it was good enough for a Taiyoukai…_

The youkai chuckled as his lap was abruptly commandeered by the miko.

She soon tugged his braid over his shoulder and unraveled it, combing her fingers through it as the weight dragged the ripples from it.

Danny's face pinched at the sight of them. He hadn't given up yet. He was just…contemplating. There _had_ to be something he could do to shake them up! He stalked back into the dressing room and yanked off the outfit he'd put on with the intention of showing off to Kagome.

She never even looked his way!

Instead, she'd been cuddled up to that overgrown bastard.

He hung the shirt back on its hanger, clipping the pair of jeans to their own hanger as he did so.

Something thumped to the floor.

_His cell phone._

He stared at it for a moment as he ran his hand through his shaggy black hair.

It rang just then, startling him.

He picked it up, checking the caller ID. Then he smiled. It was like divine intervention.

_Perfect._

It was as she yawned for the third time, that Kagome finally stood.

"Guys? We're gonna go next door for a while."

"But Kagome…the only shops next door are the hardware store one side and that creepy shop on the other!" Ayumi's head poked out from behind the curtain.

Yuka grinned at her from the mirror in the main part of the dressing room. "Go on you two! I can almost see you twitching from here, Kagome!"

The two on the floor smiled back, Sesshomaru gaining his feet before setting Kagome on her own. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, though he was careful to modulate his stride into something she could keep up with.

The left the shop, walked the few dozen feet to the next door…where Sesshomaru grinned widely.

Racks upon racks surrounded by walls of weapons.

He walked in the front door as Kagome grinned while she watched him.

The shop was one of the larger of its type, thousands of swords on the walls alone. Then were the various and sundry others. Bows, daggers, pikes, spears, battle-axes, war hammers, and countless others that she couldn't even begin to name. There was even a sparing ring in the middle for those who wished to test the quality of a potential purchase before buying it.

His striking looks almost immediately called him to attention of the proprietor, who hurried over.

"My name is Takata Shin. May I help you with anything?"

He saw the way the 'young man's' intense, strangely feline eyes traveled the walls of arms before settling on an elegant, though somewhat overly long piece before the counter.

The older gentleman had rarely let another handle the sword, because he could not bear for it to be flung about carelessly as many would do. Typically those who had knowledge of sword craft were generally uninterested in a sword they were unable to properly wield, while those simply drawn to it beauty and wishing to swing it about had all the skill of a child with his first boken. _This_ man, with his size, would be able to wield it, doing justice to its unusual design.

He watched the gait of the other with a knowledgeable eye.

It was almost disconcerting. He moved with the effortless, predatory grace of an animal as he strode across the floor. To the inexperienced, it would simply look as if he were uncommonly agile.

But he _knew_ better, having for years been a follower of the martial arts.

_This man was not human._

A part of him wanted to hide the way a child would when told of the monsters in the closet. But he was much too fascinated to do so.

Was he youkai?

Those fierce eyes turned and pinned him, ancient knowledge and untold power glowing in their depths.

Takata-san knew, then, that the other was aware that he'd guessed. A secretive smile crossed his face.

He stretched across the counter, his long reach compensating for the space as he plucked the blade from the wall. Takata-san smiled and bowed, having decided to look upon this experience as an extraordinary, once in a lifetime opportunity.

"One of my favorite pieces. If you would like, you are more than welcome to try it out."

The male bowed respectfully, before stepping into the heart of the ring at the center of the floor. He lifted the blade, sliding the sheath from the gleaming steel and setting it gently aside.

He swung the blade, letting it whistle through the air. Satisfied with the sound, he then began to run through an intricate set of katas unlike any the other man had ever seen. The blade glittered and flashed in gleaming loops and arcs, so blindingly fast that it looked like nothing more than the ghost of a blade, his movements inhumanly agile and breathtakingly swift.

The male's companion watched him, her unusual blue eyes wide with pleasure. The male's happiness seemed to resonate with her, as if she was displaying his feelings on her lovely, heart-shaped face while the warrior danced his lethal dance with the blade.

He gained an audience after a bit, many people who came to watch the amazing display. Though all retained the good sense to keep their distance from the naked steel. Maybe it was some unknown sixth sense that all humans possess, but one and all knew that they would be cut down before the male would stop.

For a good half hour, Sesshomaru enjoyed his game with the blade, before finally ending it with a sweeping salute to the proprietor.

"How much?"

The musical lilt of the male's voice was strangely soothing.

Now, Takata-san was like most salesmen. He hated to see such a piece leave and had been intending to ask for the high price it deserved.

But…he found that he was unable.

"That sword has graced my walls for years. Always waiting for someone who could truly wield it."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, patient with the elder male's need to explain.

"Watching you…hearing the blade sing so joyfully in your hands…that was more than enough. It is yours."

Having been raised amongst people who loved to give gifts, it was not commented on and he simply bowed in gratitude. To question his decision would have been to insult his generosity.

The crowd slowly dispersed, most now seeking a blade of their own. And the proprietor knew that he'd made the right decision.

It was as they moved towards the register that Sesshomaru saw the coiled whips hanging on the wall. He asked Takata-san if he could have a look at them and the man had smiled, complying, before moving down to the register to log the gift of the sword.

Suddenly a shout went up as a young man with a mask over his face lifted his hand…with a gun turned on the proprietor.

_"MONEY! NOW!"_

Screams went up as the customers panicked. They shuffled to hide behind shelves and displays while the man with the gun gestured wildly for Takata-san to hurry up while shouting obscenities.

_-CRACK-_

The man dropped the gun with a pained shriek, clutching his hand. Just as suddenly, a coil of leather snaked around his leg. The youkai, who never even deigned to look in his direction as he studied the craftsmanship of an etched dagger under the glass counter, absently looped the whip about his hand and tugged. The would-be robber went flying, landing at the feet of the male who finally bothered himself to look up. He pressed a heavy boot to the back of the whimpering man's neck, a wicked smile upon his lips as he gazed at the stunned proprietor.

"Nice balance," he purred.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	19. Chapter 19

When the police sirens first sounded in the normally quiet neighborhood, Kagome's friends simply looked at each other, before shrugging and going about their business. But when said police then pulled up in cars with the lights flashing, they raced from the boutique, hands full of half forgotten bags of clothing and accessories.

Even Danny, who was still sulking and plotting, ran behind them and next door.

They were held at the door by the men in uniforms, before they managed to convince them that their friends were inside.

It was insanity.

Crowds of chattering customers were driving the police to the brink of their patience as they tried to be heard over each other.

And in the middle of it all stood Kagome and Sesshomaru.

The small girl leaned against the male as she attempted to explain what had happened.

A man lay at their feet, hogtied and wailing about assault.

Sesshomaru's eyes were watchful, wary of the way the human males were looking at his female.

Some of the younger men were eyeing the striking girl with interest, smiles on their faces. Yuka saw the glint of fangs as the Taiyoukai fought off the urge to snarl at their disrespect. The older ones eyed him in a cautious manner, one even going so far as to place his hand on his gun.

But to a man, everyone who had witnessed the altercation claimed that the tall man had simply disarmed the young punk. He had even managed to do so without really injuring him in any fashion and they were soon forced to discard any intention of pressing charges. The officer with his hand on his service piece, however, found himself gripping the steel tighter as those golden eyes narrowed on him. The threat was implicit and he flinched as the man finally lost the fight and bared a pair of fangs that would have given Dracula wet dreams.

_But he was the only one who saw, as the others had already turned away._

Yuka hurried forward to distract them before the man pulled his gun and attempted to shoot the youkai…who she was certain would retaliate in a way best not contemplated.

"What happened??!"

Kagome breathed an almost audible sigh of relief as she saw a familiar face. The cop, who still stood stiff with fright, was led away by the proprietor, who seemed to have an understanding about the edge of violence the youkai was currently dancing along, even if he was unaware of what the male truly was.

He had no wish for a bloodbath in his shop.

For his own part, Sesshomaru was just managing to keep his eyes from bleeding red in his rage. Threats to his person he could take aplenty and allow to roll off him like water from duck's back. But for another male to blatantly approach the female he and his beast had both claimed and Chosen…

It was not to be borne.

He was uncertain of what his actions would have been if the foolish relative of Kagome's friend had not chosen to keep his distance at that time. _Because he currently had a craving for the taste of blood._

Kagome could feel the way his body grew tight in rage, something she had not experienced since before _that night_. Some instinct had her backing into him in an unconscious effort to assure him of her presence.

Thickly corded forearms tightened imperceptibly about her as she brushed her cheek against his ribs.

_She had to get him out of there…__**now**__._

Takata-san once again came to their assistance and lead the silent pair into a back room, his flesh crawling with the strange dark power the male seemed to wear like a second skin.

"Take all the time you need." And he bowed himself from the room, content to help the girl calm the being who had saved his store and most probably his life along with it.

The door closed and Kagome hastily erected a barrier to silence what she knew would soon come to pass.

A deep, bestial roar seemed to rip its way from the youkai, his eyes darkening to red…then beyond, into a swirling blue-black. Blood dripped from clenched fists where his claws had pierced flesh.

She was honestly afraid, but not of him hurting her. She knew he wouldn't. But the power radiating from him now bore a signature unlike any she'd ever encountered. And he was so incredibly angry…

"I may walk as a man, but I am not one," he hissed.

"I know that."

"Do you?"

She bit her lip.

"Are you angry with me?"

A quick shake of his head in the negative.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"They wanted you."

_What?_

"Who wanted me?"

He paced in a small, tense loop before her.

"The guards! That folald that claims your friend as family…I could ignore him at the time, because he was no kind of threat! But those guards…?"

"But, Danny didn't anger you before-"

"Because he was easily dealt with! An imprudent child who has no idea of what I could do to him. Though, he hasn't given up. The guards have no care to the respect of their position. And no knowledge of youkai, just as you wished."

So that was it.

He was feeling unsettled because he could not respond in a manner that was instinctive to him. Danny was simply afraid of him, whether it be because of what he was capable of or because he didn't want to ever admit that he might be attracted to him. In his time, she would be the equivalent of a fiancée, with all the respect accorded to the intended of a cardinal lord. He was having to restrain himself from the violence his beast was demanding.

And just like she had the night before, he needed that extra bit of reassurance. She had no idea why, but that knowledge of him served to endear him to her even further. Well, she may have preferred it to be at home in a place of privacy for what she had in mind…but she had planned for this. Even planned out a way around his hang-up on his finishing with her.

The Taiyoukai went still as he took in the sight of the girl methodically stripping out of her clothing. He almost inquired as to her intentions, as foolish as that would have been…_but his beast knew_. As the last scrap of her clothing hit the ground, he hardened just as fast.

His chaotic eyes narrowed, even as an anticipatory smile curved his lips.

She almost jumped at the feral sound that Sesshomaru made as she approached, but continued. He allowed her to attack the button-fly of his jeans, shoving them downwards and the shirt upwards, pulling it over his head as she pushed him down into the industrial steel chair.

Kagome crawled up into his lap and settled herself over his hips.

_She had no idea just how enticing her actions were._ He felt as if he were being stalked as her prey.

He allowed his agitation to blow away as she buried her hands in his hair and pulled him forward as she kissed him, nipping at his lower lip and driving her small tongue into his mouth to taste him as he growled.

For her part, Kagome was attempting to plan out her further actions…all the while trying to keep him from distracting her from her goal. All this time, it had been them learning about each other and him reassuring her that he truly wanted her.

Now she could be the one to prove herself to him.

She would give him what his beast needed…and she would do it while respecting his need to 'court' her the way he seemed to desire. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. She could do this.

She reached down and wrapped her hands around him, trying not to flinch at the size of him. Curiosity drew her eyes, though, and she pulled back from his lips. It was her first cock, after all. She wanted to see it.

Now that he was assured that she was focused solely on him he relaxed, sliding down on his spine and indulging her curiosity.

He was shaped much like a human, she saw. Same shape, though he was missing a foreskin like a human would have been born with. She wondered if he had been born without, his kind not having evolved from the same species. She was surprised at how hard it was, like steel wrapped in warm velvet. He shifted again, his abdominal muscles clenching even as something lower tightened, pulling him flush to his belly. She wondered if he was proportional as the tip brushed the taut flesh above his navel.

_She was not, however, about to ask him…_

She was taken by surprise when he began to reciprocate her light touches, gentle fingers brushing over her bare mound and lower to gently stroke the exposed flesh below.

"What happened here?" He'd been under the impression that human females grew hair there. Youkai, almost as a rule, didn't grow any kind of body hair.

She scrunched her nose. "Miroku."

His eyes widened, even as his brows rose in question.

"He was playing a prank on Inuyasha. It was one of his 'joke sutras'. He'd drawn up one that would bald Inuyasha for a while, but Inuyasha would have grown it back. It must have been rather strong, because I never got mine back. And I never told him….for obvious reasons."

His laughter rang out in the small room, carefree as she had become used to.

That, combined with the soft touch of his fingertips, sent a warm rush through her. It had the desired result, melting her tension and setting liquid warmth free inside of her. His eyes narrowed as she leaned forward, before settling herself into position to take him in. She pulled his hard flesh away from his body, pressing him into place.

"This is not the time."

His eyes had once again undergone a change, warming to golden, then further. They shifted an entire heat spectrum into a searing, pale blue. She knew he wanted it, but he also knew why she had started this.

"Do you trust me?"

Surprise shone in his heated eyes. But his answer was unhesitating.

"Always."

Something in her relaxed. To have his trust was something that meant a great deal to her. Something that she knew she'd never betray, as it was not given lightly.

She once again reached down, before pressing her fingertips tightly against a rather sensitive place on the underside. She'd researched this carefully, having heard about the technique from a friend. There had been detailed directions and diagrams on the internet site she'd finally settled on, describing how one went about this.

He hissed a bit at her touch and she wondered if it hurt, but he soon settled under her, hands wrapping about her hips and pulling. She sank down on him, watching in amazement as her body seemed to swallow him whole. His back arched under her, forcing himself in faster. Another growl, one she felt, vibrated through him and into her. She squeezed herself around him as tightly as she could manage only to have him thrust into her rather fiercely.

_That was the key…_

She squeezed him again, settling into a rhythm with him, driving him to take her as he so obviously desired. She moaned aloud as he swelled inside her. However, the sound threw him off.

"Are you-?"

"You're not hurting me. Keep going!"

He groaned, muscles tightening as he forced himself to remain still.

She didn't know why she did it. And later, she would feel guilty over it. But just then, she bent over and set her teeth into a heavy pectoral muscle. He snarled, driving upward with enough force to rattle her as he nipped sharply at her bared shoulder.

_He liked pain?_

So be it.

She clenched her teeth, certain she would soon break the skin as he bucked wildly under her in a harsh rhythm. She pressed her fingers harder against the spot she'd found as he smashed up against her cervix. It was enough to set her off and she toppled over the edge with a muffled gasp, Sesshomaru following her with a hoarse shout.

And just as promised, his was a dry orgasm. He shivered under her and she saw that he'd drawn blood at the moment of climax, sinking his fangs into his lower lip to keep from biting her. She bent to clean it with her tongue, eyes widening in surprise as the faintly softened flesh lodged inside of her hardened in an instant.

_Three point four second refractory period…oh, dear god._

But he simply smiled and lifted her free, his blue eyes lazily sex-drugged.

"Now…_that_ was interesting." His voice rumbled with satiated languor. His eyes slowly faded to gold before Sesshomaru stood, brushing up against her nude body as he stepped by her.

She shivered in reaction, then went still as he slipped her arms through the straps of her brassiere. Though he'd been...preoccupied…he'd still managed to observe the way her clothing was meant to be worn. It was drawn upwards and gently clasped. She felt his lips press against her tender skin just above the silver band about her throat, even as those large, elegant hands of his gently adjusted the fit of her undergarment over her breasts. Her shirt followed, then her underwear and jeans. She was turned and pressed into the chair, and she was relieved to see that he'd already fastened the buttons on his jeans. Oh, not that the sight of him bothered her. It was just…_highly distracting_.

He knelt before her, before lifting her foot onto a braced thigh and lacing her boots onto her feet, one at a time.

_Another ritual?_

If so…he smiled as she found his shirt and he ducked to let her pull it over his head, then down his chest. Once dressed, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm."

"Next time we…well, do _this?_"

"Mmhmm?"

"I want you to finish it."

He went still. "Are you sure?"

"I knew you wouldn't this time, because we hadn't discussed it. I was ready for it the last time. When I said that I accepted you, _that_ was what I meant."

He smiled, even as he nuzzled his cheek against the shining crown of her dark head.

"Then that is what I will do."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_vocabulary_

_**folald**__ - young fool_

a.n. even Sesshomaru has his tantrums...


	20. Chapter 20

It seemed to take forever for Kagome to calm Sesshomarudown. At least, it seemed that way to those who awaited them on the showroom floor.

To the two girls who were still in the dark as to the youkai's true nature, it was vaguely unnerving, but on the whole…boring.

Yuka…well…she had just a few hints of what was truly happening in that room. The best way to reassure a threatened, agitated animal was to drown it in affection. With Sesshomaru's temperament, she could well imagine what Kagome had done to calm him. It was a good thing that she was a pragmatist at heart, else she might have been royally embarrassed right about now. As it was…she was decently uncomfortable.

The door chimed to announce the entrance of a customer. Something about the click of heels on the hardwood floor drew her eyes.

_Oh, no….._

A familiar, despised form appeared in her line of sight.

The girl was tall and curved in a way that drew eyes like bees to honey, though to Yuka they were just a bit overblown. Her perfectly highlighted hair fell in perfectly curled waves about her perfectly made up face. Her dark eyes sparkled like black diamonds under faintly over plucked brows.

Yuka wanted to cringe at the sight of her. _After_ she'd strangled her.

The last time she'd seen this particular girl, it had been to sit back and watch as she'd seduced Hojo, wrapping him about her carefully manicured fingers.

Foolish, gullible Hojo, who had allowed the girl to twist him against his 'beloved' Kagome. And 'The Witch' had done it simply for the joy of watching him corner Kagome in the middle of the school halls and proudly admit that he'd finally given up on a girl who was too young and naïve to make a good girlfriend. And that he'd moved on to someone worth the time.

It wasn't the fact that he'd moved on that hurt. After all, Kagome had never held a romantic attachment to him. It was the way he'd chosen to shame her in public, about how his new girlfriend could please him better than a frigid little bitch like herself.

Kagome had stood silently before a jeering crowd, as tears had rolled down her flushed cheeks. Listening to _The Girlfriend_ tell her what she was missing. How she was just a silly little girl not worth a boy's time. She'd been unable to move until they had wound to a halt. Then she'd excused herself with as much grace as she could manage.

Imagine his humiliation when _The Girlfriend_ had then proceeded to dump him not five minutes later…before the very same crowd.

The girl's name was Suki and she was, unfortunately, a friend of her cousin.

Yuka's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion.

A suspicion that was confirmed as Suki smiled brilliantly as she caught sight of Danny, making her way over to him and kissing the air against his cheek.

"It's been too long!"

The girl's high, breathy voice reminded her of a Barbie doll's.

Danny smirked, dropping an arm around her waist as she giggled.

"So…where is he?"

_Bingo._

"He had some kind of tantrum. Kagome had to drag him into the back room."

The scorn was heavy in his voice. Yuka wondered if he would have dared to voice such if said youkai was still in the room.

"Oooo…I just love a man who's not afraid to be emotional!"

_That was not quite the way Yuka would have put it. More like homicidal…_

_"What's going on?"_ Eri's voice whispered in her ear as she and Ayumi stood next to Yuka.

"Danny's decided to try and get Sesshomaru out of the way by having Suki seduce him away from Kagome."

There were very few things that drew all three of the girls into perfect accord. One of them just happened to be making certain that Suki's jealousy of Kagome would not be allowed to hurt their friend.

Suki's jealousy of Kagome had been born years ago. It had started with envy of the easy way Kagome made grades in school. Even when she had started missing classes, due to being 'ill', her grades were still exemplary. It had then gone on to boys. Suki considered herself irresistible to the male species. And as of yet, she had not been proven wrong.

_"Little bastard…"_

Eri rarely cursed…but she was fully capable. The others nodded. Three pairs of eyes narrowed as the couple just feet from them continued to plot, careless of their proximity.

"Is he cute?"

"Girl, you should know better than ask a man that."

_A man? Yeah...right…_

Suki arced a brow to prompt him along.

Danny sighed. "He's alright…I guess."

"Describe."

"He's kinda tall. Lots of muscle."

The girl's eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"Features?"

"Yellow eyes and weird, whitish hair."

Suki grimaced. "He an albino?"

"He's certainly pale enough."

Suki sighed, then shrugged. "The things I do for you…"

"No…the things you do to take things from Kagome." He was hoping to be the one to comfort Kagome when Sesshomaru abandoned her for the more worldly girl.

"True!" the girl tittered.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stepped forward to try and head off the oncoming disaster, when the disaster threw open the door and emerged from the back room.

Kagome smiled as she was ushered from the room. Sesshomaru had his arms around her waist as he pressed up against her back and though not the most graceful way to walk, it still provided the contact with each other that both had seemingly grown fond of.

He leaned into her and murmured something that made her laugh, her blue eyes sparkling. The male smirked in response, nipping at her throat.

It was only their close proximity that allowed him to feel the way her muscles suddenly locked as she came to an abrupt stop, keeping her from stumbling. Instinct recognized her tension as fear, the beast's hackles rising in response. Kagome's fingers clenched in the soft denim over his thighs as a strange girl sashayed forward, a false and overly bright smile plastered on her painted face. He felt his flesh crawling in revulsion as she eyed him up like some kind of meal.

He felt the way Kagome trembled in his arms as the other girl neared. He'd never seen his female react in such a way…not even on the occasion of their first meeting. Nor the time when she'd awoken while connected with him in the most intimate way physically possible. He caught the scent of more than one male wafting from the other girl's skin, despite how well she might have bathed, andhis lip curling in distaste. He arced a brow in mock astonishment.

"I was not aware that whores were allowed to roam about in public so freely."

Kagome jumped. She blinked as if she was not quite certain that she'd heard him correctly. He caught the grateful look in Yuka's eyes, tilting his head at her while smirking at the jeering laughter of the crowd.

Suki went still for a moment, eyes darkening, before giving her head a small toss and shaking off the insult. _Surely that gorgeous creature hadn't been speaking about her._

She'd never seen anything like him in all her life. His watchful feline gaze made her belly clench with heat, the very size of him causing her to ponder on just how strong he really was. And, oh…the things she could do with a man like him…

Kagome had relaxed a bit at his comment, remembering his disgust when he'd spoken of his father's faithlessness in his mating to his own mother. He would never betray her the way Hojo had.

Danny was just a bit confused. He'd assumed that Sesshomaru would take one look at Suki and pant after her just like everyone else had. Danny himself had rolled over for her a time or two whenever she got that urge. But all he could detect in those unnerving eyes was mocking, biting contempt.

He must have done something that drew the man's attention, because those eyes suddenly narrowed on him in comprehension.

Danny flinched at the look of blatant hostility. _Oh god, he knew…_

How had he failed so completely? It was supposed to go his way…everything else always did. And now he had a feeling that he was going to be limping by the end of the day, if the look Sesshomaru nailed him with was any indication.

It was his sheer, perverse stupidity that saved his life at that moment

He'd decided just then to stand up to the overgrown bastard, straightening his back and locking eyes with the youkai. He had no way of knowing that to take your eyes from the gaze of a hunting tiger was to invite it to slaughter you.

Suki, however, was much too intent on the male to pay attention to his body language. All she could see was his beautiful face and enticing body.

Kagome felt the sub-vocal growl that rumbled through him as Suki slunk closer, all but drooling.

"Kagome…where have you been hiding such a man?" She stopped just feet from them, one hand propped on an outthrust hip.

"Um-"

"Never mind. What's your name, handsome?"

A smile crossed his face. "You can call me hers."

That should have been blunt enough. As should the way his lips pressed against the line of the small girl's jaw. But Suki was on a mission, both for Danny and for her overheated libido.

"Kagome…why don't you go talk to your little friends."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but to her surprise Sesshomaru urged her along.

Suki smirked and moved forward, confident in her victory.

And yet, when Kagome turned, she saw Sesshomaru bent over the girl with a malicious smile just as Suki paled and hastily removed the hand she had placed against his chest.

"Do we have an understanding?" His voice was perfectly serene.

The girl's mouth had dropped openrather unattractively, but she managed to get herself together and nod, unable to speak.

"Excellent," he purred. He sketched a mocking bow to the shaken girl, before he abruptly stepped toward Danny. A powerful hand curled into the fabric at the scruff of his neck, dragging him off his feet and toward the back door of the shop.

"It's time we had a small talk, boy."

Danny grunted as he was tossed against a wall in the alley.

The man paced in slow circles as he contemplated what he would do to the human boy.

"I'll yell for help!"

Sesshomaru raised his head and smirked. "Oh, I don't doubt it."

Danny _tried_ to scream, then, as something seemed to rip its way through his kidneys. He panted for air as his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

He looked down, certain that he would see a gaping hole in his abdomen. But there was nothing. Until pain exploded in his neck as his head whipped forward and cracked against his spine under the force of a heavy fist.

He fell forward, even as he was digging frantically through his pockets for his cell phone to call for someone, _anyone_, to save him.

He found it…only to have it plucked from his tightly clenched fingers. His head was yanked back and Sesshomaru held his cell phone before his face. He watched as the bit of plastic and metal swiftly became a formless puddle in the palm of the youkai's hand, then bubbled and begin to flake into fine particles.

Fire danced about Sesshomaru's hand, though he seemed unconcerned about it. The cell phone was nothing more than ash when he casually flicked his fingers to rid them of the substance. Danny was dragged from the ground as one hand locked about his neck, his feet dangling.

"I suppose this is where I make threats about what I'll do to you if you try anything like this again. But you seem intelligent enough. You must possess a decent imagination. After all, look what you attempted here today. Keep in mind that there is nothing you could imagine that I am not capable of performing."

He sighed in mocking regret, even as he allowed the boy's feet to touch the ground. "Just try to remember that she's mine and we needn't ever have another encounter like this one."

Danny locked eyes with the man and very nearly pissed his jeans as light glinted off long, curving fangs.

"Please don't bite me!" his voice jumped a few octaves into a childish shriek. "Vampire!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "We're in direct sunlight, boy. And you aren't my type."

"Are you gonna kill me?" Danny's voice wavered.

A look of amusement flitted through the youkai's eyes. "Not at all. If I killed you, you couldn't scream anymore. And it's no fun if you can't scream."

That was all Danny could take. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his world went dark.

Six heads turned as Sesshomaru reemerged from the back door. One nodded to him, and then the proprietor moved away to tend his costumers. Another watched him in terror, biting her lip.

Sesshomaru moved forward, curtly gesturing for her to go back the way he'd come. She didn't argue, though she kept a wary eye on him and a few feet between them. Then Suki disappeared through the door to find her cohort.

Kagome's three friends slowly stepped forward after Kagome. "What happened?"

"We reached an understanding."

"Is he-?"

"He'll live...but he may wish to change his trousers."  
Yuka snickered, surprising Eri and Ayumi. "He had it coming, the little shit!"

Sesshomaru chuckled even as the girl grinned.

"Um…" Eri's voice was hesitant. "What did you say to Suki to make her back off?"

He turned, answering in a mild tone of voice. "I told her that if she ever laid another hand on me, that she would be carrying that hand home in a box."

Kagome and Yuka laughed, even as Ayumi and Eri cringed at the grisly mental picture. How could they laugh about that? The two exchanged glances as Kagome looped her arm through the youkai's and walked with Yuka out the front door. Because, for all of the amusement in his voice, Sesshomaru seemed more than capable of such an act.

Both nodded in agreement, even as they maintained a few feet between them. _Kagome's boyfriend was scary…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_The end of an overly long chapter…thank god._

_a.n. - a good friend of mine was almost attacked by a tiger while on vacation in Thailand. Tigers in Thailand will occasionally hunt humans (more often than in other areas of the world) and so she was told by the locals that if she ever encountered one, that she was to lock arms with her friend and for one of them to keep their eyes on it at all times until they had managed to get indoors. The tiger was within easy visual distance from them as they followed directions…and she is still here today because of it._


	21. Chapter 21

He lay there, under the night-shadowed forest canopy, watching her sleep. She slept soundly for once, a smile on her elegantly lovely face.

Miroku smiled back, though she wouldn't see it. He couldn't have helped it regardless.

Sango turned over, pressing against his chest as if to reassure herself of his presence.

He loved times like these, where there was nothing to call him away from simply enjoying her closeness. His eyes tracked over her face, taking in her features. The strong, stubborn chin. The round slope of her cheekbones and the oddly vulnerable shape of her mouth. Her lashes veiled the wide, intelligent dark eyes that he adored for the way they always saw the true him…even when he might think he wished otherwise. He even loved the faintly crooked nose where it had once been badly broken, though Ginta had done his best to reset it after a rather brutal battle with Naraku. The strangely kind ookami was, in Miroku's opinion, far more level headed than his leader.

He simply lacked self-confidence. That, and he was still rather young in youkai terms, though he could have been Miroku's grandfather many times over. He needed time to mature, before Koga realized that the other male might stand to take his place and killed the youngster.

Oh not that Koga was cruel, he was simply true to his more instinctive nature.

The woman in his arms sighed, bringing him out of his slightly wandering thoughts.

It hadn't been more than a few hours after Kagome had leapt through the time portal of the old well that Inuyasha had taken off. It wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist, as Kagome would have said, to figure out where he had gone.

Soul-stealers had become a very common sight lately.

He was just thankful that Kagome no longer waited for Inuyasha to return her affections.

He was aware that her association with this new male in her life had probably gone to a place that she was not comfortable speaking of. To a male of his previous proclivities, her body language and the things she _hadn't_ said had painted a slightly larger picture for him than what she _had_ said. Yet, he found himself perfectly content to keep his knowledge to himself.

His fingers trailed gently up an arm, then down her soft bare back.

He still couldn't really believe that she was here with him. Like this. Trusting him to stay with her while she slept next to him, nude under the bedding. They'd had numerous discussions, before taking the step into physical intimacy, about the way he had used to behave towards the opposite sex.

He remembered her expression when she'd learned that he'd not once spent the entire night with one of his previous conquests. It had never come up again. But he never doubted that she would be both the first he would do so with, and the last. He didn't think he could ever bring himself to touch another female after Sango. Her honest warmth and affection had forever ruined him for any other.

She grunted softly, a sound he had come to associate with her pleasant dreams.

Miroku chuckled quietly. _He wondered if she knew…_

As a small child, the desire for progeny had been deeply ingrained into him. His father had loved his mother in his own way, had even managed to stay faithful to her during the short time they had been married. But he'd soon resumed his old ways not long after her untimely death.

_Maybe her absence was the reason why he had turned out so like his father. There had been no female to instill the proper values._

He had also been taught to look for certain signs.

His huntress had recently begun to complain of a slight queasy feeling in the mornings. But Sango being Sango, she had simply ignored it and gone about her business. A slight weight gain had also gone un-remarked upon. Sango had decided that she must have gotten a bit lazy and attempted to work off the new weight. But nothing could change the lovely new glow to her face.

He had decided to let her discover her new status in her own time. And when she did, he'd find a way to convince her to marry him.

He'd finally have the family that he'd always secretly longed for. The wife that he adored. A sister that, though not born of the same seed or womb, was as dear to him as if she had been a blood relation. Kaede had become the dearly loved grandmother that he'd never had. And Kagome's…well, whatever he was, would also soon join his 'family'.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sango, having felt his restless energy even while slumbering, had awoken.

He pulled her closer, tangling his legs with hers. "How life, as it is, came to be."

She smiled, ducking her head into his throat. "And does this life please you?"

"More than you could ever imagine, my love."

It amazed her that every time he called her such, she could feel every bit of the sentiment behind it. It was never an idle pet name.

"But you are worried about something." She stopped, looking him over with an expert eye. "No. Someone. Kagome."

"I still don't know how you do that," he said with a shake of his head.

She grinned, dark eyes sparkling. "It's because I know _you_, houshi. Now tell me what has you worried."

"I just worry about Kagome's state of mind. She was so upset that her male did not appear."

"Then I would not worry any longer."

"Oh? Why so?"

Sango sighed. "I think he followed her last night."

"I felt a trace of youkai ki, but it was only for a few moments." His brows drew together. "Are you certain that he actually went through?"

"Male and female youkai footprints differ just as greatly as human men and women. Stance, posture, and weight distribution will always tell. There were only a few, but there were tracks around the base of the well, large enough to match the size of the clothing she came back in that first morning. Experience says that the maker was conflicted. I think his desire for her presence was a large enough draw for him to have made the attempt. And they were distinctively male, though heavier than a human's by far. So yes. I'm very certain that he followed her."

"Do you find it odd that Kagome does not wish to tell us his name? Oh, not that I feel offended in any way. I just worry over the fact that she feels that she has to hide things from us."

"I suspect that we _do_ know him, even if we only know an aspect of him. She may fear our reaction to the information. Personally, he could be just about anyone, and I could not bring myself to care." She smiled. "He makes her happy. _Truly_ happy."

Miroku nodded. "I agree. I've sometimes seen her smiling to herself for seemingly no reason at all. That look she gets is just like a young girl with her first true love."

"You don't think she loved Inuyasha?" She was curious. Miroku had a vast experience of females to draw from. She was also secretly pleased that he did not feel the need to hide it, no longer fearing that she would feel threatened with that knowledge.

"No. I do not. I think that he was her first serious infatuation. You forget, in her time she is still considered quite young. She may have never been encouraged to find herself a prospective husband. Inuyasha was the first inhuman male that she'd most likely ever encountered. He was new and exotic, tough and independent, things a young girl would have idolized. Now, she's gotten a taste of what she could truly have, and she jumped."

Sango cuddled closer to her lover as a brisk breeze whistled through the branches. "And her male?"

"I'm profoundly grateful both for the fact that he is youkai, and that he seems to have the old values. He will be good for her."

"I still wish I knew what type of youkai he is," she mused.

"As do I. But we will find out eventually. After all, I cannot see Kagome abandoning us."

"Do you think he will fight with us?"

"Against Naraku?"

"Yes."

"I have no doubt."

"Is he powerful?"

"From the bit of his power that I sensed with Kagome, I would have said yes. But from the flare I got from him directly…he's completely off the scales. I've never felt anything like it."

"But Naraku-"

"Is minor league compared to Kagome's male."

"Is he…as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Much more so. Though, it's a better comparison than Naraku, as most of _his_ power is simply siphoned off the Tama."

Sango felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. "After tasting the power directly from the source, can you describe it _now_?"

"Not any better. Burning and dark. Huge."

"I hate to even ask, because it will make it seem as if I doubt Kagome's judgment."

"But?"

"Will he hurt her?"

"I don't think so. When I felt the power with her, it curled around her soul as if to comfort and protect. And yet, when he was without her, I could sense actual discomfort. As if it pained him in some way to be without her. I think that if it came down to it, he'd defend her to the death. And with his capabilities it would _not_ be his own."

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	22. Chapter 22

Higurashi Mariko sighed with impatience as she waited for the light to turn green. Her son asleep in theseat beside her, she glanced upwards at the dark sky.

_It looked as if it would rain soon._

She'd had this nagging feeling as she'd sat talking with her sister-in-law that she should be home. Something, possibly her sixth 'daughter' sense, told her that she was missing out on something.

Instinct had been one quality in her life that she had learned the hard way to obey. Instinct had warned her that Kagome's father was not what he seemed, but she had ignored it as he'd flattered and cajoled her. It had reared its head years later when something had told her to keep her beloved husband, Souta's father, at home that day. Both times, she'd ignored that queasy feeling that told her something was going to happen that she needed to be there for. She lost in ways that were horrifically unimaginable. And there had been other times, where she had simply wished she had been there during happy occasions that had marked milestones in her family's lives.

She was not going to ignore it this time.

The light finally changed, and she pressed the accelerator, the car easing forward. Traffic was light and she was making good time.

Relief flashed through her as she saw the lights on in the windows of her shrine home. At least Kagome was home and she would not be forced to try and locate her. Though to be fair, Kagome was unusually responsible in that regard, leaving notes as to her plans for the day and numbers she could be reached at.

She gently shook Souta, smiling to herself as he mumbled sleepily and unbuckled his safety-belt. She clicked the button to pop the trunk, removed their bags, and then walked up the hill from the garage.

They had just reached the steps leading up to the back porch, when a soft shriek reached their ears. Mariko went still in fear.

Something was happening to her daughter!

Luckily, Souta took the keys from her trembling hands and got the door unlocked. They silently placed their things on the carpeted floor, not wanting to give an assailant any notice of their arrival.

_One._

Two.

Three!

On quiet feet, they ran into the family room, just as a loud thump and another yelp echoed through the house.

Souta, who had been in front due to his speed, suddenly came to a stop. Mariko barely kept herself from running him over, and both stood watching in amazement at the scene before them.

Kagome lay on her back, writhing, her face red as she gasped desperately for air. She was pinned under a man who was currently sitting astride her hips, fingers digging playfully into her sides. Wild girlish giggles mixed with amused male laughter as the man _tickled_ her daughter mercilessly.

Souta grinned, even as the male lifted his head.

Mariko blinked. Another hanyou?

But his ears were placed like a human's and pointed like an elf's, unlike the soft puppy ears of her daughter's longtime inu-hanyou companion. For a second, the laughing golden eyes went chillingly cold, before Kagome placed a restraining hand on his arm. He turned back to his 'prey', then leapt to his feet and pulled Kagome with him.

Mariko's eyes widened. His silver head very nearly brushed the ceiling.

"Kagome…?"

Her daughter rushed forward, wrapping her slim arms about the woman. "Hello, Mama!"

"Kagome, who is-?

"Oh! I'm sorry! This is Sesshomaru."

The man, who had seemingly relaxed when her relation to her daughter had been cleared up, bowed politely to the woman.

"Sesshomaru? Is he youkai?"

The man smiled, fangs glinting in the lamplight. "Yes, Higurashi-san."

And just like that, his effortless charm melted the woman. She smiled in return. "Oh, please, call me Mariko! I am pleased to meet you Sesshomaru! How do you know my daughter?"

Dimples peeked into his cheeks for a moment as he turned towards Kagome, a wickedly peaked brow lifting in question.

"He's…err…Inuyasha'solderhalfbrother." She said it as a single word, fully aware of the times that Inuyasha would rant about the male to her mother. She cringed, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh…_that_ Sesshomaru." Mariko raised her brows. "I take it there's more to the situation that you're going to tell me."

Her daughter's face flushed red.

Mariko surprised her by laughing and it was easy to see where Kagome had come by her winsome appeal.

"You're Inuyasha's brother?"

They had forgotten about Souta, who stood in the doorway.

"Regrettably."

"Then you're a full blooded Inu?"

The male smiled. "Do I look like a puppy to you?"

Souta scratched his head. "Not really. But, Inuyasha _is_ Inu."

"I'm Tora."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wow…Cool!"

"Cool?"

Souta smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Modern slang. It's like excellent or awesome."

The youkai grinned. "Then I thank you for the compliment."

Souta blushed, but smiled through it.

"Will you be staying long?" Mariko asked.

To her surprise, he looked to Kagome before answering.

"I can only stay for one more day, Mama."

Mariko was disappointed, but not surprised.

"Um…Mama…I have to talk to you." She bit her lip, looking at Souta who was still watching the Taiyoukai. Alone was the _implied_ qualifier.

"Certainly, honey. Souta, why don't you-"

"Do you have a sword too?"

Like any eleven year old boy, he was absolutely in love with such things. Sesshomaru looked at Mariko as if asking permission.

"If you wouldn't mind?" she said.

He had a good idea of what Kagome wished to speak with her mother about, and so tilted his head in acceptance. He reached into the hallway and removed a rather impressive blade.

"Why don't we move this to the yard? I do not wish to damage your furniture."

Souta followed after the towering male without protest, eyes wide with awe. Inuyasha, while not truly mean, was never this nice to him.

Mariko watched the duo with amusement. "Is he as skilled with a sword as Inuyasha?"

She did not fail to see they way Kagome cringed at mention of the hanyou's name.

"Actually," Kagome replied, "Inuyasha is somewhat incompetent as a swordsman."

"Oh? I thought he was rather good. What about your young man?"

"Male."

"Male?" Mariko repeated, confused.

"He's not a man. Not being human, he would be referred to as a male."

"Oh, I see. Still, how is he with a blade?" She wished to know if she should worry for her son.

"He would be considered truly _gifted_. An artist with a blade."

"Really? Do you think he will let us watch?"

Kagome smiled at her mother's enthusiasm. "I'm sure he will keep Souta occupied long enough for you to see him."

Mariko smiled. "Oh good! Now, what's on your mind?"

Kagome sighed. This would be horribly embarrassing to talk about, especially with her mother. But it needed to be done for many reasons, not the least of which being the male who would likely protest being separated from her come bedtime.

"Oh boy, where to begin." Kagome sat down, her mother following suit.

"From the beginning always worked for me."

The blue eyed girl smiled. "Alright. It started with a snowstorm…"

"Wow." It was the only thing she could think of to say. Mariko was slightly overwhelmed by the fact that she'd almost lost her daughter, but for the capriciousness of fate that had dropped her in the Taiyoukai's path that night. "Oh my lord! You-"

Kagome had told her mother, with much blushing and stammering, how the youkai had saved her life. She had watched the woman's eyes grow round in dismay, before hearing about the way he had then proceeded to slowly reintroduce himself into her life.

_Unlike Shane, Kagome's biological father, Sesshomaru hadn't taken what he'd wanted of a young girl only to leave her._

Sure, Kagome had left out things, like the way she'd awoken in the middle of the night with him there, or the way she'd seduced him just this afternoon. She didn't feel it necessary to do so.

She found herself suddenly squeezed to within an inch of her life as her mother hugged her daughter to her chest. "Have to thank him," the woman babbled. "That boy-!"

"Mum…he's probably older than Ji-chan by a couple of centuries."

"That old?"

"Youkai age differently than we do. Inuyasha…is also older than he looks."

Mariko pulled back.

"Kagome…tell me what happened with Inuyasha."

"He's decided."

"Decided what?"

"He chose Kikyo. I don't think he's consciously realized it, but he's coming back later and later. Sometimes not until the next morning. He's gotten even more rude, if possible, about our human limitations. And…he's tried to assault me."

"WHAT?!" It was a mother's outraged cry.

"He didn't actually manage to do any damage. Miroku and Sango have been helping me train myself a bit at a time, while diverting his aggressions. I can subdue him without the rosary now. But the last time he laid hands on me, Sesshomaru burned him."

"Burned him? I thought you said that he wasn't around Inuyasha with you."

"He hasn't been. But when he marked me as being under his protection, he passed along a bit of his power that reacted rather strongly to my being threatened."

_Another thing Mariko would thank the young male for._

"He doesn't look native to Japan," Mariko stated in an attempt to change the subject.

"He actually is, at least technically, but his mother was Scandinavian. For some reason he carries the traits of his maternal family. But please, if he mentions his parents, don't ask about them…it's kind of a sore subject for him."

"I understand. Inuyasha's mother being the catalyst?"

"More like the end point. But yes, that has a lot to do with it. He hates Inuyasha, and I'm beginning to think that he might be justified."

"The poor dear…Well, I just won't mention them. Or Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled. Higurashi Mariko, mother to the world.

"But one of the reasons I brought this up is…well, the sleeping arrangements."

Mariko laughed. "I rather suspected that he would be bunking with you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You don't mind?"

"He's already shown himself to be honorable and respectful. No, Kagome. I don't mind. In fact, I think it's rather sweet!"

Only Mama.

Still, it was a relief that she needn't worry about offending her mother.

"So, I'm to have a Taiyoukai for a son-in-law." Mother and daughter laughed, hugging each other.

Sesshomaru was unused to long periods of inactivity, so this was a perfect opportunity to shadow-spar and unwind for the night. That he had an audience did not bother him, but the age and wide eyes of the youngster was a unique experience that he found he enjoyed.

There was something genuinely likeable about the small human male and he found himself putting forth greater effort in his show, then being rewarded by gasps of wonder and small hands clapping in childish enthusiasm. He dipped and whirled, sliding deftly through the shadows to dance with moonbeams.

The blade in his hand proved to be even more responsive than he'd ever imagined, whirling like quicksilver in shimmering arcs.

He soon became aware of the additions to his small audience, though he didn't stop. He had heard Mariko comment that she wished to see him with the blade and he indulged her desire.

"Mama, isn't he amazing?" came the awed voice of the boy.

"Very much so."

He spun through the air in a perfect line, all the more impressive for being completely horizontal, the blade flashing around him in a spiral.

After he felt that his restless energy had been sufficiently reduced, he came to an abrupt stop in a three-point crouch, the blade crossed over his chest in a playful salute. The three humans cheered and he smiled as he stepped forward to follow Mariko into the dwelling as Kagome and her brother moved to begin preparing for bed. Mariko shut the door, just as the cloud-heavy sky split open and poured down heavy rain.

"I am pleased that you have enjoyed my ability." Sesshomaru said quietly to the woman.

There was no false modesty in his tone, something that completely charmed Mariko.

"Where did you gain such amazing expertise?"

"My father hired instructors, but most of my knowledge came from my elder brothers. They have a love of battle unmatched by any I have ever encountered."

"Oh? How many siblings do you have?"

"One that you have unfortunately met, and three others. They are related on my dam's side. Two brothers, the younger being the twin of my sister.

"I hear from Kagome that you are of Scandinavian descent?"

"Indeed."

"Is life very different there from Japan in your time?"

"In some ways harder. But simpler. There is not as much emphasis on politics. More energy is directed toward living an honorable existence. The people I have found that I associate with being my true people are my mother's people. They have an innate ability to enjoy life that their Japanese counterparts seem to have lost."

"What I wouldn't give to have seen even a tiny portion of the things you must have experienced in your life! Kagome has said that you live longer than humans."

He smiled as she happily rambled on, wondering what the woman would think if she knew that he in fact predated the Christian Christ.

"Will you need anything before you go to sleep? Night clothes?" Though what she could find for him was quite the question.

"It is not necessary."

She blinked as his form seemed to blur about the edges. When the dizzying sensation passed, he was dressed in loose black and white hakama and a silky robe that draped his body, displaying hints of intriguingly barbaric markings curving over heavily-muscled shoulders.

He inclined his head in farewell. "I wish you good dreams, Mariko."

Then he turned and disappeared up the staircase.

Mariko smiled. She could not have wished for better for her beloved daughter.

Kagome had already bundled herself under the covers when he came through the door and climbed in after her.

"Thank you for talking with her. I hope she wasn't too intrusive."

"Not at all. You have a wonderful dam."

She cuddled back into him, feeling his arms wrap tightly about her as his thigh slid forward between hers. "Sometimes I don't know how she does it. I've never met anyone as strong as her."

Long fingers ran soothingly through her hair, pondering on her words as the rain beat soft patterns on the windowsill.

She may not know it, but she was a great deal like her mother. And just as strong. She'd had to be in order to have survived the life she'd lived. But he was also making inroads into her self-esteem issues and so wasn't about to argue over semantics.

"Thank you for coming after me and staying with me," she said sleepily.

He chuckled, burying his face in her silky hair. "No where else I'd rather be."

She yawned. "Good night…"

And then she was gone, the long day having finally caught up with her.

"Good night, ást-mær." He murmured quietly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of rain.

It was a soothing sound, natural and subtle, very much unlike the overload of yesterday. Like the soft gust of Kagome's breath wafting against his shoulder where her head was tucked under his chin. Slender fingers tugged lightly at his hair as they lay coiled in the silver strands. His own clawed fingers gently raked through fine, dark hair as it draped over his chest.

He would never have imagined that just laying like this with anyone could be so peaceful. Of course, peace was something he was unused to. But it made it all the more precious.

He could tell that the day had started, though the sky was still dark.

Kagome shifted atop him, having somehow come to be sprawled across his body while they slept.

Here lay the Taiyoukai of Western Japan, serving as a bed for a human priestess. And even more amusing, he was satisfied to be so.

But something about it was still eating at him. He missed the connection with her, would have given almost anything to have simply stripped her and pushed inside of her. But he was under her mother's roof and would not prese the matter. She'd already given way to his need for her daughter's presence. And…the woman was human with little experience of youkai nature and wouldn't understand such an animalistic need, even if Kagome might have.

He smiled as he remembered their little skirmish the day before. Kagome had sat him down and introduced him to the odd contraption she had titled a 'television'. She had explained the workings and uses, though he had been content to simply hold her while she laughed at some strange antic preformed by the people on the 'screen'.

It was as the lead male and female characters in the rather absurd story got into a wrestling match that something had caught his attention. The woman was laughing as her companion dug his fingers into her ribs. It had looked painful as the woman shrieked and Kagome had explained about the concept of 'tickling'.

Feline curiosity being what it was, he then pounced. And concluded that yes, while mostly pointless, it was amusing to watch her squirm under his fingers, red-faced and gasping for air through her giggles.

Soft footsteps passed by in the corridor, before a gentle knock rapped against the closed door.

"Yes?" His voice was soft, unwilling to disturb his bedmate.

Mariko's head peeked around the door frame, smiling as she took in the sight of them.

"Since you both have to leave this evening, I was wondering if you would like to join us for breakfast? I try to have at least one family meal when Kagome is able. I'm about to walk to the grocery store, is there anything that you would like?"

"I'm certain that whatever you prepare will be sufficient."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"I do not believe so."

Mariko smiled wider as he seemed to almost absently stroke her daughter's hair, then closed the door behind herself. _Oh, they were just so cute together!_

Granted, it was not a normal situation. Most mothers would be up in arms at the very idea of a male in their daughter's bed. But this was anything except normal, and so she chose to brush away her concerns.

After all, what's done was done. Things would work out. She just knew it.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as the world swam blearily back into focus. The smell of bacon, eggs, and other assorted 'breakfast' smells floated on the air and she gave a happy mumble.

Her 'bed' chuckled as she sleepily rolled off of him and then the bed, rump in the air until she regained her feet, then stumbled to the doorway while following her nose. He wasn't far behind her, though his bed dismount was infinitely more graceful.

She rather reminded him of a recently awaked bear as it lumbered after its first spring meal. Her eyes half open, Kagome stumbled over a rug while muttering about ankle-biters. Sesshomaru laughed, before simply scooping her up and following his own nose towards the kitchen.

The girl sighed in contentment as she was no longer required to trust her own rather questionable morning coordination, choosing instead to huddle into her warm transportation.

Souta stifled a snort of laughter as he watched his sister be placed in her chair as if she were a child. She yawned as Mariko placed a full plate before her and the male who had taken a seat beside her on one of the heavy oak chairs.

Now, Mariko had no way of knowing for sure how much to prepare for the male, but judging by his size, and by his predatory nature, she guessed it to quite a bit. She'd found bacon, sausage, ham and assorted other meats sure to appeal to a carnivore. But she was pleasantly surprised when he seemed to enjoy the other items as well.

All in substantial quantities.

But it did her mother's heart good, and soon she began to fuss over him just as she did her own two children. The Taiyoukai submitted with good grace and much amusement, even as Kagome and Souta snickered.

And when the meal was over, he allowed the woman to relocate him next to the sink while she did the dishes.

"Kagome? Do we need to go shopping for supplies for you and your friends in the feudal era?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm low on shampoo and soap. Sango needs a new whetstone for her sword, and I need to get Miroku a new rosary. I found one yesterday that would suit him perfectly, being both very durable and stylish."

"How _is_ that young man doing?"

"He takes the days as they go. But he isn't giving up."

"He is the one mated to your taijiya?" Sesshomaru questioned Kagome.

"Not yet. He's working up the courage to ask her to marry him."

Sesshomaru's brows rose. "He may wish to hasten his actions."

"Oh? Why is that?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I can detect the first traces of her offspring in the remnants of her scent that you carry."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"I would say that she carries more than one cub."

"Sango's pregnant?"

"She does not know?" He seemed surprised as well.

"I don't think she does. Sango was raised as a warrior. She may not have been taught the symptoms of impending motherhood." She suddenly grinned. "Miroku will be so pleased!"

"Kagome?" The girl turned to face her mother. Mariko supposed that as a youkai, Sesshomaru would be unlikely to be squeamish about the facts of female reproduction, and so did not mince words. "Could we pick up a test for her? Granted, Sesshomaru would likely know one way or the other, but it might be nice for her to be able to have tangible proof for herself."

"That's a wonderful idea, Mama!"

At a questioning glance from the male, Kagome explained the workings of a 'home pregnancy test'. He nodded as she elaborated, the concept making sense to him when he compared it to what he knew of the way a female's scent changed while her hormones altered her body's chemical makeup.

"Honey, if I gave you the credit card, would you like to get your things yourselves?" She wanted to give her a bit of time to herself with her handsome male before they had to be separated again on the other side of the well.

"I suppose we could. Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"No dear, I had gotten everything when I visited this morning."

After that, it didn't take Kagome long to push Sesshomaru into the guest shower and find her own. She hurried through it for once, washing her hair and face, scrubbing her body with a vengeance. But it was as she emerged from the shower that she realized that she'd forgotten her clean clothing in her bedroom and scowled.

She shook her head at her forgetfulness, then wrapped a towel about herself and hurried down the hallway to her room.

_Phew…no one in sight!_

She eased open her bedroom door and hurried through, while failing to see the room's other occupant.

She turned towards her dresser, dropping the damp towel at her feet. But she couldn't fail to hear the low growl as her male got the full view of her bare rosy form. She went still as she felt a bead of water begin to slide down her back and lower, and then gasped as he caught it with his tongue, retracing it's path up over the round swell of her buttock. He stopped for a moment, nipping with his fangs, before continuing upwards, dipping his tongue into a dimple at the base of her spine.

"This isn't…Mama is just downstairs and-"

"Just a taste, ást-mær?"

There was something in his voice that warned her to stillness or else she would set loose his beast. She trembled, biting her lip to stifle the soft moan that tried to escape, his long silvery mane licking over her exposed flesh like cool flame.

"So delicious," he purred, lips brushing her throat. Then he set her free.

She stumbled a bit, then blinked at him over a shoulder, surprise plain in her blue eyes. "What…?

"I suggest you clothe yourself. Before I finish this." His voice was slightly rough, as if he was not quite in control of the beast.

_It was getting more difficult to let her go, his control teetering closer to the edge. _

After she'd informed him of her decision regarding their mating, he'd found himself hard pressed to not simply drag her to the ground and mate her. _Mine, mine, mine_, the beast had purred in his head. It was easier to repress the urge when in the company of her family, or when she lay fully dressed in her bed with him. Quietly peaceful and trusting him to stay with her. But having her stand there in nothing but her lovely skin, watching him with those wide innocent eyes, was sheer cruelty.

He almost offered up a prayer of thanks as she suddenly snapped out of her stupor and hurriedly dressed, as if somehow aware of the darker turn of his thoughts.

_He didn't even realize that his eyes had burned to blue._

He felt her approach, reaching out hesitantly to touch him as if afraid that contact would set him off. He drew in a deep breath and centered himself.

When his eyes opened they had reverted to their golden calm. Kagome smiled at him, even as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms about her.

"We ready to go?" She decided to not mention what had just occurred, choosing instead to go on with the day.

"Certainly."

She bent to retrieve her shoes, pulled them on, then pulled him from the room.

He was more prepared for the human throng this time. Though he hadn't let it trouble him the day before, it had still been a bit of a surprise. He was not used to such a large concentration of humans about his person, and it had set him a bit on edge, another reason why he had lost his temper at the weapons dealer's.

It was quieter here, the building well cooled and the people scarce at ten o'clock on a Monday morning.

He was also fascinated by the concept of a supermarket. Food from many countries lined the shelves, household cleaning items taking up space beside toiletries on shelves that were even taller than he was. His curiosity was roused by the small selection of books on one 'isle' and he was both surprised and pleased to learn that the majority of the population were educated from a young age. Literature was available to all with a few extra yen in their pockets or something called a 'library card'.

But he was once again forced to bury his laughter at the furious blush on Kagome's face as she steered their cart down an isle that held feminine personal items.

He supposed that some of the things were a vast improvement to their counterparts in his own time. Tampons, though at first a strange concept to him, were one of the better choices.

He wondered, though, what she would say if she knew that the scent of such a concentration of menstrual blood might very well induce a youkai male into blind uncontrollable lust. Especially if he was already so drawn to her that the slightest taste of her could make him almost dizzy with want.

_But that was a topic for another day…_

Right now, the little miko was very carefully _not_ looking at him as she slowly sorted through assorted home pregnancy tests. She carefully read the directions, searching for one that was both easy and fairly accurate.

She was highly conscious of the way passing customers would look first from herto her male companion. Some would shake their heads as if in disappointment of the 'young couple's' perceived predicament. Some of the females would send her looks of envy, as if jealous of the fact that _her_ man would stand with her through this.

In the end, she bought three. She had done the best she could and would let Sango make the final decision.

_That was, of course, after she managed to broach the subject in the first place. _

As they walked back to the shrine, Sesshomaru having simply plucked the bags from her hands and offered her an arm, Kagome allowed herself to ponder over their return.

She would miss him terribly.

Sesshomaru caught the small, surreptitious glance she sent his way as they proceeded slowly down the sidewalk.

"What is on your mind that has you so anxious?"

His voice, though quiet, still managed to startle her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Nothing really. Just thinking about how things will be when we return."

"How so?"

She was quiet for a moment, before she mumbled something so quietly that even he, with his acute hearing, could not make out.

He stopped, turning to her and forcing her chin up to meet her eyes. "Could you repeat that?"

"I will miss you," she said, all the false cheer leeched from her voice.

"No, you will not."

Her brows rose in confusion.

He smiled faintly, pulling her into his arms as he let the bags settle on the ground.

"I am not letting you go back alone."

Her eyes suddenly lit up bright as the noontime sky. "You are going to stay with me? Really?"

He chuckled. "Yes, _really_. You made the choice to accept me and I do not want leave you. I'm going to keep you."

"But-" She suddenly frowned. "Inuyasha will-"

"The puppy will be dealt with."

Kagome was so pleased with his announcement that she failed to hear the hard edge in his husky voice.

It had been centuries since he had truly allowed anyone in feudal Japan to see him in his _real_ humanoid form for more than a few moments. His earliest memories of his father were the beatings he endured as a cub until he could hold a 'proper' Inu form, even as he slept. His scent he masked to further conceal the truth of his heritage.

He found it rather ironic that Inuyasha called the scent he associated with his brother 'filthy'. It was, after all, simply a modification of their sire's.

But with the death of his aunt, the last hold over him had been severed. He was free to live his life the way he saw fit. And he chose to finally emerge as the Tora mate-to-be of the Shikon Miko.

The vicious side of his nature found amusement in the coming confrontation with his half-sibling. It was a long awaited event that he had been anticipating for years, though his abhorrence for the halfling had been compounded by his treatment of Sesshomaru's female.

It was the last proverbial straw and the tiger inside purred with a sort of brutal anticipation.

He knew he would not kill the whelp, simply for the fact that it would hurt Kagome. Human and compassionate beyond belief, it would break something precious in her beautiful soul. No matter that Inuyasha had betrayed her with his dead bitch.

He could not allow it to happen, would not let his need for vengeance over the halfling harm her. But tearing away pieces of the pup's overblown ego was an entirely different matter, one he would relish. And being feline as he was, psychological warfare was his forte.

He was brought back to the present when Kagome, who had continued to chatter on happily, asked him if there was anything he himself would like before they returned.

He smiled, all dark thoughts firmly pushed to the back of his mind. "Just you."

Mariko watched with a giddy motherly happiness as the two appeared at the end of the street and slowly walked toward the shrine, hand in hand.

For a long while now, she had seen her daughter's self-confidence slowly crumble and disappear. In the beginning, she had attributed it to her age and the stresses of her adventures in the past against that evil hanyou creature Naraku. But while the girl never spoke of it, she had also wondered how the inu hanyou treated her daughter. She had seen small bits of behavior that had unsettled her, the way he was so hard on her. And the way he belittled her.

But for a long time, Kagome had then proceeded to put the boy in his place. And she had been proud of her. No girl should be called things so vile.

And then it had stopped. She'd wondered if they had reached some form of understanding and had just begun blowing off the young male's foul language.

Now…she knew that wasn't so and that fact pained her as a mother.

There was this fine edge of fragility to Kagome now. It hurt her terribly to see it, finding that she was unable to fix it as a mother should.

Then Sesshomaru had come into the picture. And Kagome had begun to shine once again. Not as brash as when she'd first fallen down the well, but her smile would now once again light up the world. He had this way about him that said there was nothing she could do that would ever disappoint him. That he quite simply adored the little female creature that he found so fascinating.

Mariko observed his quiet watchfulness as they neared. The way he set himself between Kagome and the road, though the smile never left his face as he listened attentively to whatever it was her daughter was saying. He did not crowd her, but offered his protection just the same.

And Mariko could only smile as she turned away to finish preparing lunch.

It had been decided that the two would return through the well shortly after the noon meal. Mariko and Souta were sad to see them leave, but knew it could not be changed. Kagome wished to have whatever argument that Inuyasha would start over and done with before the sun went down for the night. Especially if, and the idea loomed as most likely, the younger male would attempt to battle his elder brother.

It would most likely not be pretty.

But it must be done.

The Taiyoukai strode behind the human girl, her monstrosity of a yellow pack thrown casually over his shoulder as he tilted his head while listening to Souta. They reached the well house, and Kagome embraced her family in farewell. Mariko and Sesshomaru bowed to each other, the youkai then ruffling Souta's hair playfully in passing.

Then Sesshomaru lightly caught up the young girl in his free arm, leapt upward…and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	24. Chapter 24

Contrary to popular opinion, Inuyasha had not gone to Kikyo when Kagome jumped through the well.

He had needed time to think, so he'd simply gone off into the woods to a place he remembered from his youth where he could be alone with his clamoring thoughts.

For some reason, now that he'd been away from Kikyo for more than a week, he was finding it far more difficult to convince himself that he blamed Kagome for anything. At all.

His head felt clearer now, and he found himself wondering how he could have come to the point of hurting someone so kind. He almost cringed at the way he'd attempted to lay hands on her. She'd never judged him in the entire time they'd known each other. In fact, if he was going to continue with the honesty, he would have to say that Kikyo had not done the same. She had wished him to become a human so that she would not be required to mate her perfectly holy self to a half-breed.

He'd forgotten about that little fact when he'd been gleefully insulting all three humans in his pack. A pack that a half-breed like himself should never have been able to claim as his own. Even Shippo, the little kitsune who had become attached to Kagome before they had managed to find surviving members of his family, had treated her with respect. Oh, not at first, but then he'd been preoccupied with thoughts of family vengeance. And yet, it hadn't been more than a couple of nights before Shippo had begun treating her with all the respect due a female member of his clan. Kagome may not have known the difference, but she had allowed the little one to continue.

Predator youkai generally did not slumber so peacefully with others that they did not implicitly trust. And Kagome had rocked the little kit to sleep the very first night.

_Why couldn't he trust her?!_

He'd tried! Many times. But every time, he saw Kikyo's face. The way she'd been before any of this had happened. And no matter how many times he saw the flaws, he couldn't move past it. Maybe it was in some way like what had happened to Kikyo?

Kikyo had died hating him for his perceived betrayal. That betrayal had been written into her very bones, which later had been used to bring her back to her current half-life. Life meant change and growth, something the golem-miko would be incapable of, and so like a corpse, she would continue to exist in a strange sort of emotional stasis. But she had also loved him, forcing a division in her psyche, with the one part desiring him and the other craving his pain and eventual demise.

Just like he himself both loved and loathed her. She had believed without hesitation that he had turned on her after years of loyalty. She had then pinned him to a tree to live an un-life for eternity. Because she _should_ have been the only one to be able to free him. With her death, he might have eventually become part of the essence of the god tree.

Then along came a young girl with no idea of the world she had suddenly found herself thrust into. Frightened, bruised, and lost, she had trusted him when he claimed that he would save her. Sure, he'd thought her to be Kikyo, but that mistake had soon been laid to rest. He'd then proceeded to horrify her sensibilities by brutally killing a living being before her eyes. Sure, Mistress Centipede had attempted to eat her, but still…

Then he'd gone after her himself.

And she had done the typical Kagome thing of forgiving him.

He wondered how she would react to him when she returned this evening. After all, they may not have been screaming at each other, but they had not parted on the best of terms.

And then there was the fact that she refused to speak to him about her youkai suitor.

He still didn't know what to think of the situation.

If this had been an official pack sanctioned by the Inu clans, and had Kagome been youkai, then her behavior would have been seen as willful and punishable by a sound beating. But she was human, and he wasn't truly her alpha. He wasn't her suitor to challenge this new male for mating rights. At this point, he wasn't even sure she would consider him a friend.

And if he were truthful, that thought stung just a bit.

He knew her male was a feline of some sort and he forced himself to set aside the old clichéd dislike that thought prompted. That it was a powerful feline was also evident. He just didn't know how he felt about the fact that Kagome had moved on. Loving someone else with what he still considered to be Kikyo's soul. And if it was Kikyo's soul, then did that mean that it wasn't _her_ who currently loved him, only her memories of that love in her 'previous' life?

So many thoughts tumbling around in his head and he was still unable, after three days, to align them into any sense of purpose.

The sun was high overhead when he decided to give up for the time being and return to the village. _After all, he had plenty of time to sort this out…_

Miroku felt the brush of holy power mixed with demonic ki and suddenly got to his feet.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she also stood.

"Kagome's returned."

The woman followed his rapid steps from the large hut they shared with Kaede when they stayed in the village. "Why are we rushing? She will be here soon enough."

"She's not alone. Her male is with her."

Sango stopped for a moment, then she grasped the houshi's hand and dragged him off towards the well at a run.

Miroku laughed, even as he allowed her to pull him along.

But they hadn't gone more than a few hundred yards beyond the sightline of the village when Miroku came to a halt. "They are almost upon us."

Sure enough, it was only moments before the little miko rounded the path and emerged from the trees. She was giggling at something her companion had said, her arm looped through his as they strode along.

The youkai dwarfed her, her head level with his breastbone. His bright hair shone in the sunlight, a perfect foil for the rich darkness of Kagome's own. The two humans had to admit that they made a most beautiful pair.

Kagome had changed into the clothing she generally wore while in the feudal era, though her ever-present bag was slung over the male's shoulder.

Sango blinked as the sun shone softly off the black leather clinging to the youkai's muscled legs. _That wasn't commonly seen…_

She shook herself a bit and watched as Kagome suddenly became aware of them. The miko smiled and abandoned the youkai in order to pelt towards them and fling her arms about them.

"I missed you guys!"

They returned her enthusiastic embrace, though they found themselves unable to draw their eyes away from the male that continued towards them with a smile on his beautiful face. Sango barely smothered a gasp at the familiar way he curled his free arm about the girl, as if he were quite accustomed to handling her. Kagome had not really gone into detail about their interactions beyond that first rather personal interaction. Yet, Kagome responded by leaning back and into his body. Letting him support her weight.

That simple gesture spoke volumes about their relationship to the other couple.

"Kagome…?" Sango began hesitantly.

There was no other word for it. Kagome fidgeted.

"Um…heh…you see…"

The youkai simply watched her babble with laughing golden eyes.

She bit her lip, even as the male's arm tightened just a bit, as if to offer her his strength. The smile left her face as a hint of nervousness took its place. "Sango. Miroku. Meet the real Sesshomaru."

Okay, so it may not have been the most graceful of introductions. Kagome cringed as their jaws dropped in perfect unison, even as she felt the rumble of Sesshomaru's silent laughter against her back.

"Kagome…are you feeling well?" Miroku blinked and blinked again, and still he could not make the male look like the Taiyoukai. Except for the eyes. Those eyes, though full of emotion, were just as fierce and commanding as the Inu lord's golden gaze. He blinked as his eyesight seemed to blur, before realizing that no, it was the male's face that was shifting. Markings that he associated with the Western Lord bled to the surface of his face and Miroku forced himself to not react. Not cringe or attempt to pull his friend away from the dangerous male.

Just then, Kirara came bounding through the trees.

She took one look at the male and bounced over to rub against his ankles. The male laughed, before setting aside the yellow pack and lifting the diminutive Neko. Sango opened her mouth to protest, as Kirara generally disliked being handled by strangers.

But it was unnecessary.

Kirara braced little paws against his chest and stretched upwards to rub her nose against the male's with a tiny, rasping purr. Her happiness at his presence was quite plain, and so Sango chose to stand and observe. She trusted her longtime companion's judgment. And then she had to smile as the male rubbed his cheek against Kirara's with an answering rumble of greeting. Kirara leaned back and smiled at him, then jumped down to sit at Sango's feet.

"Sesshomaru-Sama," The two humans bowed to the Taiyoukai.

"Just Sesshomaru," he corrected with a bow of his own.

Miroku's brow quirked in surprise at the oddly respectful gesture from a well known human hater, but he decided to follow Sango's example and just go with it.

"May we ask how this came about?"

The Taiyoukai looked down at his companion. He wasn't very surprised to see her red-faced and staring at the ground. He chuckled, before letting her bury her burning face against his chest.

"Suffice it to say that fate dropped her in my path and I was much too fascinated by her to leave her there."

"You mean you were too feline to ignore your curiosity," came the muffled voice of the miko.

Dimples peeked into lean cheeks as he grinned. "True."

The situation was still rather surreal to the other couple. _Sesshomaru was Kagome's mate-to-be???_

The Sesshomaru they knew would not have touched a human the way he now was even if the only other option was a gruesome death. He now held Kagome in a warm embrace with the ease of long experience.

The Sesshomaru they knew had a face as immovable as stone and eyes colder than ice. Now they glowed with warmth, his face open and readable. Or was it simply because he allowed it to be so?

Sango observed his feline eyes. There was still a hint of reserve in them as he awaited their response. Watchful and wary. Protective of his female's emotions. He met her gaze with unflinching challenge.

It was almost as if he were daring her to challenge him. His right to Kagome, or was it his much changed person?

She had no intention of either. Just witnessing the way Kagome smiled at him, her heart in her eyes, or the way he touched her with so much affection, made Sango conclude that he was quite serious in his intentions concerning Kagome. Miroku hugged his woman closer as he watched the smile cover her face. The Taiyoukai's eyes softened a bit in response as he came to the conclusion that he would not be forced to fight them over her.

Kagome must have sensed the tension, because her small fingers wound through his mane and gently tugged. He turned and faced her, his eyes warming as she smiled up at him.

Then she turned toward them. Her eyes were pleading, even as she leaned against him, holding on to him as if afraid they'd try to take him from her. "Is it okay?"

Such a loaded question.

She'd kept the secret out of fear of their rejection. Fear of _their_ fear of the youkai in question. But Sango had been taught many skills, and one she held in common with Miroku was sound judgment and keen observational skills. Body language said all, and Sesshomaru's said that Kagome was his and he wasn't letting her go.

Sango smiled and gently pulled Kagome forward, wrapping her arms about the smaller girl. "Of course it's okay, silly girl! Surprising? Absolutely. But it's more than fine."

"You're happy with him, Kagome, so we're happy for you and Sesshomaru." Miroku added his acceptance.

Kagome sighed in relief, even as she was reclaimed by the youkai.

"So."

Sesshomaru turned back to the huntress, a brow raised in question.

"Feline? And a shape shifter?"

The other brow rose even as he smiled.

She observed the way the markings faded from his face, yet left behind the crimson stripes wrapping his forearms. Hints of darker stripes peeked from the loose collar of his linen top. The red markings above his eyes had disappeared, yet a different set appeared and she suddenly knew.

"You're Tora."

He smirked. "Well guessed, huntress."

_Wow…_Sango blinked. Now that she wasn't preoccupied with discovering his identity, she actually heard his voice. It had an impact that was impressive, and she just knew that it could be a weapon all on its own if he so wished.

"Is Kaede home?"

Sango gave her head a slight shake, before turning back to Kagome. "She is. I wonder if she somehow sensed that you would be returning early, because she sent Aya to look after her sister until Kim can be found."

Kim was a young farmer that had married his deceased elder brother's wife after he was killed in an accident while hunting. The girl had been pregnant, in fact close to her due date, when she had arrived in the village with a younger sister; a half trained miko named Aya that had immediately taken to their pack.

"How is she doing?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"The baby is settling lower and she is beginning to have contractions," Sango answered. And yet, at the mention of pregnancy, Miroku had received a rather piercing glance from Kagome. He returned it in confusion, before realizing that he also had Sesshomaru's attention. The male turned his golden gazed pointedly to Sango's stomach, before lifting his gaze to the monk's and arcing a brow.

_He knew?' How, he hadn't-_

_Oh…_He could have kicked himself. He could probably smell Sango's pregnancy and the fact that it was _his_. The other male never spoke a word, but then he didn't have to.

_Step up and be a man, or risk dishonoring his woman._

He was thankful that Sango failed to notice as she happily chatted with the miko.

Yet, the peaceful scene was ruined. Sesshomaru's head suddenly whipped up and he bared his fangs. There was a crackling of dead limbs as Inuyasha landed a few feet away. He opened his mouth to demand why Kagome had returned early after insisting that he leave her be.

But his mouth remained gaping open as no sound came out. His ears flattened and if Miroku didn't know better, he would have said it was out of fear. The air was suddenly thick with power as the Taiyoukai slowly eased Kagome behind him, her wide eyes peeking out from around his side. His eyes darkened, though not to the accustomed red rage of a youkai. They burned black and that sense of great danger Miroku had come to associate with this youkai increased until he felt half strangled with it.

All the aggression absent in his usual 'visits' with his brother spilled out in a guttural growl of warning that had Inuyasha backing away.

_"You…"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	25. Chapter 25

Miroku was wrong.

Inuyasha wasn't just caught off guard or shaken.

He was terrified.

Mind numbing, pants pissing terrified.

The world disappeared around him and all he could see were those burning eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen since before his father had died.

_It wasn't possible! Father told us that he was dead!_

He remembered one of the last times he'd seen this male. He'd just reached his first century in age, roughly the emotional equivalent of a human seven year old. The male had been his assigned bodyguard, though he'd found it amusing to cause trouble because the Tora would always be punished in his stead. His was a family of aristocrats and the Tora became a sort of 'whipping boy'.

Literally.

He had just come in from the outdoors, having somehow managed to sneak away from the Tora, and concealed himself so as to make it look as though he'd gone missing. Hiding under a table, he'd peeked from beneath a tablecloth as the big Tora was dragged into the room, snarling as he was forced to his knees. He'd been collared and shackled with power suppressing manacles, even as an old Inu bitch had sobbed quietly from the sidelines as another of his father's guards held a knife to her fragile throat. The bound bodyguard, who had gone by the name of Vash, had looked up and locked eyes with the child he'd been. Those cold eyes had darkened with feral rage as the guards had split his clothing down the back.

His father had drawn back the whip in a disturbingly practiced way,and even _he_ had flinched at the first hissing sting of the cat-o-nine-tales ripping into the other male's back.

The single most chilling sound of fury he'd ever heard in his life came from the male then, as his lip curled in a snarl. Inuyasha had cringed as the lashes came down again even if Vash hadn't even so much as twitched, and still the Tora did not look away.

_He'd seen his death in those merciless eyes._

Blood had run darkly over the pale flesh of his shoulders, obscuring the curving markings of his breed.

When his father had finally tired, Vash's back was a ruined mess. Yet he'd gained his feet on his own, head held high as he walked gracefully from the room as if his flesh had not just been flayed to the bone.

That had been the last time that his father had assigned Vash to guard his hanyou son. It was not long after that he had been told the Tora had perished.

That had been only a few short months before the death of the Dog General himself.

But he never forgot.

He still remembered the overwhelming smell of blood. The way it had pooled in thick, blackening puddles on the floor. The way thin streams of it had spattered the walls and ceiling. It had been the only time in his life that he could ever remember feeling fear of his father. His young mind could not make sense of the fact that his sire, who was supposed to be an honorable being, had committed such a sadistic act.

And when the door had slid shut behind Vash, the lord had knelt to duck under the table. Inuyasha knew, then, that he had been aware of his presence the entire time.

So why had he whipped Vash?

"You must not sneak away from your bodyguards, my son," The Inu had stated calmly, as if he had not just brutalized the other male.

Inuyasha's response was a tremble of his limbs as he watched the lord with wide, shell-shocked eyes.

"You needn't worry that you will be punished. Vash has already accepted responsibility for his actions."

_But…they were Inuyasha's actions…_

Now, he recognized the tone for what it was; traces of a sociopathic nature. But back then, it had made him relax and crawl out from under the table. As if everything would be normal again.

"Father, will Vash be alright?"

"Do not concern yourself with the welfare of servants, Inuyasha. They are beneath you. Especially that one."

And he had believed. Because after all, father was always right.

And so he had buried any remorse he might have felt and jeered at the Tora when he finally saw him again. Had laughed and attempted to claw at the male's back, though he was far too slow. His foolishness very nearly got him killed, and would have if his father had not appeared. Some kind of threat was issued and Vash had snarled before turning away and vanishing in the blink of an eye.

He'd never seen him again. _Until now._

He stood with the group Inuyasha had begun to see as a sort of family. Kagome clutched at his clothing, eyes wide and terrified. And it wasn't of the Tora…

Another guttural sound spilled through Vash's lips, even as Inuyasha's back hit a tree. Instinct demanded that he find a place to hide but his shaking limbs refused to move.

Oh, god, he looked even bigger than he remembered! That was impossible, his panicked mind insisted. Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

When Inuyasha had known him, Vash's power had been held in tight control. Now, it spilled outward in crippling waves. A burning chill.

His knees very nearly buckled under the onslaught.

"You're dead! Father said you died!" His voice was high, as if it hadn't yet broken.

"So you _do_ remember me." The Tora smiled in a way that made him shudder. "I'm flattered…"

Miroku and Sango stood carefully back and watched. This was unlike any time they had ever seen the Taiyoukai angry. Not once had his face expressed his hatred, though his eyes had glowed with malicious intent. Now, there was a taut stillness to him. Like a cat watching a wounded sparrow.

It was clear that his aggression was restrained by a very delicate leash. One that rested in the dainty hand of the female clinging to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice shook just a bit, even as she pressed herself tightly against his back as if to ground his rationality to something solid. The dark, chaotic power retreated somewhat as it wrapped about her. Welcoming her. Dancing against her senses like a physical caress.

Inuyasha paled further when he heard the name she spoke. _No…that wasn't possible…_

Kagome gasped for air as the Tora's power finally withdrew.

It was then that Sesshomaru turned to look at her. His eyes faded to gold, though his tension remained. He'd not been prepared to encounter his half-brother with his usual emotional defenses stripped away and had momentarily lost himself to the beast's vengeful rage. A sick kind of pleasure spiked through him at the look on the halfling's face. Kagome's hands had slipped under the fabric of his _shert_ and begun stroking his bare skin in an attempt to soothe him.

Dimly, he was aware of her presence and was grateful. Instead of fleeing from him out of fear, she had stayed with him and even now was attempting to comfort him.

Small white puppy ears flattened as Inuyasha realized that Kagome had completely tuned out his presence. Not only was she not coming to his defense (something he was ashamed to admit he desired**, **but she seemed to have completely forgotten his existence to fawn over Vash.

Whom she had called _Sesshomaru…_

His mind spun. Vash was Tora. Tora were natural born shape-shifters. And now Kagome had called Vash Sesshomaru. But…Vash had been a _full blooded_ Tora. And Sesshomaru-

He had always assumed that Sesshomaru's mother had been Inu just like his father. His mother had told him that the previous Western Lady had been unable to bear any more children after her first pup. It had been the reason his father then felt justified in taking human lovers, so as to produce more offspring. It never occurred to him to ask her why he'd never taken a _youkai_ lover.

Nor did he ever ask why his brother was almost always absent from the stronghold.

He'd feared his brother as a pup. The Inu had an air about him that screamed death, even if he was too controlled to act on it. _Rather like Vash…_

Only now, it was becoming apparent that Sesshomaru was Vash. And Vash had neither forgiven nor forgotten.

The first time he'd encountered Vash, he'd felt an odd chill of premonition, though he had not known what to call it. A sense of familiarity as if he _knew_ him. And known that he was hated on sight.

Like anything sane, he'd been terrified of the giant feline…untill he'd come to realize that Vash was unable to harm him. Then he'd begun his little campaign of tormenting the male. Though, more than once, the beast he could half feel as a result of his demon blood had trembled at his audacious stupidity.

He'd ignored it, secure in his superiority. It never occurred to his immature mind that the tables could turn.

_Now, there was no more Father to hide behind._

And Kagome would not seek to protect him. He'd lost her.

"How?"

"How what, Inuyasha? How did I survive the many times I was punished for your childishness? Or the sheer humiliation of the heir being treated as nothing more than your whipping boy? How did I survive father's attempt at murdering his own son? Tell me, half-breed, which 'how' do you mean?"

The Tora's well-remembered voice with its oddly musical lilt was bitter with long-pent-up rage.

"How can you be Sesshomaru?"

"Ah…now that _is_ a question, isn't it." The golden eyes were flat and unnervingly still as they pinned him. "I wonder… How does it feel to know that you only exist because of our dear father's failure to spawn his precious Inu-blooded offspring on _my_ mother?"

The insult was bitingly direct and Inuyasha wanted desperately to retort. But for once, better sense kept him quiet. Though the betrayal was staggering as he observed the way Miroku and Sango had moved to stand with Kagome, offering their unspoken support to the other male.

"He could not name you as heir because I had already been acknowledged. But he could punish me for his own failure. And did, _repeatedly_, under every possible pretext. My mother was more powerful than he and he _hated_ her for it. After all, he had fought fang and claw into the position he held. _How dare a mere foreign 'bitch' be more powerful than the Great Dog General?_" Sesshomaru hissed sarcastically.

Inuyasha flinched. It never even occurred to him to reach for his sword as had become habit.

"But you must be aware of the fact that my kind does not breed halflings."

Inuyasha remembered demanding information about the bodyguard from one of his teachers after watching Vash- No _Sesshomaru_, heal a wound that should have been fatal. It was just his luck that he had gained the information from an old male fukurouyoukai who had been demoted in status for attempting to appeal to his Lord's reason. He had known what the result of the mating would be, and when he had attempted to inform the young Inu lord, he had been severely 'rebuked' and then silenced.

Kagome moved in front of the Tora, almost seeming to be attempting to draw away his agitation with her touch. Sesshomaru pulled her tighter to his body, his muscles uncoiling, though his focus remained on Inuyasha.

"You were his last desperate hope for a son in his own likeness. I imagine he would be pleased with the results of your upbringing."

_That_ stung more than anything else, given Sesshomaru's disgust of their father.

And it was that which prompted Inuyasha to lose his fear as blind anger burned through him.

"How dare you."

A sleek brow rose in mocking question. "How dare I?"

"You spout all this bullshit about how you were wronged and yet you've been attempting to kill me ever since I could remember! I was only a child the first time you sank your claws into my stomach!"

He was suddenly pinned to the tree by the throat as Sesshomaru snarled in his face. "You are alive simply because it was not to my benefit to dispose of you, bróðir. Had I truly attempted to kill you, there would not have been enough of you left to bury."

"Get your paws off me, you son of a bitch!"

"Bitch? No, that would be _your_ dam. After all, she climbed into our faðir's bed with full knowledge of my mother and their adultery."

"Just like you're attempting to steal into the bed of a female from _my_ pack? She's mine you goddamn hypocrite!" He turned his glittering eyes on Kagome, who was holding onto Sango for comfort. "You _WHORE_!"

Suddenly, pain like he'd never imagined drove the length of his spine. He was forced to his knees as claws wrapped tightly around his spinal column…_from the inside_.

"You will beg her to forgive you." Harsh and implacable, his elder brother's voice hissed in his ear as he bent over his prey.

Inuyasha's breath rasped in his lungs as the claws began to sear his insides with heat. It was the most sickening feeling, to feel claws caressing the inside of his throat. Blood slowly trickled down his back under his fire-rat robes.

"_NOW_!" the Tora roared at him, his claws tightening.

"I apologize…" Inuyasha gasped, choking on the blood that spilled into his esophagus. His capitulation removed the claws from his flesh and he found himself dropped like some broken doll.

Sesshomaru turned from the hanyou and moved toward the humans, his eyes on Kagome. She looked at him with a shell- shocked expression as Inuyasha lay in a crumpled heap at his feet.

The other two watched him with dawning understanding. Just how long had he been repressing the gut-deep rage they had just witnessed?

Something in the Taiyoukai began to tighten with unease. The miko was so silent.

But he needn't have worried. The last of Kagome's pity for the hanyou drifted away from her gaze, dying a swift and regretless death. Her blue eyes cleared and she stepped forward, ignoring her longtime companion. He imagined that hearing him call her a whore with so much malice had damaged their relationship irreparably.

A small hand lifted, reaching for him. She smiled at him as he took it, quietly tugging him away from the scene of his loss of control. He smiled back in that gentle way that was reserved only for her, leaving Inuyasha behind.

Miroku and Sango did not bother to spare Inuyasha a glance as they fell into step behind the other couple without a word.

Their world was defined by loyalties.

Kagome had theirs. Inuyasha no longer did. He had crossed the line. He could have escaped the damage inflicted by the Taiyoukai if he had just kept his mouth shut. His vile accusation against Kagome had been unforgivable. They had no more patience for him. If he chose to return and attempt to make amends, he would be tolerated and nothing more. But he would no longer be trusted with Kagome and both would guard her if that came to pass.

Though they highly doubted it would prove necessary with Sesshomaru now traveling with them. He was a force of nature all on his own.

Miroku looked down at Sango and smiled at his beloved huntress. Her eyes remained on the path. But her fingers entwined with his as a small smile curved her lips.

Later that night as they readied the evening meal, Kagome lay curled up in her Taiyoukai's lap as they laughed at the antics of the hentai houshi and the huntress.

The addition of their physical relationship had not changed Miroku's need to grope his woman's backside and she still brought him low whenever he dared. But her eyes sparkled with humor, even as the monk shook his vision clear with a satisfied smile.

He claimed that the result was always worth the effort, despite the lumps to his head.

Sesshomaru's low, rich laughter rumbled through the camp and both humans found themselves unconsciously acting to again bring forth the pleasant sound.

It was strange how easily he fit into their group.

With Inuyasha, there had always been a marked edge of tension. It was as if he was either waiting for something to happen or waiting for the right time to _cause_ something to happen. He had never been content with a quiet moment, always craving conflict. And if he could not create one with Kagome or the others, he would seek it out.

It was part of what made jewel shard hunting such a necessity to him. That need for violence that soothed his suffocating beast as he ended the life of some fool being who happened to possess a shard of the Tama.

But Sesshomaru seemed at ease with the quiet. He thoroughly savored every moment as he sat peacefully with Kagome and gracefully accepted the bowl of stew handed to him by Sango. He even complimented her on it, much to the woman's surprise. She'd blushed faintly under the praise while smiling at Kagome, who giggled into her hand at her reaction.

And when they had all gathered round the fire for the night to sleep, it was with the most surprising sense of relief. Sango and Miroku lay side by side in the 'sleeping bags' given to them by Kagome while she herself lay curled up with her youkai.

The stars were bright in the sky that night. The last thing Kagome saw before closing her eyes for the night was their cool light reflecting off the treetops.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	26. Chapter 26

_Why was it that it took so much pain to give him a proper wakeup call?_

Inuyasha lay under a tree after he had managed to drag himself from the path. The wound delivered by his brother had been more sensation than actual damage and had healed swiftly. But the memory of the intense pain still lingered.

How could he have been so stupid? Sure, he was no great thinker, but he was no one's fool either. At least, that's what he'd always thought. But he'd been wrong.

_So very wrong._

He hated owning up to it, but in this case he had no choice. He had a great many things in his life he had to change. Things he needed to make up for and things he needed to gain closure on.

And speaking of closure…

The scent of grave-roses and soil was beginning to waft through the air. He sighed, not ready to deal with this but knowing it had to be done.

Almost on cue, silvery soul-stealers floated towards him, preceding the arrival of the golem-priestess. They swam in the moonlight, almost mockingly, before the soft tread of his 'lover' reached his ears.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said with a touch of bitterness. Kikyo never could resist the chance to revel in his pain, be it physical or emotional. She'd picked a peach of a day and had gained two for the price of one.

"And what did you allow to get a piece of you _this_ time, Inuyasha?" Her voice was deep for a female and oddly cold. It was very unlike the tone she'd had as a mortal woman, as if her death had stripped the warmth from even that.

"My poorly developed conscience," he said with a quirk of his lips.

His self-mockery seemed to confuse her. "Oh?"

But he didn't elaborate.

She moved closer, but was surprised when he stiffened in rejection. It was not something she was used to, either from him or the other men she had occasionally bedded out of boredom. She took another step, and to her shock, his lip curled in the faintest of snarls.

"No."

It could have been the response to a great many things. _No_ to her need for his pain. _No_ to her timing. Because after all he was still recovering and though it would not be the first time they'd rutted while he was bloody, he had eventually developed an aversion to it. _No_ could also have meant that he did not like that he could smell the faintest tang of another male on her body.

"You are denying you want me, Inuyasha?" Her tone was scornful.

He snorted and looked pointedly at his groin.

_Her presence had caused no reaction… _

For the first time in a long while, her face betrayed some of her feelings. Her eyes rounded a bit in surprise, her mouth tightening. "So they stole your manhood along with whatever 'self-respect' remained?"

"No." His smile was bland. "You just don't do it for me anymore."

Kikyo actually flinched as if she'd been struck. The faintest traces of a flush heated her pale cheeks. Pride warred with humiliation as she submitted to the indignity of gritting her teeth.

_She would make him want her!_

He seemed to sense her intentions because despite the tremor of pain in his throat, he was on his feet before she'd completed her first step towards him. He purposefully tightened, then loosened his muscles, preparing for the fight he could taste approaching. Another step and for the very first time, he could feel his beast dancing under the surface in anticipation…without overtaking him.

It had never agreed with his decisions over this female. It did not like her when she had been living for the simple fact that her wish would have eradicated it. And it did not like her now, because like all animals, it was well aware of the fact that rutting with her was fruitless as she could not bear him offspring. Nor did it appreciate the way she hurt the first person to accept him as he was. He realized then that it had not, in fact, been his human side that had felt for her, but the youkai side. His humanity had been twisted by his father and his solitary upbringing after his family had died into something low and dishonorable.

He was done with it.

Kikyo ignored his actions and continued, beginning to undress as she advanced. She even managed to ignore the unexpected revulsion in his amber eyes.

But she was unable to ignore the way he suddenly threw her up against a tree and locked his hand around her throat.

"You aren't going to get what you want, you dead bitch! I'm done with your schemes. I can't even believe all the lies I've told, both to myself and others, to convince myself that I wanted you after you came back."

Her lack of life was good for the simple fact that she did not need to draw in air. "Yet it did not take you long to take up where we left off!"

His eyes narrowed. "Did I ever tell you that I attempted to kill Kagome when we first met?"

The small smirk caused by his words was soon wiped away.

"I thought she was you. All I could do was try to convince her to let me go, so that I could disembowel her. It took her months to prove to me that she was nothing like you. She was kind and warm…everything you never were even while alive. And by the time I realized that I was really and truly free, here you come once again."

His disgust was plain in his rough voice and she felt the first traces of unease.

"I used to pray to gods that I don't even believe in that the spell was only temporary. That the body made by the witch would decompose into the nothing it was. But just like everything else, I hoped in vain. And here you are, making my life into a ruin. Only I can't blame you entirely, because I _LET_ you do it."

Kikyo's dead eyes darkened in anger.

"You were the only one that I could convince myself really accepted me. But no. Even now, you still want to have control over me and that's not love."

She grunted as she was unceremoniously dumped onto her backside, her clothing opened to the waist.

"Do not come to me again, Kikyo. Or I will end whatever life you still have. I would have gone to hell with you. But you're already dead, and I have a life to repair."

And he left her there.

Kagome came awake to the sensation of being carried. She yawned, stretching, before opening her eyes.

The trees moved by overhead and she turned to look at her youkai.

"Good morning."

He smiled. "And you."

"Where are we going?" She'd noticed that they'd left camp behind, their surroundings only faintly familiar.

"The huntress stated that you desire to bathe in the mornings whenever possible."

"Oh. Then you are-"

"Going to bathe with you."

_Nude demon lord this early in the morning…she must not be awake yet._

But she was soon placed on her feet beside a small pool while he set her bathing supplies on the bank.

Well, she'd already seen him, so she supposed that she should just get on with it. Her hands began on her buttons as a splash came from behind her.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly removed her clothing, and though he imagined her intentions were not sensual, her actions were none-the-less. The soft flannel dropped to the ground atop his own clothing before she slowly waded into the water. She grinned as his hair floated on the surface, grabbing it and then her bottle of shampoo. He obligingly shifted to allow her to wash his hair, kneeling on the sandy bottom. His eyes drifted closed as her fingers scraped over his scalp while working the soap into the long strands. He ducked under the surface when she indicated to rinse away the bubbles.

His silver head broke the surface and he flung the wet length away from his face and shoulders with a toss of his head. His lashes, heavy with moisture, framed his bright eyes. "Thank you. May I return the favor?"

It was simply another step in the courting dance and he was pleased when she turned without protest.

Kagome sighed with pleasure as his claws ran through her hair and massaged her scalp. _Wow, was he ever good at this…_

He tugged at the tips of her hair and it was her turn to rinse away the shampoo. Then she was lifted and tucked against his body as he lifted her poof.

This is what every girl needed in the morning. A gorgeous male intent on bathing her while she relaxed her way into the day. The soapy poof eased over her legs, then her arms and shoulders. She bent forward at his urging as he continued onto her back and then leaned against him as it passed down the front of her torso.

Dimly, she wondered why she was so comfortable with him touching her the way he was, but she found herself dismissing the thought almost as soon as it occurred. She even accepted when he tossed the poof and ran his bare, soap slicked hands over her body.

She was _very_ aware of the way he shifted under her, bringing her attention to the way he'd hardened against her backside. But he didn't act on it, intent as he was on exploring her exposed flesh.

It wasn't long before she shivered under his touch, and even then, the only concession he made to her slowly awakening desire was to press his lips against the side of her throat.

_So it was going to be like that, huh…_

Her mind drifted as he stroked her, replaying the events of the previous night. She wondered if she had been unfair to Inuyasha to have simply left him as she had. Sure, he had called her names in the past. And though never that particular one, it was not his words that had made her abandon him. It had been the disloyalty of his deeds.

She knew very well that he'd survived much worse wounds than those he had suffered at his brother's hands. Indeed, he'd suffered worse _at_ those same hands. It had been the way that he'd ignored his betrayal of the both of them. Sure, he'd been abandoned as a child where he was forced to fend for himself, but he'd never been brutalized by the one who by their very nature was to have protected him. Her soul had cried for her youkai when she realized that he was so emotionally scarred. She hadn't the heart to deny him as he'd come to her, still bloody from his lack of control.

And Inuyasha would heal.

Sesshomaru's touch was slowly becoming more intimate as one hand curved over a breast and the other dropped to press against her belly. She bit her lip as he stroked her, catching her nipple between his splayed fingers.

For his own part, the Tora was simply appreciating something he was well aware he could have lost the previous night. He had never intended it to go so far, but once released, his rage had overtaken him. But the trust he had given her proved to be well-founded and she had accepted him, trusting _him_ enough to curl up with him and sleep even after witnessing his blood-lust.

Right now, he wanted to savor the feel of her slick skin. The way she trembled under his hands and did not attempt to hide her desire for him. His hand left her subtly rounded belly and dipped lower to caress her exposed female flesh. Her head dropped back against his chest as she tensed, then melted against him, her thighs opening and draping over his own.

Small, pleasured sounds emerged from her throat. He responded by flicking his fingers against the small, hidden bud and making her buck in his lap. He truthfully was not intent on joining with her. But it seemed that the beast wished to thank her for staying with him. It understood pleasure, both the need for it and the ways to give it. Her nipple budded against his palm and he eased his fingers into her.

Kagome was having difficulty breathing as his teasing continued and she was unaware of the fact that she'd driven her fingernails into his upper thighs as she clutched at him. He simply ignored it, curling his fingers and stoking the heated interior of her body. Her voice rose in volume and he throttled it with his lips.

Then she released. It was strangely gentle and she lay against him in the aftermath, her eyes closed as he lifted his hand from the water. Curiosity had him licking the taste of her from his fingers.

The beast purred with hungry eagerness, demanding more of it. Kagome was rather surprised when he suddenly spun her around and lifted her from his lap. He knelt before her, shrugging her shaky legs up over his shoulders.

_And Kagome discovered just exactly what his rough, feline tongue was capable of. _

Miroku and Sango had awoken some time before their miko and bathed, then proceeded to pack up their belongings while waiting for the other couple to return from the spring.

The monk had sat for a time and watched Sango practice with her katana, before informing her that he was going to see what was keeping Kagome and Sesshomaru. She had nodded distractedly, before turning back to her exercise.

He'd walked for a while, enjoying the sounds of the morning and hoping that he would not encounter an angry hanyou along the way. But the morning sounds that he was used to were slowly fading into something he found himself disbelieving. Low growls drifted from the spring and he almost turned about and left. They sounded vaguely threatening and he stopped, just before a female cry echoed under the animal sounds and he hurried forward.

His violet eyes widened at the sight and he very nearly stumbled in surprise.

Kagome was perched on the youkai's shoulders as he stood in the middle of the small pool, small hands clutching fistfuls of silver as the male greedily fed off her body. Now that he was close enough, he could hear her soft moans, watch the way she arched against the Tora.

They were a strangely beautiful sight and Miroku found himself smiling. It was not his normal smile of perversion, but a pleased one.

Sesshomaru would take care of Kagome and please her the way she ought to be.

But this was not truly a sight for him, something that would be so personal to his dear friend, and so he turned and left. Nor was this something he would share with anyone because he had no wish for Kagome to ever feel inhibited in expressing her desires with her chosen mate. Though, he was also certain that if he'd come any closer, Sesshomaru might very well have attacked him without thought for interrupting his pleasure seeking haze.

He whistled after he'd gained a bit of distance from the other two and Sango looked up as he came into sight.

"Did you speak to them?"

He despised lying to her and was grateful that he would not have to. "No, I decided to give them a bit more time."

"Well, it's still early and Kagome will be happy that she does not have to rush."

He nodded before joining her, sparring with her as had become habit when they had a quiet morning.

Sure enough, not more than a half hour later, the other two arrived just as Sango and Miroku ended their spar.

Sango smiled as Kagome thrust her bathing things into her pack. "Didn't the water feel wonderful this morning?"

Her question was completely innocent but Kagome, already rosy from Sesshomaru's attentions, blushed further.

"Wonderful!" she blurted and Sesshomaru smirked as he turned away. "Are we ready?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Certainly. I assume you will travel with Sesshomaru?"

Kirara, who had uncurled herself from the packs, stretched before transforming. She stepped up to butt her head against the youkai and he grinned, lightly raking his claws though her fur. Sango shook her head, still not over the way those two got along.

The smaller neko gave the male a strangely knowing look and the male returned it with a wicked grin. Kirara snorted at him and moved off towards the other two humans.

Kagome stepped towards Sesshomaru with a questioning look.

"You typically ride the Neko, correct?"

"Yes?" she answered almost hesitantly.

"Good."

She shivered as his power suddenly thrummed through the air in a hot swell. His eyes burned and slanted upwards like a cat's as he slowly rose upward into the air. His outline blurred, then expanded as he began to shift forms.

A gasp left their throats as silver fur rippled over his flesh and then they covered their eyes as he became too bright to look at.

When he alighted, it was in a vastly different form. The colossal feline crouched before the young miko on huge, silent paws, his tail gently flicking against the ground in a steady tempo. His golden eyes shone in the stripped mask of his face, warm and familiar.

Kagome's own eyes widened in pleasure and she rushed forward to press herself into the silky fur covering his foreleg. He purred, and though gentle, it was like thunder.

She looked so terribly small against him, and Sango held her breath as he slowly bent to nuzzle the girl. He carefully set his sharp white teeth into the back of her clothing and twisted to lift her onto his broad back, where she settled as if she had done the very same thing all her life.

His black tipped ears swiveled to catch the small sounds of delight she made as she curled her fingers into his fur. His eyes narrowed in amusement at her antics, even as he slowly stood from his crouch. Kirara shifted to adjust the weight of her riders, then leapt into the air and hovered before the great cat's blunt muzzle.

In this form, he was even larger than the form he held as an Inu and Kirara looked insignificant in comparison. She yowled to catch his attention and he turned to face her, content that Kagome would not tumble from his back. She tossed her head in the direction they would travel and he tilted his head in answer.

The smaller feline took off and he followed, his paws hardly touching the ground as he shot after her. Kagome had ridden a horse a time or two and she found this to be worlds different. There was no up and down movement, simply an amazing forward velocity as he declined to fly for the simple joy of stretching his limbs and running full-speed over the rocky ground.

A wild shriek of glee reached him above the whistle of the wind in his ears and he lifted his voice with hers in a deep-throated roar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

a.n. I realize that a lot of you might have been bothered by the way the last chapter happened, but whenever I attempted to re-write it, it just did not feel right. To address any concerns…no, he did not intend to kill Inuyasha. No, Inuyasha is not out of the story…he still has too much to make up for. And yes, I suppose I could have had Sesshomaru simply slap his brother around a bit, but one has to remember that while Inuyasha was damaged by his father's views of life, Sesshomaru bore the brunt of their father's insanity for over a millennia. Taiyoukai he may be, but like all living things, psychological damage will occur.


	27. Chapter 27

They had not intended to come this far on their journey, but it could not be helped. Their quarry had traveled much further than they had been informed of, though they supposed that it was very like him to have done so. He had always been the wandering sort.

They had been rather surprised to discover that he was traveling in his native form as they uncovered days-old tracks in the mud, now solid and sun-baked. The patterns were well known to be their target, and the two shifted their forms accordingly in an attempt to make up for lost time.

The fact that he was traveling with others was also rather intriguing, especially as they could detect traces of their 'activities'.

The elder turned, his jungle-cat eyes gleaming with wicked humor in his dark face. The green-gold glittered in the bright sunlight, echoing the sentiment of his companion's silvery-blue. The pale golden beast's black-tipped ears swiveled in silent laughter as the elder rumbled his own.

_So…he'd finally chosen. And a human at that._

The younger snorted as they bypassed the spring that still held traces of human and youkai lust in the air, though it had been days since it had been occupied. But it gave them pause and they decided to take their time to give the other male more time with his female.

Two beautiful male forms emerged from the glow of demonic power. They were exotic and impossibly beguiling, in keeping with their breed.

Matching smiles curved equally enticing mouths and the two strode across the foreign land. They had plenty of time and there was nowhere the Western Taiyoukai could hide from them.

Sesshomaru lay in his true form over the top of a hill, spread across the grass while basking in the sunlight. The three humans and tiny neko lay in the shade provided under his great head, relaxing after a rather stupid skirmish with the army of one of the minor southern lords. The fool had apparently decided that the overly powerful Tora was attempting a coup of his lands, and had attacked the small band of travelers with a cowardly lack of notification.

A muffled squawk came from under his right hind paw, and Sesshomaru turned to hiss at the fool he'd pinned under the limb. He'd declined to kill the Ondori youkai, as he believed that the lordling could learn from his mistakes. Humiliation was punishment enough for his stupidity. His 'men' lay about in unconscious heaps, bound and gagged in the event that they awakened.

There was a stifled curse as the Ondori finally resigned himself to his current fate, and Sesshomaru returned to his self appointed task of providing shelter for his human companions.

The huntress chose that moment to climb to her feet and poke her head around his shoulder.

"Is he still there?"

Sesshomaru nodded, curious as to her intentions.

Sango yawned, casually slipping her sword free of its sheath and advancing on the pinned youkai. Miroku and Kagome, who had awoken as the sun suddenly beat down on their faces, blinked into the bright light before stumbling after the woman.

The Tora slowly removed the massive limb, watching to make certain that the lordling remained where he was.

Almost immediately, the Ondori was on his taloned feet and puffing up with aggression. He may have currently been in a humanoid form, and much smaller than the Tora in any case, but he was an Ondori. Strutting and posturing were as much a part of his nature as violence and sensuality were a part of the Tora.

But he immediately deflated when sharp white fangs snapped threateningly in his face. His dark red mane, almost more like feathers than hair, stood on end, only to flatten as he realized his predicament.

"What's your name, bird?" Sango deliberately antagonized him. She wanted him angry enough to be careless in his responses.

Another squawk, this time of outrage, ruffled the male's currently proverbial feathers. "You will address me as Seiko-sama, human hen!"

Sango's eyes narrowed as she slowly lifted her blade, though as an insult it had been rather lacking. "Shall we find out just how long _you_ can run about while headless, bird?"

Miroku carefully kept his face blank, though inside he was shaking with laughter. His eyes caught the gaze of the Tora and both males smiled while watching the proceedings.

The Ondori swallowed, his adam's apple jumping in sudden nervousness. He'd come to the conclusion a while back that the feline bastard would not be making him into his evening meal, but now he found himself once again uncertain as to his eventual fate.

'What do you want, human?" To his credit, Seiko's voice did not waver, despite the blade caressing his flesh.

"Why did you attack us?"

He gasped indignantly at her gall. "You invaded my lands and you dare ask me why I defended myself?!"

Kagome stepped forward. "We were simply traveling through. Until you arrived, we had no intention of stopping until we had passed your borders."

Seiko glowered. "Do not think to lie to me!"

Sesshomaru had had enough. He abruptly shifted forms, and before Seiko could regain his breath from the sudden heavy thrum of power in the air, he was tossed on his backside by the disgruntled male.

"You will watch your tone, fowl."

Seiko realized that his previous assumption about his possible presence on the other male's menu might have been a bit premature. His internal sense of his own safety warned him that he was treading on dangerous ground, insulting a female that the other male apparently claimed as his own.

He blinked.

Now that he was paying attention, he could see the way their aura's danced together. He almost gasped at the sight, his surprise disarming him completely. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to deny it what he'd seen. But he couldn't.

Now he was left with a dilemma. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he would be forced to check his pride and make his apologies. That, or he would be labeled a pariah amongst youkai.

They were rather surprised when Seiko abruptly changed his demeanor and regained his composure.

"I apologize, lady miko, for my hasty judgment of you and your companions. I was told to beware of a pack containing three humans, a neko and a hanyou." His eyes strayed warily to the Tora. "Apparently, my information was not entirely correct."

Sesshomaru scarcely refrained from snarling at mention of Inuyasha, but allowed the other male a bit of breathing room.

"I have not seen Vikings in Japan for hundreds of years," Seiko continued, his tone even more wary.

_Vikings?_

Kagome turned wide eyes to Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango watched them with curiosity, the name meaningless to them. But to Kagome, it was one more revelation in a long line of them.

_"From the fury of the Northmen, Oh Lord, protect us."_

It was a common refrain for hundreds of years all throughout Europe. A prayer spawned out of fear of Viking savagery and domination. Those that resisted were swept away in a tide of rapacious brutality. Their lack of mercy against those that they conquered was legendary, as was their wanderlust.

But they were not barbarians.

Certainly, to outsiders, they were a cruel godless culture.

But amongst themselves, they were a warm, generous, high-spirited people. They loved fiercely and completely with all of their passionate warrior souls. Worshiped their gods with rebellious glee as they swept over Europe as if to thumb their noses at the Christians.

They were also an inherently attractive people. Tall, strong and handsome, both male and female alike. They were welcomed into the beds of those they had 'subjugated', gradually mixing their culture with those they encountered.

Now, Kagome found herself face to face with one of the legendary conquerors of Europe. Her Sesshomaru, who was always more than he seemed.

Seiko, once more certain that the Tora was no longer a threat, continued his verbal rambling as Sango sheathed her sword. The Ondori was young in youkai terms, just barely through the first five hundred years that would mark him as a fully matured male. Now that he had been distracted, he prattled on about his lands, his people, his mate-to-be…and all manner of other things.

Sango and Miroku sank to the grass and listened with tolerant smiles, as Kagome and Sesshomaru moved some distance away.

"So." Kagome curled her fingers together as they continued, before they stopped under a tree within sight of the others. "Viking, huh?"

"Is that so impossible?"

"Well…when I look back at it now? No, not really. I suppose that I'm a bit irritated that I didn't figure it out myself."

He carefully concealed his amusement at her annoyed tone. "I have faith that you would have, given time."

She looked at him for a moment as if contemplating him. He arced a brow in question. Kagome sighed, stretching her stiff muscles. "And why do I get the impression that this is not the end of your 'little' surprises?"

He laughed before tugging her back in the direction of the other two humans and their babbling 'captive'. "Because you are coming to understand me, kitten."

Her smile was rueful as she allowed him to lead her where he wished. "Were you actually one of the sailors? Or were you just like the average folk that got lumped in with the rest and labeled as a Viking?" Then she stopped. "Sorry, somehow I forgot that you're feline. You wouldn't have been a sailor."

"Actually, we Tora love water. And as to my having been a sailor? Yes, I did for a time. Raiding was almost like a sport for us during the season. It was a part of our livelihood."

He smiled at the gleam of growing curiosity in her eyes. They were well matched, she and himself, their inquisitiveness part of their being. She giggled, before launching into an endless barrage of questions that he did his best to answer.

Did he ride in a Drakkar, and did they really have Dragon prows? No, most did not, but his family had ties to a Dragan clan and so they adopted the practice. Did Vikings really wear horned helmets like they were typically portrayed? No, that was something the English had reported, though that was directly _after_ they had claimed that Vikings had horns just like the Devil himself. Did Vikings truly wear furs like the Mongols? No more than other cultures when Old Man Winter came knocking. She'd heard that Vikings tended to all be blond and blue-eyed. Was that true of the humans? No, they were as diverse as youkai themselves.

She was still shooting off questions, in fact, when they stopped feet from Miroku and Sango, both still patiently humoring the young Ondori.

"In Norway, is it true that Thor is worshipped as the god of Thunder?"

The question caught him momentarily off guard and he roared with laughter.

Kagome couldn't see what was so amusing about the question, but waited patiently all the same for him to gather himself.

He took a moment to regain his breath, his eyes gleaming as he grinned widely. "I suppose amongst the human population that would be considered true."

_But not amongst youkai_, was the unspoken qualifier.

"I heard that some Vikings would dismember their enemies to prevent them from attaining Valhalla. Is this true?"

"YES!"

This time it wasn't Sesshomaru who answered her but Seiko. He looked rattled, uneasy. The Tora pinned him with a look, but the younger male did not see, preoccupied with some uncomfortable memory.

The elder male sighed, all traces of humor melting away. "It was true of the humans. It was believed that you could not gain a warrior's place in the halls of heaven if you died of anything but death in battle. That, and if you died…unwhole, you were condemned to the eternal embrace of the bitch-goddess Hel. The sick, infirm, and elderly were often forced from their beds and into combat with anyone willing to 'see to them'. To prevent their decent into Hel, they were given mercy killings. Sometimes, those missing a limb were driven from their villages by those fearing that their bad luck would be given to others. We youkai did not ascribe to such beliefs and in fact, my uncle is considered to be the greatest hand to hand warrior throughout the Tora tribes, yet he is missing an arm from the elbow down."

"My older brother was butchered by the Vikings," Seiko said quietly, his voice suddenly small. "About three centuries ago, when the last of _them_ came through. We were hosting a festival for my brother's upcoming succession. We do not step into position when our sire dies, as do most youkai. My father-"

He broke off and Sesshomaru felt it to be prudent to give the group some time, so he distanced himself, choosing instead to find himself a bed of grass to lay in atop a hill a few dozen yards away. After all, it was a nice sunny day, and his inner beast wanted to wallow in the sun.

Seiko was stunned when the little human that he had so rudely just named a liar made a small sound of empathetic distress, before wrapping her fragile arms about him. His first instinct was to throw her from his person…when he realized that it was simply a part of her nature to reassure those in need. Was she truly kind enough to disregard the fact that he'd only just recently threatened her life?! True, Ondori did not possess the greatest of senses, but they were still far from human. Her scent spoke of her honest need to comfort him. He could have scoffed at the notion of a weak human feeling such a need with a youkai.

But she did.

And he accepted. Much to his own surprise, he actually found himself relaxing against her.

Sango and Miroku exchanged smiles as once again, Kagome's own special gift worked its way through another youkai heart. They were certain that this would not be the last time they would encounter this particular male, as Kagome seemed to gain a loyal following of youkai aristocrats wherever she happened to roam.

Sure, some mistook her affections for something other than simple companionship…but most did not.

Now, as Seiko concluded the story of his brother's death at the hands of raiders, all they could see in his eyes was awe as he looked at the little miko. In fact, they could see that he was waging an internal argument about the best way to go about keeping her on his lands for a bit longer.

His eyes had taken on that glow that Shippo's had every time they encountered the kit.

"Do you have to go?" the youkai suddenly blurted out.

Kagome looked at him in question and Seiko actually blushed. "I mean… You must let me make up for my earlier rudeness!"

He smiled as he managed to come up with a plausible reason.

Kagome smiled back, even as she gave him a considering look. "You are aware that the other male will be staying with us?"

He turned to eye the sprawled male, looking like nothing so much as a lounging feline in the sun. True, he had bad memories of the Vikings. But it was also true that the other male had been correct. It had been the humans who had committed the atrocities, and not their youkai counterparts.

"I know."

She nodded, before stepping back. "Alright then. We would be pleased to accept your invitation. I am just sorry to say that we cannot stay more than a couple of days. We have a great deal of traveling to do."

"Oh, I forgot! You are the miko hunting the Tama shards, are you not?"

"Yes, that's-"

"I have some!" he cut in excitedly. "The Kazi who warned me about your coming said that you were here to take them! I had gathered them from my lands to give to the proper guardian, as I do not like the nasty things influencing my people. She said that you and yours are in league with that Naraku creature, and would take them to him."

"Um, Seiko?"

"Yes?"

"Was it by any chance a tall, female Kazi with red eyes and a superior attitude? She would have a feather in her hair that she uses to travel."

"Yes, that describes her. Why?"

"That would be Kagura. Who in fact _does_ work for Naraku…as she is one of his incarnations."

The Ondori's fierce eyes gleamed in outrage. He sputtered for a few moments, before clamping his mouth shut with an oddly mammalian growl. His nostrils flared and he snorted in disgust. "I will have the pleasure of hanging her head on my wall."

"And you will." Sesshomaru's voice came from just behind them and they turned to watch his approach. "Even if I must remove it myself and gift it to you."

They sat in a cozy bedchamber provided by Seiko in his keep.

It wasn't a large structure, but it was well constructed and comfortable and Kagome had immediately fallen in love with it.

She sat before the fire in her bathrobe, perched in his lap as Sesshomaru gently removed the tangles from her hip length mane with his claws. She sighed happily as they grazed her scalp, leaving tingles in their wake. After he'd finished with the largest ones, her brush took care of any that remained, and her mind drifted sleepily.

After arriving, they had been treated to a lavish meal, after which the travelers had begun to doze off. Kagome had at first been afraid that they would offend their host if they went to bed so early. But Seiko had insisted that he knew what it was like to have a real bed after having been out traveling and had sent them off with the promise of a huge breakfast. He had even sent out the hunters to provide the Tora with enough to sate even his full form.

That was when Kagome had finally relaxed completely. Her new friend and her mate-to-be were going to get along. There was no short-tempered hanyou breathing down her throat. She had a safe place for the night. And she could sleep as late as she wanted, while cuddled up to her youkai.

The Tora smiled to himself as her head dropped back and a soft snore reached his ears. It had been an emotionally draining few weeks for the female, and he was certain that those few days he had spent with her in her own time had not been as relaxing as her mother had intended them to be.

He tossed the brush aside and hefted her into his arms, crossing the room to lay her on the bed. Her robe was gently removed, then tossed into a pile with his own clothing. Then he tucked her under the covers and curled up around her small, warm body. He wasn't terribly surprised when she smiled against his throat and squirmed closer.

Lately, Sesshomaru had been pondering over the previous emptiness of his life, and how it may have progressed had he failed to save her that night. It was not a pleasant train of thought, and he generally preferred to banish it. But moments like these, where she looked at him as if he was the most important part of her world, were beginning to repair that cold bit of his soul he had almost begun to believe was irrevocably damaged.

But a miko's purpose was to protect and heal.

Kagome was slowly healing _him_. He was almost afraid to think of what he might have become if she hadn't allowed him into her life, emotional scarring and all. He'd very nearly lost her when his beast had taken over in his rage against the halfling. The control he'd gained through centuries of pain had melted away and there was nothing for him to grasp onto. Never mistake that he hated the boy…but he'd not intended to assault him, either. He was the stronger and it would have been the height of dishonor to kill a foe not of his own caliber in such a fashion.

She'd stayed by him despite it. She'd swallowed her fear, ignored her hesitation, and smiled at him. It was that part of her that called to him. Her heart that was born in a form that was meant to be youkai.

And when he felt the predictable tug of her fingers in his hair, he allowed the sensation to relax him, his thoughts turning sluggish as he drifted off to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning dawned and not one of the travelers managed to leave their beds until well after sunrise. Kagome, who tended to wake up around eight in the morning on any day she was allowed to sleep in, had attempted to get up, only to have long arms wind around her and pull her back into bed. She had laughed and given in as he pushed his face into the curve of her throat, before closing her eyes and snoozing until the timer on her watch went off at ten.

When the two finally emerged, they found that the others had followed their example. Sango and Miroku shared a room at the other end of the manor-house and had yet to appear. Kagome felt a bit guilty that they had lazed away so much of the morning, but Seiko waved it away with a smile, saying that he hadn't been up all that long himself and had been afraid that he had out-slept his own guests.

It was a rather humorous comment, given that their host was a rooster.

They had just taken their seats and had their plates and utensils placed before them when the others arrived, yawning and rubbing at puffy eyes. Kirara had allowed one of the guards-in-training, a half-grown Kawausoyoukai pup, to carry her down the hall and lay her before the fire that already burned on the hearth in the drafty room. He slowly stood, only to have the sweet little feline butt her head playfully against his ankles. Kagome could see his indecision, before he turned big brown eyes on his lord. They widened in a pleading fashion and Seiko heaved a sigh before giving in.

Kirara never could resist young ones, and she soon curled up with the youngster, purring as he ran his small blunt claws through her fur.

As promised, the breakfast was wonderful and hearty. Enough, even, for a Tora of Sesshomaru's size. Though at first he had declined, Seiko assured Sesshomaru that it was more than fine to take his true form in the courtyard to properly partake of his morning meal. All youkai must do this from time to time, to keep up their energy reserves.

Kagome had smiled before following him out with her own plate in her hands.

He had been a bit hesitant to eat in front of her, as it generally proved to be a rather bloody undertaking, but she had simply informed him that blood was blood and he'd never had to watch her brother and his friends eatafter they came home from soccer practice. Even then, he'd been careful to keep from tearing into his meal as he was accustomed. So Kagome had marched over and sat in the grass just feet from the small pile of Formosan-shika the hunters had brought in earlier. Even in full Tora form, his surprise was evident.

"I will see you eat eventually, so you might as well get over it. I've watched Kirara eat before. Nor am I squeamish."

Slowly, golden eyes on the small form seated so calmly near his forepaws, he began to eat in his normal fashion. And true to her word, she never lost her smile, nor did he sense any unease.

It was the first time he'd ever allowed another to see him eat in this form. Tora were by nature voracious eaters, and tended to devour their prey with a marked lack of politesse. In nature, a mortal tiger would gorge until full, mauling anything that threatened their kill. And under normal circumstances, the beast would be clamoring for her heart. But it did not…

Instead, it rumbled its happiness with her company. He snorted quietly as he realized that not only did the little female have his beast wrapped about her little finger, but his heart was soon to follow.

And he wasn't in the least bit troubled.

"You are certain he went this direction?"

The blue-eyed one snorted at his companion. "Tracks don't lie. And those say he went _in that direction_."

The green-eyed one narrowed his eyes at the other's insolence. "I am your elder, and as such-"

He got no further as a blur of gold and dark hematite ploughed recklessly into his midsection. He grunted as he fell back, shaking his head to clear away blurred vision as a wild, feral grin spread across his face.

"Too much?"

"You damned well sounded like Grandsire! 'Proper learned behavior of the cub leads to well rounded adults.' Bah!" He straddled his fallen companion, pinning him as he bucked wildly. He snickered at the rough curses that fell from the first male's lips, then growled in playful protest as he was abruptly unseated and thrown. He grunted as he was tackled, before bursting out laughing. "Can you imagine what the old one would say if he could see us now?"

"You two aught not be playing like cubs! You have almost reached your second millennium and should behave like the adults you supposedly are!" He even curled his upper lip before lifting his nose in the air in a perfect imitation of their grandsire, as if he'd encountered a bad smell in the air.

The blue-eyed male grinned at the dead-on impression. Sure they loved the old male, but honestly! There was only so much they could take. It was a large part of why they had taken this assignment in the first place. They had always craved adventure and had greatly mourned the loss of the old ways when they had gone sailing and raiding with their cousins and uncles. But all good things must come to an end, and so they had bowed to progress.

But they were the first on a very long list to be given assignments of this nature, and there had yet to come a time that they did not leap at the opportunity.

Because boredom was a state that left much to be desired.

Miroku may not use a katana as his weapon of choice but he had been trained to use one from the time he could walk. His father had known that his son would be the wandering sort, it was part of their nature and nurtured for generations. He'd wanted his son well able to care for himself with not just the conventional 'tools of the trade', but with anything that might come to hand.

Now, he stood with his arms shaking under the strain of sparring with Sesshomaru. He'd asked for the loan of a blade from Seiko's weapon's master, as he wished to brush up on his skills. Not long after, he'd entered the airy, well appointed dojo to find that the Tora had beaten him to it.

He'd found himself staring in awe at the way the other male shifted in the fluid dance of the blade. He'd noticed almost immediately that a great many of the forms and patterns differed from the ones he'd become used to. Typical sword katas were practiced and deemed perfected when they flowed like water through the air. But this new style added an element of brutal power that he knew would be unstoppable.

He had no idea why he'd done it, but he had requested a spar with Sesshomaru. The other male had been curious as to his reason, but had simply nodded his acceptance and settled into position with all the lethal precision of the predator he was.

That had been hours ago and Miroku was finding that even his vast stores of energy would soon fail him. He retreated from a taunting sweep of the lengthy blade, his teeth gritted to keep ahold of his blade as the youkai's own collided with it. Then the edge of his opponent's blade lashed out and drove deeply into one of the broad columns not far from where his head had been, scarring the wood. Miroku took it as the warning it had been intended to be and kept a better watch over the Taiyoukai's proximity. He'd long ago discarded his robes in favor of fighting with his upper half bare to the incoming breeze.

Sweat trickled down his back and itched across his stomach, but he ignored it to advance once again. He was well aware of the fact that the other male was using only a fraction of his power and speed during their skirmishes but to Miroku's credit, the youkai's pale skin had taken on a faint shimmer, as if he'd been dusted in silver, the markings over his shoulders and biceps gleaming darkly.

They had taken a short break to have a hurried lunch, as the monk did not wish to have his muscles stiffen from inactivity. Their respective females had swiftly wiped them down with cold, wet cloths, before retreating to the sidelines, though Kagome had taken a moment to tie back the long, flashing length of Sesshomaru's hair.

Word of their mock-battle had circulated about the youkai of Seiko's guards. But they did not manage to beat their lord to the best seat in the house, and so took up the available walls in the spacious room. There was not even the typical murmur of voices as Miroku circled his taller opponent, seeking a weak point in a defense that he already knew from rather painful experience that he would not find.

Sesshomaru was impressed by the human male. He had a strength of will that would have done any Torayoukai proud. He could see the fine tremors of his limbs and the way he held himself carefully erect in an effort to disguise his almost complete exhaustion, though he had not given in. The Taiyoukai had purposefully slowed his sword strokes in an attempt to allow the human to study his movements and give him a fair chance in defending himself. He remembered his brother doing the same for him; the over-exaggerated thrusts and the gentle parries that had shown him the proper forms to mimic.

Normally, he would not have taken it upon himself to 'instruct' a human. But he was a part of Kagome's family. He was not even the _un_official alpha of their little pack, but he was the most experienced. According to the beliefs of his maternal family, it was the responsibility of the strongest to further the martial education of the other males in their chosen pack. He'd never before had the opportunity to teach another, and he found himself looking forward to it.

It would be some time before he would begin Kagome's training, as was common amongst those that took mates from outside their breed or race. It was looked upon as a privilege to teach one's mate, and he thought it might be best if he began to shape his teaching techniques with one who already possessed the rudimentary skills.

_But right now…?_

His longer reach and a skillful flick of his wrist had his blade licking around the other male's wrist, prompting Miroku to release his increasingly tenuous hold on the hilt. It was done out of simple mercy, for he did not wish the other male to be forced to call a halt. He had enough respect for him to end the bout before that happened. Just as he had enough respect to not allow an honored opponent's sword to hit the ground, snatching the blade from its downward trajectory, spinning it through his fingers, and presenting it hilt first to the male who stood panting before him.

_It would not be well done to break the male on their first encounter._

Miroku accepted the offering and stretched his back with a groan. Right now, he was tired, his limbs feeling like overcooked noodles. But he knew that soon everything would tighten up and he would wish he was in his bed, where he could sleep off the effects. He felt a slender, strong arm slip around his shoulders, and leaned against Sango as she led him towards the shoji-door. If he was lucky, she would lay him out and work some of the soreness from his muscles before he bathed and retired for the evening. He realized with a bit of surprise that the sun was beginning to set. But the tremble in his legs let him know in no uncertain terms that _they_ were fully aware, and that they were not impressed with his foolishness.

The sudden commotion behind them drew their attention, and they turned to the raucous cheers of the male crowd as Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up against the scarred pillar and mockingly demanded that she reward the victor. The human couple laughed when Kagome responded by driving her fingers through his hair and tugging him down to place a loud, smacking kiss on his smirking lips. She would have leaned back and wiggled free after that but he copied her hold and held her still. She squirmed and giggled, then kissed him back while a grinning Seiko herded the hooting youkai from the room. The Tora finally allowed her to pull free to gain much needed air, nipping her bottom lip before allowing her to slide down his body.

Miroku was not in the least surprised to see the starry-eyed look of girlish happiness that graced Sango's lovely face. Try though she might to hide it, his huntress had a soft spot for romance. And while he was thankful that he was allowed to fill that much needed niche in her life, he couldn't help but chuckle as Sango clasped her hands together and leaned against him while gazing adoringly at the other couple.

Sesshomaru snorted as he turned and caught sight of Sango's expression. His lips curved upwards, even as he nudged Kagome.

Sango turned bright red and hurriedly turned away to hide the telltale response. She maneuvered Miroku swiftly back into position, but it was a lost cause, because even the back of her neck was blushing. Kagome chuckled and moved to follow them from the room, Sesshomaru not far behind with that oddly playful smirk still curving his lips, and Miroku had to wonder what bit of mischief he would instigate next.

As time passed, the Tora had slowly allowed the imp harbored by all those of the feline species to emerge. Though never harmful, it had made for some rather…_interesting_…occurrences. One incident was permanently etched into his memory. He still wasn't quite certain what exactly had occurred, because neither of them chose to speak about it (at least within his range of hearing), but Kagome had emerged from her sleeping bag some time after Sesshomaru. Her posture was strange, and she kept tugging down the hem of her 'night gown' as her face gained an intriguing rosy hue. But he suspected it had something to do with the scrap of lace wrapped about the Tora's wrist and almost hidden from view by his sleeve.

_He had his own theory about what the scrap truly was…but he was keeping it to himself._

He grinned, though he was careful to keep it hidden behind a stray lock of hair that had escaped during the match. He let Sango take as much of his weight as she wished in an attempt to distract her. The fact that it would soon lead to her hard-earned skills in massage being practiced on his willing flesh was just another bonus.

Kagome smiled as the others made their way from the room. She'd decided that she wanted to explore the grounds, and so had chosen to reverse course and make for the doors at the other end of the room. Sesshomaru took a moment to slide his sword into its sheath, then slipped the strap over his shoulder after he'd donned his shert.

He didn't know why, but that feeling he got when his fur stood on end was occurring as he neared the doors. It wasn't a sense of foreboding…but he wasn't comfortable with it either, especially with Kagome in the lead. She must have sensed his agitation, because she slowed her pace, turning anxious eyes on the cautious male. He slowly reached out and touched her shoulder, gesturing for her to fall back.

He realized that it was the lack of an identifying scent that was throwing him off. Not many could manage it half as well as those of his family…and he suddenly _knew_ who was beyond the shoji-doors.

A low growl emerged, before he swung Kagome up onto his hip as he stalked out the door. He wanted to keep a hand free and carrying her on his back would increase the chance of her losing her grip mid-fight. Something he would definitely need keep in mind while facing this particular duo, as he did not want to leave her to stand on the sidelines. He could well imagine what the younger would do with her, given half the chance.

Kagome was a bit bemused by his behavior. That and she hadn't ridden in this particular position since she was small enough for her mother to carry her. She vaguely noted that the sensation was not that much different, because unlike most males, his hips did not remain stationary as he moved. Instead they had a subtle sway all their own that must have contributed to the way he did not seem to actually walk but glide.

An answering growl came from just beyond the open doors and Kagome shivered as the bass tone seemed to vibrate her very bones.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the red-hued evening, coming face to face with a pair of beautiful Tora males. Their resemblance to Sesshomaru was striking and Kagome eyed them in curiosity. The two blinked in surprise as they took in his possessive hold on her person, before the darker one said something in the language Sesshomaru occasionally slipped into. His voice was like the after-echo of thunder, raising the hair on the back of her neck.

She had the sudden mental image of the beast pinning its ears back. _"Minn!"_ he hissed in response.

Yet, there was a notable lack of true anger in his tone.

The taller of the two stepped forward. Not as heavily built as his companion, he was still quite a bit stronger than the common male…though _neither_ was as large as Sesshomaru. They stepped closer and Kagome could see the way their amazing eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Could this have not waited till the morning, Freyr?" Sesshomaru's tone was almost teasing, and she realized that not a one of them was displaying any signs of true aggression. "At least until everyone had gained enough rest to put up with the likes of you?"

The golden male smirked. "Lovely to see you too, bróðir."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

a.n. - oh my god…there's three of them…::gulps::

_**minn -**__ mine_


	29. Chapter 29

He smiled as the little girl waved as she and her mother walked up the hill towards her village. He raised his hand and waved back, much to the giggling delight of the girl, who could not have been more than five years old.

Inuyasha had been traveling for some time, a strangely relaxing span of time that did not involve chasing evil things or retrieving Tama shards. He'd been determined to get his head on straight and he'd been surprised at how easy it was.

_Now that he'd rid himself of excess emotional baggage._

The moments after he'd left the golem-priestess had been fraught with uncertainty. Worries such as…had he done the right thing? Was he capable of getting back his freedom?

But he _felt_ free.

He hadn't even realized how muddled his thinking processes had become. The more time he'd spent with Kikyo, the harder it had been for him to determine how he _truly_ felt. About anything at all.

Much to his self-disgust, now that he was free of the clay-bitch, he'd gained an understanding with his beast.

He'd always assumed that it was simply the fact that he was hanyou that had caused the problems in his control. But he'd discovered that he'd gained control when he finally allowed it to have its say. It was outrage at his selfishness and sheer idiocy concerning Kagome and his brother.

And here he cringed.

He'd hated his brother from the beginning. But it was not a fair hate. And he'd since forced the _real_ truth from the tiny Nomiyoukai that had claimed undying loyalty to the Inu-lord's youngest son…and had only _just_ proven so. Myoga had not quite been certain of how to take the strange, self-contained hanyou that had quietly demanded answers to questions he'd not even been aware that Inuyasha had known to ask. Nor had he wanted to answer the question of the Great General's treatment of his first born.

He'd watched the repugnance fill those amber eyes that were so like his father's. Only it was directed at his sire…and _himself_.

Inuyasha was well acquainted with unreasonable hatred. He'd just never stopped to wonder _why_ his brother despised him so. It was not a normal thing amongst either breed of youkai that made up his twisted family tree. He'd learned of his brother's humiliation because of their father's dishonor. Of his treatment of the Tora's mother, and of her pitiable death. Of the way his sire had continually forced his eldest into situations that should have left him dead, for the sake of either political gain or a favor.

Self-loathing had curdled in his gut as he forced himself to demand everything.

His sister that his father had culled from their family pack like a poorly bred mistake. He'd wanted to be sick when he'd heard of the method of the newborn female's demise. But he would not allow himself the luxury, because it was not _his_ right.

He'd gained a new respect of his brother's self-control, that he'd not slipped and killed him. That he cared so much for his paternal aunt, no matter her ties to his mad sire, that he'd allowed her to be held over his head for so long. He knew that if it had been _himself_ having to deal with such a life, he'd have killed the pup he'd been without a lick of remorse.

That he still lived was a testament to Sesshomaru's discipline.

But he was still confused. From the power the Tora had exhibited, he didn't know why he hadn't just killed their sire and have done with it.

But it was just one question out of the many, and so he shrugged them off, even as he watched the girl turn the corner with one last wave.

He'd been traveling and keeping mostly to himself, when he'd heard the sounds of small, terrified screams.

Whereas in the past he might have ignored them and justified it by telling himself that not only was it no concern of his, but that it would not gain him a thing, now he could not. The thunder of hooves and the bellowing of a wild boar had echoed in his ears and he'd taken off running before he could even question his actions.

The tiny girl was white-faced with fright as she clung to the back of her pony while the mare desperately attempted to bear her beloved young mistress to safety. Her short, stocky legs kicked up dirt and grass at the boar in a deliberate attempt to blind it, her eyes wild and showing their whites even as the beast gained on them, roaring in mindless aggression. The stout-hearted mare simply turned up the speed and nearly flew over the ground.

But Inuyasha could see that she was outmatched and tiring. Her chestnut body was flecked with sweat, panting desperately for air that she did not have the time to wait for.

He did not hesitate, nor did he make a sound as he sprinted after them. In fact, the boar did not know that it had become the prey until it felt its head separate from its thick neck.

But his job was not complete. The mare suddenly stumbled, her hindquarters thrashing wildly in an attempt to regain her balance. It threw off her equilibrium and the little girl tumbled from her back. She did not even have the time to scream, before Inuyasha plucked her from mid-air and curled a red-clad arm about her shaking form. Then he dug in his heels and wrapped his free arm about the mare's barrel, steadying her and ignoring the sharp pains as her flying hooves struck his legs. All she managed were a few bruises, and she'd not heal if one of _her_ legs were to break.

_Such a brave creature did not deserve such a death._

The little mare squealed at him at first and attempted to bite him, though soon calmed when she discovered that both she and her mistress were safe. She had danced nervously about until she took in the sight of the slain boar that Inuyasha was even then blocking from the little human's line of sight. Then she had heaved a huge sigh and relaxed against the abnormally strong biped.

He became aware of the little one's curiosity as she sat quietly against his body, his forearm wrapped securely under her little-girl rump. Her deep eyes watched him curiously, then blinked as his ears flicked reflexively at the sound of oncoming humans. They were still a ways away yet and so he returned his attention to the girl.

She giggled as he deliberately allowed them to twitch. He couldn't help his answering smile, even as he bent and allowed her tiny hands to touch them. She was gentle, her fingers rubbing against the fur on the outside, before she lightly tugged at his silver hair in curiosity.

"Thank you, Mr. Puppy man!" she said politely, after she had assured herself that his ears were real. "You saved me and Mana!"

He felt himself blushing under her almost worshipful regard, but he couldn't stop smiling at her.

_Was this what Kagome had felt every time she helped someone? Was this the reason that she always claimed to feel so fulfilled by performing a simple good deed?_

It was a strange sensation. To feel proud of an accomplishment that needed no other acknowledgement but for someone's smile to make it worthwhile.

"Do you know why that boar was chasing you?" He made a conscious effort to modulate his tone into something that would not sound abrasive, as he'd on occasion found himself coming across as even gruffer than had been his intention. But he wished to find out if this was simply a rogue with no companions to seek revenge.

She frowned, and even that he found to be oddly cute. "Not really. Mana had decided to stop for a drink at the spring, and that meanie-monster came after us out of the bushes."

T_hen it was most likely just a coincidence._

He turned as a shout from the humans caught his attention, and set the girl down so as to not give the wrong impression. But he was dumbfounded when she swiftly placed her tiny person between him and the oncoming villagers. One woman in the lead opened her mouth in what he could already sense would be a threat to his wellbeing if he did not release the girl. But his impromptu defender beat her to it.

"He just saved us, okaasan! That meanie-monster was chasing Mana and me and he made it stop and saved us!" She could not really see the slain youkai from her position, only that it lay slumped in the long grass.

"Emiko…"

"No, otousan!" Her little arms stretched backwards as if to ward them away from her new friend, and Inuyasha found himself feeling strangely protected by the girl, despite how small she was.

He hadn't really thought that anyone but Kagome, Sango, or Miroku would ever do such a thing.

_But then, he'd been wrong about a great many things, hadn't he?_

"Hitoshi. Take a look behind them." This from a younger male standing beside the father of the girl he now knew to be called Emiko.

He wasn't used to standing quietly while others threatened him but he had decided to let the situation play out without losing his rather infamous temper. The two males conversed with the tense woman who had yet to take her eyes from the oddly matched pair, the little one's head only coming to his hip. The woman shook her head briskly as the younger pointed towards the boar, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Then the man -Hitoshi- pointed towards the little mare, who still leaned so trustingly against the hanyou.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then they abruptly softened. Mana was nibbling at a long, tangled white lock of the strange male's hair. Amber eyes shifted towards the source of the small tug, and to her surprise, he merely scratched the mare between her wide brown eyes with a clawed hand and allowed it.

Emiko seemed to read her parents' relaxing posture, because she let her arms fall from their protective pose.

The last of the humans' tension vanished as the unknown male made no move to stop her when Emiko stepped away from him to reassure her parents that she was whole and sound. If he wasn't going to detain her for any reason, they saw no need to remain and so slowly began making their way back to their homes.

After the usual search every mother makes of their child after such an occurrence, the four of them made their way towards the waiting hanyou.

The man Hitoshi, his wife Asuka, and what he learned was the girl's uncle Satoru made their thanks and Inuyasha nodded, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to keep from blushing once again.

He gave up on it as a lost cause when the woman threw her arms about his neck in her enthusiasm, even as little arms tightened about his leg. The two men simply smiled as their women-folk gushed all over the uncomfortable hanyou. Luckily, however, their gratitude did not include loud noises, so he simply accepted it as something to be born.

No good deed goes unpunished.

_Though_, he supposed, _as punishments went, this was rather tolerable._

So now here he stood. Watching as they returned to their homes.

Emiko had made him promise to return and visit her. He decided that he did not mind making that promise and he fully intended to keep it.

Kagome blinked as the golden male smirked down at her. He'd suddenly appeared before her after the shocking statement as to his kinship with Sesshomaru, bright blue eyes inches from her own, before he was abruptly yanked backwards by his companion. The darker male gestured towards Sesshomaru, his tone scolding as he yanked sharply at the other male's tail.

_TAIL??!!_

She did a double take and saw that…yes…_both_ of them had tails. Long, striped ones that lashed the air with as much personality as their owners. A tiny part of her wondered why the sight didn't seem as ridiculous as it should have. But the appendages were simply a part of them...and strangely appealing.

The golden one, whom Sesshomaru had referred to as Freyr, scowled at his companion, before turning to argue with him. That was when Sesshomaru planted his foot against Freyr's backside and sent him flying.

It was a strangely practiced maneuver, and Kagome had to wonder how many times he had performed the act in the past.

White fangs flashed in the darker male's face as he snickered at Freyr's graceless plunge into the dirt.

Freyr slowly pushed himself up in a way that could well have made him the darling of the modern modeling world, eyes smoldering from behind short rumpled locks of silvery-golden hair. His grin was sharp and dangerous as he suddenly launched himself at Sesshomaru.

Kagome squeaked as Sesshomaru neatly rolled over Freyr's head and wrapped every available limb about him to keep from tumbling free. A darker blur appeared from the other side, and Kagome almost gave warning. But it was unnecessary, because as he bent forward to catch hold of Sesshomaru, the big Tora simply leapt upwards and used the other male's over-extension to spring-board off his back, planting him in the dirt with a laugh and a smirk.

_Maybe it was best to simply close her eyes and wait for it all to end?_

Though she couldn't help but giggle at the way they were tumbling about like over-grown cubs. Even Sesshomaru, who had paused to toss out a taunting comment towards Freyr, while the dark one shook his head clear with a feral grin.

_But why were the two attacking she and Sesshomaru? _

And yet…none of the males seemed all that intent on harming the other, because not a one of them drew a weapon or brandished claws. There was an occasional taunt tossed back and forth, followed by a lunge from one of the two new Tora. Sesshomaru would evade them as if they had practiced this many times before, the three seemingly dancing to some strange and offbeat choreography.

She just wasn't about to let go! Especially as it appeared that Freyr seemed to be targeting her for his antics. She gasped as his warm lips grazed her cheek in passing, causing a rumbling snarl of protest from her male.

The world abruptly stopped spinning as Sesshomaru let her down onto her feet.

_Freyr had crossed the line of the game, it seemed._

Sesshomaru crouched before her with his sword drawn, short, sleek silver fur flowing over his pale flesh like a tidal wave though his humanoid features did not alter. The darker one blinked, then abruptly tackled the golden one with a scowl of irritation. He clouted him over the head with a heavy fist, growling in a warning tone that was far different from his previously playful tone.

Kagome barely even registered when a heavy silver and black banded tail wrapped possessively about her thigh as its owner refused to turn his flat, unblinking golden gaze from his wayward sibling.

_No…Kagome wasn't confused in the slightest… _

"You control him, Thor, or he will be unable to do other than crawl from here." Kagome almost flinched from the chill in his tone. She had not heard him sound like that in a long time and it was startling. As it was...it took that long for her to process the name he had given to the dark Tora.

_It couldn't be…_

Jungle-cat eyes in a deeply tawny face, his hair thick and blue black with hints of bright gold as it brushed his heavily muscled shoulders, he looked nothing like the traditional representation of the thunder god. There was no hulking, mindlessness to him, nor the thick red beard that Thor was said to have been so proud of. But there was no mistaking the power in his green-gold gaze, lightening flashing through the metallic color in small bursts of brilliance in answer to the bass of his deep voice.

Freyr snarled as he was held down, yet another bit of myth come to life before her. The golden god of beauty and sex, no less dangerous than his sister Freyja, the goddess of love and war.

She didn't understand how the game had abruptly become so serious. Though it did not stop her from calling out to Thor in warning when Freyr's eyes flashed and his claws began lengthening. Thor's own eyes narrowed, as he drove his fist down into the back of the other male's throat.

Freyr choked and went still in an attempt to regain his breath.

The black tip of Sesshomaru's tail twitched against her leg as Thor snorted in exasperation as he got to his feet, leaving his younger brother behind.

The handsome male turned towards her with a surprisingly gentle smile.

"I apologize, little one." His accent was thicker than Sesshomaru's, though still perfectly understandable.

"Freyr lacks manners. I had not expected that he would do something so foolish as to provoke our bróðir's nature. And while it is no excuse, he has missed his bróðir. I imagine that he simply sought to gain the attention of the both of you, not thinking that he may give offence." He knew well that things were vastly different here than they were in his own country. Females were more secluded and not as free with their affection as those of his homeland.

"Is he alright?" She didn't want to think that she may be the reason for his pain. Sesshomaru had eased her forward and pressed himself against her back. A velvet-furred cheek brushed hers as he held her.

"He is perfectly well. And will soon be making his apologies, will he not?" This was said with a raised brow as he turned to direct the statement towards Freyr. His answer was a low growl that sounded oddly out of breath.

"Are you really Thor?" For some reason, that was the only thing she could think of to say at the moment.

"Last time I checked?"

"_The_ Thor?"

He blinked, turning to his youngest brother in bemusement.

Sesshomaru had since returned to his non-furry state, though his tail (She was still surprised about its sudden appearance. She'd never imagined the Western Lord as having such a thing!) had slipped around her waist as if to mirror its owner's need to hold her.

"She has a knowledge of the sögur," he explained with a small smile.

The youkai suddenly grinned and lifted a large, clawed hand before the girl's wide eyes. She jumped when tiny bolts of lightning danced over his splayed fingers, accompanied by the scent of ozone. Then she smiled, unthinkingly clasping his powerful wrist to bring him closer so as to get a better view.

The males grinned at one another over her enthusiasm.

She almost did not notice when Freyr regained his feet and made his way towards the small group. He did not touch her, gaining her attention instead by placing himself in her line of sight, directly over Thor's shoulder. His expression was rueful as he made good on his brother's promise, apologizing to her with a surprising grace and humility.

And Kagome could not help but want to giggle at the male that now looked much more like a chastened little boy than the adult he was. In fact, she felt Sesshomaru relax against her at the sincerity in his sibling's tone.

But Kagome had just one more question. It was random and completely out of the blue. But she couldn't help herself.

_"Why do you three have tails?" _

%%%%%%%%%%%%

_I love tails…_.::giggles insanely::

~vocabulary~

**sögur -** _plural of saga_


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome wondered if it was possible for one's brain to melt from too much input.

"So…Koga's tail is real?"

The two turned to their younger brother, who rolled his eyes. "Koga is little more than a pup playing at being an aristocrat. I very much doubt that his uncle would bend a favorable eye towards his behavior of the past few decades."

"Who is his uncle?" Kagome had never heard the Ookami speak of family beyond those she had met in his company.

"The Eastern Lord."

"What?!"

Her dropped jaw was rather humorous, though Sesshomaru kindly lifted it back into place with a gentle finger under her chin.

"Then…Koga really _is_ a prince?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "A very minor one, to be sure. His aunt is the mate of the Eastern Daiyoukai, and Koga was already living before the mating was finalized. He has no claim to the position, even should his Uncle pass away without issue. Nor does he hail from a noble family."

_That explained a great deal about his attitudes,_ Kagome pondered. _Suddenly thrust into a position of respect, was it any surprise that he had milked it for all it was worth?_

"You still haven't explained why you have a tail." She very much wanted to know. Especially as there was one currently snaked about her thigh.

"You wish to know why I have one? Or why I have one now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him for his teasing tone, though it seemed to have no effect on him other than to make him grin, dimples peeking into his cheeks.

"Both."

"Youkai can, if possessed of enough power, take on the more animalistic traits of their base form. The variety and number are determined by the strength of the Youkai," Thor stated in turn.

"Then Koga is powerful?" _Somehow, she'd never really thought it of him, but who knew? It would not be the first time she had been mistaken._

"No. That is the only trait of his beast he is able to manifest."

"But his claws-"

"All animal based Youkai bear claws, ást-vina," Freyr added. "Like our pointed ears, it is a part of our demonic makeup."

"Oh. But…Inuyasha-"

Sesshomaru managed to ignore the hatred the name invoked, in favor of an explanation. "He cannot choose whether or not he bears Inu ears. They are a permanent fixture of his physical form."

"So…the _ability_ is the power marker. Not the actual physical feature?"

"Correct."

"Then, why did you not have a tail as an Inu?"

"In this country, perfect control is synonymous with a perfect humanoid form," Freyr chuckled. "Odd that, when many dislike humans. In Norway, to display your control over your base form is to show your true power. The fact that little bróðir can cover his entire form with fur without sacrificing his humanoid appearance it quite an accomplishment."

She blinked. "Why _did_ you 'go furry' anyway?"

She was surprised when he actually blushed, though that did not stop Freyr and Thor from poking fun at him.

"He was jealous," Thor chortled.

Sesshomaru snarled as the color faded from his cheeks. "Mayhap, yet I shall still dismember him if he dares try again."

Freyr snorted at him, though Kagome did note that he seemed very aware of the seriousness of the warning. His blue eyes gleamed almost warily in the darkness, though he did not lose his smile as he nodded his acknowledgement of his brother's promise.

Freyr had been unaware of the depths of the other's more possessive instincts. That the younger male had been raised around canines had to have had some bearing on his psychological development, something he should have taken into account before he had transgressed. That particular trait, the instinct to kill whatever threatened his bond with his female even in a teasing manner, was strange and not something usually found in the Tiger species of demon. A serious attempt was one thing, but this...? Not to mention the fact that Sesshomaru had very little that he could truly call his own. He should have been more careful with his capricious behavior.

_But how could he possibly explain that it was the scent wafting from his bróðir's female that had made him foolish? _

Her scent was delicious, make no mistake. And in another circumstance, he'd have been more than interested in pursuing her. But it was not _her_ scent that set his beast to snarling.

For a moment, he'd become lost in the scent that he'd been haunted by for years now. The first time he'd encountered it had been just a few years ago. Faint and still touched with immaturity, it's very innocence being the only reason he'd managed to shake himself free of its control over his instincts. For weeks, he'd hidden out in the mountains with his brothers to keep himself from the bearer of the scent. He did not wish to push himself on one not yet mature enough to handle him.

_Now look where his hard-won consideration had gotten him._

The female had come of age…and was no longer free to claim.

He caught Thor's electric gaze, narrowing his own in a silent warning to keep his mouth shut for the time being. He would explain later…when he was more certain of his self-control.

He even managed a carefree smile for his youngest brother's sweet little female. Though he had the strangest feeling that she was not fooled by him. Her eyes were thoughtful as they rested on him in contemplation. Only, she did not know him well enough to feel comfortable in questioning him as she might otherwise have. But he was not who he was for nothing, and a slow wink at the girl set her to blushing, even as she hurriedly turned away to eye a chuckling Thor.

_His elder bróðir could always be counted upon to provide distraction when needed._

"Will you continue your stay here for much longer?" Thor asked, smoothly changing the unspoken subject.

"We only just arrived yesterday," Kagome answered. "We had intended to stay for a couple more days before moving on."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in question. "Just what are you two doing here, if I may ask?"

Freyr wrinkled his nose. "Grandsire wishes you to come home for a while. He claims that it is time for you to fulfill your duties for the season."

His little brother scowled. "Not possible at the current time. I have a quest to assist in completion."

Thor groaned. "This will not go over well. A quest? What kind of quest?"

"Well…" Kagome bit her lip for a moment, then reached into the neckline of her kosode and removed the mostly completed Shikon no Tama.

Both Freyr's and Thor's otherworldly eyes glittered at the sight of such a powerful bauble. They had sensed a third presence with the pair, but had discounted it, as they did not know of the Tama. She had been a bit wary of showing it to them. Not because she thought they would steal it from her, but because it had a power all its own to enslave the will of youkai and human alike. It flared brightly in the darkness, though they made no move to touch it. In fact…

Thor narrowed his eyes and hissed at the unnatural little thing, his eyes flashing with jagged lightning. Kagome gasped when the Tama's power blazed in response as if to some threat. The Tora allowed a guttural snarl to emerge, and the thing seemed to cringe in response, the Tama's light muting in placation before subsiding.

"It's never done _that_ before," Kagome murmured softly.

"It's very being is the result of strife, both internal and external." Thor kept his eyes on the Tama as he spoke, thunder still echoing warningly in his deep tone. "It should not have dared threaten this one. It will not do so again."

His last words were directed at the partially completed jewel itself and Kagome could almost swear that it cowered against her.

"Is it sentient?" She did not know how she felt about wearing it around if it could actually think for itself. Though she supposed that would make sense. It had had vastly differing effects on many beings through the years.

"It is…after a fashion. In its currently incomplete state, it knows better than to betray itself to the one who could restore it to its original form." He seemed to be listening to something she could not hear, eyes still intently focused. "It pretends loyalty in the form of complacency. It will turn on you when it is whole."

Kagome cringed, not liking how now it's presence felt overly warm and slick against her bare skin, as if ingratiating itself to her. She looked towards the dark Tora and felt the strangest stab of discomfort.

_It was attempting to force her to see him as a threat to be destroyed._

Kagome grimaced in discomfort while holding it away from her body by the thin silvery chain. She was grateful when it dropped into her hands, Sesshomaru having released the clasp keeping it about her neck.

"Is this the quest you had mentioned?" Freyr asked quietly.

"It must be whole in order to be destroyed." Sesshomaru stated. He had always disliked the thing, as it reeked of deceit. He had assumed that she knew of its abilities but had chosen to discount them. That it had hung about her unsuspecting throat disturbed him, and he was close to insisting that she allow him to carry it when it was plucked from her fingers by Thor.

"I do hope you will not take this amiss, little one, but I would be grateful if you allowed me the honor of bearing this _thing_ for you. I do not wish to see it overcome you."

"But- You said that it would not harm me because I can make it whole!"

"It now knows that it cannot hide its intentions, and so it will not hesitate to attempt complete control of your person. You are strong in your own right, and could well resist it. But I _am_ strife. It will not dare such a thing with me."

Indeed, in his grip it appeared lifeless and cold. That, more than anything else, convinced her that he spoke truth. If he had coveted it, it would had shimmered brilliantly in his hands with its taunting power. And thinking it to be inanimate, she had always assumed that her own lack of desire for it had caused it to remain quiescent in her control.

It had been years since it had been whole and all that time, she had worn it like jewelry. Never guessing that, like most things in this era, all was not as it seemed. That Midoriko's soul and the powerful youkai that she had battled could have combined into an all new creation that did not bear any of its 'parents' goals or drives.

_And just what __**were**__ its goals?_

She supposed that it would not matter now, because it would not be allowed to act upon them. Should Naraku make another play for its ownership, she had no doubt that the three Tora would prove to be a very nasty surprise. On their own, either one of them could have put an end to the foul hanyou. Add Sesshomaru to the mix and he would be nothing more than an ugly stain on the landscape.

Kagome laid her hands in her lap in silent agreement, allowing Thor to take possession of it. He held it up in the cold moonlight and growled rather viciously at it; a last warning before he fastened it about his own corded throat. "It will be in your hands again, the moment you ask for it," Thor stated evenly.

Kagome watched the last of the color seep from it as it sullenly accepted its new bearer. She shivered as she contemplated how close she'd come to self-destruction. Another victim of the chaos surrounding the cursed bit of glass.

She shuddered to think what might have become of Inuyasha's already precarious self-control if it had gotten a solid hold on him.

She had thought about the missing hanyou from time to time after they had left him. She was sorry that it had come to such a point but she was not sorry for salvaging her heart. Sesshomaru was more than capable of caring for it properly, and had ever since that night in the cave. So well, in fact, that she discovered he had taken it. She smiled, wondering if she should tell him. But then again, him being who he was, he might have already guessed it.

She absently stroked the heavy length of bone, muscle, and fur that had laid claim to her leg, listening to the brothers make plans about hurrying the completion of the Tama, so that Sesshomaru could return for his grandsire. She suspected that she would not hear protests from either Sango or Miroku about the addition of 'heavy artillery' to their little group. It was going to be an interesting time to say the least.

Kagome did not see the way Freyr's eyes suddenly narrowed as he glanced towards the manor. Nor did she see the stark pain in his fierce blue eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

~vocabulary~

_**ást-vina –**__ dear (female) friend_


	31. Chapter 31

Inuyasha had slept in a great many trees in his life.

Tall ones. Short ones. Trees belonging to gods. And trees that could have passed for the scenery in Hell. They had been shared on occasion with three different women, one man, a kitsune, and a fire neko.

But not once had he shared his sleeping space with a little human girl.

He had gotten all of ten miles from Emiko's village when she had come pelting towards him on Mana. He had blinked stupidly for a moment or two, before her shouted words began to take on any meaning.

Her parents had decided that she was to go with 'that nice young hanyou' who had saved her. He had seemed lonely, and so they had promptly packed her up and plopped her on Mana's back. It was a strange thing to do, in his opinion, and one he felt was rather foolish. It was true that Mana was a brave little thing, just as was Emiko. But they were both prey for anything out there.

His first reaction had been frustration. He would have to look after the girl, and that was not something he needed at the moment. He had too much going on in his head to be worrying about caring for someone else. He had almost demanded that she turn herself right back around and go home, before it became so dark that he would have to return the pair and set himself back on time. And in fact, he still didn't know why he hadn't. It had been on the tip of his tongue.

Her wide, happy eyes had stilled his words in his throat. And he was glad.

Emiko was not like the others.

She listened when he gave directions and did her absolute best to follow any instructions he felt the need to offer. She always smiled and never argued. Mana did her equine best to help her small mistress, and now Inuyasha found that he was grateful for the little chatty girl's company. He was left with little time for self-recriminations. Oh, he still did a great deal of thinking. But somehow, he couldn't hate himself with Emiko treating him as if he mattered to her. He knew that she thought he was her hero, or something silly like that.

But, oddly enough, her contentment in his company was keeping him humble.

With Kagome, he'd always felt the need to prove himself worthy of her time, though he knew she would have been horrified if she'd ever known he felt that way. She was very much about accepting everyone for who they were.

Inuyasha had grown up with the mindset that everything worth having had to be earned. And while it was true of most things, he had yet to learn acceptance of the things that were freely given. That was part of the reason that he had originally felt the need to fend off any male who might pursue Kagome.

As an essential part of Inuyasha's daily life, he had felt that she should not be claimed by someone unworthy of her. He had known very well that he himself was not and he supposed that it had become habit. To deny any and all who came near her. It was not well done of him, but after she had seemed to accept him as protector of their little family unit, it had somehow become ingrained in his subconscious that she was unable to tell the 'good' males from the 'bad'. Then it had become him controlling her. He was actually thankful that Sesshomaru had _Chosen_ the girl at that point, because he almost didn't want to think about what might have happened had he managed to get his claws on her that first night after she had come back.

The beast had flared up into his thinking processes, only he had done the exact opposite of its demands in his ignorance. He had attacked her.

The pain of the burn, coupled with the beast's rage, had driven him temporarily from his senses. He had taken it all personally, even plotting out his revenge on the girl.

Emiko grunted in her sleep as she curled in his lap on the tree limb. Mana glanced upwards from her place beneath them, nickering as she saw that it was simply the normal night vocalizations of the girl, and lowered her head to her foreleg with a drawn-out sigh.

He smiled as he dragged his claws through the girl's hair and watched as Emiko settled back into her dreams.

Maybe she would be good for him.

When Sango emerged from the room after having massaged Miroku back into shape, she retraced her steps to seek out Kagome and Sesshomaru with the intention of wishing them a good night. It was not yet late, and she had a new book, courtesy of Kagome from her last trip.

She was thankful that she'd convinced the others to teach her to read, her clever mind soaking up the knowledge to be gained faster than she had imagined. And the fantasy stories about lands so unlike her own had given her an escape during times that she felt the need. She was currently enthralled with a massive series of book called Dragonlance, the one in her hand telling the tale of a fierce warrior of the Minotaur peoples (something she would love to see) on a quest to bring down an evil cleric in league with dragons. His simple, straightforward honor resonated with her as he triumphed over seemingly impossible odds.

Rather like her own, she thought.

His world was brutal, with folks acting in the foulest ways imaginable. And through it all he never lost his sense of fair play and decency. He was seen as a monster by the very people he was trying to help, though it did not deter him from his chosen path.

Sango had discovered very few like him in her own world. But she would not bend and become something so corrupted for the sake of an easy existence. She would continue along her path and fulfill her debts. Not as she had originally thought, by killing herself after she had ended her beloved brother's pathetic existence, but by finding a way to restore him. She always would be grateful to Inuyasha for staying her hand when he had…she didn't think she'd have ever forgiven herself either in this life or the next if she had gone through with it.

She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of a strange male voice out in the gardens. She went still for a moment, everything in her tense and quivering with the strangest sense of foreboding.

The voice was deep and rich, sending trembling shock throughout every tensed part of her body. She couldn't move for the longest time, standing in the darkened corridor as the voice seemed to call for her in ways she'd never experienced and she clenched her teeth in an effort to resist.

_She did not need this! She had Miroku and she __**loved**__ the cheerful lecher!_

But it did not change the way her body tightened in response and she very nearly whimpered in denial.

She closed her eyes as she attempted to regain control of herself, her heart galloping as she panted with the effort to defy the voice's call. She'd never heard of nor felt such a thing, and she wondered if it was some powerful pull exerted by youkai intent on assaulting Seiko's home. The thought managed what her desperate attempt for control had not and returned her self-control as she hurried out towards the garden.

Another voice, no less powerful but without the uncomfortably arousing quality, responded to the first but she was much too far to make out his words.

She had almost reached the doors when a rush of power washed over her. She gasped as the weight of it almost drove her from her feet, but quickly regained her balance and threw open the shoji.

Four faces turned to greet her hurrying figure, though one was massive and stripped. A golden tiger lay curled in the grass, three other figures seated between its forelegs. Eyes the exact shade of a frozen morning sky blinked at her in the beautiful mask of his face and Sango felt her heart thump painfully.

_She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life…_

The great cat's eyes never left her tiny form, tracking her progress as the others watched in curiosity. Sesshomaru murmured something to the darker male, though she couldn't hear it, all of her attention on the massive beast before her.

Something in her heart actually ached, and she felt the strangest compulsion to run forward and bury herself in his thick fur.

Then he turned from her, breaking the spell that seemed to have held her.

The others had gained their feet and slowly approached her. Kagome's blue eyes glimmered with worry, never having seen the other girl react in such a way. She reached out and slowly took Sango's shaking hands into her own, bringing the huntress' eyes to her own.

"Sango?"

"I…I thought-"

"Sango, what's wrong?"

She couldn't pull her eyes from the male in the grass, his head resting on his forepaws with his eyes closed. "Kagome? Who _is_ that?"

Her voice was so low that Kagome almost missed it.

"These are Sesshomaru's older brothers. This is Thor," and here the dark, handsome male smiled at the stunned female and bowed. "The one pretending to be a lump in the grass is Freyr."

"Freyr…"

At the sound of her voice, those cold blue eyes opened and the great head tilted in greeting, though he did not make a move to approach. A part of her wondered at his seeming reluctance to interact with her, but she managed to shake off the faint sense of hurt.

_But why should she feel hurt? She had never met this male before, no matter that something in her told her she should know him._

Why did it seem to stop her heart every time his chill gaze rested on her? Why did his very being call to her?

She didn't know. And she hated that confusion. She didn't even know where to start asking questions to reach the answers she was fairly certain she wouldn't understand anyway.

But she did not wish to continue questioning herself in strange company, and so chose to remove herself for the night. She left her confused pack-mates and the male's brothers behind with a garbled 'good night' and hurried back to the room she shared with Miroku. Yet, when she reached the door, she discovered that she was exhausted and no longer wished to read her book.

She smiled as she took in her lover's prone form, relaxed and careless.

Ignorant of the way her heart had trembled at the sight of another male, whom she had not even seen in humanoid form.

She closed her eyes and determined that she would ignore it in the future. _What choice did she truly have?_

"Freyr?"

His little bróðir's voice was almost hesitant as he stood before his muzzle. He didn't want to look up and see that she was once again gone.

Having waited years for her, only to find that she now belonged to someone else…it ached more than anything he could remember. He could not even bear to have her look upon him in humanoid form. If she had felt the draw when she could not see him in a form compatible with her own, how much worse would it be when he took on a form that could mate with her own?

A tiny pair of hands caught hold of his whiskers and gave a gentle tug, prompting him to meet another blue gaze. The little female's face appeared worried as she let them go to press her hands to the soft fur of his muzzle. "What's wrong?"

He blinked, though he managed an answer that was translated for her benefit.

"He says that he had not imagined it would hurt this much." Thor had come up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as Sesshomaru leapt atop the broad back to stretch himself against his bróðir's slumped form.

"What hurts?"

A gusty sigh warmed her face as Freyr responded.

"The female who has just departed. He says that he had been waiting for her to grow to maturity."

"Sango? What does she have to do with this?"

"She is the one his beast had chosen as mate."

Kagome gasped. The how's, when's, and why's tumbled through her head so swiftly that she found herself in a quandary as to where to start. How could Sango be Freyr's chosen mate, when Sango had never seen the male before tonight? Why had he not said anything? Where had he encountered Sango in the past?

"Freyr…?" She didn't even know where to begin.

Freyr sighed, before dipping a shoulder in warning. Sesshomaru landed lightly in the grass as his brother shifted to regain his humanoid form.

He lay back in the grass, looking absolutely miserable.

Kagome traded looks with Sesshomaru, before dropping to her knees beside the older Tora. He smiled at her, though it failed to reach his eyes.

"She was all of ten years old when I met her." He closed his eyes as if recalling the memory. "Only half-grown and already braver than she had any right to be. She and her family had come up against a group of rogue skóg-bjarn."

"Syo…?

"Kuma." Sesshomaru translated for her. He lay down next to his bróðir, pulling Kagome to lie between them.

"Oh."

"We had yet to encounter this one and took a detour to provide assistance. I'm not exactly certain how it happened, but my beast decided that it wanted her. It knew she was too young, which is, I am certain, the only reason I was able to leave her to her family. I ended up hiding out in the woods with these two for a time. Thor would occasionally leave to make certain that she remained safe while in the territory, or I'm certain that I would have already claimed her as future mate. Young as she was, it was still not unheard of to claim someone with the intention of waiting until maturity to finalize the mating."

He sighed, and Kagome reached out to run her fingers through his rumpled locks. She knew that it was soothing to her, and hoped it would be the same for Freyr.

It must have, because he shifted his position to allow her greater access, rolling onto his stomach and dropping his cheek onto her hip. She started for a moment, but there was absolutely nothing flirtatious in the action. He was simply seeking comfort. Then she smiled as Sesshomaru joined them on her other side and soon her hands were full of glittering youkai locks.

"I never imagined that I would return to find her taken. Nor that I would find her with cubs and not properly married." He growled. "It is difficult to not hunt down her male and force him to honor her with his name. In my country, human females are much freer with their affections, though it is considered dishonorable to leave one to carry your young without benefit of marriage or mating. He dishonors her…and I cannot even bear to let her look upon me long enough to rectify the situation."

"Why can't she look at you in this form?" Kagome asked in confusion. He was truly beautiful and she could not imagine why he hesitated.

"How could I do such a thing to her? At the moment, she is confused about her attraction to me. She does not yet see what I can be, and if you will pardon the seeming arrogance, this form is not unattractive. I do not wish to show her what could have been, but for the whims of fate. I do not wish her to have to tell me that she cannot stand my presence for the guilt it would cause her…and I do not think I could bear it if she did."

"So you will continue to act as if you dislike her, and hope that she never questions your reasoning? I do not see how that makes any sense at all." Kagome sat up, looking down on his gilded features. "She is the type that likes to make her own decisions."

"I cannot do anything else. Now that I've found her, I cannot leave her. Nor can I choose another. I am bound."

His eyes shone coldly in the moonlight, no matter his heated nature. The pupils had narrowed to slits to make him look even more dangerous in that moment.

"Bróðir, this is not a wise choice. The huntress is not one to stomach the management of her life by another." Sesshomaru twisted to glance at his sibling. "You will destroy any chance you might have to remain in her good graces."

"And yet," Freyr returned, "to do otherwise would seem like an underhanded attempt to gain her for myself when I am unable to have her by fair means."

Thor watched the three of them with a closed expression, though inside, he was every bit as unsettled.

_What a damnable mess…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	32. Chapter 32

Frosted eyes reflected the firelight from the hearth set before his bed. It wasn't a large room, but it was comfortable and well appointed. Though, for all of that, it could have been a cell in a dungeon and the male wouldn't have noticed. He hadn't much interest in anything outside of his own his self-made mental hell.

_It wasn't supposed to have happened like this…_

He had spent the past few years preparing himself for the addition of his chosen female into his and his family's lives. Months alone just to convince his occasionally spiteful uncle that the female was worthy, no matter that he had no choice in the matter. No Tora ever had. They were born with one single soul mate, and when that being was found, then were forever drawn to them. Perpetually longing for them until discovered and unable to desire another once that singular being entered their life.

The uproar caused by their mother being forced to mate the foreign male had been staggering. Sure, they could physically mate another, but it was an empty and unbearably lonely existence. Tora were amongst the longest lived of all Youkai kind, and so baring the untimely death of one of the mated pair, the misery would be never ending.

To this day, he was still unsure if the death of his dam was more a kindness than anything else.

The _manner _of her death, not to mention her life while mated to that maggot of an Inu, had been a travesty unimagined by the rest of their people. To be forced to both bind one's heart and very _soul_ to an undesired mate and then to be forced to bear them offspring. It was simply unconscionable. And it had been forced upon the female by her own sire. Her younger brother had never forgiven the elder male, and as time passed became unable to as much as look upon his sire. Bitterness set in swiftly and compounded upon itself over the centuries of his beloved sister's suffering.

But that bitterness was nothing when compared to the fury ignited when the youngest of her offspring had stood before the elders and gave a full recounting of her life in Japan.

There had been nothing in Freyr's endless years that could have prepared him for the shock of seeing the younger male and feeling just how emotionally scarred his life's experiences had left him. Younger than him by centuries, he nevertheless saw unlimited potential in the other male…and unlimited potential for absolute destruction. Chaos was formless and infinite. With nothing to keep the male grounded, he was at that time perfectly capable of reducing his sire's country to asmoldering ruin. The rage in him had been almost painful to behold and he had almost flinched away from the blatant hostility in the pale Tora's chilling golden gaze. Suspicion and hatred had been bred into him and forced down his throat for so many years, that it was truly a wonder that he'd ever given his siblings a chance to make him a brother to them in more than just name.

And so it was that almost half of a millennium later, he had come at the request of the youngest of his family, along with their elder brother, to spend the winter with him in a small keep along the eastern borders of his lands. It was to be a tranquil, relaxing time with nothing more taxing to contemplate than what to hunt for the evening meal. But like most things, it could never be as simple as that. That evening, his entire world had upended itself andleft him grasping for stability. And with nothing to be had, he'd resorted to hiding himself away from temptation.

_Temptation came in the form of a slender girl with long gleaming brown hair and cinnamon eyes much too large for the delicate oval of her face. _

_The fates must have been laughing at him, because the girl was hardly more than a child and already he could feel the beast inside clamoring for her, even if it was only the longing for her presence. It pounded at him incessantly in its need to cover itself in her long-desired scent, even as it attempted to force him into his demon form so it could curl itself about her ankles like some overgrown house cat. Wanting more than anything to feel her small fingers stroking through his fur with all the care she showed her mononoke guardian. It was vaguely jealous of the attention shown the other, even if it was only in passing, because it had craved its soul mate for nearly two millennia. Too young, yet, to provide the attention his more physical nature demanded, it nonetheless desired to take what little she could give at so young an age._

It had been all he could do keep himself to the trees and far from _her_.

In the end, it had taken the arrival of her family, as they chased down the seemingly rabid bears, to assist him in keeping his distance. He had no desire to slaughter her family if they mistook his presence as a threat and attempted to put him down just as they had the ursine males. It had been that very thing that had finally allowed him to convince the beast that the situation was not optimal, and to remove her so violently from her people would only end up hurting them, as she'd likely never forgive him. After all, he could not imagine any family who, lacking even the most basic knowledge of a potential suitor for their daughter, would allow said suitor to abscond with their underage child.

Her family had set up camp soon after, and he'd convinced his brother to keep an eye on the young female in his absence. Though, it might very well have been the tension in his usually playful demeanor that had his brother shadowing the little girl in his stead. Watching the golden Tora pace incessantly and growling to himself over seemingly random things…increasingly hostile and aggressive in turns, it had taken Thor very little time in sussing out the cause and acting accordingly. Witnessing the way Freyr's eyes had turned an even colder shade of ice at the mere mention of the human female as if he would turn on his own family at the merest suggestion of _Thor_ taking a personal interest in her had been both a fascinating and adisturbing sight. It wasn't completely unheard of for a male in his brother's condition and circumstances to turn on those closest to them out of misdirected frustration. And while he was fairly certain that he could handle his brother in any normal situation, it was less than wise to allow the state of affairs to continue to a place where he couldn't if need be. The more his brother felt _needed _by the girl, the harder it would have been on him to curb his instincts and so Thor had hastened to her side in full demon form to defend her and her kin while assisting in the extermination of the mindless beasts intent on slaughtering the nearby villagers. He'd faked his presence as a simple mononoke in order to get around the questioning sure to follow if he had appeared in his humanoid form. His native form was well known, by then, to the people in the close-by village, a result of his many visits to his youngest brother's homeland, and so they had vouched for his easygoing temperament to the understandably wary clan of hunters.

Returning to his brother, after, was a vaguely disquieting experience, particularly when his brother didn't bother to hide from him the fact that he was scenting him in a way that was considered rude when in relation to family. Distrustful of his intentions…then apologetic when he'd realized that Thor had not so much as shown his 'other face' to the girl. It had been even worse when he'd seen just how upset the younger male was over his own actions.

Freyr sighed despondently.

In the end, all his painfully gained restraint had earned him nothing. His soul cried out to its mate…and no matter how loudly hers returned the call, he could do nothing about it. He would not force her to waiver from the choice her human heart had made, no matter the fact that she had been _born _for him. One girl in all the world destined to be his. Now, because of timing and the curiously willful beast known as the human heart, he found himself pondering on his dubious future and the futility of his position. It didn't matter in the least that all his feelings for her were based on _what_ _could be _and _what might have been_. Because of who she was, he couldn't help but love her for what she _should have _been to him. It was as unavoidable as her instantaneous attraction to him, no matter his form. He could never have begun to describe or explain just how _much _it had hurt to see that look in her eyes that spoke of her unwilling enticement. It would have killed him to see her eyes filled with desire for him and equally full of her shame for it.

_She may very well hate him, in the end, for taking that decision away from her, but it was the only way left to him to protect her as he had been born to do…_

Sango gazed with sleep-hazed eyes into the bowl of cold soup that had been set before her nearly an hour before. It may have once been appetizing, but she'd not noticed, failing even to have realized it had been placed there in the first place.

She'd not slept well last night, having spent most of the wee hours brooding and tossing restlessly in the huge bed provided by Seiko. She'd found herself unable to resort to her usual method of coping, because that would have involved waking one of the subjects of her miserable confusion. She couldn't begin to explain to the man the reasons for needing him to hold her. What could she possibly have told him? That she needed Miroku to comfort her because she was attracted to _someone_ _else_?

She absently pushed her hair away from her face where it had threatened to trail into the cold soup, but that was the extent of her attention to it.

It was only after she'd fallen asleep that she discovered just how much _worse _her situation could become. Because in sleep, she had _no _control over her dreams either in content or the directions they might take.

In those dreams, she'd awakened in the arms of a strange, faceless male and to her waking mortification; she'd only pressed herself closer to him. There was the sense of perfect relaxation and safety in his almost possessive hold as inhumanly powerful golden arms curled about her much smaller form. Her dream-self had sighed in contentment while burying her face against his chest. The thrum of a low, male purr had reverberated quietly throughout her entire body where it pressed against his and she had laughed quietly at the satisfaction in the tone.

Now, fully aware of herself and feeling even more guilty for the gentle smile given her by a faintly concerned Miroku, she could only chastise herself for what she deemed her lack of loyalty. How many times had she watched Miroku walk off with some strange female? So many times that she had given up hope of ever having a true, committed relationship with him. And now here she was, hypocrite that she had apparently become, dreaming of another man. It did not matter to her in the least that she could never bring herself to stray. It was enough for her to have even _dreamed _of another in such a way.

She was so lost inside her own thoughts that she didn't see the way Miroku and Kagome exchanged increasingly worried glances as the abnormally preoccupied woman sighed yet again. At one point, Kagome had attempted to gain her attention, but had only received a distracted smile in response and a vaguely positive answer for whatever Sango had thought she'd said. It was so completely _unlike _the huntress to ignore a meal, especially lately given her…condition. She'd always had a very healthy appetite, a result of her intensive physical regimen. With the addition of the twin children she currently carried, her lack of interest was worrying to say the least.

With the Tora males having left earlier that morning to hunt down their breakfast, the three humans had been left to ease into the morning at their own pace. Kagome had been up just over an hour after Sesshomaru, and had joined Miroku in the courtyard to meditate with him as she did on occasion. She'd found him to be a very good teacher, both patient and encouraging. It hadn't taken her long after that to take him up on his offer to meditate _with _him on the rare unproblematic mornings when there was no overly agitated Inu Hanyou breathing down their collective necks.

They had spent almost two hours sitting in the peaceful, green garden, simply soaking up the sunlight and balancing out their thoughts even as they balanced their bodies. Afterword, they had meandered their way into the informal dining room and there had been the strangest sight. Sango sitting at the table, bent over a cold breakfast, her hair unbrushed and loosely straggling down her back and shoulders. Her clothes were slightly rumpled and somewhat askew as if they had been tugged on carelessly. There was a faint rippling on her left check from the pillow, but it only seemed at home on the face of the bizarrely unkempt huntress.

For Kagome, seeing the woman she had always admired for her ability to at all times look fresh and neatly kept even after some of the most grueling battles looking like such an urchin was just as perplexing as it was disquieting. She could not imagine why her friend looked the way she did; distracted and almost lost.

It did not occur to either of them that the situation might've been connected to the arrival of a certain male, because while Miroku had yet to actually _meet _either of them, Kagome herself had no notion of just how strong the pull between the two could possibly be. Still under the impression that there was a choice involved when a Tora took a mate, she couldn't have known that they had no more say in the matter of who they were destined to be with than she had in being dragged kicking and screaming into a past that was so completely _different _from every fact in every history book she'd ever read. Sure, there were tales aplenty of kappa, dragons, and the like…but never anything like a Dog Demon Lord, not to mention a clan of shape-changing Tiger Demons.

Miroku knew there was something the woman needed to work out on her own. Normally, he would try to gently pry it from her, but he had felt her restlessness in the bed last night and knew that until she was ready, she would never tell him. She hated having others solve her problems for her, and he had become used to the occasional frustration that came with waiting for her to open up. Granted, she seemed far more withdrawn than was usual, but he suspected that she would, as a result, be even more resistant to any attempt he made. He hated seeing her so obviously troubled, but long experience said that she would be even more irritated if he tried to draw her attention _away _from the source of her discontent, than if he tried to get her to simply talk about it.

They would all just have to hope that she worked it out soon; before they were forced to intrude…

Normally, he was the very last person to involve himself in the hair-brained workings of his younger brother, but this morning he found himself increasing frustrated by the other's brooding. He'd no idea what to say to him, because in all honesty the situation was appalling. A Tora was taught from birth to wait for the day they found his or her own mate before indulging in physical love. But the understanding had always been that they _would _be found.

Thor scowled faintly as his brother yet again completely missed the given opportunity to take down a worthy meal, so preoccupied by his own misery that he'd startled the beast into flight and never noticed. But he found himself equally full of sympathy for Freyr's plight. He could not imagine the pain his brother must feel. And he could never hope to help the poor female whom his brother had left so in the dark. No doubt she also felt lost and confused. She could not help but be drawn almost uncontrollably to Freyr. And, depending on her morals, she would either bow to the near irresistible lure of her soul mate and destroy the heart of her lover…or she would resist and bring the both of them pain like she could never imagine. The hellish situation was impossible to sort through. Neither male would consent to sharing a mate, and from what both Sesshomaru and Kagome indicated, the huntress would never agree to such an arrangement in any case.

He wanted, desperately, to be able to fix everything just like a big brother should. He hated the helpless feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever Freyr looked at him with so much despair in his frozen blue gaze. Hated it so much that he'd started to become frustrated by it. But he was well aware that it wasn't his brother's fault, so he absolutely refused to act on it.

As if it had picked up on his inner turmoil, the cursed jewel flared slightly, as if testing him. It had given the impression of submissiveness, but it was simply a temporary measure while it determined if it could find any weakness in the eldest Tora. But it was a foolish endeavor, for the dark male's demonic power flared ruthlessly in response and once again it muted as if to pacify him. He allowed his aura to bleed heavily into the tama and it almost shuddered with the overflow as it further dulled. The sensation of its unease was impossible to miss as it realized that not only did its new bearer _not _need it to boost his power, but that its own powers were paltry in comparison and left it with nothing to offer.

It was the very final thing to throw him over the proverbial edge, and when suddenly provided with a much needed release for his frustrations, he jumped on it. Thor continued to force it to absorb his energy with an almost brutal amusement as it realized the truth about the one it had so foolishly attempted to toy with. It wasn't until he felt that strange consciousness it possessed begin to waver under the overload, that he abruptly cut off the flow and reversed it, letting it seep back into him at a more leisurely pace.

The brief, though very unusual, dispute did not go unseen by his companions. The taller of the two raised a silver brow at him in question, grimacing faintly in distaste when he intuited the reason behind the power-flux.

"Again?"

"Indeed," came the faintly growling response. He cracked his neck slightly as the last of his aura settled itself about him and flicked the smooth surface of the jewel with a sharp claw. It rang sullenly in response, though for now it was thoroughly cowed, refusing to as much as glow with its usual light. "One wonders what it could desire to accomplish."

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly in contemplation, before launching into the complicated back-story of its creation and subsequent passage through many hundreds of hands in one form or another. So many desiring even the slightest shard of it in the desperate hope of gaining more power. For some, it was simply a means to gain enough power to enable them in further protecting themselves. It was the _others _who sought it that had caused unlimited destruction and pain. Everything from creatures like Naraku to foolish youngsters like Inuyasha himself, so many had fallen to their various lusts for power and position.

But in the end, it all came down to who was the luckiest in finding the shards and who was the most ruthless in _taking _them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

a.n. – Well, it's been a long time (much TOO long, actually) but I am finally back to doing what I love…and that is write! Story ideas have stacked up…and up…but thanks to everyone who insisted, some louder than others (you know who you are ^_~) Through the Mirror is starting to regain momentum once more. Plot lines are swimming through my head on a nightly basis now.

Very special thanks are needed, however, for my very special Muse:

ChaosWingDragon, for her time and energy in both pushing and beta'ing this story to the best of her ability. She has given a great deal of time and energy, and occasionally her brain power, to make this work! I think I've run her ragged with all of this, but she manages to stay on top of it. I feel as if I should be giving her a Cape-of-Superness, here! Yes, the commas ARE my biggest weakness lol. If not for the commas, sadly I might have actually written MORE…

And last, but certainly not least! : Thank you to R0o for making the craziness behind the scenes come to life with her art!


	33. Chapter 33

Miroku was the first to arrive in the courtyard to welcome the hunters, and as a result, was treated to the burning, hostile gaze of a strange male as he ducked under the front gate's arch. He was completely startled when the much taller male stalked towards him, before knocking him off balance with a heavily muscled shoulder in passing and continuing on with a half throttledgrowl.

Regaining his footing, he found himself meeting the faintly rueful gazes of Sesshomaru and yet another unfamiliar male. Both had rather large prey slung over their shoulders, and the monk moved to the side to let them pass, though his eyes were questioning. Sesshomaru sighed, before passing his catch off to the darker male and gesturing for him to go on ahead, andthen turning back to the human. "It might be for the best if you kept your distance from Freyr", he stated quietly.

Miroku's eyes widened slightly, before he nodded in assent. "Have I somehow managed to offend him?"

"No. He has recently had some…rather disturbing news and is not coping well. He's generally much more sociable, but this has made him rather irritable. I do apologize for his actions, however."

"No, you shouldn't have to apologize for another's actions. I will simply do as you have suggested and give him wide berth from now on."

Sesshomaru was greatly thankful, just then, for the level headed calmness of Kagome's friend. Whereas most, he would have imagined, would take offence to the unprovoked attack on their person, the other male just shrugged it off and prudently chose to follow sound advice. There were no complaints about how unfair Freyr's actionshad been, nor demands for the big Tora to take the other to task. He simply shrugged it off as something beyond his sphere of control and continued on his way.

Sesshomaru wondered if his response was a result of the way Miroku had lived for the last few years.

After all the strange and seemingly impossible occurrences the young man must have encountered, this one was fairly mild and easily handled. Just avoid the male with the ostensible chip on his shoulder and all would be right as rain. He hid a small smile at the simplicity of the other male's response to such strange behavior. Some might have faulted him for it, thinking it to prove him a simpleton. And part of the monk's charm was his ability to blend in and make himself seemingly harmless…when nothing could have been further from the truth. He would smile and charm effortlessly any and all no matter if they happened to be friend or foe, and all the while his incredibly agile mind had worked out plans and contingency tactics to further the goals of his small band of adopted family. His expression showed only bland curiosity, but his violet eyes held a faintly calculating glitter that spoke of his repressed interest in the events that had taken place minutes before. Sesshomaru had not offered up any further explanation, so Miroku would not attempt to pry it from him, even if it had been warranted.

Freyr may have been his brother, and his elder besides…but that maneuver of his had been incredibly juvenile. Sure, Freyr had reasons for disliking the human, but _none _of those reasons were anything that could be faulted by the monk. It was not _his _fault that Sango had had absolutely no idea that she was born to be his brother's mate. Nor was it his fault that Sango had stuck by him for so long, finally having gained the one thing from him that he'd never known he was capable of. His complete and heartfelt fidelity. It wasn't even Miroku's fault that he'd been there to receive her love when his brother had not, because his brother was unable to stay in Japan for long, and even then it was in very limited locations, while the Huntress had wandered the land far and wide in their travels. In fact, the _only _thing Sesshomaru could truly place blame on him for was his apparent cowardice in failing to tell the woman of her current status; that of an expectant mother.

His golden eyes narrowed momentarily as the situation raised another concern. With such an active lifestyle, the female was unknowingly putting her cubs at risk. That alone raised his ire against Miroku. He wanted, in the worst way, to question him on his decision to keep the knowledge from his lover, but Kagome had brought up a few rather valid points.

Sango, friendly and loving as she was, was also a very private person. She did not speak of her doubts often, and would sooner mask her fears in defiance and bravery than ever admit to their existance**.** To have Sesshomaru inform her of something so momentous and life changing would have been both invasive and embarrassing, because it would prove to her just how _unfeminine _she sometimes perceived herself to be. How could she _not _have noticed the way her body was changing? But she was an incredibly athletic woman. In modern times, it was well known that a woman who lived her life the way Sango did could skip periods from time to time. Sango had never been terribly regular in any case. Even he, as infrequently as he'd been around the small group, knew it.

So here he was, supposedly all powerful Taiyoukai, able to harness the most uncontrollable force in existence…and completely helpless before a pair of puppy eyes courtesy of his miko as she convinced him to let her go about informing the other woman of her 'suspicions'. Made even worse by his brother's growing hostility, was the eventual outcome if Miroku continued to fail in telling Sango himself. He hid the flinch that came when he imagined the huntress' rage and guilt should she bring harm to her own offspring. He well remembered the expression on Kagome's face as she related the events of the tragic downfall of her younger brother. Sango's feeling of helpless failure as she placed blame on herself for a situation both not of her making, and beyond her control. What would she be driven to if she found herself in the position where it _was _her doing, no matter unknowingly? _He did not want to witness such an outcome…_

Miroku could feel the serious weight of the youkai's gaze upon him and wondered at it, even as he pondered on the unprovoked hostility of the male's brother. It was no big hardship to avoid the other if that was what he desired. He was never one to force his presence on the unwilling. But he couldn't shake the notion that there was more to his seeming dislike of him that a convenient target to vent his frustrations on. There was a sense that it was personal, and that in itself confused the man. He was almost certain he'd never encountered the big golden male in his life, so what could possibly have given him such a dislike of the monk? He glanced quickly at his companion from out the corner of his eye, before once more looking to the path before him, noting that the other's face had become a mask to disguise the faintly preoccupied gleam of his eyes; something he would have missed had it not been for the amount of time he had spent in the male's company lately.

_And this, also, troubled him…_

Sango had managed to pull herself back together a few hours after breakfast, though she was no closer than she had been before in figuring out what she was going to do with the current situation. She was almost relieved that it was the day it was, even though it marked the anniversary of a tragedy.

It had been 3 years to the day since Naraku had slaughtered her family, and later this afternoon she would be leaving the group for a short time to travel to her clan's village to pay her respects to her family's graves. She would leave her carefully chosen offerings of thanks for their continuing guardianship of her and her adopted family from the afterlife, before sitting between the graves of her long dead mother and father. She'd speak to them as if they truly sat beside her in the flesh, bringing her a sense of peace, as if she'd not truly lost them after all.

She carefully folded her spare clothing into the pack Kagome had given her a while ago for her birthday, and suddenly realized that she had forgotten to inform the others of the day's significance. She had always insisted on going alone, because it was such a personal occasion for her. She briefly pondered on simply leaving a note, but realized that it was still several hours yet before the afternoon meal and that would give her plenty of time to tell the other five of her plans.

She disliked doing so, however. Kagome always wanted to come along, even if she didn't have anyone in the village to mourn. She hated the thought of the other woman being alone there. But Sango always managed to dissuade her. Because in truth, Sango found the whole experience cathartic in its own way. She _enjoyed _her time reminiscing with her loved ones, even if they were not truly there.

But now, the day of remembrance served as a way for her to regroup away from the invasive presence of Sesshomaru's brother.

_She could feel him as he moved about the castle, and that awareness only served to further unnerve her. _

She'd never imagined she could be so unwillingly attracted to someone.

When Naraku had posed as the handsome young Lord Kagowaki, who had slain his own father to 'protect her', she had found herself somewhat drawn to his charismatic presence. Somewhat reluctantly, but just the same; _drawn…_Then she had found out just _who _she was attracted to, and she'd wanted to retch in disgust. She'd been forever grateful for the fact that no one had known. She would never have been able to live down the shame of it. And at the time, she had been far more drawn to the vile male than she had anyone she'd ever met. Though in her own defense, Kagowaki might very well have been a good man before he'd been possessed by Naraku. He'd certainly seemed well liked by his underlings.

It had taken her some time to come to terms with that regrettable time in her life. And she'd thought she'd moved beyond that place.

But then…there had come Miroku. Outwardly charming, and inwardly kind, he had slipped past her defenses so swiftly her head had nearly spun. It was only after she'd realized that she loved him that his philandering had become painful. And while she was well aware that she had no right to expect him to change who he was, when in reality he was the man she fell in love with as he _was_, she had nevertheless desired it with everything in her. So much so, that she could never help herself when it came to pointing out just how very little she thought of his behavior. They had graduated to his laying his hands on her body. And while she would always welcome his touch…she could never have accepted it the way it was offered; without a care as to her modesty and almost challengingly, as if to goad her into retaliation.

She smiled faintly to herself. She'd never failed to show him just _what _exactly she thought of his actions, be it a fist to the gut or a well placed knee to the groin the one time he'd dared more than she'd ever have believed him capable of. Having him attempt to slide a warm, rough hand up the skirt of her kimono while she had been bent over the cook fire, one evening, had been both infuriating…and strangely thrilling, even if she'd have been far more likely to shave herself balder than a plucked chicken than admit to it.

That had been mere weeks before she'd finally given up on him. She'd never really known what had made him finally make an about-face in his attentions, but whatever it had been, it had had lasting results. He'd never so much as touched another woman in a questionable way. And it made her feel all the guiltier for her own perceived betrayal of him.

She had no way of knowing that her attraction to Freyr was beyond her control. It had been fated that she would be his since her conception, her soul born into being to be the perfect complement to his own. It was a rare trait found only amongst the Tora breeds and something very few outside their clans knew of. In most cases, the soul mate was born either within the clans, or within the Youkai populace. But not long after Sesshomaru's birth, a woman had come to his mother where she sat pale and silent in her garden and told her that she had had a vision that each of her cubs would find their mates amongst the human population. At first, the female had been skeptical, but her elder cubs were well into their fourth century of life and had yet to encounter their soul mates. She had never put much stock in the supposed inferiority of humans, and so she had chosen to inform the Inu No Taisho of his heir's future mate.

Her confession had earned her a beating like nothing she could have ever imagined. It had taken everything in her to keep from shaming her father and retaliating against the bastard she had been forced to mate. It was absolutely humiliating to force herself to endure it when she'd been taught from the cradle to never back down from those who would abuse her.

But she had never repeated the woman's prophetic vision to her youngest son…and so he'd never known to tell his siblings. They had gone through life blissfully, even if faintly lonely, unknowing of their fates. It might have saved Sesshomaru a great deal of grief over the years if he had had some kind of buffer against his sire's unreasoning hatred of humans, because _no Tora _could be soul mated to an unworthy match. The old Inu's hypocrisy was incredible, for while all the time beating his racism into his son, he had later chosen to mate himself to a human. The foolish woman had never discovered that she was simply a convenient lay, as no other Youkai female would have him. The Daiyoukai's first mate never touched him willingly and Izayoi was too low to know the difference between honest desire and frustrated pent up lust.

He had force fed his heir full of his hatred and lust for supremacy, never dreaming that the younger male was born with far more determination than he'd ever need. There were no limits to Sesshomaru's power, nothing he could not achieve. Chaos was uncontrollable…to anyone not destined to wield its seductive power. But to be _born _to it? He was as unstoppable as nature itself, and twice as destructive if properly motivated. His mother had desperately strove to counter the madness of his sire and had managed to keep her cub tethered in sanity…but it had cost her dearly in flesh and blood and pain with every one of her victories. And her hated mate's rage was truly the worst when he realized he could not scar her. He could brutalize her in the most heinous of ways conceivable, and she would never show the marks of his violence.

Now, almost five hundred year later, another woman was being forced into a situation not of her choosing. One who had also planned a life with the one she loved…even if, unlike the other female, he was not the one chosen for her by the fates.

Miroku had just sat down to lunch with Kagome and Thor when Sango finally emerged from the long corridor leading towards the guest bedrooms. He raised a brow in question when he saw the large pack slung over the woman's slimly muscled shoulder before it was placed by the exit. "Planning for our departure?"

Sango simply shook her head in the negative and proceeded to sit at his left before filling her plate. Almost as if she intended to make up for her lost breakfast, her long over-due hunger directed her accordingly and the dark Tora hid a small smile of amusement. He'd always been appreciative of a female with a good appetite.

It was only after she'd finished off half of the heaping plate that she paused for a bit to satisfy Miroku's confusion.

"It's the day. I should be back by either tomorrow night, or the following evening at the latest."

The quietly given explanation did not, at first, register with anyone. But when it did, Miroku scowled faintly and shook his head. In the back of his conscience was the fact that she was pregnant and _still _unaware. It could be dangerous for a woman to travel alone, but wasdoubly so for a woman of the huntress' reputation. Any Youkai who knew of her would either give her awide berth or they would think to further their own reputation by killing the last of the Legendary Slayers…supposedly the finest her village had ever produced before its destruction. "Will you allow me a few moments to collect my things?"

The hope that she would overlook the comment and allow him to accompany her was shot down faster than the attempt had been made as she simply gave him a look, before standing and making her way towards the door. He cursed to himself inside his mind as she called for one of the guards to help her track down the Kawausoyoukai pup who had been adopted by her Neko companion. The feline needed to be fed and her full sized form well groomed before her leave-taking. She smiled to herself as she realized that she could probably convince the youngster to assist her in the endeavour. He had seemed just as enamoured of Kirara as she was of him, especially as the little beast had chosen to curl up with him on one of his spare pillows last night. She'd gone to check on her little furball and had been forced to repress a chuckle at the sight the two of them had made.

She shivered as she once more felt Freyr moving somewhere inside the keep and hurriedly moved out the door into the courtyard, trying desperately to ignore the small chills of awareness that danced down her spine.

He couldn't help the way his power fluxedwhen he was near the female, nor the way his body felt like it was slowly smouldering every time she passed near his location; couldn't help the way he listened for her heartbeat as she moved about the dining room. And hecouldn't help the fury that suddenly burned in him when he realized that the huntress would soon be leaving, for whatever reason, _by herself. _

At first, he had been confused as to the rising agitation in the male he so badly wanted to hate. Didn't understand what could have caused it, because the conversation had been so very brief and lacking in key details. He heard the slight increase in the human's heart rate as he slowly stood after his huntress' departure and began to pace about the room restlessly; his footsteps a bit heavier than usual. It was only after Kagome, the miko whom he'd strangely found himself so fond of after such a short acquaintance, confronted the human male that he gained the needed insight into the current circumstances.

"You know she can't go alone, Miroku." The weight of things left unspoken was heavy in the soft voice.

There was a sound, like something breaking, accompanied by a low curse. Freyr held himself perfectly still, refusing to miss even the slightest detail. "I know she can't, because she's-. I've tried many times over the past three years to change her mind, and she never gives. She's independent as anything and, yes, I respect her for it! But she's so incredibly stubborn, and the gods know I love her for it, but she _won't _let me travel with her!"

Kagome gasped as power flared sharply before a cold-eyed Tora stalked through the archway her friend had so recently exited through. His eyes burned with malice as they settled on the hapless Miroku. His jaw flexed tightly as he gritted his teeth and the monk found himself suddenly hauled up by his collar and roughly dragged from the room. It wasn't until he had been forced up against a wall in some dark, cold hall in an out of the way corridor that he shook himself from his shock induced stupor to lift his wide, violet eyes towards eyes that could have caused hell to freeze over. The male bent closer until they were almost nose to nose, his upper lip curled to display the threatening curve of fangs.

"Then I think you had best find a way convince her, human."


	34. Chapter 34

There had been many times in his life that Miroku had been backed into one corner or another, either literally or figuratively. He couldn't even begin to count the times it had been done by a cuckolded husband, a jealous suitor, or a justifyably enraged father/brother of some woman or another. He had been amused at the times it was tried by his lover, and even more so when little Kagome had curled her small fists into his collar and attempted to yank him upright in one of her rare scolds. Amongst the more dicey occasions had been the occasional threat from Inuyasha and Koga the Ookami.

_This one ranked at the top as his very least favorite._

Chill blue eyes bore into his with far more aggression than he could remember being directed at him in a very long time. The other male towered over him uncomfortably, broad shoulders blocking out the dim lights from the main corridor.

Miroku had never been a small man. Even when he was younger, he had been almost a full head and shoulders above other males in his age group. As a young adult, he'd been fully aware of his unusual height and had made full use of it wherever the situation called for it. But now, fully grown, he was rather forcefully made aware that he was only tall by Feudal Japanese standards. Tall was the male who stood before him now, power raking violently against the holy man's aura and leaving him shaken.

"You will find a way to convince her to take you with her." The tone was little more than a growl as it emerged from between clenched teeth.

Miroku didn't even try to understand why the other had any partiality in the conversation he'd just ripped him from, just nodded his head in agreement. "I _know _I need to, but I don't know _how_! She's always been this way! Whenever something effects her emotions in a way she finds shameful, she shuts herself away. Insists on dealing with it all herself. I've tried, but-"

"_Try harder."_ The hand fisted around his robes tightened fractionally, and it made Miroku all the more nervous to realize that it had been unintentional. "You know very well _why _she cannot go alone. She unknowingly places herself in danger, and _you _are too much of a coward to enlighten her."

Miroku's eyes closed in shame as he realized that he'd allowed the situation to spin itself into a much larger problem than he'd realized. If he'd only have told Sango, months ago, when he'd first suspected that she might be pregnant instead of waiting for her to figure it out. Months of worrying over her in every skirmish and _knowing _she'd take more care if he'd just _tell _her. But a part of him…a small, shameful part that hated itself with a passion…had not wanted to tell her because he still feared her rejection. He loved her with everything in him, and he couldn't have born it if she'd ever left him. He was well aware that he'd never take another lover, Sango having ruined him for all others, but that small part of him insisted that she would _never_ bare his children knowingly with the death sentence of the void in his hand still in effect; that she would not subject her future children to the same curse. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know how to tell Sango."

"You had best find a way, human." And then came the words that made him want to disappear completely. _"Or I will."_

She hadn't wanted to go anywhere near the male, but found that fate had once more worked against her. Sango was halfway towards the outdoor bathing houseintending to clean and groom the Neko, when she realized that she'd forgotten her pack. She cursed lightly under her breath, a rare thing for her, and turned herself about to go retrieve it. Finding it exactly where she left it, she re-shouldered the pack and walked purposefully to retrace her previous path. She could feel herself growing steadily closer to the male she had hoped to avoid, but found that she may not have the option after all. Steeling herself, she turned a corner…and came to a shuddering halt. She found herself pressing her back up against the wall and hardly daring to breath, let alone move, as _that voice _once again rolled over her with it's almost painfully pleasurable cadence. It was so very distracting, that she almost missed it when the conversation took a turn that she never wanted to hear.

"-too much of a coward to enlighten her."

But it was Miroku's response that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"I don't know how to tell Sango."

He sounded so sad and at the same time so guilty, that she knew immediately that whatever it was he'd kept from her had theenormous potential to crush her. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably as themany possibilities for his agitation filtered through her mind. _What could it be? _He'd been strangely contemplative lately. Almost absent minded, even. She'd occasionally catch him watching her with the strangest expression on his face, his eyes assessing and not always meeting her own. There were so many things he could have kept from her, and she struggled to stay positive, because not all secrets were automatically bad. But-

_But there was one that could devastate her, completely. _

She wanted so desperately to trust him. But if he'd already admitted to a stranger that he was keeping secrets from her...then might it not be possible? Had he gone back to his old ways? Some part of her _knew _that wasn't the case, or at least hoped. But a new, cruel little voice that had taken up residence in her head a few months prior insisted that, not only was it possible, but that it was likely.

She shook her head almost desperately in denial, but it couldn't stop the voice. Her stomach turned even more violently, and she suddenly had to will herself to not lose her lunch. Her eyes clenched shut for a moment as she waited for the queasiness to abate, before hurrying down the dark passage as quickly and silently as she could manage. She forwent the promised grooming with a brief apology, and the Neko accepted it with a hint of worry in her fire-bright eyes as she transformed, allowing her long time friend a place of comfort on her broad back.

Sango felt even more cowardly than Miroku had been accused of being for running away as she was, but she felt overwhelmed.

_She didn't have it in her to deal with the situation on this day of all days._

Kagome watched sadly as Sango flew over the courtyard and into the afternoon sky. She had waved at the woman, but was unsure if she'd been seen.

She felt a familiar presence move closer to her, and without looking, she leaned back into the comforting form of Sesshomaru. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her closer as she sighed. She'd been able to feel the agitation in her friend, even from so far a distance, and worried over the reason. Even more distressing was the confrontation between her soon to be in-law and the man she considered a brother. She knew from Sesshomaru's word that Miroku would not be deliberately harmed, but both of the males were highly distressed, Freyr even more so because he simply did not have any way to escape the situation he now found himself in. She was well aware of what his instincts must have been demanding of him, just as she had a good idea of the cost on him to deny those same urges. Confronting Miroku over his lapse was the only real way he had to rectify the problem, because he couldn't let Sango see him. A more in-depth discussion had revealed that he _couldn't _let the huntress see him…because if she was to do so, she'd not be able to resist the pull of him. Not just because of the fact that _yes_, he _was_ attractive, but because neither would be able to help themselves. She knew that soon after Sesshomaru had acknowledged just what she was to him, she had then found herself just as attached to him as he was to her. She felt cold even thinking of never being able to see him or be with him.

There were also huge differences in their situation, as opposed to Freyr and Sango's. When Sesshomaru had been very young, he had used his power to effectively _cut himself away _from his soul mate. Neither would feel any pull towards the other, and the action he'd taken would in effect remove their connection. She'd not understood, at first, why he'd do such a thing. Not that she'd felt hurt by it, because he'd done it well over a thousand years before she'd first climbed out of the well in this era. But it had just seemed like such a _lonely _existence…

But she understood why, _very well_, when he explained what might have happened to her if his father's family had ever gotten a hint of her existence. She might very well have wished for death in the end, because she would have been used against him in ways that were so completely cruel, she wanted to cry.

Imagine that the one person you were capable of loving was held away from you...ahostage to gainyour submission to those you despised? Imagine that your instincts demanded of you to love the mate chosen for you by fate, but the only thing you had the pleasure of was a conjugal visit you had to earn? And even then, it would have been a rarity. Your punishments would include watching while that one person was abused, possibly tortured or even worse, if you failed to live up to their expectations? In this time, rape was still considered a necessary evil amongst the nobility to enforce a female's place. The Tora would have lost his grasp on reality if he'd had to live through feeling her soul tear under the violation of having her body ravished. No soul mated being could have withstood the damage done to their mate without they, themselves, enacting a terrible retribution even at the cost of the innocent.

Losing himself in a murderous rage would have had a devastating toll on the population, because anyone even remotely connected to the perpetrators would have found themselves a bloody casualty.

But it also meant that he'd taken an incredible risk in saving her the way he had. Because at the time, he'd had absolutely no idea who his destined mate was. She could have been anyone at all, and he'd still risked everything; his future, his happiness, and any hope at love, to save some half frozen little Miko who'd foolishly followed a Hanyou he despised into the woods.

He had never spoken of it, but _something _had drawn him out of his way that night. Something he could never have explained that had him _walking _through the woods late in the evening, on an incredibly snowy night. And it was that same something that had caused him to give himself away to a young girl who had no idea who he truly was and what he was capable of.

It was only weeks later that he had begun to suspect that she _was _in fact his soul mate. In an incredible stroke of luck, he had managed to find his fated mate regardless of his aborted connection with her. She remembered that feeling of being attracted to him…then it being magnified so intensely that she felt she might die without him. It had been a tremendous shock, but one she had adjusted to as she remembered that he'd allowed her to come to love him _before _he'd re-awoken their connection. Her feelings for him were real and _not _simply the result of circumstance.

But another thing that had been discovered with the re-awakening was that she was _not_, in fact, Kikyo's reincarnation. He felt absolutely no pull towards the Golem Miko, not even to the part of Kagome still residing in the long dead woman.

It was the strangest thing; having for so very long lived under the onus of being Kikyo's reincarnation, to find out otherwise was amazingly freeing. And she even had a theory as to _why_ she looked like the other woman.

When Kikyo had died, it was not due to the wounds inflicted on her by Naraku. In reality, she had simply given up and allowed herself to die. She could very easily have been saved, but she chose instead to take the coward's way out and _willed _herself to death. She had put so much of her hope for a so-called normal life on the shoulders of an unreliable young male that when he had not measured up to her ideal of him, she was unable to see any other way to make a life for herself. Selfish and uncaring of the consequences of her actions, Kikyo had had the Shikon no Tama burned with her on her pyre. And she had paid for it when she was revived by the lack of her soul. But the _reason _it had not returned to her was not because it was Kagome's…but because it had been imprisoned inside the Tama itself. It had no influence of any sort over the jewel, being little more than a passenger of sorts, but it was nonetheless stuck inside the prison of a creation she had tried to reject at every turn when she had been alive and mortal.

Fate was a very strange thing. She was _fated _from the moment of her birth to be Sesshomaru's mate. Chance had brought her into his presence half a century sooner than she had been meant to, but it was only to the good. The Tora _needed _her every bit as much as she needed him.

But was also chance that had the jewel wink back into existence inside the girl.

Since the jewel had been reborn into the world while inside Kagome's body, it had had a small influence over her development and that included the soul's desire to resume its own life; even if that meant remaking the body of its barer into a version of its perceived self. It did not fully succeed, but it left the young, futuristic Miko with the noticeable stamp of the other's features and a few of the kinder impulses. Unfortunately,the more selfish, self**-**serving aspects, while having no true effect, were nevertheless still present in the jewel. It also gave the Tama new methods of coping with its drives by allowing it to simply not care who it hurt so long as it achieved its goals.

But its removal from her had allowed her body to regain a bit of the form it would have taken as an adult, if her formative years had not been so influenced by the Tama. Kagome could only feel grateful for it, having for so long been compared to the other Miko. Though she couldn't help wondering what Inuyasha might say about it. A small part of her could only pity him for when he discovered Kikyo's new circumstances, because as much pain as the woman had caused him, in the end he _had_ loved her. It would simplybe one more way he may would feel he'd both lost her…and failed her.

Inuyasha sighed in self disgust and dropped his head into his scuffed-up hands. His ears lay flat against his head as he attempted to process this newest mishap, but it didn't stop him from laying a comforting hand on the head of the little girl who was hugging his leg with all her might…trying to comfort _him_. He could feel Emiko's worry and she clung all the tighter as a howl rang in the distance.

_He really needed to learn to keep his trap shut,_ he decided. Sure, in the past he had come to the same conclusion on many an occasion. But this time might very well be the worst.

He had just finished packing away their camping supplies (something he had taken to doing as Emiko bathed in the mornings after promising to stay within his hearing range) when a familiar scent had caused his mood to sour slightly. He'd just turned his head and refused to rise to the bait when the possessor of said scent made his way closer towards his location, the other swaggering forward as if to taunt him. He could never stand the other male in the best of times, and this time promised to be even less pleasant; especially since the one who always kept the other male in line was now absent.

Koga smirked as he breeched the tree-line, his every move cocky and more self-assured than he deserved. Inuyasha experienced the same thing as he did every other time…the driving need to take him down a notch or two. And while in the past Kagome had kept both the Ookami and the Hanyou on a short, forcefully polite leash, now he would have to expedite the pain-in-the-ass's departure. He refused to let the male stay in his camp with Emiko due back soon. One of the things he regretted the most about his old group's association with the male was the constant melodrama that seemed to follow him, and he would not subject the little girl to it if he could help it.

One ear had swiveled to monitor her progress, satisfied when he heard the child singing merrily to herself and the mare Mana.

_Unfortunately, he had forgotten just __**how**__ the wolf responded to the lack of Kagome's presence. _

"Where the hell is my woman, Mutt?!"

The Ookami's abrasive voice was so loud it actually rattled the leaves in the trees, a few birds taking flight with a panicked flutter of wings. Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head in self defense before turning hostile, amber eyes on the newcomer. He forced himself to not simply lunge at him, taking a deep breath or two before he was able to unclench his teeth. "She's not here."

"I can see that, you moron! Where _IS _she?!"

Although Inuyasha had managed to repress his memories of the other's blind stupidity, that brought them all to the surface. It wouldn't have taken a genius to realize that he'd not been in the little Miko's presence in quite some time, so it stood to reason that he probably didn't know where she was. He watched with wary eyes as Koga peered about as if to discover just where Inuyasha might have stashed her. He sighed, before slowly shaking his head in disgust. "I imagine she's with Miroku and Sango."

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?" Koga bellowed. "You imagine?! You don't _know_ where she is?"

"No, I do not know where Kagome is," Inuyasha gritted, holding on to his temper with both hands as it threatened to slip away from him.

"What the fuck?! Where is she then? If you did something to her, I swear I'll-" His voice abruptly cut off as a tiny, dark blur suddenly appeared before him and a small foot impacted one of his shins with as much force as she could muster. Her bright brown eyes glowering at the intruder, Emiko scowled as fiercely as a five year old could. "Don't you talk to Mr. Inuyasha that way!"

And right then, Inuyasha was forced to bury a rusty chuckle as the Ookami gaped in dumbfounded astonishment at the little girl. Delicate in appearance and smaller than most girls her age, she still somehow managed to appear threatening. Inuyasha couldn't help the brief flash of amusement as the six foot Ookami was forced backwards by the anger of one tiny human female. And he might have kept right on _being _amused, if Koga hadn't of suddenly come to his senses and taken one threatening step towards the girl his beast had recently begun to consider it's adopted pup.

He didn't take the time to ponder on the significance of this because right then, he stepped forward and clamped a hard, angry hand onto the bare shoulder of the other male. Koga turned cold blue eyes on him and Inuyasha growled, low and vicious. "You touch her and I will make sure they never find enough of you to bury."

For a second, it looked like Koga would continue to press the matter. Emiko took that moment to skirt around his reach and hide behind the red-clad legs of her friend, her eyes peeking around his hip. Inuyasha held the other's gaze with his own as he used one arm to keep her behind him while facing down his opponent. Then Koga blinked, finally coming to the conclusion that, unlike in times past, Inuyasha fully intended to back up his assertion. He wouldn't play nice for the sensibilities of the absent Miko and his companions, but would seek to take him down as hard and painfully as he could manage. The little hands fisted in the thick red fabric at the Hanyou's thighs tightened further as Emiko realized just how volatile was the situation she had unknowingly stepped into.

He backed away a step and tried again, though his ego grated at the fact that he'd done so to one he considered inferior to him. "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha eyed him with distaste but well remembered that the girl considered the ass to be a good friend. "Last I heard, she was traveling south with the other two and my half-brother."

Koga made a show of holding onto his temper, swallowing tightly, before continuing. "And just why, exactly, is she travelling with the Western Taiyoukai?"

"Well, I expect it has to do with the fact that she's chosen him for her mate."

There words were out before he could call them back and he inwardly winced at the coming howls. He wasn't disappointed and when all was said and done, punches were thrown and insults traded, even as he did his best to keep Emiko from being trampled. He'd taken a moment while Koga was shaking off one of his harsher blows to set the girl aside with Mana, before returning to the fray. But it was all in vain. Koga had finally shaken him off and all but bellowed that he had to go save his woman from the evil, cold-hearted bastard. He'd then taken off like a shot, leaving Inuyasha panting slightly and filledwith a feeling of utter dread. Emiko had slowly come forward, before wrapping her arms about his leg.

Inuyasha sighed once more, heavy and drained.

_Well, shit… _


	35. Chapter 35

Normally, she found this to be one of the most relaxing forms of remembrance she could perform. She would arrive in the late afternoon and spend some time lighting the area with lanterns before moving slowly, carefully amongst the graves of her kin; removing weeds and neatening the rows, carefully and respectfully moving the small stones marking their resting places back into position with a whispered word or two for the person they marked the place of.

Sango slowly began the ritual she had repeated every year for the last three years. She had changed into a pair of loose hakama and a soft, lightweight cotton tunic Kagome had given her the year before, for the ease of movement and comfort. Then she set herself to the tedious, time consuming act of plucking out the offending weeds and removing fallen leaves and any other sort of debris that might have accumulated over the many months since the last time she had done this. She was bending to get a better grip on the base of particularly deep-rooted plant, when the odd thickening of her middle that had stubbornly persisted suddenly hampered her usually easy movements. Scowling at the obstinate bulge, she resolved to resume her more strenuous practices just as soon as she returned to the group. She was certain she could persuade Sesshomaru to put her through her paces and looked forward to it, wanting to see for herself just what he was capable of now that he'd stopped limiting himself for the pleasure of tormenting his brother.

Now far away from the scene that had caused her to have a small emotional breakdown, she wondered if what she heard had truly been in full context. She didn't understand why, lately, she had been far more emotional than was typical for her. Silly things would make her want to tear up; others would make her want to bawl uncontrollably while at the very same time laugh like a mad woman. Her appetite had been far more active of late, and she'd begun to crave the strangest of foods, including some that she knew very well she disliked. The look on Miroku's face when she had proceeded to dunk a bit of dark chocolate in mustard, then eat it with gusto had made her laugh…moments before she came to her senses and realized just what she'd eaten.

_She didn't even like____mustard all that much._

Sometimes, lately anyway, she wondered if she weren't going just slightly crazy; if the stresses of the last few years hadn't of finally gotten to her in their own way. She disliked not feeling completely in control of herself, inside and out. And maybe she had become a bit of a control freak but it was what helped her remain focused. If it had not been for her strict self-control, she might have despaired of ever saving her brother, much less living a life she could already feel would make her the happiest she could imagine being. So why then did she automatically assume that the secret Miroku had been keeping was about his infidelity? Why had she even assumed he _would _do such a thing again? It all seemed so foolish to her now. However, she was furious that he had kept something from her, even more so when it was something he obviously knew would affect her a great deal if one were to go by the panic in his voice.

Another few words to the occupant of the freshly restored grave-mound, a pat to the soft grass above them, and she moved on to the next one.

The foolish man knew very well that she despised secrets. She only kept them when they were not her own, entrusted to her by those few she respected enough to keep them for. As for her own reticence in opening up, it was not a matter of keeping him out, but of organizing her thoughts and feelings into what she felt was a more logical order before she shared them. And in all honesty, as much as she cringed at the thought, she knew she would never rest until she had told him just why she had been so distracted and distraught that morning and the night previous. She believed in honesty as the best policy, and while she loathed herself for her attraction, dreaded his reaction to her revelation, she did not see any way in good conscience that she could keep it from him. She felt like the world's worst hypocrite for her reaction to what she had assumed was a declaration of his faithlessness, because she was unable to curb it in herself, even if she would never act on it. And as much as it was all fine and dandy to say that hers was the lesser of the two infractions _because_ she'd never go through with it, the intent still sprang from the same impulse…making hers the equal of his.

Sango continued to work long into the evening, only occasionally stopping to stretch a sore muscle in her back from being hunched over in one position or another for so long. Her hair would slide over her shoulders into her face from time to time and she would impatiently toss it backwards with a shake of her head.

And then she came to the end of her task, though these two she spent far more care with. Her beloved father and mother. She'd not had nearly enough time with the woman, her mother having passed away in birthing Kohaku. She smiled softly as she spoke to them, wishing them well in heaven, for that was where she was certain that was where they had found themselves. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was full of fiery oranges, reds, and brilliant purples, the perfect backdrop for the warm, quiet night. The torches and lanterns were beginning to dim as she paid her respects to her parents, once more renewing her promise to never give up on her little brother.

And so she passed the night in the village she grew up in, content with the silence and peace.

Inuyasha had long ago come to the conclusion that he wouldn't make it in time, but he hoped to at least mitigate a bit of the damage the ass would cause when he appeared. At the very least, he could antagonize him enough to keep him from getting his fool head handed to him by his pissed off older brother. Because he didn't see the situation as ending well if allowed to progress however in whatever way Koga might take it.

It had been incredibly frustrating when he was forced to make the decision to follow Koga because on the one hand he knew that Sesshomaru didn't want him anywhere near him and, to be fair, he didn't want to be there either. But on the other hand, no matter how things fell, he still cared a great deal about Kagome. Time away from her had allowed him to begin putting things into perspective and he liked even less what he saw now than he did the time just after the pack had left him behind.

He greatly feared that Kikyo had done something to him, far beyond the simple seduction into perversity. He'd had such a twisted upbringing that it had taken him far too long to understand just how fucked up their 'relationship' really was. But looking back, he could see all the times he had failed the future girl. And while it shamed him, sitting on his ass contemplating his failures would do nothing for anyone least of all himself, so the most he could do was try to rectify it. _Somehow… _

He got a better grip on Emiko before forcing himself to move even faster, hoping as he did that Mana would be able to catch his trail and find them. He'd discovered in the preceding days that the little mare had a bit of Youkai in her, though it was far removed. But it made her just a bit more able than those of her kind, smarter and far more adaptable. He'd somehow made it clear that he had to hurry and she'd just nudged him along with her small, finely shaped muzzle and he'd taken the hint, running as fast as he'd ever remembered running.

He couldn't even begin to imagine the toll on Kagome were she to witness Sesshomaru dismembering Koga. Even _he _knew that although the other male had lost control when they'd last seen each other, the injury he'd sustained was little more than threateningly superficial. It would have taken the implied threat to actually kill him, so a bit of blood and a few minutes of severe pain were entirely forgettable. He'd suffered worse, and most likely would again at some point. Kagome, no matter that she'd forgiven the Tora his transgression, might not be so able to if she watched Koga die. And perish he would, because the ass was simply unable to understand when he'd been bested. There _was _no more powerful male in Japan and while he'd kept his possessive instincts well in check up untill now, he didn't doubt that they were all the more frighteningly fierce. It had taken Inuyasha a few days to place that taste of power that had rolled through him when he'd so stupidly attacked Kagome, but one did not taste of chaos even once and truly forget what it was capable of.

He repressed a shudder and continued onward.

Kagome would later attempt to sift some sense from the entire debacle, but right now, all she could do was stand there wide eyed. Appalled didn't quite cut it in describing just how shaken she was as she watched Thor and Sesshomaru attempt to subdue a wildly struggling Freyr. She and Sesshomaru had just returned from seeing Sango off, when the most painfully loud roar had shaken the foundations of the keep.

Sesshomaru had been gone from her side before she could even turn to him in question, so she hurried off in the direction he must have taken, mentally girding herself for whatever she may find.

She almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to stop herself as she got an eyeful of the cause for the newest commotion.

Miroku lay sprawled haphazardly in the corner, looking almost as if he'd been tossed there to remove him from the battle currently taking place in the very center of the room. She skirted the thrashing male bodies, her heart thumping painfully in her chest as she observed the stillness of his body. Her eyes fearfully took in the sight of the three brothers struggling against each other; the eldest and youngest forced to use their own bodies in their attempts to subdue the central brother.

She had just made it to Miroku's side when the man slowly curled into a fetal position to bury his aching head in his hands. A low groan reached her ears over the din, signifying the beginnings of a headache, and her worry returned as she saw the slowly leaking gash on the side of his head. A concussion was a dangerous possibility and she hurried to him, helping him to sit upright against the wall. She made him look her in the eye, flinching at how pale he was. She was even more anxious when he suddenly brought his hands up and pushed her out of the way before twisting sharply to the side and losing his lunch. He groaned again and moved to cover his ears, cringing at the ringing and the roars that seemed to echo continuously through his head.

Kagome looked up just in time to see Thor flip Freyr onto his belly and sit down on the backs of his legs, incapacitating them. The largest of them pushed his torso down against the smaller male, pinning him to the stone floor while shackling his wrists beside his head. He looked up for a moment, pained golden eyes meeting her own, and with a small jerk of his head indicated that she shouldhelp the monk from the room as swiftly as was safe for him. She nodded, grunting softly as she pulled the injured man to his feet and helped him to hobble from the room.

Miroku leaned heavily on the young woman, trusting her to hold him up no matter her small frame, because at that point he had very limited options. He knew that he would never have made it on his own,but that did not stop him from bracing as much of his weight as he was able against the walls as they progressed towards his room.

"How did this happen, Miroku?" Kagome remembered to pitch her voice softly to keep from adding to his discomfort, but she needed to know the reasons behind it.

"I'm not terribly sure," the man confessed, his voice faintly slurred. "Sesshomaru's brother needed to discuss something with me, as you had seen earlier. He was perfectly controlled, even if he appeared a bit hostile." He closed his eyes for a moment, the memory oddly hazy, before he managed to pull himself back together. "I do not really know what set him off like that. He suddenly stiffened and growled something. It sounded like 'Gone', then he lost control and attacked me. I'm not too sure, but I think Thor might have thrown me out of the way in his haste to gain control of his brother. Sesshomaru was on him even as I was 'flying through the air'."

Kagome was a bit heartened by the tone of wry amusement in his voice, even if it _was_ laced with pain. But it still didn't change the fact that Miroku's inaction had had unforeseen consequences, including some that he would never know of, because he could only be hurt by them. She knew how he would react if he were to be told that his lover was in fact destined for another; that a part of Sango would always long for that other, because she couldn't help it. He loved the woman so completely that he might have been moved to do something completely, foolishly noble…such as leave her to let her be with her soul mate.

_No, Kagome would do her utmost to make certain he never found out. _

Nevertheless, there was another topic that, while she would give anything to be able to avoid, she felt she no longer could. "Miroku…we have to discuss the reason why he was…well, the thing we have all been avoiding speaking of I guess."

He sighed heavily. "Then you know as well."

He didn't even bother to make it sound like a question, feeling the weight of her gaze even if he couldn't seen it in the dim light. Kagome did him the favor of not beating about the bush and simply agreed. "She has more right to know than any of us. She should have been told the moment you suspected her condition. Sesshomaru let it slip before, because he could not conceive of the thought that she might have still been in the dark. I had brought along a few items from my time to allow her to get the results for herself, but I was having difficulty in finding a way to tell her without letting her know she was the _last _to know. And it should not have been my place to," she added a bit reproachfully.

Miroku stopped her for a moment to fumble with the door to his room, and she helped him inside, gently easing the larger man onto the bed and helping him to remove his shoes and heavy outer robes. He closed his eyes and listened while she lit the lamp and set about gathering the necessary things to help clean up the bloody slash at his hairline. He knew he was damned lucky it had come from a simple knock against the wall, and not from the razor-like claws of the enraged Freyr. He inwardly cringed as he remembered the deep, grating sounds as those claws had slashed through the stone flooring as if it were paper. Then he forced himself to remain still as Kagome gently wiped away the smears of blood that had run down the side of his face with a damp bit of clean cloth, flinching only slightly as she had to use a touch more force to clean the dirt out of the open wound. The fizz-burn of the peroxide made him want to wipe it all away as quickly as he could, but he knew that it was only doing as it was meant to do.

It was only as she was applying the bandage to his head, that she let the missing puzzle piece fall into place and he felt his heart climb up into his throat.

"_Sango left for her village soon after you and Freyr exited the dining room."_

Freyr continued to thrash under his brothers, mindlessly driven to kill the being that had placed Sango in danger. It did not matter in the least that he was every bit as guilty this time, because he'd been so busy wallowing in his own despair that he'd not even noticed when she'd left the grounds. He was lost to reason, his eyes a frozen white leached of any color, snapping his teeth at any limb that found itself within his reach while his claws were incapacitated by his younger brother who sat heavily on his back. He managed to sink his fangs into Sesshomaru's thigh, earning him a heavy cuffing across the side of his face, though the larger male pulled the blow at the last second to negate a bit of the unnecessary impact.

He only snarled and bit down harder, before Sesshomaru sighed and backhanded him hard enough to daze him.

When he'd finally come to his right mind, his brother's considerable weight held him caged against the floor. Sharp fangs lay like a warning against the back of his throat, pressing almost gently as the larger male waited warily to see if he'd managed to regain his senses.

A deep, shuddering sigh and the deliberate tilt of his head that further bared his throat to show Sesshomaru that he was conscious enough to consent to the controlling maneuver gave him back the ability to move his hands when the other let them go. He dug his claws deeply into the already scarred stone flooring and allowed a soft groan to escape as he realized the futility of his situation.

He couldn't continue like this; it just wasn't healthy for him to continue to obsess over a situation that would not change. The 'what if's' and 'what might have been's' would only drive him mad in the end. He'd never really had an occasion to hate anyone before, either, and this unreasoning hatred of the human man was like an uncomfortable weight in his chest. What's more, he'd lost all control while in the grips of that hatred, harming his brother in the process. If the bite had been any higher, he would have sliced into an artery. Not terribly life threatening for a Youkai like Sesshomaru but still nothing that he could have simply shrugged off.

"I can't do this anymore." The hopeless sound of his voice tugged at the hearts of the other two, both glancing at each other with matching expressions of sympathy. "I can't keep feeling her and wanting her and not having her. It hurts, and I don't know how to make it stop."

Sesshomaru finally slid off his brother's body, letting him sit up, though all he did was bury his face against his knees. A small shiver ran through his hunched form and Sesshomaru didn't like the look of his aura. He seemed oddly cold, as if the excess of emotion had drained his body of the heat it normally possessed. The normally bright vividness of his power as it danced about his form was shrouded as if it were simply too tired to react as it usually did. Narrowing his eyes, he nodded his head down the hall before lifting his brother to his feet, then into his arms where he lay limply like an over-exhausted cub, following Thor as he preceded him.

One thing was certain, Sesshomaru decided. His brother could not remain here much longer; it was needlessly cruel. Sango would never leave Miroku even given the choice, and Miroku would never be informed, because even he was well aware of how the man might react if given the knowledge. He had no desire to chase the man down across the countryside for the distraught Huntress, because he knew the job would fall to him as the most gifted hunter amongst their small group.

His brother shook harder and curled closer to the heat the larger male's body threw off, trying to absorb some of it into his own body.

_He'd have to have a talk with her, but he felt certain that Kagome would be amenable to allowing Freyr to accompany them into the future for a much needed escape from the situation. _

He held his brother closer and stepped into the room sideways as Thor closed the door behind them.


	36. Chapter 36

Kagome sat at the head of Freyr's bed, his head lying on her folded legs as she gently ran her fingers through his soft golden hair. He'd finally uncurled from his traumatized ball and allowed her to attempt to comfort him, after Sesshomaru had suggested that the miko help him to balance out his scattered psyche.

It was a talent that was very rare in a miko. The ability to heal a Youkai, be it physically or emotionally, was something that should have been contrary to the very nature of her holy powers, but she was one of the very best Sesshomaru had ever seen and so he had encouraged Freyr to let her try.

Freyr had gotten progressively worse as he lay by himself atop the large bed. He'd slowly pulled himself tighter and tighter, his tail tucked up tightly against his legs as if he were attempting to disappear.

From what she'd understood from Sesshomaru, Freyr was the most playful and cheerful of the three of them. She'd been saddened by the look in his eyes as he asked her to try and help his brother and she'd wrapped both arms around the towering male, maybe subconsciously attempting to absorb some of his pain into herself. His own arms had curled around her much smaller body and he'd held her against him, even as his eyes slid back towards his brother. He'd held her just a bit tighter for a moment, before he'd gently urged her towards the bed, helping her up and settling on the edge.

She'd touched the other male's back, and had frowned at how cold he'd seemed. She'd attempted to ease into it by running her hands slowly along his back, but he hadn't seemed to noticeher touch even if he didn't reject her. She'd continued for a few more minutes, but when it met with the same results, she'd carefully climbed over his body to sit on the other side of the bed in his line of sight if his eyes had been open. She'd hesitantly reached forward and slowly run her fingers along the line of his check, almost startling when he unconsciously leaned into her touch. But it gave her an idea of how to reach him, and so she continued to gently stroke him like a mother might, massaging down his neck, and then lightly allowing her nails to scrape pleasantly along his scalp. The faint, responsive purr had heartened her and it wasn't long after that she'd scooted up and tucked herself against the headboard as the big male relaxed a bit and allowed her to lift his head into her lap.

A small part of her acknowledged the irony of her letting him cuddle up to her as if she were the mother he had missed for most of his life but she saw that it was helping and decided to ignore the seeming oddity. After all, it would not be the first time she had taken such a place for one creature or another, though admittedly never for a being that was so much older than her that it made her life seem like the blink of an eye.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck in a continuous, soothing action that drew forth a slightly rougher purr. Her mind slipped backwards to a few hours before, when she'd had to all but tie Miroku down to keep him from attempting to chase after Sango. With his concussion, even one more small knock to the head from anything (and he could be amazingly adroit at attracting trouble of the physically aggressive type) and he could wind up with a bout of amnesia if it were to become worse. The panic in his eyes had been hard to ignore but she had forced herself to threaten to seal him into his room if he didn't behave himself. The defiant glare in his violet eyes had been spoiled by the dazed, pain-filled glaze and in the end he had given in, because he knew there would be no dissuading her…and she wasn't above calling for reinforcements in the form of a spare Tora brother willing to be used for the purpose of simple brute muscle.

Logically, he knew that following after Sang was foolish, but emotion rarely followed logic. He had subsided with a faint nod, promising to get some rest and allow one of the guards to sit with him to keep him from sleeping in case the slight concussion happened to be a bit more serious than Kagome had thought.

Now, sitting with the person who had injured her friend, Kagome found that she was unable to blame him for any of it. He was every bit as much a victim of the situation as Miroku, or even Sango, were. With each new, seemingly harmless addition, the situation had become hopelessly muddled, promising that not a one of them would escape it unscathed.

Sesshomaru sat with Thor in the abandoned wreck of the dining room, absently contemplating on just what it would take to repair it. He knew he was simply distracting himself from the issue at hand, but it was currently one of the very few things he _could _fix. He knew that Thor felt much the same, because he had managed to sit still for all of five minutes, before moving to gather the pieces of the shattered table, crushed chairs and assorted other items. He winced at the damage done to what was undoubtedly a well-loved family heirloom, before slowly extending his power outward and forcing it to reshape the broken items into the forms they had originally been crafted into by their makers.

It was the least he could do, especially considering how calmly Seiko had taken the destruction of his property. He'd not have expected such a reaction from the slightly over-energetic Ondori, but the young male had once more managed to surprise him, and pleasantly so. He did not need more drama after last night.

He'd finally left the room scant hours before, Kagome quietly murmuring soothing nonsense to his brother as Freyr lay quietly atop the bed. He had held a whispered discussion with her about the possibility of taking Freyr with them the next time they went through the well. She had seemed a bit skeptical about it, and truthfully he couldn't blame her; his brother had not given the best showing of himself in the little time she'd known him. Everything from his overly 'friendly' greeting of her, to his latest transgression in attacking a male she saw as a dearly loved brother. He knew that Kagome would not hold it against him in the long run, but it would give one serious doubt as to his self-control in such a new environment. There were a great many things that could go wrong, no matter how well they might try to prepare him for it all. Sesshomaru had had little difficulty in adapting, because the nature of his power was so completely unlimited. There were literally no bounds to what he was capable of and it had fed his instincts with new information and proper responses to new situations.

But he'd promised to keep a leash on the older male, and Freyr had unknowingly helped his case by remaining so completely passive. It had tugged at the girl's heart as she could easily see that it was not his normal mode of being. It was like he'd simply shut down to cope with the state of affairs.

"I'm sorry."

They were the first words he'd actually spoken since she'd stepped into the room and it startled her for a moment. His pale blue eyes rolled slowly upwards to lock with her own, his expression matching the remorseful tone. She hesitated for a moment, before continuing.

"It's not really your fault," she said quietly. "There's a great deal of it that was already in motion long before you two had arrived. Miroku's failure to tell Sango about her situation is a very large part of this problem, and I have no idea why he'd keep this from her. She will feel as if he has betrayed her when she finds out, and she will, because this is one secret that _will _come out. And in a sense he has betrayed her, even if it is not for any of the reason she may come up with out of her own misgivings and self-doubt."

She had decided that in order to be fair to all parties, she could not afford topussy-foot around the issues. True, she'd known Miroku far longer, but he was every bit as fallible as the Tora in her lap. Both faced a daunting outcome for their mingled mistakes though Freyr seemed to have gotten the short end of the proverbial stick. She was certain that Miroku would eventually manage to make things right with Sango, either because of how persuasive he could be or simply because Sango would never deprive the man of his children.

"However, having you there will only make things harder. Sesshomaru has asked if I would permit you to travel with us when next we visit my family. I am willing to consider it, but there will have to be rules laid down. Oh, it's not that I think you would do something wrong," she hastened to explain as she saw the slightly hurt look in his eyes. "The future is very different from now, and there are things that, while normal for you in this time, would be considered dangerous, or even illegal. There is also the sad fact that Youkai kind are widely considered to by mythological."

The surprised blink of his wide, feline eyes was almost cute, and Kagome suppressed a small giggle at how very much of a cub it made him look. Now was not the time for humor, and so she schooled her face into a more appropriate expression. "I would be required to hide my tail and claws, yes?" Freyr questioned.

"When out in public, or around people who have never been informed, yes you would be."

He seemed to think it over for a few moments, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. But the cost seemed to be outweighed by his need to escape because it took him no more than a few seconds to agree to her terms. He would abide by whatever rules he was given, no matter their reason, if it meant he could escape his current situation.

A whirlwind raced across the lands as a male desperately, if somewhat foolishly, raced over what seemed the whole of Japan to come to the rescue of a woman he believed to be in grave danger.

Koga never would have believed the younger Inu mutt to be capable of something as cowardly as allowing his elder brother to kidnap the female the Ookami loved, let alone keep her and force her to mate with him. He shuddered and ran harder, knowing in his gut that the cold bastard intended to rape his beautiful Kagome. He growled. He wouldn't put it past the stone faced Taiyoukai to force her; because there was no way in hell she'd ever have him.

He had always fully intended to wait for her to come to him, and had even accepted the fact that he may have to wait years, for when the Shikon no Tama was completed. He knew she was the only one capable of finding the shattered pieces of the jewel and restoring it to its former glory. He also felt certain that when the day came for her to mate with him, he could convince her to gift him with it as a sort of mating gift. He felt entitled to it as her lord and master, knowing that he would put it to good use in securing his power over his pack and keeping his chosen mate safe. He had felt a bit naked without the shards in his legs, but he'd known that he'd have to give them up sooner or later. He was content with that, because the whole jewel was a much higher incentive than a few tiny shards jammed into his limbs.

He shivered with anticipatory pleasure as he imagined just how much more powerful he would become when it was his to control. And with the Shikon no Miko backing up his claim to it, no one would dare try and steal it from him, its rightful owner. She'd all but promised herself to him, in his eyes, and so it was all the harder for him to believe the lying Hanyou when he claimed that she'd chosen the uptight Western Taiyoukai.

It didn't matter to Koga in the slightest that she'd never actually spoken the words; in his heart she was his woman and future mate. He loved her, because she would help him to realize his full potential. After all, that is what a mate did. They put the most important of the pair before themselves. And he _was _the more important of the two; after all, he was a lord, while she was a simple miko. Well, minor lord, but no need for quibbling. His uncle, the Eastern Taiyoukai, was forever telling him that he needed to show initiative if he ever desired to be more than a minor leader of a far-roaming band of nomads. With Kagome at his side, he would be much more able to take the things he'd need to cement his power.

Though, never mistake that he loved her. He just had to make certain he remained practical about it. He could never forget his place and once they were irrevocably mated, he'd make certain that she never forgot hers, either. No more gallivanting about the countryside, no more associating with males he found inappropriate for her station, and absolutely no more insisting that she knew better about handling certain situations. He was much older that she was and had far more experience in life.

Determination filled him and he ran faster, because all of his plans would come for naught if the Taiyoukai mated her first.

He was absolutely certain that the male would only mate her to gain more power, because he was well known for seeking supremacy. He was the coldest, strongest, fiercest, and absolutely the most brutal aristocratic ever to sit a ruling throne. Maybe it had a great deal to do with his bloodline, because his sire had been a general to reckon with, no matter the fact that he was slightly unhinged. He'd solidified his hold on the western kingdom and dugs his claws in fiercely, never letting up. He'd been far more respected for his determination and uncompromising cruelty, than loved for his seeming kindnesses. Most had sensed said kindnesses to be a sham, and had lived with the constant expectation of the 'other shoe dropping'. A few had lived through the male's lapses and it was probably a kindness that the few human women he'd raped had died during the assault. They had not had to live and rear the spawn of their rapist.

But it was these memories that proved to Koga that the Western line was pure Evil. Inuyasha was the only exception, as Koga saw him as little more than a blustering fool. He wasn't as powerful or pure blooded, should never hold the honor of havinga mate of Kagome's standing or potential, and wouldnever be granted the respect of the aristocracy. He was a loudmouthed, boastful, half blooded near-bastard mutt.

The brother, on the other hand, for all that he was the pup of a twisted, crazed Inuyoukai, was powerful, dangerous, and more than capable of holding onto the woman if Koga were to step wrong in any way in his plan to get her back. He didn't even want to think about what the other male could do to him if he failed to properly anticipate the Inu's attacks. He'd once witnessed the devastating results of the Taiyoukai's rare rages.

To this day, he had no idea what had sparked it off, but he'd been whole heartedly grateful to have not witnessed it. He had a strong stomach but the gory scene had been nearly too much for him. Blood had spilled in pools and small streams over the stone flooring of the small fortress, the men sprawled in broken heaps. There had been the scent of an older Inu female but he'd been unable to find her body and had assumed that the male had simply removed her for further torture andhe could only hate him for his cruelty. Old ones should be respected, not murdered, and so he'd begun to keep track of all the horrific events he'd heard being perpetrated by Sesshomaru.

_Some one really needed to put that rabid Inu down_, Koga thought. He was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, and he would be a danger to everyone when it happened.

The sun had set and arisen as he ran, tirelessly as only a Youkai could manage. Afternoon was swiftly approaching, much faster than he would have liked. The longer it took him to get there, the fewer his chances to arrive before Kagome was irrevocably lost to him. And if she'd somehow escaped being harmed before now, only to be damaged in the time it took him to get there because he'd not been fast enough, he'd never forgive himself. He knew that his chances were slim as it was, but they still existed.

When he finally arrived at the location of where her scent was the strongest, he was amazed to find that the Inu's scent was nowhere near the place. _Had Inuyasha not only lied about her having chosen to mate Sesshomaru, but about her being with him in the first place, as well? _It was certainly possible, and he paused for a moment to take in the scents of the residents. One was most certainly Kagome's, the other belonging to the monk. The scent of the huntress was present, if faint, indication of her recent habitation of the place, even if she was currently not in attendance. He absently wondered at that, because it was not like the group to split up the way they had. Inuyasha's absence he wrote off to a sudden glimmer of good sense.

If he'd been in his native form, his ears would have pinned themselves flat to his head. He normally hated felines with a passion, and these three raised his hackles. The Ondori he ignored completely, as he did the other inhabitants, as inconsequential. But the felines…they weren't even native to this land. That he knew from the strangeness of their scents. He disliked their proximity to his woman, and he especially disliked the way one of them-

Koga's eyes bled red and he bounded forward. The walls were little challenge, and he was over them in a trice, hurtling towards the scent of Kagome and a male who had touched her; one of the felines, who, even now, stood with her under the trees on the sprawling grounds. He ignored the way she was apparently not fighting him off. Well, smart girl, because the male was gigantic and would surely have hurt her! Even now, he could see how still she stood against him, though he saw that he had all of the feline male's attention. She must have been terrified!

The fact that she had been smiling did not register, nor did the stiffening of her body as alarm took over at the sight of his red eyes and the feel of his wildly fluctuating demonic aura. She wanted to call out to him and attempt to calm him, but Sesshomaru gently pulled her even closer to his body in an attempt to still her actions and she allowed it, unknowingly further upsetting the Ookami who saw it as a threat to her person. The low, threatening growl that rumbled in Koga's throat made her cringe. It was a challenge that she knew very well, from the many times a less aggressive version had been directed at Inuyasha. The difference in it might have something to do with the fact that Inuyasha had not seen her as a potential mate, and Sesshomaru did, but in truth it made little difference. Because Koga was stalking forward in that stiff-legged gate she had seen in mortal canines as they attempted to intimidate a rival away from what they considered their territory.

She felt the way Sesshomaru's body slowly rippled with the slow, deliberate flexation of each muscle, before they just as deliberately loosened with the anticipation of the oncoming battle. He disliked the blatantly possessive gleam in the other's eyes as they rested on his mate. The look grated on him, further shaking his hold over the beast that ruled by instinct. The last few days had been hard enough, and he almost welcomed the fight soon to commence, for the liberating feel of his claws sinking into something that could scream in pain. He felt his blood rushing through his body in anticipation, almost willing to use the poor fool before him as some form of emotional release. He had no idea why the Ookami had suddenly appeared, looking as if he actually intended to challenge him for mating rights over the female he held.

Koga came to an aborted halt before the pair, still somehow failing to register the deadly power that fluxed wildly about the Tora, or somehow managing to ignore it.

"This Koga demands that you unhand that female." The words, though formal, were spit at the lager male. "You are to remove yourself from her presence or you will be challenged for her. I warn you, should you fail to do so, immediately,it will result in bloodshed." He felt it only fair to warn the other who, by his mode of dress, was most likely a foreign barbarian and while he hated the idea, he could not sink below his station by failing to adhere to the proper protocol in the situation. He was in the home of another aristocrat, and word of his handling of the situation could not fail to reach his uncle's ear.

The other male's lip curled in a cold smile that, were he in his right mind, would have made Koga cringe.

"_This Loki welcomes the sight of your blood, wolf."_


	37. Chapter 37

_Kagome had thought that the past few days had been as stressful as any she could have imagined. She must have forgotten the fact that her small group, and those attached to it in any way, were Fate's favorite play things. _

Maybe it was the stress of the past few days, or maybe it was the due fact that she knew this situation could only end in far more emotional turmoil, but she knew she was very close to a breakdown. Just how was it possible that whenever she thought she saw a faint light at the end of the proverbial tunnel, something _else _would go even more wrong to counter that hope? And maybe it wasn't fair, but her overwrought, overburdened inner self decided to throw a small tantrum.

So what if Koga had shown up and caused yet another possible catastrophe? Wasn't he well known for acting irrationally when faced with a situation he disliked?

When he had decided that he wanted her to find shards of the Shikon for him, he hadn't even bothered to ask her if she might be willing. No, he just ran her down, terrified her half out of her wits, and kidnapped her. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of the little fox pup Shippo, she might very well have wound up a permanent member of the Ookami pack. But even then, it hadn't been all roses, because he'd threatened to have the little one eaten by the mortal wolves of his pack if she didn't do everything he desired. It had taken time, but she had managed to talk him out of seeing her as an object of power to be controlled. Little did she know that he'd turn about and decide he was in love with her. She'd always been under the impression that only very young men and stalkers fell in love so swiftly with those they knew so very little about.

She gave a mental sigh, knowing that last thought had been a little uncharitable of her, but unable to help herself. I mean, honestly, _'I love you because you're pretty and you can see the jewel shards'_?!!

Her mental rant picked up speed as she remembered all the times he'd continued to act like a love sick fool over her. The time he'd chased off another male who'd wanted to simply be her friend, lifting his arrogant nose proudly as he'd talked down at her as if she were some empty headed little thing who didn't understand what the other male had _truly_ wanted from her. The twit Ookami had been too thick to understand that the other man was…well, batting for the home team, as it were. Then there was that one time where he'd decided that Inuyasha was a rival for her affections, though to be fair, she'd still been maintaining her hopeless little crush on the Hanyou at the time, and it had been all she could do to restrain her traveling companion. He still liked to boast that Inuyasha was no match for him, but even she knew that Koga would get his foolish ass handed to him if Inuyasha ever let loose on him.

Now, here he stood, challenging a male that made Naraku look about as harmless as an enraged Yorkie pup, complete with high-pitched yapping.

_A male that she had known held a few more very crucial secrets. _

She didn't know why he'd chosen to introduce himself under a different name and right then, her spinning mind couldn't cope with it, and so she sorted the information into a pile to be dealt with at a later, less tension-fraught, date. A name that inspired a feeling of unease, both for its implications, and for creature than now claimed to bare it. Loki, god of fire and chaos, purportedly the most handsome…and devious…of the Norse Pantheon. Now, embodied in the form of her beautiful Youkai lover, and every bit as dangerous as legend had made him out to be.

For now, she had other worries. She'd always managed to keep Inuyasha from killing the foolish male, but she didn't know quite how to bargain with Sesshomaru's beast, because she well knew that it was in full, welcomed control. She couldn't see it from her position, but she suspected that his eyes had deepened to that strangely swirling bluish black as his power flooded outward in anticipation. She knew that he was fully capable of killing Koga; she sighed, because no matter how angry she happened to be with him at that moment, she could never allow it.

She also knew that her request would come at a high price, and quite likely higher than she would have desired to ever pay.

Koga took another step forward, and Kagome used every bit of her mass to push Sesshomaru a step in the opposite direction. She felt him resist her for a moment, before he allowed it and moved smoothly backwards, keeping his body pressed up along her back, almost as if to deliberately antagonize the other male further still. She shivered at the feel of all that repressed, focused aggression as his body slowly flexed against hers with even the subtlest movement, because she knew that he was just waiting for the wolf to take that one last step that pushed him over the edge. He'd had far too much to deal with the last few days, and she suspected that Koga would end up as the Tora's chew toy if he weren't careful.

_Because for all his calm, caring ways, he was a wild animal at heart. _

He could be kind, playful, and infinitely patient. But he could also be quite cruel. He'd rarely display it, especially when in her presence, mostly because there had been no reason. But she had felt just how agitated he had become the last time he had held back from retaliating against the human cops in her time. It had taken a great deal to calm him down and make him forget about his need to show them exactly who the alpha male was. But this time, there was no excuse over the prompting of instinct over human ignorance. Koga was well aware of what he was doing, even if lack of knowledge about his opponent might have driven him to think he might succeed.

Kagome released a shuddering sigh, before turning to catch Sesshomaru's eyes. "Please, just don't kill him…"

She knew, immediately, that the unknown price was indeed far higher than she could have imagined. His eyes darkened further, as he realized that she had neatly trapped him. A spark of anger ignited in them, and she felt her heart plummet as she realized that it was directed at _her_. She knew that all of his aggression would have to be worked out, somehow, but until then, she had assumed that it might be redirected. _But, oh, it had been…_

His brothers had joined them, by this time, as had Seiko. Miroku's head peeked around a corner of the stone archway, and even he seemed to have realized the outcome, because he looked incredibly nervous. The Ondori watched her for the longest moment, a strange, regretful look in his eyes, before he turned away and focused his gaze on the intruder, a dark scowl crossing his features as if blaming him for what he knew to be coming. The other two Tora seemed to come to some silent agreement, both gliding forward almost stealthily as Koga's attention remained on his target. One more step, and he suddenly found himself caught and held by a pair of males both infinitely stronger than he could have imagined. He snarled at them and pulled at his arms to free them, and to his dismay, he gained no ground at all. He was held and forced to watch as the big, silver male bent and nuzzled the female he held trapped as if, despite himself, he wished to comfort her.

She realized, then, that the anger wasn't truly for her, but for what he now felt forced to do.

"If I cannot prove to the nobility that you are mine by beating it into them, then it must be done in other ways."

Kagome bit her lip as the beginnings of panic and understanding filtered through her understanding. He would demand everything from her, and she could do nothing but give it. He had told her that she would have to choose him for her mate, if that was what she so desired of him. But never could she have imagined that he would put her into the position she was now in. And she could only blame herself because honestly, it was the only way, short of Killing Koga, that he could be made to see that he would never have her.

Anger and humiliation warred inside of her as she consented. Anger at him, anger at herself, rage at Koga, and still more towards the other four males who would witness something they had no business seeing; humiliation for such a private act to be made public, because the only other option was to watch Koga die before her eyes.

She bit her lip as she felt her hakama being carefully loosened, and then slid down just far enough to let her skin touch the warm leather covering his thighs. She wasn't exposed to anyone's eyes, but the fact that they _knew _what was to happen made it harder for her than if they could. Koga pulled all the more as he realized what he was about to witness, snarling harder as the strange males forced him down onto his knees. Miroku turned his head, unwilling to watch, even if he felt the strangest compulsion to stay. He wanted desperately to make this all stop, because he knew how hard it would be on the girl.

The wildly struggling Ookami watched as the female he'd pinned all his hopes and dreams on closed her eyes as she was lifted against the foreign male. His silent guardians stood witness with him as she tilted her head to the side in submission, biting her lip with a tiny wince as sharp, curved fangs sank almost gently into her flesh. And he watched as she stiffened at that first, heavy thrust, before going limp in acceptance. As a slow flush climbed over her throat and face as she began to enjoy it in spite of herself. He could feel her confusion as she began to respond, even if she wasn't doing it consciously. Felt something in him slowly wither and die as she pushed back against the gentle rolling of the Tora's hips, because she wasn't supposed to allow it.

_But she was…_

He howled in denial, even as the faint scent of her unwilling climax reached him, saw the Tora's eyes burn fierce and bright as he suddenly drove himself against her harder. His entire body stiffened, and then he growled against her throat and sank his teeth in deeper, earning a surprised gasp of pleasure from the Miko.

_And still he was forced to witness the taking of his mate by another male. _

The Tora's power poured into her unchecked…just as the embodiment of Chaos, himself, spilled every bit of his pent up desire into the female he held. The guttural groan, as the release continued and drained him utterly, shook through the mated pair, the male's knees slowly buckling and taking the two of them down to the soft grass, his body cushioning hers protectively as they sank downward. The female leaned back against the male, almost as if to draw comfort from the one who had so distressed her. She shivered slightly as he unhurriedly slid his fangs from her flesh, tenderly licking away the blood from the small punctures even as he continued to fill her with the warm, addictive burn of his chaotic nature.

A part of Kagome was deeply ashamed.

She wanted to sink into her mate and accept the pleasure of his touch, just as much as she wanted to push him away and rail at him for putting her into the position of placing one of the most private acts she could imagine on display simply to prove a point. She knew _why_ he had done it, but just the same, she was twisted up inside over it. She sat stiffly away from him, unable to relax against him as she might have otherwise. And being as completely connected to her as he was, he could not fail to notice it. Or the way she tensed further as he shifted under her.

_Instincts were peculiar things. Completely unpredictable and rarely controllable. They could demand the craziest things of a person, then leave that same person to deal with the fall-out of those demands._

He regretted what had just occurred. Not the result, but the way it had happened. He knew that there would be a price of his own to pay, and while it had all felt worth it at the time, now he wasn't so sure. He disliked the way her embarrassment made the beast feel as if she were somehow rejecting it, because he knew better. He knew exactly how she must be feeling and he knew just as well _why _she would feel that way. A touch of shame slid through him, because now that he was in his right mind, he was far more able to see the other options he might have taken. Now, it would most likely be a long while before she would allow him to touch her again in this way. He wanted to snarl at himself, because he'd finally experienced something that he'd only been able to imagine for longer than most beings would ever live, and now he'd managed to set himself back with his careless disregard for her feelings.

He sighed, and even more regretfully lifted her free of him, after setting their clothes to rights. It felt oddly like Déjà Vu, putting him in mind of the first night he'd truly taken the time to get to know her. Then, she'd been embarrassed, but understanding, knowing his only intent had been for her benefit. This time, she couldn't help but be aware of his enjoyment of their actions, because he could see it trailing down her legs before he covered them. The slight wince her body made as she was placed on her own two feet made him want to cringe, because he hadn't taken nearly enough care with her smaller person. He was aware that he was a lot to handle in the best of circumstances, and he'd been less than gentle with his entry into her unprepared body.

He was even further disheartened when she refused to look at him, nor anyone else present. She only wrapped her arms about herself and moved slightly away from him. He hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder, but she either sensed it and wasn't ready to allow it or she simply didn't see the motion. She moved further away and turned towards the gates, slowly walking away from all of them, unable to cope with the situation for the time being. And though he might wish otherwise, the best thing he could do for her right now was to let her go. Forcing his presence on her would only exacerbate the situation further.

Koga had long since gone limp under the hold of the two other Tora males, unable to even fight anymore as the full weight of the situation pulled at him. He'd lost the woman he'd wanted, lost the chance to gain a higher position for himself…lost a small bit of his sense of self worth, because he'd always thought himself to be a good catch. And here he was, with his loss forced under his nose as if he'd been an unruly pup. The look on Kagome's face as she'd turned from them, the slump of her shoulders and the way she'd avoided the gaze of everyone also hurt because for all his ambitions, he still cared for her, and he knew that he now had no real place in her life, nor was it his place to give the comfort that it was so obvious she needed.

Miroku turned, finally allowing himself to look into the courtyard, only to see the small form of his best friend moving blindly toward him. He couldn't help but turn questioning eyes on the large male who he'd begun to befriend as well. The golden eyes met his own with remorse mixed with a strange sense of shamed satisfaction, and Miroku met his eyes with his unreadable violet gaze, before trailing the girl back into the building. Though he knew his words would be unwelcome, he could at least provide a silent shoulder for her. He'd been the only one unable to bring himself to watch, and that might provide a bit of comfort after the mess the afternoon had become for her.

He was entirely unsure of how he felt about it. Part of him wanted to be glad that it was finally done with. Kagome would always have a place with the person who would love her the most. He didn't doubt that, despite recent events, because even _he _could see how much it hurt the other male when he had realized what he had done. But he couldn't help feeling angry with him, either. He could never have brought himself to have done such a thing to Sango.

He sighed.

Maybe he wasn't being entirely fair, because he'd never had to deal with the kinds of instincts a Youkai, more specifically a _male _Youkai, had to deal with on a daily basis. He could see plainly that Sesshomaru's first instinct had been to simply kill the rival male, even if it were only for the foolishness of believing himself capable of taking his mate. It was pure instinct (as much as he was beginning to dislike that word) that drove one male to kill the weaker rival, especially if it was over a chosen female. A wolf was a worthy predator, but a tiger was far more dangerous. Territorial and as unpredictable as they could be intentionally cruel, they were one of the few animals in nature that would kill another simply for the amusement of it.

He almost wondered where the line between the instincts of a mortal tiger left off and the instincts of the demon began.

000000000000

Inuyasha knew he'd been far too late when he landed in the far corner of the grounds, just under the oldest of the trees. He could feel the tension in the air, even from here, and his white ears pinned themselves against his head in unease. He carefully placed his human cargo in the lower branches of a tall, strong tree, before slowly moving forward, senses attuned for the slightest hint of what might have happened.

The scents of two more Tora reached his nose, the new additions making him faintly uneasy because he could tell that they were related to his brother.

_But it was the scent of what just happened that made him see red._

Sex, fear, pain, and rage mixed into a spine chilling cocktail that set his hair on end and pulled a low growl from his throat. It drew the attention of those left on the grounds, and his brother's eyes went cold in recognition. But it must have been a measure of his own disquiet, because he didn't say a word, nor did he attack, and Inuyasha knew then that something had gone horribly wrong. It was almost ingrained in the Taiyoukai to desire his blood on sight.

It was as Koga was finally pulling himself free of the two strange Tora males and climbing slowly to his feet that an uncomfortable picture of what might have happened began to paint itself inside his head. The scent of Kagome's tears only added to his agitation, and the scent of Koga's guilt. He wanted to question the others, to _not _jump to conclusions about what he was beginning to suspect, because he wanted to make certain he was correct…even if he desperately wanted to be _wrong._ He couldn't even blame it all on his brother, because he knew that under the circumstances, he would not have been the most rational. No blood was split, which meant that for all of Kagome's pain, it was only psychological. He knew that if she'd been hurt, he might not have been able to compartmentalize his frustrations quite so well. But she had not been.

"_You…"_

Koga's eyes widened at the rough sound of his name, grated from between the clenched teeth of his long-time Hanyou rival. Something about the enraged sound lifted the hair on his arms and up the back of his neck. The Hanyou moved forward from under the trees, his body radiating hostility as he advanced on his chosen prey.

Koga had never before felt truly threatened by the Hanyou. He had assumed it was simply because he was superior to him, that the other male would simply wish to not appear weak before backing down, and he could respect where he was coming from him. He was a young male with humans to protect, and if he ever came across as less than capable, his pack would be prey to anything desiring the humiliation of the younger son of the great Dog General in the form of the deaths of those he protected.

He watched as the white haired male turned towards Kagome's foreign mate, never taking his hard amber eyes off the Ookami. "She was frightened and in pain. Is this _his _doing?"

For a moment, Koga could tell that the big male was tempted to ignore the younger Inu. He cocked his head in contemplation, and he could see the curiosity building in him. The tense coiling of muscle momentarily relaxed though did not entirely diminish. "It was."

Inuyasha turned back to the Ookami, and Koga actually flinched at the look on Inuyasha's face. The smile did not look quite sane as his amber eyes narrowed with the strangest expression of anticipation. _"Good…"_


	38. Chapter 38

The lone male limped badly as he made his way along the riverbank that would eventually lead towards his home. And for a being that prided himself onhis speed and strength, it was hard going.

Koga gasped as broken ribs were jarred during a stumble over a well-concealed rock in the path he travelled and regretted the reaction as his bruised body protested the sharp inhalation. He might have blamed the blurry vision he had on the darkening night, though it was far more likely due to the altereddepth perception he had suffered as a result of the eye he might stand to lose.

He could never have imagined just how brutal the younger male could be and he had realized his mistake by the second punch. With no Kagome to hold him back, Inuyasha had let lose a beating on him the likes of which he never could have imagined. He'd managed to dodge the worst of it for a few minutes, his senses screaming as he felt the impact of that very first hit. He'd backpedaled faster than he ever had in his life but it had been for naught, because he'd been so busy watching the _Hanyou_ that he'd failed to watch his footing.

He'd hit the turf on his ass and Inuyasha had followed him down, a low, guttural growl emerging from the Inuhanyou as he planted his fist into the Ookami's left kidney, leaving him winded and feeling as if someone had ripped a hole through his body. He'd doubled over with a gasp, in hindsight the _worst _possible thing he might have done at the time, and felt the weight of the pissed-off male pin him down as he exacted his vengeance on behalf of the female he had unwittingly wronged. Inuyasha had never been known for half measures when it came to his friends and Koga soon discovered that the other male had gone easy on him for _years_. But the thought slipped away when the first slash of claws raked against his thigh when the Hanyou took exception to the Ookami's lack of focus.

From there, everything had become a long, aching blur of pain.

Inuyasha hadn't even bothered with insults or threats; in the end, he simply poured every bit of his frustration and outrage out on a target that had eluded him for the longest time. He may have never been able to best his older brother, but his skills in gutter-brawling were second to few and he was more than willing to gift Koga with a firsthand demonstration. The others had simply stood back and allowed it, because they felt it was only fitting, especially after the startling announcement made by the big silver Tora.

"You killed Rin." The voice was unnaturally calm as the big male narrowed his rage-dark eyes.

"Who the hell is Rin?" the befuddled, punch-drunk Koga responded.

"Rin was a small, human cub that wandered into your path. You cut her down as if she held less worth than the man you murdered before her very eyes." It had taken him some time to place the scent, for he was rarely in the Ookami's presence for longer than needed. Memories of the little human cub he had failed to save had suddenly flashed across his mind's eye, and it was all he could do to restrain himself. For the first time, his brother was doing _exactly _what was required, and he was satisfied with his response.

If he was at all surprised at the obvious care his elder brother held for the small child despite so little time with her, let alone the fact of her race, Inuyasha did not show it. His ears pinned back harder and his blunter, canine fangs bared themselves in a disgusted grimace of distaste. Almost as if he truly didn't want to know "…how old was this Rin?"

"She was five summers at most."

The look of utter outrage was unmistakable in the amber eyes as Inuyasha tensed. He had learned exactly why such a thing would outrage the Taiyoukai, and found himself every bit as sickened. The sister he had lost years before he'd ever been born weighed heavily upon him, because though he could have done nothing to stop it, his very existence was due to her death. A small, helpless cub killed and fed to disgusting scavengers merely because she had lived up to the promise of her heredity while Inuyasha himself, half-blooded and nearly bastard-born, was brought up in the lap of privilege and power simply because his father was a sick, psychotic individual who had prized his control over the future generations of his family over the gifts given him by chance and the nature of his mate's breed.

Koga had suddenly found himself in the uncomfortable position of choosing which parts of his body he would protect, and which he would have to allow to become a target. And it was only as Inuyasha was finally pulled off of him by the strange Tora males who had previously held him as unwilling witness that he made the mistake of unclenching the protective ball he'd held his body in and left his face open. One long, brutal rake of claws had opened his cheek to the bone in four deep furrows, arching up over the cheekbone and cutting over his eye, before continuing across the brow bone. He'd known instantly that he would be scarred, and was unsure about the damage done to his eye.

His pace slowed further as it suddenly occurred to him that he would have to explain what had happened to the wolves of his tribe. He hated even more what he would be forced to say to his uncle because this time he couldn't embellish the truth of what had happened. Because in plain, unadorned reality, he had fucked up on a mammoth scale.

He had once more jumped to conclusions and put his desired mate into a bad situation. And looking back, he could see signs of the slow courtship that he had just stomped through. He had pushed the other male to conclude the mating much faster than either of them had wanted, and most likely faster than Kagome had been ready for by challenging the Tora for her. He'd never have imagined that he would force her male to mate her publicly just to prove a point, something that might have been far more likely to occur if the rival male had been _canine. _He didn't quite understand how it had all gone so wrong, but he knew that it was a result of his hot-headedness.

He'd always assumed that taking theinitiative as his uncle had always pushed him to would eventually lead him to the life he desired. A beautiful mate, attractive and powerful offspring, a comfortable place to live, and enough personal power to make people respect him. That the beautiful mate just so happened to provide the means to gaining that power was just a nice bonus, as was the fact that her power would augment whatever he could offer into the genetic mix that would become his cubs.

_Would never become his cubs_, because he had set his sights on a female he would never have.

It was funny, but in retrospect, he could see all the different times he should have seen the obvious. Kagome cared for him, maybe even loved him…as a simple friend. And instead of being content with what he could have, he had tried to take more. And it wasn't as if Ayame wouldn't have made him a worthy mate, he had simply wanted _more_. So he had played dumb when the young Ookami female had shown up and demanded he keep his word to her. Yes, he hadn't remembered at first, but it had taken him less a day to recall his promise to the young aristocrat.

If he were to be perfectly, bluntly honest with himself, the reason he had continued to deny her might have been the fact that if he _had _mated her, he may have been more _physically _powerful, but he would not be the alpha in their mating. She had higher bloodlines and far more political connections, so he would have ended up as the consort instead of the lord. He couldn't have borne it at the time…now even that option was out of the picture because Ayame was notoriously soft-hearted and would never mate a child-murderer, no matter the race of the child. He'd be lucky to end up as a palace guard after this nightmare ended. Out of the way and never to be seen in polite company. Used to having his freedom and the right to rule the lesser clans of the Ookami race, he couldn't stand the thought of what awaited him. A part of him wanted to simply disappear, but he couldn't have lived with the knowledge of his own cowardice. It was bad enough that he'd been shown just how far off he'd been about so many things; he didn't need to add another mistake.

At the very least, Koga was no coward. Brash, hardheaded, occasionally thoughtless, but never one to run from a fight. Although, he reflected, maybe that was where he had gone wrong. He'd always assumed that, in a fight, he could easily best Inuyasha. But when proven otherwise, would not the best option have been to run and not foolishly fight a battle he knew he could not win? Knowing what battles could be won, and which were worth fighting for even if lost were part of growing up, but he had failed at both.

He stopped for a bit to rest his legs, wearily easing himself to the ground beside the stream and cupping the cool, clear water in his hands to wash away some of the blood that still continued to flow from opened wounds, no matter that the fight had been long over with. His arm still ached and throbbed, and he realized that it was partially dislocated. A convenient tree trunk later, a new spasm of pain, and he'd reset it, though he discovered just how much he _hadn't _needed that as he grit his teeth through the pain of it. Massaging his slowlyknitting legs provided a bit of relief and he rubbed at them slowly as the sun leisurely began to set, letting his feet trail into the water as he did so. He absently ran his tongue over a gap in his teeth where the Hanyou's fist had knocked some of them loose, removing a couple others that would regrow in a few days time.

But, while he could sit here forever as his body healed, his relationship with Kagome might never do the same.

oooooo

The woman in question sat quietly in her darkening room.

She'd been sitting in the very same spot for hours now, trying to come to terms with what had just happened to her that afternoon. She hated the fact that she had enjoyed what he'd done to her, hated even more that she'd ignored the physical discomfort of it in favor of allowing him to put her on display like some sort of conquest that he'd made. Not even a person, but a trophy to be shown off to a rival.

She had walked slowly down the corridors, not truly seeing where she was going, but luck had finally showed its turn-coat face, because she still managed to find herself where she'd been absently aiming for. She had known that Miroku had followed her and had been unable to stand the pity she'd known she would see on his face. So for the first time, she had locked herself in her room by herself. Hours later, she had felt her mate moving towards her and had sat in breathless silence, waiting for him to try the door. She didn't want to see him yet, not before she'd gained a better understanding of where she stood. She knew that she couldn't shut him out forever, she loved him too much, but she felt that his actions had been a minor betrayal of her. He knew very well how she felt about such things, and had allowed his own insecurities and desires to outweigh her own without bothering to stop and think.

Instead, he had used her fear for her foolish friend and her refusal to see him killed, even if he _had _been in the wrong, to force her into acceptance. She'd known there would be a price, even then, but she would never have imagined that it would be so high. It hurt even more that he'd demanded it of her, knowing that she would pay it. She well remembered telling him that the next time they were intimate, that she wished him to finalize their mating.

_But how could she have known that he would do it in such a setting?_

Or was she being unfair to him, herself? Was she judging him by her _own_ human morals and standards? She knew he was much less hung up on modesty than shewas, having been there when he'd climbed out of her bed half naked and teased her shamelessly. She smiled unconsciously…_how utterly feline of him. _

She saw the door shift gently in its frame and felt a spurt of guilt as he respected her wishes and didn't tear through it. Felt even worse when he sent her a brief flash of affection through their newly established link, telling her wordlessly that he both understood her need for space and was willing to give her the time she felt she needed. He lingered for a few moments longer, before moving away to join his brothers and Miroku.

oooooo

Morning came far too early for the Taijiya, having spent the past day in solitude, trying desperately to come up with some explanation for her recent behavior. She had put off her return trip for as long as she was able, taking that extra day for herself as well as taking the time to fully repair both her armor and weapon. She was no closer to an answer now than she had been days ago when the whole mess had occurred.

And really, what was she goingto say to him? _I love you, and know just how hard it was for you to learn to become monogamous, but now I seem to have the same problem you once did with remaining faithful?_ Oh, yes, she could just see how well that would go over. She sighed, for what felt like the thousandth time in a matter of days.

But brooding over it had failed her, so she knew that she would have to simply suck it up and get it over with. Calling to Kirara, she checked to make certain all was secured, before throwing herself onto the feline's back and securing her pack. A brief stroke of her companion's ears was welcomed with a return nuzzle from the Youkai and they were off.

But it wasn't until a few hours later, as she got the uncomfortable sensation that she was being followed, that she realized just _how _preoccupied she still was. She was completely surrounded on three sides by relatively low-powered Youkai. But the problem with numbers was that sometimes, they came up with well-coordinated plans of attack. She narrowed her eyes when she realized that this may, in fact, be one of those rare occasions, and signaled Kirara to begin climbing higher into the cloudy morning sky.

It was a mistake, because the upper flight of Takagariyoukai had been hidden in the clouds and startled both her and Kirara into plummeting much too fast towards the earth to avoid them. She had no idea why they would suddenly attack her, and in such numbers, because their mortal counterparts were not prone to hunting or fighting in such a fashion. For the usually solitary beings to band together in such a large group was unsettling at best…and dangerous at worst.

She felt small, sharp talons gouge a nasty furrow in her thigh and hissed in pain, even as she turned and planted her small, armored fist into the attacking male's face just beside its beak. It shrieked its outrage, spiraling out of control for a few moments, before righting itself and climbing higher to take another swing which the woman dodged neatly. Something about the whole situation felt wrong, somehow, and even more worrisome was that small voice in her head that had made itself known the last couple of months had begun screaming in warning. It begged her almost frantically to ignore the challenge the males were presenting and flee.

The part of her that had struggled and fought so hard to gain the standing and reputation she had overrode it.

But she regretted it after they forced her from the sky, pulled her from Kirara, and attempted to beat her to death. She managed to kill many of them after one had succeeded in breaking a few of her ribs, and the one she cornered told her (after she threatened to gut him with her bare hands) that she was simply a means to an end. What end, he refused to divulge, and suddenly lunged forward, impaling himself on her sword as she knelt over him, startling her so badly that she failed to stop any of the others as they fled, their numbers severely diminished.

She forced herself to her feet, and almost landed back in the bloody dirt as her left leg collapsed under her weight. She cursed to herself, before hobbling towards Kirara who had also taken her fair share of enemies before they had managed to net her and stake her to the ground. Her lungs ached and her hip felt off kilter. The deep cut that extended from her left hip, across her lower abdomen and up to the broken ribs was more than worrisome, and she knew that she'd have to take the time to clean and wrap it before she could move on. Kagome would be able to do a far better job than her own rough field dressing and she hurried throughit as fast as she safely could, almost in tears by the end as the sharp pain dug into her almost as brutally as the talons of the Takagariyoukai had.

She could have kicked herself, because she'd known this wouldn't end well, and now she had the recovery time for her wounds to look forward to, along with her planned confession to Miroku. Kirara watched her mistress with sad eyes, doing her best to comfort the woman as she carefully lowered herself to the ground to allow the woman an easier mounting. The bag, she caught up in her massive jaws, before carefully lifting off the ground once more, making a silent promise to herself to never allow her human to perform such a foolish stunt again…

oooooo

Of all the things that Seiko disliked about being a lord, even if only a minor one, this had to be the part he hated most. He was still considered to be very young by Youkai standards, and being forced into the position where he was basically tattling on another aristocrat, was not something he enjoyed. But here he sat, regardless, writing a letter to a far more influential lord about how badly his nephew had screwed up.

He lifted the brush and took a deep breath, before forcing himself to begin.

His life had been so routine and almost boring, before the Miko and her friends had arrived. There were the rare visitors. And the slightly more common messengers, such as the female Kazi who had shown up at his gates, demanding entrance in trade for the information she supposedly held. She had stared down her nose at him as if she, being a lowly servant to an even lesser lord than he, were somehow superior to himself. And normally, he couldn't care less, because he had very little interest in the goings on and politics of the higher courts. But something about her superior attitude had gotten his back up, and he'd maintained only the barest of civility towards the female.

But there was the other part of the situation that had perplexed him…the strange fragility he'd sensed in her. She presented a cold, arrogant façade that very few would ever see through. But, then again, he wasn't most Youkai. It was an ability that rarely surfaced in his family, but he had learned to heed the odd bits of information that would occasionally slip through his senses, things he should never have been able to know, but had discovered to always be accurate. Even more, he'd learned to keep such things to himself, for the panic and discomfort it often caused amongst those he managed to read. As if he had somehow invaded their privacy.

Yet, no matter how much he felt for her situation, because the fear in her had been almost deafening, he couldn't forgive her for trying to use him to kill good, decent people for whatever ends she might have in mind. He didn't care that she might have some reason for it, because in his mind, there was no reason good enough.

He wasn't sure how, or even _why_, it had happened, but he was able to read far more of the little Miko than anyone else. Everything about her that he saw made him respect her more, and so he was slightly irritated with her new mate for the way he had handled the situation, even if he was far more able to understand his reasoning than she had been. Even now, he could feel her struggling to come to terms with it and sent her his wishes for luck. He knew she'd need them, even if it was a foregone conclusion that she would forgive the big male. She loved him just as much as he loved her.

He sighed, and looked down at the paper.

_To Lord Tsae,_

_In regards to your nephew, I regret to inform you…_


	39. Chapter 39

Sango felt like her head would soon float off her shoulders as the grounds finally came into view. She grimly held on, knowing that the lightheadedness was simply a result of her blood loss. She could see the guards along the perimeter come to attention, though it wasn't until she had flown closer that some seemed to sense that all was not right with the female and a few were dispatched back to the keep to get the infirmary ready for occupancy. One of the larger guards leapt skyward and gently scooped her up off Kirara's back, before flipping agilely through the air and cradling the Huntress carefully against him to keep from jostling her further.

She let herself relax against him with a grateful, if inarticulate murmur, her head dropping against the heavily muscled shoulder of the green-haired male for the duration of transport.

It was only as she was carefully placed on the bed in the quiet, airy room that she heard the faint sounds of the hustle and scramble of the inhabitants as they raced through the halls towards her. The male guard watched the door with the strangest look of suspicion, though he relaxed as Kagome ran through the door with a look of panic on her face. She'd gotten the word from one of the guards sent to search for her that the huntress had been badly injured.

The look of concern, however, changed to an expression of absolute horror as she took in the red mess of fabric covering her friend's abdomen.

Sango wondered at it, but soon forgot as another spasm of pain lanced through her hip. Kagome seemed to shake herself out of her shock, because she gained that set look to her face that meant she would refuse to let anything distract her until she had done the job she needed to do.

And for the most part, Kagome succeeded, managing to place her deepest concern on the back-burner until after she had managed to keep Sango from bleeding out. She'd rarely seen the woman this badly injured, though she imagined it had a great deal to do with the fact that Sango couldn't fully heal herself, having no power of her own. She had done the best she could with what she'd had on hand, and Kagome could only be thankful that Sango was such an avid learner, having requested that the Miko teach her the basics of battlefield first aid. It may well have saved her life in this instance, because without that knowledge, she would never have made it back.

Kagome was forced to cut away the blood soaked fabric Sango had used to bind the wound to keep it from opening further and to staunch the flow. She blinked back the tears that wanted to surface, terrified for the fate of the still as yet unknown children tucked away in her friend's womb. Focusing all of her energy on cleansing out the foreign matter, she used her own holy power to force out whatever remained of what might have been left by her attackers. She wondered if this had been an accident or a well placed strike, and part of her wanted desperately to punch Miroku for having let the woman go off by herself without informing her. At the very least, she would have known what part of her body needed the most protection and would very likely have shrugged off the challenge in favor of escaping them.

But in the end, all her careful avoidance was for nothing as Miroku suddenly tore into the room, gasping for air. "Kagome, is the baby alright?"

Sango stiffened, and Kagome was forced to hold the woman down as she turned cautious, suspicious eyes on Miroku. "What baby, Monk?"

He actually winced at the tone of her voice, even as he stared wide-eyed as he realized just what he'd done. "Um…"

Sango snarled at him, her teeth bared. "_WHAT BABY, MIROKU?!"_

He closed his eyes, bowing over slightly while placing his hands over his face. He shook his head, before he took a shuddering breath and answered. "Our baby."

The look on her face was one that Kagome would remember for the rest of her life. Shock, fear, panic, and brief happiness, then rage and finally…betrayal. Her eyes burned with it, and her free hand bunched into a fist. She looked as if she would climb up off the bed in spite of her injuries and punch the man who stood just outside her reach. She shook with the feelings that ran riot inside of her, tears slowly leaking down the sides of her flushed face as they escaped her control.

For the past few months she had felt so out of control of her own body and mind. She'd felt as if she were going crazy, that she was not worthy of the respect given her…the pride her father had had in her. Now, she knew why. She also knew that he'd had ample opportunity to tell her and had simply chosen _not _to. She could think of no logical reasons he had done so. Did he think she would be a poor mother? She wouldn't have allowed those bastard birds to get close to her if she had known! Self loathing curdled in her stomach as she realized just how close she had come to killing her own baby.

She'd never really spoken of it, but to have a family of her own was one of her dearest dreams.

But because she hadn't known of her own condition something that filled her with a mixture of despair, personal failure, and a dread for the future, because if she wasn't even woman enough to realize that she might have been pregnant, how could she be trusted to raise children?! She had put her baby in harm's way because she hadn't had the sense to know that something was so completely wrong. She had allowed those males to antagonize her into fighting them, and not only had she almost lost her own life, but she'd come within breaths of losing her babys! She felt her stomach rebel in horror as she saw just _how_ close she had come, that deep, ripping tear across her womb where it could have destroyed her dream before it had even been realized. She took deep breaths in an attempt to force down the urge to retch into the closest waste bin, her eyes clenched tightly shut as small beads of perspiration broke out along her hairline.

She felt Kagome's small, warm hands continue to drive out the impurities that seemed to have been deliberately left behind by her foes, and tried to relax under her friend's capable touch. She knew Kagome would do her best to keep her from losing the baby, but it wouldn't help matters if Sango, herself, had such a massive panic attack that she caused herself to miscarry the baby. Her fears, while certainly well founded, were not helping matters, and so she forced herself into an almost meditative state while the Miko worked on her. She felt the small stings as the wounds were disinfected; the larger ones carefully stitched and bound to keep them from re-opening. She heard the faint hiss as Kagome eyed the large slash across Sango's lower body with trepidation.

Opening her eyes, Sango forced herself to show the reassurance she did not feel in her smile as she tried to help her friend calm down enough to continue on. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku step closer to her as if to touch her, and she turned her head away from him to face the wall.

"Leave."

"But-"

"Leave. Now."

He sighed, his shoulders hunching before he slowly walked out of the room, Sango still refusing to so much as glance in his direction. In fact, she barely noticed when the dark Tora slowly ducked into the room, a look of concern crossing his features, though they swiftly smoothed back out.

"They are fine. Both of the cubs escaped injury."

Her head whipped around in surprise, a few moments passing before she made sense of his statement and relief flooded her. "Are you certain?"

He stepped closer, lifting a hand over her stomach though he didn't touch as if he were extending his senses into her body. The intent look on his face reassured her that he was making certain of his findings before he smiled gently at her in assent. "Both are healthy and stable. A bit jostled due to the circumstances, but safe."

She lifted her hand to clutch onto his, gratitude shimmering in her teary eyes. "Two of them? Really?"

Thor squeezed her hand in his much larger one, his smile slowly widening. "Yes, really."

Freyr paced restlessly as he waited for news on the Huntress' status. He knew from what he could hear and sense that Kagome had managed to heal the worst of her wounds after Sango had forced the monk from the room. A part of him desperately craved to be near her, especially now. But the part of him that still managed to maintain better sense knew that it would only hurt more if he let her become in any way attached to him.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing.

He knew very well that he couldn't go to her, but maybe a different action was called for. After all, he knew that she hadn't killed off all of those cowardly fowl, and they would provide a decent distraction. A small, sinister smile curved his lips as his claws grew to a murderous length in anticipation. He could already feel the sensation of flesh parting under his claws, and he slowly made his way closer to the infirmary to pick up the fading scent of the birds. His brother eyed him curiously for a moment, before the golden eyes lit with understanding, and he sorted the scent from the air before filtering it into Freyr's senses.

Freyr let the scent burn itself into his memory, nodding briefly to Sesshomaru in passing as he turned and broke into a slow lope over the stone floor. The doors were tossed open as he neared, and then swiftly shut again as he passed through them. For a short time, he considered the pleasure to be had in hunting them down in his current form, but knew it would take far less time in his native form. Impatient to complete his self-appointed task, he released his power in a short, brutal rush. He knew it might disconcert those beings on the premises that weren't used to such a high concentration of power, but at that point in time, he was far from caring.

The Youkai who had waylaid the Huntress would not survive to make another attempt, and their deaths might serve as a deterrent to those who might wish to try the same thing. If there were nothing left of them but a pile of feather and bone, there would be no one to pass along observations of possible weaknesses she might have.

His full size filled the small courtyard, and he lifted his nose to the wind to pick up even the faintest of traces that might have remained in the breeze. He snarled softly as he realized that all he could pick up was the Huntress and her Neko, but even that was better than nothing, because he could track their scents backwards until they intermingled with his prey. As much as he disliked it, because it told of just how much of her blood had been spilled, her blood scent was still trackable and it wasn't long before he found himself sifting through the myriad scents on the small battlefield to pick up the traces of those who had escaped.

But he couldn't help returning to his humanoid form as he neared the cliff tops that guarded the entrance to a cave where the Takagariyoukai had holed up as they licked their wounds. Freyr's long, heavy tail twitched minutely as he made his way closer, his body pulled in tightly against the rock cliffs he was scaling. He might have made the trip faster if he had simply flown, but the feel of his power as he approached might have warned his prey that trouble approached and they might have fled.

The beast was thrumming with impatient anticipation, though it knew better than to override its counterpart, because it knew that it would soon have its way. It would taste the blood of those who had harmed the one it wanted and could not have, giving her the only gift it could. It willingly lay in wait as Freyr sank his claws into the rock to climb higher, silent as any feline hunter with its prey nearly in its grasp. He could hear the high-pitched chatter of the males as they moved about the cave floor. Some were lying still as they waited for the more mobile to see to their injuries. The tip of his tail lashed for a moment-

Then he sprang, launching himself up over the drop off and through the mouth of the cave.

It would have been almost comical to an outward observer, as avian screeching and feathers flew about the cavern, almost like the wild cat in the chicken coop.

But they would not have seen the Takagari as they tried desperately to once more use their numbers to overwhelm their enemy, only to fail as the big male simply shrugged off their talons and sharp beaks as they attempted to use them on his tawny hide. His low, feline yowls echoed through their own screams with a disturbingly pleased tone to it, as if their pain brought him far more pleasure than simply avenging a comrade. They had no way of knowing that Tigers killed for fun, every bit as much as they might kill for food, and they were a special case far beyond that need for release. Blood smeared over the gleam of his golden skin as he tore a bloody swath through them, their shrieking like music to his ears after the fear he had heard in Sango's tone as a direct result of their actions.

Long after the racket had died down; a far calmer and oddly serene male emerged from the carnage to make his way towards a small stream he had passed along the way. His clothing was a bit worse for the wear but still decent, and he bent over the running water to splash it up over his arms and face. The shert was probably a lost cause, he decided absently, discarding it and balling it up in his hands to carry back with him.

Now clear headed for the first time since encountering Sango and discovering just how badly everything had gone wrong, he took the time to consider Kagome's earlier proposal of visiting her own time. He had already decided to go, but now he could honestly say that he agreed with the reasoning. In a time far from here, he might begin to decide what he now wanted to do with his life. There were a great many things he had to look forward to, and even if he no longer had the option of mating, he could still have a very satisfying life.

He knew that it was highly unlikely he could ever tell the woman that she now had nothing to fear from those that had brutalized her. But there was still that sense of satisfaction to be had in knowing he could at the very least make her life a bit safer. Sure, it had been almost cathartic in its way, to kill the whole lot of them and wash the misery away along with their blood. But it was a simple side bonus, really. Who could fault him for at least enjoying what he felt needed to be done? Certainly not his brothers, he knew they would have done the exact same in his position. Sesshomaru certainly had to have been well aware of his intentions, having taken the time to be certain that his brother would succeed in destroying the rogue males.

The thing that still disturbed him about the whole ordeal was the way they had all targeted her. Sure, he could have expected one or two, maybe even a handful…but a whole company of them? Because no matter what they may have said in their attempts to fend him off, he knew an organized unit of soldiers when he saw one, and those had been trained to work in unison. They had even been taught to use their last gasp of life to distract their foe in order to give the rest of them a chance to escape.

Sadly for them, they were so hopelessly outmatched, it was laughable. He'd been on them faster than they could move to counter him, and by the time they had actually realized their mistake it had been far too late. Their talons had dugs gouges out of him that had healed almost faster than they could deliver them, and all the while, he had wondered at their motivation. They would not have attacked unless ordered to do so, because they had been so indoctrinated by their superiors that it would never have occurred to them to kill a lone female, even if she _did _have a reputation they might wish to exploit for their own gain.

So, the question became…_who had sent them and why? _

"So they were sent?"

"It appears that way," Freyr answered as he stepped into the bathing pool, turning to glance at his brother over his shoulder as he knelt in the heated water. "From what I could tell, there had been a full, if somewhat smaller, company of soldiers. Most had survived their run in with her, though she did manage to take out a fairly respectable number."

Sesshomaru absently stroked a thumb along his chin as he pondered on the reason for so many. Most would never have taken the female to be such a formidable foe, so the fact that they had sent so many was worrying. As was the reason for her targeting in the first place. She wasn't politically connected, nor was she a danger to anyone who hadn't made themselves a threat to innocent people. It was something he, himself, had always respected about her. She may have been a Taijiya, but she had never mindlessly slaughtered his kind. He had gone to see how she was faring, but seeing how dangerous it might be for Kagome to stitch the wound with its precarious positioning, he had taken a short moment to give the Taijiya the option of having _him _heal her. He had taken the time to explain to her that, because of their exposure to Chaos at such an early stage of their development, they might exhibit strange abilities and characteristics as they grew from small children into adults. He would never have offered such a thing if she were simply a killer for profit. There would always have to be some reason for her to become involved in any kind of execution of a Youkai, because she had long ago made it known that she was not simply an assassin for hire.

His eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, no matter that he didn't truly see it. "And you left none behind?"

He could hear the faint satisfaction in the other's voice as he responded, "No one walked from that cave but I."

"Did you happen to notice anything that might have identified them with a master or lord?"

Freyr narrowed his eyes for a moment in thought; his hand stopping it's decent along his stomach from where he'd been bathing the blood from his body. He sorted through the gore of the memories for even the remotest hint of whom or what might have motivated them.

Dark feathers and small sharp beaks. Minimal clothing that had consisted of sleeveless tunics that accommodated their wings and loose hakama bound tighter against the lower calves. But the thing that had caught his attention for a moment was-

"They all were clothed in dark green. The higher ranking males all had some form of gold embroidery along the hem of their tunics. The leggings were black, tied in against their lower legs over ankle-boots. The embroidery somewhat brought to mind a cluster of stars."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. "My paternal uncle is rather fond of that motif. He used it on all of his underlings like some kind of brand. He used it even more on his soldiers. I have no idea how he managed to recruit so many male Takagariyoukai, never mind force them to act like common, mindless soldiers."

Freyr looked a bit startled. "But, why would your uncle…" he trailed off for a moment, before understanding dawned. "The family knows they can't kill you. The monk is well able to defend himself, as is Kagome, because of their holy powers. They might have respect for them, because even though they are human, they are powerful. But Sango-"

"-Is completely human. Her reputation was gained through killing Youkai. Granted, they were the Youkai that were killing innocents, both human and inhuman alike. But they would not care. They would see her as being presumptuous, attempting to rise above her place. She is a strong, capable _female _human. One who is connected to me and that would paint an even larger target on her back." Sesshomaru sighed…before slamming his fist down against the rock on which he'd been leaning. It cracked under the blow, splitting apart and crumbling in places. "I wanted to think that they would back off after the last go-round we had. It seems I was badly mistaken."

Freyr frowned as he stepped out of the red-tinged water and reached for a drying cloth. "Should Thor and I go make your response?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. This little game of his needs a more…_personal_ reply. After having lost every guard under his employ in my holding, I had known that it would just be a matter of time before they would discover the loss. I had actually assumed it would take less time than it apparently has. But I had also assumed that they would take a more direct avenue of revenge." He gritted his teeth. "Though, why I would assume so now seems rather foolish, given how they treated Lady Manami and _she _was related to them directly."

"Your aunt?"

He nodded assent, though his gaze was slightly vague as if remembering old memories. "She was the only one that was worth anything. She never cared at all that I wasn't an Inu, she simply saw me as a pup that needed care, and it was within her abilities to give it." A soft smile crossed his lips. "She told me, once, that even had she known how things would unfold, she still would have changed nothing. She never flinched at the abuse they piled on her, only cried when they forced her to watch my beatings. She wanted so badly to hide me away, but she had nothing and no one to count on."

"You loved her, didn't you?" The tone wasn't accusing, simply thoughtful.

"She gave me hope. I couldn't help but love the old female, no matter her relation to my Sire."


	40. Chapter 40

Miroku found himself wandering aimlessly about the grounds. After having been banished from Sango's bedside, he had fled into the outdoor gardens.

He had never felt so totally lost…nor ever had he felt so guilty. All the times he had charmed his way into someone's confidence in the name of expediency, allthe times he had bluffed his way into the lap of luxury under the pretext of protecting some fool of a superstitious villager. And his least noble trait of fast talking his way into the affections of so many unsuspecting women only to sneak away like a thief in the night.

_But in those cases, it hadn't been until years later that the guilt had made itself known to him. _

On this day, the guilt slammed into him with a strength that made him lightheaded and sick. How was it possible that he had so completely misjudged the situation? He had thought that no one would be hurt by his decision to not tell Sango about the baby, but himself. He had wanted to work up the courage to tell her at his own pace, if she had not managed to discover it for herself in a timely fashion. He hadn't of thought of any of the possible consequences that might occur from her lack of knowledge.

Now, he stood to lose his longed for child because she had not known to guard its life. He could very well have lost _her _in the process; a possibility that made him want to hide her away and never let her put herself into danger again. He knew very well that she'd never allow such a thing but it didn't stop the desire. And now, because of his purposeful inaction, he had lost a great deal of her trust and to be completely fair, he couldn't blame her for it.

He would never forget the look on her face, nor the hurt in her voice as she demanded he leave her. And he would never forget the stabbing pain he hadfelt in his heart when she had banished him. He had felt as if he were on the verge of losing something far more precious that he could have imagined, even before he had known he had it.

Sure, he knew she was pregnant. He'd understood it, anticipating it with as much patience as he could muster. But somehow it all became real when he had come so close to losing it. He hated not knowing how she was doing, but he felt that he had to respect her desire for space, and he was fairly certain that he could ask Kagome later. She would never withhold that kind of information from him, even if she _was_ angry with him.

He slowly sat in the grass and leaned back against the trunk of a tree, pulling his knees up and clasping his hands over them. Preoccupied, he didn't notice when his tree suddenly gained another pair of occupants. Small bare feet stepped forward through the soft green grass, before an equally small hand touched his shoulder. He startled for a moment, looking up swiftly to meet the soft curious gaze of a little human girl. Her long brown hair was pulled into a loose plait that flowed down her narrow back, exposing her tanned face and bright cinnamon colored eyes that immediately gave him a twinge of sadness at their similarity to Sango's.

Her little girl face was drawn up in concern, before she turned towards her companion with a look of question. Familiar red-clad legs followed behind her, and Inuyasha sat down in the grass. Miroku gave him a half hearted smile, so completely distressed by the situation that even the face of the 'brother' he'd abandoned was comforting.

"She'll be fine, monk. I just spoke with Seiko and he informed me that both of your kids are gonna be fine. They're both boys, by the way."

A huge wave of relief flowed through the man, followed by shock as he digested the fact that not only was he still a father, but he would have _twins _in his near future! Inuyasha's voice was just as rough as he remembered, but strangely quiet, as if he were making a concerted effort in an attempt to comfort him. It made him feel worse, because of the circumstances of how they had parted. Never mind that Inuyasha had been completely out of control.

"Stop right there." Inuyasha could see the expressions chasing through the violet eyes. He knew _exactly _what the other male was thinking and for once, he found himself unwilling to let another take the blame that rightfully belonged on his own shoulders. He had felt the strangeness in his normal patterns of thought and had blown it off. But looking back, he could see that he had become much crueler over time. Instead of learning to find his own place, he had forced others to step out of theirs to accommodate him. The life he had been taught to live by his father had had much more of an impact on him that he'd realized. But even then it wasn't entirely his father's fault, because he'd been shown examples of decency, and he'd simply refused to live by them. Add in the tampering he was becoming more and more sure of having been perpetrated by the Undead Kikyo and he had been a walking time bomb just waiting for the right trigger to set him off.

He could safely say that it was one of his more shameful moments that that trigger happened to be the one person he knew loved him for himself, even if it was no longer a romantic thing. _Some things went far deeper than simple love, and one of them was complete acceptance. _She had given him that, and he had thrown it repeatedly into her face with spiteful words and even harder actions.

Now, he could give back a bit of that acceptance to someone who looked like he desperately needed it.

"You did exactly what you had to. I was becoming not only a danger to Kagome and myself but all of _you_ as well. It wasn't safe to let me continue down the path I was on, because there was no good end to it. I would have hurt someone, most likely sooner rather than later, and I would never have forgiven myself if I had hurt any of you. Now make no mistake, I didn't enjoy what that bast-" he cut off for a moment, amber eyes shifting sideways towards curious brown ones, before continuing on again, "overgrown lap-cat did to me, but I have to admit it was deserved given our history…and it served as a darn good wake-up-call."

Miroku stared wide-eyed at this strangely polite Hanyou, one he was fairly certain he'd never met before. The Inuyasha they had left had been a whiney, violent child. This one was worlds different and Miroku felt something he hadn't felt in days…_hope_. Here was someone who he'd always believed to be set in his ways and unable to change. Arrogant beyond belief and so entitled in giving crap by the self pity he fostered, that Miroku often wondered how much longer he could manage before someone knocked him down a few pegs. But he _had _changed. That much was obvious.

He wondered if any of it had to do with the strange little girl that had walked backwards and curled up in the Hanyou's lap. Her tiny toes curled in the grass as she finger-combed a lock of thick white hair as it lay draped over Inuyasha's shoulder. He was surprised at how easy the other male was with the child, even more so that he allowed her to play with his hair when every time someone had even _suggested _he do something with it, in the past, he'd get loud and rude enough to make them give up. In fact, the only time he actually lodged a protest about the child's activities was when she had started to braid flowers into his hair. Her lower lip had protruded into the most lethal pout he could have imagined and Miroku had to hide a smile as the Hanyou crumbled before its awesome powers. The mischievous gleam in her eyes told the man that she was well aware of just how susceptible her companion was to it as she hummed quietly and continued, leaving the Hanyou with deep red flowers in his hair and a faint red blush to match across his deeply tanned cheeks.

_Yes, he had most definitely changed, _Miroku decided, _and it was very much for the better._

Sesshomaru once more found himself outside of his mate's bedroom. He had been barred from her for over twenty-four hours now and he was beginning to feel the agitation that came with separation.

Mates could be separated for far longer periods, but most did not desire it in their first few months. He wondered if it was something that had to be built up to, and many never felt that pain of loss because they never were far enough apart to notice it. Sure, she wasn't all that far from him physically, but emotionally…?

He wanted so badly to be there for her while she cared for her friend, because he could feel her fear and the turmoil of her emotions as they ran rampant inside of her; the anger she felt at the monk's inaction that had lead to Sango's near death for simple lack of needed information. The worry over the two people she saw as family and their current estrangement; or the anger she felt at _him _for what he had done to her. And the part that bothered him the most…her anger at herself for _enjoying _what he had done.

He knew it wasn't born of some latent exhibitionist tendency or a liking for humiliation and domination as she seemed to fear. A Soul-mated pair simply couldn't _help _but take pleasure in intimate activities with each other. They were completely incapable of forcing their desires on the other, and so while he knew that she had not enjoyed the locale, he also knew that her enjoyment had not stemmed from these things. It soothed his conscience a bit that he couldn't have forced her; soul-mates could never rape each other even if only for the reason that they would feel the other's pain and fear backlash onto themselves. He also knew that she needed to have things explained to her…and she was too agitated by his presence to allow him at this time.

He leaned against the wall, knowing she was just inside the room and holding her breath to see if _this time_, he might open the door and enter no matter the fact that it was locked. He ran a hand slowlydown the wood before sending her another burst of affection along with the promise of his continuing patience along their connected souls. He felt her start…and hesitantly attempt to send her love back along it. He smiled to himself before turning and walking away, knowing that while it was a slow and painful process, she was doing her best.

Thor stood outside the door of the bedroom belonging to his brother's new mate. He was going over in his head all the things he both needed, and wanted, to say to her. He started to lift a hand to rap on the doorframe, but then he scowled and resumed his pacing. Things like this just _happened _in his world. It wasn't pretty and most times it was undesirable, but it was a reality. He honestly had no idea how to go about having this conversation, because without that insight into a female's head that all males of every species since time began had been praying for, he was not quite sure where to even begin.

Well, maybe he wasn't _entirely _lost. His youngest brother had gained insight into _one _female mind, and in this case, it was the only one that mattered at this time.

He scowled harder as he remembered the things Sesshomaru had told him, her fears and misgivings, and her feelings of betrayal. _Why would_ s_he possibly feel betrayed?,_ he wondered. Her mate had heeded her request, even at his worst moment, and had not killed the fool who was trying to horn-in on something that didn't concern him. He knew the other male had considered her as a possible mate but without her express consent, it was a baseless claim. He'd alsoknown, immediately, that she'd never seen Koga that way; her surprise and dismay at the situation were evident in her expression. He had seen the way it had deteriorated into determination and resignation, a rather strange mix he would have said if he'd been asked.

She'd known, even then, that to ask what she had would lead to places she would not like.

_But to see their act it as something shameful and wrong? _The thought almost angered him. He didn't like what that said about her. But was he now also guilty of the same things he believed her to be guilty of? She had been raised with a human's morals and values. He had observed the extreme modesty exhibited by many of them, so would not placing what might normally be a very private act on display as a way to discourage the advances of the rival male also be a form of betrayal?

He halted in his tracks. _Was that it, then?_ She felt as if she had been put on display like a trophy, and not had maybe understood that for his brother to so openly display his choice in mate was to show how much he _valued _her as a mate? She didn't know that a mate taken for gain would be mated in private, as if the one taking her were ashamed of their choice. To make matters worse, did she not understand that her physical and emotional response to the act was something that was simply a fact of a soul-mated pair? Thatthey could not help but enjoy each other, and that it did not mean they harbored some strange kink simply because their bodies reacted as intended. That his dam had been mated to her second mate in private was a display of her abhorrence for what she had been forced to do. Not that _all _matings were public, most were not, but it was just a fact of life.

He lifted his hand again, this time managing to knock on the door, smiling faintly when he heard her heart skip a beat in surprise. Shuffling sounded in the quiet of the room beyond, before one blue eye peeked out from the crack in the door. Seeing only Thor, she opened it a bit further, lifting her brows faintly in question at his presence.

He sighed, wondering how he managed to let himself get roped into this. But he knew better; Freyr was far too tightly-strung at the moment and Miroku, being human, would not have the proper insight. Which left him… "You and I need to have a small talk, my brother's mate. It seems there might be a misunderstanding…"

Sango lay in a small room not far from the infirmary, propped up on mounds of pillows and waited on hand and foot. Normally she hated such attention, but she was far too distracted by the two little beings in her belly to care. One hand had long ago taken up permanent residence on the tiny hillock of her lower stomach, the one she had somehow mistaken as simple fat.

She had no idea how she could have made that mistake, given how active her lifestyle was. Exercising had had absolutely no effect on it and now a small smile crossed her lips because while she may have been ignorant of them, they had certainly been stubborn in remaining. She knew very well the likelihood of a possible miscarriage amongst women who did not have the proper diet and enough rest. Part of her was apprehensive of the future, because she'd never been the type to sit still for long. She craved activity, and so the Taijiya lifestyle had seemed almost tailor-made for her.

But she couldn't help the welling up of love she felt for these two new lives growing inside of her.

She hadn't hesitated for even a millisecond when Sesshomaru had warned her of the possible outcome of his interference. They could have blue hair and glow in the dark spots for all she cared, as long as they were healthy. She would have already been up and about, but Kagome had insisted that she remain in bed for a few days, just to make certain that all was well.

After the last time, when she had simply snuck off certain that she could deal with everything on her own, she wasn't about to chance it again. Kagome had said it was best, so she would consent to the bed rest on her best behavior.

A tiny spurt of guilt tried to force its way to the forefront of her mind but she ruthlessly suppressed it, because its name was Miroku. She felt badly that she had forced him out before he had known if their children were safe. But the part of her that felt betrayed by him wasn't ready yet to forgive him. She could very well have lost these lives because of his inaction.

_She had come so close to having the thing she had always wanted, and had almost lost it before she had known._

She had lain in that bloody bed in the large white room and wanted to cry all the more because she'd been so certain that she could still stand to lose her twins. Thor had done his best to calm her while Kagome worked, her hands clinging desperately to his much larger ones as an occasional agonizing spasm ripped along her nerve endings, but she couldn't stop the tears of sheer fear from rolling down her bruised and flushed face. Shame had mixed with the fear for her lapse, but in the end she gritted her teeth and bore through it. It wasn't until Thor stiffened and looked up that she realized they were no longer the only three in the room.

Sesshomaru had moved forward with an intent expression and had made his offer.

She had not been so out of it that she hadn't noticed the strange tension in Kagome's body at his appearance, nor the way she refused to look him in the eyes. She saw the flash of sadness in the golden eyes as they rested momentarily on what Sango would later learn was his new mate, but he didn't let it deter him from what he had come to do.

So, her children might have abilities that others would not, she couldn't see anything negative in that. Even if they _did _gain those aforementioned spots. He'd warned her that heightened senses and a slightly otherworldly appearance were almost guaranteed. A higher density of bone and muscle along with a longer lifespan were also more than likely, and the newly discovered mother in her had simply agreed with whatever he could offer them, because in the long run, it could only help her boys. He had laid his large, sword-callused hands over her bared stomach and she had felt the most amazing sense of warmth sweep through her as his power sank through her skin and into her bloodstream. She had felt it as he gently forced her torn flesh to mend itself seamlessly, sending it even deeper to ensure the health of her children and infusing them with it.

_No, she felt no regrets for it at all. _

After he had left again, she had turned to Kagome, intent on discovering just _why _it seemed that there was now a rift between the two of them, but one look into the girl's eyes, and she had known she wouldn't get an answer. She didn't see any way that it all could have gone so wrong in such a short time. She knew Kagome still loved him. Most likely nothing could ever change that. But whatever had happened, it was no small thing, because Kagome was far more forgiving than almost anyone else she had ever met short of being a doormat.

She smiled to herself fondly, remembering back to when she had first met the little, future-born Miko.

All mouth and guts, and so very little sense. She'd soon learned how to fit in, however. She'd seen the looks given her by the people in the past era and had soon changed her opinions about 'sticking to her guns' about that odd green uniform she'd worn. It was one thing to not cave under pressure but quite another to force your ideals down other people's throats. Never mind the part about the entire era believing her to be a woman of low morals. Kagome had learned of this, and for a short time, had been mightily offended. But what could she do? Continue on and flaunt herself, as it was being seen, or simply allow herself to blend in? Thankfully, Kagome was also quite adaptable and intelligent and had seen the benefits to be had in simply fitting in. Sango found it an amusing irony that Kagome was also quite modest, so she almost shuddered at what the girl must have considered revealing for her time.

A soft knock on the door and she called for whomever it was to come in.

Imagine her shock when a familiar white head peaked carefully around the door frame.

"_INUYASHA?"_

A small smile graced the Hanyou's face, though he didn't come much closer after he'd pulled the door shut behind himself. Her wide eyes followed him and it was a few moments before she pulled her jaw up off of her chest long enough to gesture for him to come closer. He did but even then, he only leaned a hip against the bed.

"I hear that you're going to make a full recovery?"

Shock followed the statement closely, because the very first thing out of his mouth had been not anything about him or their seeming abandonment of him…but a remark of his concern over her wellbeing. She eyed him closely, for a moment uncertain if he really _was_ Inuyasha, so different was he from the rude male she remembered…or the one from recent memory. She had vague memories of him like this when they had first met. Then, he had been loud and rude, but it had been mostly a front to hide his insecurities. But he had had his good moments as well and had not been so domineering and outright cruel. She wondered what this new side of him meant, because while she knew that it hadn't of been all that long since they had last seen Inuyasha, he seemed to have done a complete about-face in terms of temperament.

In fact, a closer look at him revealed a new focus that he seemed to lack before. That strange sense that she'd always had of him craving for conflict…was simply gone, as if it had never been. The taut, waiting tension that had always kept his entire body thrumming with anticipation had eased and he sat quietly with that same intent concerned expression that she had only seen him direct towards Kagome that first few months when the two had been only simple friends. Before things like Kikyo's playing yo-yo with Inuyasha's heart had become a concern, and Inuyasha had lost whatever ground he'd gained on finally maturing and-

Her thought processes ground to a shuddering halt as a disturbing suspicion wound itself through her mind. How had she never noticed that he was at his worst when _that woman _had been near him? The notion caused her to narrow her eyes on her one-time companion in contemplation, making the young male lean back slightly as the look on her face made him just a touch wary. "What…?"

A small, almost sly smile crossed the woman's face as she watched him squirm, though he didn't move from his place at the foot of the bed. "Oh, nothing…just seeing something I thought we'd lost!"


	41. Chapter 41

Kagome had always considered herself a fair and open minded person. She was a product of a mother who had come through hardship and raised her children to be honest and adaptable.

So how was it, exactly, that she had failed at it so completely?

Open minded…she had failed to be so when she had not taken into account that, as he had informed her in the past, he may walk as a man but he was not one. It was completely _un_fair of her to expect him to have the same morals as a modern human female because he was not any of those things. Honesty had also failed her, because she had let herself believe that he had forced her into the situation, when she knew damn well that if she had even hinted that she were unwilling, he would have stopped immediately. Had she even tried to offer him a third option at all? No…she had simply played the martyr and gone through with it, then _blamed _him for her embarrassment. She knew very well that he wasn't unreasonable, even at his worst. He might have resented it, but he _might _have allowed another option if asked.

_And adaptable?_ Also failed. She had behaved with exactly the narrow minded, pigheaded ways that she had always despised in others. Only she felt that what she had done was far worse than those who acted out of ignorance against strangers, because she'd done it to someone she loved. She scowled at herself as she got to her feet and paced across the soft rug in the room lit by the fire in the hearth. No, she had simply rejected him and acted as if she were the only one wronged by the situation. He was every bit as much a victim of it as she herself had been because he had been forced, once more, to act against his nature out of his respect for her. _And what did she do?_ Kagome scowled even harder.

"_I reacted like the whiney little nitwits who went out of style in the Victorian Era!"_

So what if she had felt her modesty had been offended; it wasn't as if he'd forced her down on all fours and rutted her like an animal for all to see. No, he'd actually done a pretty decent job of keeping her covered, given what they were doing at the time. He'd even been considerate enough to not simply take his own pleasure and leave her feeling like a convenient 'place to stick it'. She snorted to herself, thoroughly disgusted with her own behavior. And there she'd gone, acting like the betrayed damsel before proceeding to actually lock him out of their room. His response was to respect it, then let her know he loved her regardless.

She stopped short, eyes widening then narrowing again in determination.

She had done her best to give him back that love, but had felt like she had done a piss-poor job of it. Well it was time she did it in a way that she _knew _he would understand, and she'd make certain that he never forgot it, either!

xoxoxoxox

Thor and Seiko watched as just over one hundred pounds of very determined human female stalked down the hall past the room they were currently occupying.

Of all the people currently living under the roof, they were the only two that had no true place in the drama's occurring all about them, other than for caring about those involved in those dramas. It also left them with copious amounts of time on their hands and so the two of them, so far apart in both age and culture, began to bond over certain shared interests; one of which was a love for history. They both had a nearly insatiable thirst for it. Thor spent hours relating the mythology of his homeland, trying desperately to curb a smile as Seiko chuckled at the human's beliefs in their family being deities, scowling playfully when Seiko humorously referred to him with the Japanese equivalent of Raiden. Sure, it might have been fun when they had all been younger, but it did get old after some time had passed. His youngest brother had been named Loki by his mother, which literally meant 'fire'. He had developed that ability the very hour of his birth and at first it had fascinated his sire…untill the cub burned him with it, setting fire to his clothing while his eyes had burned brightly in the darkness of the birthing room. Even then he'd known not to trust the mad old Inu. He'd been right, too, because the male had howled and promptly dropped his newborn son. Only the quick reflexes of his elderly sister had saved the cub from a hard landing on the cold marble flooring.

His sire had raged about it non-stop for almost a week, before he'd calmed down enough to realize his progeny's potential. Killing Perfection, beautiful to look at, and just as dangerous.

Seiko had had to bear the brunt of the information trading, simply because of his background. He'd been the younger son, never born to hold the title, and he'd focused the bulk of his attentions on study. For his first few hundred years he had lived a life of leisure with nothing more to worry over than what he would wear the next day, what new gift he could come up with to give his mate-to-be whom he'd been promised to since they were both barely more than a century old, and what new historical text he could get his sire to find for him.

But it had all come to an end one warm summer day when he'd come home from the village that bordered his soon-to-be-mate's family estate. His father had been almost giddy as he prepared for his eldest son's succession, proud as any father could be. Seiko, himself, was happy for Tetsuo and had gone to meet the young water-sprite he had fallen in love with when he was scarce able to do more than crawl because his mate-to-be had made the gift he had wanted to give his brother, a new hunting cloak that the other male had been wishing for.

_He'd been placed on his funeral pyre in that cloak._

Seiko had come home to see the grounds torn apart and the keep set aflame even as the servants did their best to douse it. His father and brother lay on the ground, surrounded by the most deadly guards in his father's employ…and his world had been turned upside-down in a matter of moments.

He hadn't had the luxury to properly mourn them at the time, because he'd been desperate to save the only thing he had left of them…the home he'd grown up in that had been passed down from father to son for generations. He'd done the best he could and saved most of it, leaving only minor repairs to be preformed, but it hadn't removed that feeling of failure he had because he had not been there to defend his family. That very day, at just under two-hundred and sixty years of age, he had ascended to become a ruling lord.

He never would have imagined that he'd be sitting in the family library, sharing a bottle of sake with a Norse Tora Youkai as they shared their mutual heritages with each other. But here he was, laughing at some tale told about Freyr as a young cub, finding the other male to be very good company.

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru lay on his back in a small observatory placed far from the rest of the other occupants of the building. The stars were just beginning to truly shine and he found then soothing to watch. They almost appeared like a spill of white diamonds across black velvet as they shone bright and clear.

He'd found this room the night before when he'd gone looking for a place to sleep. He hadn't wanted to disturb his host by having him make up another room for him. Or was it because he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anyway? He didn't know…He hadn't managed to sleep at all since Kagome had banished him from their room. And while he knew why, he still missed holding her even if he wasn't going to sleep. His kind didn't require all that much rest, after all. He stretched against the plush rug, his body rolling upward with the movement as he felt his muscles tighten then release before he crossed his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

Sighing, he listened to the quiet that seemed to fill the place. Freyr was out on the grounds somewhere, staying a good distance from the source of his frustrations, while the woman herself lay abed in a room that was attended by at least three healers. He smiled to himself, knowing just how much Sango hated to be fussed over. Thor sat with their host; telling tales that would make Freyr threaten him with fratricide were he to find out, causing the smile to widen just a bit more. The little girl his half brother had appeared with lay curled up in a pile of straw with her mare in a well-cleaned stall while the Hanyou himself sat just outside catching up with Miroku. Maybe it was because he was far too preoccupied with his situation involving Kagome, but he just couldn't manage to feel more than irritated by his younger brother's presence.

He heard footsteps then and for a moment the speed of them gave him a bit of concern, causing him to sit up. But he lay back again when he discerned that it was simply Kagome returning to check on Sango, who was down yet another corridor that just so happened to connect to this one. But he frowned slightly as she continued past her friend's room and closer to the one he now occupied. There was no real anger in her aura, and so he relaxed a bit until she stopped just outside of his door. But when she threw it open, he jack-knifed upright in surprise, watching her curiously as she turned and shut it decisively behind her with a small click.

The look in her eyes was oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it beyond determination.

Until she took a deep breath and started forward while stripping herself of her clothing.

Surprise flickered through his eyes and he wondered if he had actually managed to fall asleep and were dreaming this. He slowly curled the hand on the opposite side, surreptitiously curling the claws into his palm and the resultant prick of pain convinced him that yes, he was awake. She came closer, slowly swinging a leg over his half-prone form and settling herself astride his hips. He wanted to ask why she was doing this, but sensed that trying to talk to her now would cause her to rethink her current course of action. Maybe it wasselfish of him, but he also sensed that she felt she _needed _to do this for some reason.

Small hands pulled his shert upwards and then off, before attacking the lacings on his pants. He allowed it, maintaining his silence. Maybe his quiet submission to her had something to do with just how far he had crossed the line previously and it was a mild, almost passive form of recompense for his actions, but he was determined to let her have it her own way. She slowly pushed him backwards against the floor atop the small pile of clothing she had piled there, then followed him down and stretched her body upwards along his to kiss him. He kissed her back slowly, unhurriedly letting her find her way about and participating only as much as she urged him for. He wasn't unresponsive, but he wanted her to take exactly whatever she might want and he fully intended to enjoy whatever pace she chose to set.

Kagome kissed him harder, beginning to wonder at the reason for his passivity. She knew that he wasn't normally sexually rough, but this wasn't like him either. She had almost reached the point of chickening out and redressing to flee the room when she scooted back just a bit and pushed downwards as she started to sit up. His jaw tightened in reaction and his eyes slid shut as he forcefully restrained himself from following her, though he didn't quite manage to keep his body from rolling up under hers, pushing himself into her in a way that would have been impossible to mistake. A tiny smile curved her lips as she realized what he had been trying to do and she pushed back down against him, drawing a gasp out of him as his whole body shuddered at the sensation. She heard a strange grating sound and realized that he had just curled his claws right through the stone flooringunder the rug he lay upon, kneading it slowly as she repeated the action. She had already noticed the way his brows would draw together and then up, just before his lower lip would tighten for a moment and then quiver whenever he felt the most pleasure. It was such an expressive gesture and one she was beginning to love for the way it made her feel; powerful and desirable.

It was a new feeling for her, to be desired for herself and not for what she might be able to give him with her power or reputation. As if no other would do for him, and it was only her he could ever want even with destiny taken out of the picture. She ground her hips against him slowly, bare soft flesh to steel hardness and shivered at the low, satisfaction-laced groan that it seemed to drag from his throat as his hands came up to curl around her thighs, the claws retracting easily to protect her much more fragile body.

She understood the sentiment behind the gesture, one that both wished to protect her and showed his trust in her by sheathing one of his more obvious weapons. She could feel everything he felt, this time, and she'd never imagined just how _much _he actually loved her. The emotion warmed every part of her, and she wondered just how she could have so mistaken his actions from before. How could she possibly have imagined that he would see her as some sort of trophy? She must have been blind, she decided with a mental growl.

He must have sensed her train of thought, because his next move drove it right out of her head as his hands slid slowly up over her thighs and hips, completely encompassing her waist and slowly lifting her, before grinding into her harder. Her hands clutched at his biceps as she suddenly and completely lost all sense of balance, then simply gave in and stretched herself along his body in her need to feel him against her again. The deep growling purr she remembered slowly rumbled through his body into her own and she pulled him up to kiss him again. She was only grateful that he had simply gone along with this, instead of questioning her after how she had behaved. She felt as if she needed to do this so she could prove to him that she did love him, no matter what.

His eyes opened, heavy lidded but intent. "Done is done. We both made mistakes."

She felt her heart turn over, but decided that he was right. They had both messed up and to dwell on it when they had both so obviously forgiven each other was both foolish and a waste of time and so she simply smiled at him and nodded in assent, before letting all concerns over wrongs fade away.

He made his first and only dominant act when she scooted forward and pushed him into place, before shifting back and attempting to drive herself down on him. His hands halted her and lifted her higher for a moment when he caught the faint wince she'd tried to hide from him. Unlike the previous time she had taken him in this way, she was still a touch sore from the last time when he'd been a bit less than gentle. She breathed in slowly before allowing herself to fully relax against him again. He watched her face carefully, allowing himself to slowly ease into her a fraction at a time, until the widest part of the head had sunk inside of her. She shivered harder, forcing herself to remain boneless in his hold as he allowed her own weight to gradually pull her down until her bottom pressed snugly against his hips.

She sat upright, then and shifted a bit to find the most comfortable position. She wondered why he hadn't felt quite this large the last time in the weapons shop, though maybe even then he had not let her take in all of him. He had not until this night, actually, because she felt him pressing in harder than he ever had before. That small ache she had remembered from his presence inside of her was sharper, and she leaned up a bit to lessen it until her body had reached that point where it would only feel good. His hands had returned to curve around her thighs and he was careful not to push up into her too forcefully. Before, she'd been leaning into his body, giving him just a bit of the control to keep her from hurting herself, just as he had done any other time they had been intimate. But this time, he let her find her own way and refused to interfere further unless she did something that could hurt her. He had thought restraining himself was bad that first cold night, close to hell then next time in her home. But nothing compared to now, because she had just shifted upward a bit before letting herself slide downwards in a gentle thrust that made him want to growl.

She kept her slow pace as she got used to the position, finding that leaning back ground him inside of her in interesting ways, and that balancing herself on her toes gave her added leverage. But squeezing herself around him made him purr all the harder and so she kept it up while slowly building up her rhythm. He finally broke and began slowly rolling his hips up and into her down-thrust, causing her to shake and let out a surprised moan that he answered.

She found herself deepening those thrusts the closer she got to orgasm, taking more of him that she'd thought she comfortably could, and it wasn't long before she reached her release. She collapsed atop him, breathing hard for a moment before she gathered herself enough to take notice of anything. But when she had…

He remained still under her, his burning blue eyes intent on her own as he lay under her pleasure-wilted body. She blinked as she realized that he was still hard and a small smile curved his lips when her own eyes widened.

"_Again,"_ he purred.

xoxoxoxox

Thor smiled as he heard the faint sounds from the little room that his youngest brother had discovered when he'd been wandering the halls a few nights ago. He had sat with him for a few hours that first night, but then the brooding had gotten to be too much for him and he had left the male to his own devices.

There would be no more brooding, now. At least not that he could see, Thor decided with a small, silent chuckle. Well, no more brooding on Loki's part anyway. Freyr was beginning to stabilize a bit now that he'd removed himself from the immediate grounds in favor of one of the large trees that surrounded the perimeter of the estate. If anyone were to dare so much as breaking in, they would be in for a rather nasty surprise, because Freyr was a light sleeper when he felt the need to guard any certain locality. It had taken them days to find all the pieces of the last person to make such a discovery after they had attempted to kidnap the male's twin.

It was the strangest thing.

While all of the Tiger Clans were very protective of what they considered to be theirs, be it family or friends, their family in particular seemed far more aggressive than the rest. Oh, it took a great deal to bring it about, but when it _did _occur the damage was much greater in scope. He wondered if that were the reason that their family had ruled the clans for most of recorded history.

Though, they were not in any way monsters either. The others didn't fear them for it, because they were a well-grounded group and many of them were amazingly playful, almost as if to round out their more dangerous sides. Though, it also might explain some of Loki's more unusual physical and psychological traits.

While it was true that a tiger would always breed true, it was also true that they kept any attribute that did not interfere with their base genetics, especially if it were one that could only improve them. Loki's father was both much taller and agreat deal stronger than any of his kind; indeed he was impressive in height for a male in general let alone a Japanese male of his era. Those qualities had added to Loki's Tiger genetics, making him taller and stronger than he would have been had he simply been born to his maternal people. But it had also added to his more vicious responses. He was no more unpredictable than any other, but he was capable of far more when he'd hit bottom in terms of sheer cold-bloodedness.

Thankfully, those times were few and far between and seemingly even less, now that he'd found the mate intended for him by fate to temper his more aggressive nature. And he had cause to hope that the Miko's gentler, humane nature would help to restore the balance in Loki's possible offspring.

He shared a grin with Seiko, knowing by the sound of it that even if there were no cubs in the immediate future, they were not terribly far off given the way the new mates were 'practicing' their acquirement of them...


End file.
